El pálido monstruo de medianoche
by Jolio
Summary: Parte de un fic que posiblemente nunca termine, pero posiblemente funcione por si sola, diviértanse. Ahora one-shots.
1. Lunacoln

**Disclaimer: sin fines de lucro.**

Llegó a su puerta entre las una y las dos de la madrugada apestando a vodka y vergüenza, en su mano izquierda, una botella casi vacía resplandeciendo bajo la poca luz que se filtraba desde el exterior, en un instante la súbita complicidad nacida entre los dos meses atrás se vino abajo, otra llamada nocturna, otro muro derribado y la confirmación de que su poca cordura pronto se vendría abajo, ella era… hermosa, demasiado hermosa como para resistirla, demasiado pura como para rechazarla, la amaba de una forma que le avergonzaba y lo llenaba de culpa, la amaba de la única forma en que sabía podía hacerla feliz.

Haciéndose a un lado la invitó de regreso a la cama que había clamado como suya, sus pasos apresurados fueron enmudecidos por la alfombra y el viento que golpeaba las fundaciones de su hogar, mismo viento que entraría en su habitación a primera hora de la mañana, cuando el alba hiciese acto de presencia para examinar la consumación de sus pecados, el afecto ya no inocuo entre personas que no debían amarse de ese modo.

Aunque esto último no era del todo cierto, ella no lo amaba.

"Discutimos y yo… creo que dije algo que no debía decir"

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se quito la pijama, cerciorándose de que la ventilación estuviese despejada bloqueó ambos lados del ducto con lo que tenía a mano, luego, descendió para encontrarla de perfil en contra de la ventana, viendo al exterior, al insípido y cruel entorno que ciego a todo lo que sucedía, permanecería inmutable a diferencia de ellos.

Comenzó por besar sus hombros porque ella también hacía eso, a deslizar la camiseta purpura sin mangas por sobre su cabeza exponiendo el vientre níveo y las pecas en su espalda, se deshizo del sujetador y acarició sus pechos, contuvo su hambre y su propio malestar, contentándose con ver la expresión de sosiego de Luna reflejada en el cristal, en aquella ilusión de invierno, aquel mundo interno en el cual habitaban los dos, en completo silencio salvo por el latir unisono de sus corazones, un mundo interno en el cual ella sentía lo mismo que él a diferencia de lo que ocurría en la realidad. Lincoln supo por la breve desconexión de su hermana con esa misma realidad que de vez en cuando repudiaba que Luna ya no estaba allí presente, ella también se había sumergido en su propia fantasía y en el cristal, tras los copos de nieve y el vaho que se arremolinaba frente a ellos el reflejo de su hermano no era tal, que no veía el mismo rostro masculino ni el cabello corto y cano, sino, una adorable melena rubia y un mechón azul y por sobre todo, una voz melodiosa que en su completa honestidad, sofocaba por completo las palabras del joven Loud.

Luna la llamó a ella al sentirse al borde del abismo, en palabras entrecortadas, en declaraciones de amor eterno, Luna olvido por completo la existencia de aquel otro.

Lincoln descendió aún más, besando desde su cuello hasta su espalda baja, desprendiendo el cinturón entrelazó sus dedos en el borde de la falda y la empujó abajo, hasta que esta formó, junto con las bragas púrpura, un montículo a sus pies.

Nuevamente el hambre y el malestar hicieron amago de estar presentes, detrás de Luna, en su visaje oscuro notó como sus manos se transformaban en garras para poseerla y su lengua, en un apéndice bífido para recorrer su piel.

La atrajo hasta la cama, la hizo recostarse y se hundió en ella, lo hizo de tal modo que Luna no pudiese verlo al rostro, para evadir su mirada perdida en aquella ilusión de amor que llamaba a Samantha y enmudecer sus palabras en besos desesperados, en caricias forzadas y sueños rotos.

La amaba del mismo modo en que la odiaba, a Luna, a Sam, a ambas y a si mismo.

Bajo la complicidad rota de las altas horas de la noche y durante los meses fríos, su habitación de por si pequeña dejaba de ser un refugio y se transformaba en una prisión y en su mente, entre todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, al penetrarla con rabia y con celos se repetía a si mismo " _No digas su nombre, no digas su nombre, no digas su nombre"_

" _Por lo que más quieras no vuelvas a decir su nombre"_

Pero ella nunca se alejaba de los labios de Luna que la amaba con fervor, el mismo fervor que Lincoln reservaba para Luna.

La cama crujió bajo el peso de sus cuerpos, en un chirriar desesperante que imitaba el temblor insistente del tejado al ser presa del vendaval de invierno y de la antiquísima calefacción que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento, en aquella pantomima de cosas rotas y cosas tristes, de sueños frágiles abandonados a su suerte.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó el vibrar del teléfono de Luna que, de no ser por mera coincidencia comenzó a reproducir un mensaje.

"Hey Luna… mirá, sé que las cosas no están bien entre las dos, pero… eso no significa que no te ame, ¿sabes?, he estado pensando mucho y creo que me gustaría que viviésemos juntas, podrías… podrías mudarte conmigo, ya sabes, hacer que todo esto entre tú y yo sea en serio"

Lincoln se detuvo en seco, tenía a Luna atrapada contra la cama, sujetándola de los hombros se irguió y se vio a si mismo en el reflejo de la ventana.

Aquella criatura, pálida y perdida lo vio de vuelta, un ser de espalda encorvada, lleno de horribles pecas, demasiado delgado y frágil y expuesto, un hombre con un rostro desafortunado cuyos ojos hablaban de celos y lujuria desbocada, se vio a si mismo tal como era, sin la mentira diaria que significaba su cuidadosa rutina y pobre autoestima, se vio a si mismo rechinando los dientes y esa odiosa rotura en ellos, !por dios cuantos defectos debía de tener esa criatura¡

Luna apenas escapaba del estupor en el que había caído presa, un siseo espectral la devolvió de sus cavilaciones profundas a la cruda presencia que de forma pecaminosa se había perdido en su propia revulsión.

Notó a Lincoln despeñarse desde cualquier sueño que pudiese haber tenido, el efímero amante nocturno despojado de su natural gentileza se hallaba lejano, extraviado en un lugar que ella no sería capaz de alcanzar, en cuanto alzó su mano, luego de desprenderse del agarre cruel con el cual la poseía logró tocar su rostro con tal de despertarlo de aquella pesadilla que parecía consumirlo.

Pero Lincoln no despertó, luego de meses vino a darse cuenta que quizás, nunca estuvo dormido y aquello que veía en el cristal congelado era la verdad que se negaba a aceptar.

Luna sintió escalofríos recorriendo cada espacio de su cuerpo, el aire húmedo y cálido adquirió una cualidad perturbadora, Lincoln descendió sobre ella oscureciendo toda luz salvo por un minúsculo haz de luz que se colaba entre los dos, lo suficiente como para ver parte de su rostro, sin mayores preámbulos el miembro erecto de su hermano entró más y más en ella, expandiendo sus pliegues y borrando sus dudas al punto en que todo alrededor de ellos dejó de existir, eso, hasta que el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

En la ahora opresiva presencia de su hermano intentó silenciar el infernal aparato, sus dedos, torpes e imbuidos en la misma fragancia que empapaba a Lincoln resbalaron, alcanzó apenas a notar la identidad de quien llamaba, en el estado confuso de su mente volvió a perderse en lo poco y nada que existía del rostro de Lincoln, aquello que no era bañado por las sombras se hallaba quieto, desapasionado e imposiblemente distante, sus ojos hasta ese entonces desenfocados la hallaron en en el mismo valle que ahora compartían, la misma obscuridad que amenazaba con reclamarlos.

Traicionada por su propia bajeza, no escuchó la voz se Sam.

"Hola, Luna, ¿estas allí?, en serio necesito hablar contigo"

Las pupilas de Lincoln disminuyeron de tamaño, sus ojos afines a una víbora hambrienta se perdieron en Luna por completo que, al borde de su propio orgasmo extinguió todo espacio entre los dos, empujándose a si misma a reconocer aquel depravado acto carente de amor para tratar de darle significado.

La voz de Sam, llena de preocupación, casi enmudece al percibir lo que pasaba del otro lado.

"Luna, escuchame por favor, te lo ruego"

Gimió al sentir sus dedos clavándose en la suave piel de sus hombros, al ser presa de sus labios hambrientos y sus murmullos desquiciados, Luna se abrazó a su hermano clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Lincoln, llorando en silencio mientras los dedos de sus pies se curvaban en inminente desdicha porque en realidad, ya no ansiaba hacerlo a un lado, del mismo modo en que él parecía amarla le pareció justo demostrarle que también lo amaba, no del modo en que Lincoln lo deseaba sino de una forma distinta, de una forma imperfecta e incompleta, tal como ella, tal como esa grotesca relación que existía entre los dos, cuando todos los demás dormían, cuando la casa se quedaba en silencio.

Atrapó sus labios en un beso hambriento casi mordiendo su lengua, un hilo de saliva recorrió sus mejillas al acercarse a su oído y soplar uno de los cabellos blancos de vuelta a su lugar.

"Linc… yo… yo..."

" _Te amo"_ , ansiaba decir, " _Te amo"_ , tal como si fuese realidad y todas las noches anteriores fuesen un ensayo para esa gran declaración.

Pero esas palabras terminaron muertas, desperdigadas al escuchar al fin una tercera voz.

"Luna, ¿estas bien?, escucho algo extraño del otro lado"

Terror frío y cruento, eso recorrió su espalda al darse cuenta que Sam llevaba quién sabe cuanto tiempo escuchando todo.

Lincoln se separó de ella de forma brusca, respirando pesada y lentamente, Luna vio su rostro compungido por el dolor tornarse nuevamente en esa… cosa que vio reflejada en la ventana de su cuarto, observó sus ojos carentes de amor, deseo e incluso enojo aunque en esto último se equivocaba, Lincoln había superado esas emociones, lo que sentía iba mucho más allá.

"Por dios Luna di algo o llamaré a la policía"

Apenas alcanzó a abrir los labios para contestar cuando Lincoln se cernió sobre su cuello y la mordió, ahogó el grito y el llanto y los gemidos, y en su deseo de desaparecer dejó que una oleada de vergüenza la sumiese por completo.

Había acabado al mismo tiempo que Lincoln la mordió, se corrió en un arranque de celos de su hermano, todo esto mientras la persona a la que amaba solo podía imaginar lo que sucedía.

Del otro lado de la linea, Sam se había puesto lívida, para ella no existía otra explicación al extraño comportamiento de su novia.

Alguien se estaba aprovechando de Luna.

"No te muevas, voy para allá ahora mismo"

La llamada terminó y Luna, escudándose para la inevitable confrontación cerró los ojos y lloró.

El cuerpo de Lincoln seguía sobre ella, exhausto y débil, al abrir los ojos se limpió las lagrimas y lo vio tratando de incorporarse.

Ese mismo terror se transformó en algo más, su corazón latía de forma violenta, ¿qué había hecho?, durante todo ese tiempo, todas esas noches perdidas por su propia torpeza, su inmadurez y su necesidad casi imperiosa de mostrarse impávida ante todos jamas imaginó que tendría que enfrentar algo así.

Se sentía como una completa idiota, había hecho algo imperdonable.

Vio a su hermano y en él, la manifiesta derrota.

"Luna", murmuró Lincoln cabizbajo, temiendo que cualquier otra cosa quebrase aún más lo poco y nada que existía entre los dos.

En su pasión desbocada había dejado de pensar en ella, en su revancha la arrastró junto consigo mismo al lugar sombrío del que provenía.

Luna lo empujó contra el descanso de la cama, Lincoln yació allí, anonadado, viendo impotente a su hermana vestirse de forma apresurada, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio.

"Luna"

PAF!

La bofetada, firme y sonora retumbó en las cuatro paredes, Luna pareció por un momento aterrorizada al ver el hilillo de sangre que corría de los labios de Lincoln.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar, Sam nuevamente.

"No vuelvas a hablarme, nunca"

Todo amor que pudiese haber sentido se evaporó esa noche, en su alma, era eso o arriesgarse a algo que de seguro la destruiría por completo, de todos los caminos que pudo haber elegido, de todas las respuestas que pudo haber dado tomó la más cercana a su corazón y volcó, en un instante, todo su resentimiento en contra de una sola persona.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?, maldita sea Lincoln, prometiste… prometiste que no arruinarías esto y mira, ¡mira lo que has hecho!"

Clavo la estaca más y más profundo, perforó su corazón con cruel eficacia, lo vio reducido a un patético niño, cobarde y desnudo ante sus ojos.

Lincoln escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no cerrarse, levantó la vista y halló a Luna transfija en el umbral, con la mirada fija en su teléfono.

"Desearía… ¡desearía que nunca hubieras nacido!, te odio Lincoln Loud"

Al cerrarse definitivamente la puerta la escuchó charlar con Sam, hasta que estuvo demasiado lejos.

De vuelta en su propia habitación Luna prometió a su novia que charlarían al día siguiente, ninguna excusa tendría efecto, nada de lo que dijera serviría para despistar a Sam, apenas pudo convencerla de volver a casa y solo porque le rogó que fuese discreta en consideración a sus hermanas menores.

Colapsó en su cama y trató de no despertar a Luan.

En su corazón colmado de conflictos una sola acusación se imponía sobre todas las otras transgresiones.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo amaba, estuvo a punto de mentirle a dos personas que significaban todo para ella.

"Le dije que lo odiaba, le dije a mi hermano..."

El pánico casi se apodera de ella, ¿debería volver y disculparse?, ¿serviría de algo con todo lo que había pasado entre los dos?, una parte de ella sabía que no debía dejar que las cosas entre ella y Lincoln terminasen de ese modo, que al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su hermano y que no era del todo culpable de lo que había sucedido.

Pero la otra parte fue más fuerte, ya no sentía la resolución necesaria como para enfrentarlo esa noche, ya no sentía… que podía quebrarlo y quebrarse a si misma por más tiempo.

No tenía la energía para seguir adelante.

En lugar de eso volvió a llamar a Sam y le pidió que charlasen por más tiempo, y así continuaron hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Para Lincoln, el tiempo parecía no transcurrir, seguía transfijo en la puerta, en el crujir de las ramas y el latido irregular en su pecho, frotándose el rostro se puso de pie, arrancó las sabanas y cobijas de su cama y las pateó en el suelo junto con su pijama, vio su colchón, sucio y maltrecho, la esencia de su hermana lo impregnaba, con un suave suspiro de resignación lo giró, trancó la puerta y se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, viendo en el cristal su reflejo roto, tan similar a aquel monstruo al que vio cuando su deseo por Luna sobrepaso el amor que sentía por ella y a la vez… había algo tan solemne en su reflejo, una tristeza que no estaba antes y que de seguro lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

El peso de todos y cada uno de sus crímenes se presentó en el pálido monstruo, se había dado cuenta de que Sam estaba del otro lado escuchando, que Luna irremediablemente diría o haría algo para alertarla, que en algún instante escucharía su nombre y que con algo de suerte conectaría los puntos.

Que se daría cuenta que también era suya, más suya que de Sam.

Y ahora que se encontraba nuevamente solo, ese instinto autodestructivo seguía vivo.

Contempló su propio corazón fragmentado, abrió la ventana y dejó que el viento helado sofocase su amor y sus celos, dejó morir su lujuria, enterró sus esperanzas, se desprendió de sus sueños, todo esto en un vano intento por aclarar su mente.

Y aún con todo eso seguía pensando en ella.

El frío resentimiento que descansaba en el fondo de su estomago ardió como nunca antes y lo mantuvo despierto hasta la madrugada, cuando el sol salió a su encuentro, solo entonces Lincoln Loud abandonó su cuarto, se ducho, desayunó en silencio y salió a caminar.

No volvería a hablar con su hermana.

...

...

...

...

Originalmente, esto es parte de otro fic más completo que quizás nunca termine de publicar


	2. La chica del puente Lunacoln

**La chica del puente.**

 _Existía aquel quieto murmullo proveniente de las aguas que con cada primavera se volvía más potente y la luz intermitente de las luciérnagas en las noches de verano, cuando los arboles con sus lustrosas hojas se mecían en calma sobre el rio. Existía a su vez un constante vacío en su interior, la sensación de vértigo al verse enfrentado a la nada y la certeza de hallarse perdido. Allí, en aquella imperceptible fracción del universo aguardaba en silencio, el lugar en el que esperaba por ella cada día desde que podía recordar y en el cual, de vez en cuando, lograba verla aparecer con su guitarra._

 _Era la criatura más hermosa de toda la creación, y nada ni nadie podía compararse a ella._

 _Cada año durante muchos años, durante el tiempo que fuese necesario él esperaría por su llegada, incluso después de que ella lo olvidase, incluso después de que nadie más pudiese recordar._

 _Su nombre era Luna Loud y la amaba, cosa que nunca podría decirle._

 **:::**

 **:::**

No solía viajar a casa por muchos días, pero cuando lo hacía, pues se las arreglaba para visitar ese lugar y charlar con él, incluso si sabía que de ningún modo podría escucharla y mucho menos responder.

Era en ocasiones como esa que lo extrañaba a más no poder, ocasiones especiales en la complicidad del río y los árboles, junto a la barrera carcomida por los elementos en que hallaron un trozo de tela correspondiente a su chaqueta, el primer indicio de muchos de que no se volverían a ver.

Desde aquella visita inicial en que se sentó a tocar allí mientras esperaba por él, había desarrollado una suerte de afecto por el viejo puente, incluso si en realidad era un lugar horrible que de otro modo hubiese querido evitar, el hecho de que Lincoln, de algún modo siguiese cerca, era motivo suficiente como para volver e intentar de nuevo.

A final de cuentas la esperanza era lo último en morir...

Al llegar, encontró su lugar sobre un tronco abandonado, era otoño y el viento frío de la temporada auguraba un invierno más crudo que los anteriores, ajustando las solapas de su chaqueta, tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar. En realidad, nunca tocaba para él la misma sinfonía, le gustaba improvisar, le gustaba ir sobre la marcha y ofrecerle algo nuevo.

Estaba tan solo allí, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

"Sabes… todavía pienso en ti, todos los días"

Sabía que nunca volvería a escucharlo, por ello fingía que entre el murmullo eterno de las hojas y el constante estribillo de las aguas un remanente de su voz lograría anclarse a la vida para regresar a ella.

"No logre decirte lo mucho que significabas para mi Lincoln"

A veces se pregunta si acaso él se sentiría feliz de saber que tuvo razón desde el principio, y luego rechazaba la idea porque le recordaba que la terquedad de ambos los había llevado a ese punto.

"Incluso… bueno, ya sabes, no es la primera vez que lo digo"

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _La primera vez sucedió después de un concierto, los dos estaban eufóricos por el éxito, durante esa época, ella había terminado con un corto noviazgo que desembocó en la realización de que ningún hombre se comparaba a Lincoln, y eso, la estaba matando por dentro._

 _¿Qué clase de monstruo se enamoraría de su propio hermano?, debía estar loca para siquiera considerarlo y mucho peor, el haber actuado acorde a esos sentimientos._

 _No se suponía que fuese a terminar así, con ellos dos recostados en la parte trasera de la van familiar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras que afuera, bajo el amparo del fulgor gastado de los faroles un nuevo día nacía._

 _No era justo que comenzasen de forma tan alocada, pero si era adecuado para los dos, un par de amantes lunáticos viviendo con las horas contadas mientras que en el exterior, todo lo que los unía comenzaba a resquebrajarse._

 _Pero nada de eso era importante en ese entonces, Luna lo amaba y Lincoln la amaba._

 _Mas, todo llegó a su fin de forma inesperada, con una prueba de embarazo y la llegada de un viejo amor._

 **:::**

 **:::**

"Hemos vuelto a hablar, quería que lo supieras, ya sabes..."

Podría haber seguido adelante, dejar atrás las noches en el silencioso pórtico mientras que el resto de la familia descansaba, o esas escapadas rápidas a la cochera que eran siempre tan divertidas. Podría y debería haber hecho más por contener esa flama en lugar de dejar que se desbordara pues al final, cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho ni siquiera le quedaban cenizas por enterrar.

Creyó que bastaría con decir adiós, pero él no la dejaría.

"Pero no es lo mismo, nunca lo será"

Dejó de lado la guitarra y acarició su vientre, ¿cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que sintió algo similar en su interior?, con un suspiro entrecortado y abrupto reposó las palmas de sus manos sobre el borde áspero de la roca y contempló la caída desde la base hasta los remolinos que se formaban con la turbulencia de las aguas.

¿Cómo podía comenzar desde cero cuando todo lo que alguna vez le llegó a importar la había abandonado?

"Me arruinaste Lincoln, me arruinaste de por vida"

Sus palabras no cargaban veneno ni recriminación, eran tan simples y honestas como el sentimiento que las acompañaba, tan claras como las alas de las ausentes libélulas que no regresarían.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _Lyra Loud… le encantaba ese nombre, Lyra Loud, su hija, dentro de poco la conocería, lograría verla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba a ella y a su madre._

 _Lyra, que jamas conocería aquel mundo en el que su padre trataba en vano de consolar a su madre en cuanto la ilusión de una nueva vida fue destrozada, tras las cortinas celestes de un cuarto estéril, con el inerte aroma de la clínica permeando todo en la cercanía, enloqueciendo a Lincoln, riéndose de él._

 _Declarando que esa fantasía jamas llegaría a cumplirse ahora que Lyra ya no existía más._

 _Luna partiría semanas después en medio de la congoja, se refugiaría en otras personas, buscaría todo lo que no le recordase a Lincoln y se olvidaría de él siquiera por un minuto, todo con tal de recuperar siquiera un poco de calma._

 _Fue por ese tiempo que ella regresó, y todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo._

 _Y ya ni el tiempo les era suficiente, ni las ganas ni el amor._

 _Un día… discutieron, no recordaba qué le había dicho ni por qué, tan solo discutieron, Lincoln decidió marcharse, ir a caminar._

 _Y después de eso…_

"Iba a pedirte algo de tiempo, en cuanto regresases, te diría que las cosas entre nosotros dos ya no funcionaban y que necesitaba espacio, pero tú te marchaste antes de que pudiese hacerlo"

 _Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente estaba seguro de que podría oírla, si es que acaso existía piedad en la suma de los elementos que rodeaban su estado de eterna insatisfacción por un fin abrupto y una vida incompleta entonces quizás..._

"¿Acaso saltaste para no escuchar esas palabras?"

Luna jamas lograría comprender, ¿qué acaso no entendía que todo se trataba de un malentendido?, le dolía el haber perdido a Lyra, le dolía más de lo que pudiese expresar en mil vidas pero no por eso quería perderlo a él también. Tan solo tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de lo que pasaría con ellos dos en cuando los descubriesen porque tarde o temprano la gente se daría cuenta y de seguro buscarían empañar la memoria de su hija.

Se supone que sería algo temporal, y él… él eligió por ella, eligió la salida fácil y la dejó a solas con el espejismo de una familia que jamas se encontraría y cientos de promesas que ahora le llenaban el pecho de agujas.

"Todavía te amo bro"

Lo diría una y otra vez y no le permitiría olvidar, mientras ella siguiese con vida volvería al puente a buscarlo, mientras le quedase algo de aliento lo llamaría hasta tener su respuesta.

 _Trató de alcanzar su mano para despedirse, pero se hallaba tan lejos de su alcance que para el momento en que logró articular sus pensamientos ya se había marchado. Fue presa entonces de una angustia indescifrable, un viejo recuerdo de lo que fue la vida, de los días previos a la eternidad contenida en ese paraje abandonado._

 _La amarga verdad mantenía abierta la herida, la verdad de que Luna amaba a alguien más incluso desde antes de perder a Lyra, la verdad de que él jamas logró perdonar a su hermana por elegir la salida fácil, la verdad de sus celos oculta a la perfección tras el papel de un hombre modelo a quien Lincoln despreciaba. Tal vez por ello, en el momento en que perdió el equilibrio, en cuanto el cielo estrellado logró imponerse al vaho profundo y denso de las aguas y su espalda encontró la roca húmeda y cruel, bañada de la negra textura de la noche, que frente al miedo y la desilusión, frente al dolor y los celos halló cierto consuelo._

 _Ya no tendría que volver, no tendría que verla seguir de la mano con alguien más mientras que él, siendo el cobarde de siempre mentía, seguro en su propia hipocresía._

 _No tendría que admitir que se había equivocado como en tantas otras ocasiones y que no merecía el perdón de su hermana._

Mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar en el que la realidad y los sueños se entremezclaban creyó sentir en el viento la presencia intranquila de su hermano, mas, sabía que todo aquello no era otra cosa que una cruel ilusión.

Lincoln no volvería, eso lo sabía de antemano.

"Volveré pronto", prometió apenas dando una mirada de soslayo,

Era una promesa con poco valor, pues nadie ni nada la estaría esperando, sin embargo la cumpliría de todos modos, lo haría porque seguía amando a su hermano y su corazón no entendía de razones.

 _La vio alejarse como en tantas veces, quedándose a solas con el murmullo del viento entre los árboles y las pocas luciérnagas que comenzaban a aflorar desde la verde espesura que lo rodeaba, aquello que era su mundo y su única compañía, el consuelo que le quedaría cuando Luna al fin lo dejase ir._

 _Como en tantas otras noches volvió a soñar con Lyra, creyendo que algún día lograría conocer a su hija._

 _Como en tantas otras noches pretendió no ser un cobarde, y dejo que el peso de sus muchos errores lo encadenase al puente una vez más._


	3. Lupacoln (el descenso)

**Disclaimer: sin fines de lucro.**

:::

/;/

:::

Aún podía saborear la amarga descarga de sus labios partidos en medio de aquel inmundo callejón, bajo el vaho de los tejados poblados de ratas y el hielo sempiterno de las alcantarillas, en los gritos ahogados de medianoche y su terca resolución. Misma resolución que lo empujó a abrir las puertas de su departamento a una completa desconocida, o al menos así solía considerarla, pues tras esos gestos sarcásticos de lunes a domingo, cuando charlaban bajo algún farol de camino a casa por la ruta predestinada uno que otro secreto salía a la luz, nada de mucha importancia, nada que pudiese ser usado en contra del otro. En si, un acuerdo tácito de confianza, de que en ningún caso llegaría a ser más que meros conocidos los cuales, por razones sencillamente egoístas, transitaban por una vía conocida y que cualquier día podrían dejar de verse.

Y nada cambiaría.

Decía llamarse Layla aunque su verdadero nombre era Lupa, de dieciséis o diecisiete años y oriunda de ningún lugar, una huérfana con sueños demasiado grandes para el misero contexto de su vida, una chica obstinada y ciega frente a su propia insignificancia. No era sorpresa entonces que sus sueños de libertad la llevasen a deambular por el centro de Royal Woods a buscarse la vida vendiendo su cuerpo por una tarifa mínima ni que uno de los proxenetas locales intentase proponerle una oferta que ambos sabían ella rechazaría al principio, solo para terminar con un ojo morado y quizás un diente flojo o una dosis de meta consumida a la fuerza, cualquier cosa que hiciera falta para que dijera que sí. Para ella podía ser un asunto de independencia, pero para ese sujeto, era demostrale a Lupa que su poca dignidad valía aún menos que el cuarto que rentaba con su identificación falsa o las pocas alhajas de fantasía que la adornaban.

Lincoln pudo haberla dejado a su suerte, no era su problema y no tenía porqué serlo, apenas era una desconocida cuyo infortunio le era indiferente.

A pesar de ello intervino, fue hasta un desconocido que nada le había hecho y tomó su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo empleado en preparar el café de la mañana tuvo más consideración de su parte que la vida de una persona que por despreciable que fuese, seguía siendo un humano.

En una certera descarga centelleante en ambos extremos del callejón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mundo, su realidad completa se había derrumbado y con ella, su sentido de la moralidad.

"Maté a un hombre esta noche"

Esperaba sentir nauseas por confesar su crimen y tener la claridad y la entereza como para marcar a la policía y entregarse, pero nada de eso ocurrió, no sentía ni remordimiento ni alegría, tan solo una pizca de curiosidad por el destino del cadáver, ¿tendrían suficiente tiempo las ratas para devorarlo?, quizás uno que otro vagabundo podría robar sus zapatos y terminaría por enmascarar el homicidio como un robo que se salió de control. No sería tan extraño en esas calles y de seguro pasaría desapercibido. Nadie salvo ellos dos lo sabría, nadie lo cuestionaría ni lo relacionaría con ese crimen, era un proxeneta, algunos incluso dirían que le hizo un favor a la sociedad, aunque claro, ninguna de las personas que consideraría la muerte de ese sujeto como algo positivo tendrían que cargar con la mancha que ahora le pertenecía a él. Con algo de resentimiento fijó su vista en el rostro cansado de Lupa, era una muchacha linda, cabello rubio platinado al punto en que parecía marfil pulido cuando no estaba desaseado, una nariz pequeña y unos hermosos ojos azules sobre sus pecas, era extraño, le recordaba a su "querida" hermana Lucy, aunque de seguro la novelista encontraría la forma de nombrar uno o más defectos en ella, tenía cierto talento para encontrar el ángulo lúgubre de cada situación.

Su resentimiento, si es que algo quedaba de eso, se evaporó al pensar en el destino que le esperaba a la chica de no haber estado él en el lugar correcto y en el momento adecuado, un par de horas más o un par de horas menos y la habría perdido por siempre.

Se sintió aliviado y nauseabundo a la vez, la muerte de ese sujeto pesaba cada vez menos sobre sus hombros, al final, lo que lo perseguía era su falta de remordimiento.

¿Tan bajo había caído?

"Mate a un hombre, y ahora tengo a una prostituta adolescente durmiendo sobre la misma cama que compartí con mi ex mujer"

Cerró los ojos y se frotó el rostro con las palmas de sus manos, ciertamente era patético al grado que la risa de la ausente Ronnie Ann surgió de la nada para atormentarlo, casi podía sentirla deslizando sus manos sobre sus cansados hombros, susurrando en su oído que ya lo sabía todo, que no existía necesidad alguna de esconderse. Que ese acto de chico bueno no engañaba a nadie, mucho menos a ella que lo conocía a la perfección con toda su rabia contenida y su frustración amalgamada en gestos de fingida gentileza, con todas sus falencias que de seguro lo acompañarían directo a la tumba.

Lincoln necesitaba pensar, quizás una ducha fría y café cargado para reanimar sus neuronas, dejó la cama e hizo tronar su espalda, por suerte era domingo por la mañana, nadie lo molestaría.

La joven despertó al sentir que Lincoln abandonaba la cama, supuso que era normal que se sintiera sobrepasado por todo lo sucedido y buscase alejarse. Desde el momento en que conoció al señor Loud este le dio la impresión de ser la clase de hombre decente que lograba que muchachas como ella confundieran buenos modales con afecto, quizás de allí su fijación, en realidad no podía culparlo pues desde el inicio, desde el primer día en que la encontró fumando a la salida de su departamento había estado jugando con él; contoneándose de esa forma que sabía volvía locos a los hombres, vistiendo de forma tal que pudiese notar que nadie cuidaba de ella porque ningún padre decente dejaría a su hija vestirse de ese modo, Ofreciendo descuento tras descuento con tal de verlo quebrarse, de corromper su buen juicio, arrastrarlo tras un basurero y demostrarle que era como cualquier otro hombre que jugaba a ser bueno y decente para ocultar a la sociedad que en el fondo, era un depravado, que con el estímulo adecuado no tendría problemas en meterse entre sus piernas, correrse antes que ella y arrojarle un manojo de billetes para no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Era un plan estúpido y desesperado que de seguro terminaría en desastre, que iba en contra del sentido común y que ella, en un arranque de torpe obsesión planeaba ejecutar de principio a fin.

En lugar de eso Lincoln había probado ser la persona que ella no quería que fuera, un torpe de buen corazón que la complacía de vez en cuando y todo ello sin siquiera pedirle algo a cambio.

La ironía no pasaba desapercibida para Lupa, el tipo la alimentaba más que su clientela de por si escasa a la que en realidad estafaba todo el tiempo, velaba por ella e incluso se aseguraba de que volviese a casa en una pieza, supuso que de ser una persona más optimista lo hubiese interpretado como bondad o, siendo completamente realista, hubiese asumido que tarde o temprano pediría algo, que no la mantendría solo porque sí mientras se partía el lomo en un empleo que ambos sabían él no disfrutaba.

Odiaba que Lincoln pudiese ser tan decente como para no cumplir sus expectativas, odiaba que la única vez que lo viese actuar como un monstruo fuese para salvarla.

Quizás sí estaba confundiendo buenos modales con afecto, ¿pero le importaba?, pues no, no le importaba y si al final quería coger con ella y arrojarla a la calle lo dejaría gustosa, se sentiría decepcionada de si misma pero lo aceptaría.

¿A quién trataba de engañar?, Lupa sacudió la cabeza y discretamente hundió su nariz en la almohada de Lincoln, era un gesto estúpido que esperaba no notase.

Le gustaba, y mucho, tanto como para saber que las cosas cambiarían entre los dos, que quizás habían cambiado desde muchísimo antes sin que se diesen cuenta, de todos modos algo era seguro, él no la arrojaría a la calle así sin más, no Lincoln Loud.

Se puso de pie usando el cobertor para esconder su desnudez, ahora que lo pensaba mejor se dijo a si misma que debió de haber aceptado antes la oferta de Lincoln de usar una de sus camisas dado que su vestido y sus leggins estaban completamente arruinados.

Caminó hasta quedar justo detrás de él, acababa de encender las luces del baño, "Gracias", le dijo, "Si quieres me iré ahora"

Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, Lupa no tenía que vestir y Lincoln no tenía el corazón como para arrojarla de vuelta a ese cuarto rentado en el que vivía.

"De verdad aprecio lo que hiciste, y… haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de pagarte"

Lincoln suspiró cansado, siempre era lo mismo con ella, siempre.

¿Acaso era tan difícil decir gracias?, la voz en su cabeza que se encargaba de recriminarlo cada vez que juzgaba con demasiada rudeza a una persona se encargó de recordarle que quizás sí era difícil para ella mostrarse agradecida y que no debía presionarla.

Pero a decir verdad estaba cansado, necesitaba distraerse siquiera un momento.

"Tengo que ducharme, cuando termine podremos charlar, ¿puedes esperarme hasta entonces?"

Lupa asintió y se separó de él, sin mediar más palabras entre los dos lo dejó ducharse en paz, el repicar del agua y el vapor dio paso a un suave murmulló, sonrió al escucharlo tararear.

Lincoln no era como cualquier hombre, su estúpido plan de verlo corrompido había fracaso y no podía estar más feliz.

Volviendo a la cama dejó el cobertor y buscó en su closet, se vistió con una de sus camisas la cual fácilmente le llegaba a los muslos, recogió su ropa arruinada y la arrojó en una canasta de camino a la lavandería, fue hasta su cocina y buscó en la alacena, no tenía mucha experiencia cocinando, apenas poseía una estufa eléctrica y un hervidor pero supuso que podría hacer algo decente para él, al menos algo de café para ayudarlo a despabilar y enfrentar el resto del día.

En algún punto tendría que regresar a su habitación, en algún punto se quedaría sola, Lincoln no la aguantaría por siempre…

Se quedó quieta y en silencio, se dio cuenta de que estaba entreteniendo otra fantasía que no duraría, su optimismo, como de costumbre, comenzaba a menguar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza fue hasta el refrigerador para ver que tenía, de nada le serviría sentirse débil y patética, ya lidiaría con el futuro en cuanto estuviese fuera del departamento de Lincoln.

"Esto es… ¿chucrut y mantequilla de mani?"

Observó la mezcla de ingredientes con desagrado, el olor era… era… no tenía palabras para describirlo, en su corta vida había olfateado cosas pútridas pero nada como eso, el que una persona pudiese engullir ese sándwich era más de lo que su mente podía procesar.

Tuvo que alejarse para respirar, al fin le había encontrado un defecto a Lincoln.

"De todas las cosas… gracias al cielo solo hay uno"

"Mis hermanas creen que es un gusto adquirido", murmuró Lincoln pasando a su lado y abriendo el refrigerador, "Pero en realidad me gusta, no sé por qué, solo me gusta"

"Es la cosa más desagradable que he visto", rió Lupa

Lincoln fingió sentirse herido, le dio una mordida a su emparedado, lo saboreó y suspiró contento, "Y yo que pensaba compartir esta exquisitez", bromeó.

Lupa se metió un dedo a la boca y fingió tener arcadas, Lincoln devoró el resto de su emparedado, se chupó los dedos y fue por el café. La chica se le adelanto y lo empujó a una silla, Lincoln la vio ir de un lado al otro preparando el desayuno y al final, casi lo consigue, si, los huevos estaban algo crudos y las tostadas algo quemadas pero el café, ese estaba perfecto.

Al finalizar se quedaron en silencio.

Lupa se mordió el labio inferior, "En serio no tienes que hacer tanto por mi"

Lincoln masajeó sus sienes, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa la vio directo a los ojos.

"¿En serio quieres volver a ese lugar?"

"Tengo que buscar mis cosas", respondió tercamente.

"Bien", contestó Lincoln, "Iremos por tus cosas en cuanto tu ropa este seca"

Lupa sacudió los hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

"Luego vendrás de regreso conmigo"

Sus labios casi se tuercen en una sonrisa, casi.

"Si quieres, claro"

Y a eso se reducía todo, tenia la opción de quedarse, la opción de comenzar de cero junto con alguien que parecía apreciarla de verdad. Toda su vida hasta ese instante se había tratado de un juego de supervivencia, aprender en quien confiar y a quien creerle, quien te traicionaría, quien exigiría algo de su parte, que tanto estaba dispuesta a sacrificar y cuanta de su dignidad quedaría intacta al finalizar.

"No tienes que responder ahora", le aseguró Lincoln, "Sabes que no te forzaré a nada, es solo que… es complicado, ¿lo entiendes verdad?"

Claro que lo entendía.

"Esta bien, no me iré", prometió, "Me quedaré contigo, si tanto insistes..."

Luego, lo agarró de la camisa, se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó profundamente.

"Y luego discutiremos tu recompensa, ¡mi héroe!", exclamó antes de caminar sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la lavandería, usando ese contoneo que siempre le daba buenos resultados.

Claro que le gustaba Lincoln, lo adoraba, pero no por eso le haría las cosas más sencillas porque si las hacía más sencillas no se divertiría tanto.

A final de cuentas era un buen hombre, había hecho algo monstruoso para defenderla, algo que de seguro le pesaría por muchos años. Pero ella estaría allí, a su lado, para arrastrarlo desde las sombras cada vez que el recuerdo de esa noche amenazase con reclamarlo, lo haría del mismo modo en que Lincoln la había salvado porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo estaba segura de que los dos sentían lo mismo.

Su nueva vida acababa de comenzar.

:::

:::

/;/

:::

:::

Sobre el primero, va en el contexto del otro fic no publicado del que es parte, pero la idea es la siguiente:

El alcohol es la excusa, Luna lo usa para sentirse menos culpable, Lincoln lo sabe y lo acepta, aunque lo mata por dentro. No es tan malo como el festival de violaciones de pastebin, pero sigue siendo malo.

Eso, ojala les guste este también.


	4. Lupacoln (el descenso parte 2)

Continuación del Lupa x Lincoln del capítulo 2 por aquí posteado.

 **Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

…

…

…

" _Que se pudra este lugar y todos esos bastardos"_

 _La marca en su mejilla era otra más que agregar a la colección, de seguro tardaría días en desaparecer y hasta entonces se vería forzada a usar ese abrigo con capucha para ocultarla y así, no despertar nuevamente la ira del idiota que se suponía debía cuidarlos._

 _Lupa se refregó el rostro para borrar las lagrimas y mucosidad que le empapaban la cara y dar así una impresión menos patética. Cogió su mochila y escaló el cierre hasta toparse con el árbol desde el que podría descender y en cuanto plantó los pies sobre la acera corrió tan lejos como pudo, lejos del orfanato, lejos de los gritos, los golpes, los tirones de pelo, los insultos, lejos de todos los que la habían lastimado._

 _Corrió hasta que estuvo segura que nadie más la buscaría, corrió lejos y tomó un autobús sin conocer del todo su destino, hasta que llegó a un lugar llamado Royal Woods. Allí, logró hacer algo de dinero vendiendo favores a pervertidos locales y asaltando borrachos que encontraba de noche, tenía el sueño de ser una dibujante y estaba segura de que un día lo lograría, pero hasta entonces, tendría que renunciar a su dignidad y usar toda su astucia para no volver a ese lugar, tendría que hacer cosas abominables con tal de sobrevivir, mas, estaba lista para ello, lo estuvo desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de que nadie más trataría de ayudarla._

 _Todo eso cambió el día en que se topó con aquel extraño sujeto que al verla robando la billetera de un borracho no trató de detenerla, en lugar de eso, sacudió la cabeza apenado y no la perdió de vista hasta que abandonó el callejón, sin decir una palabra, sin siquiera hacer un intento por interponerse, tan solo se quedó allí y le sonrió antes de despedirse._

 _Al volver a las afueras de aquel trozo negro de ciudad, sintió como no había sentido en mucho tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían por la vergüenza y su resolución por sobrevivir a como de lugar flaqueó._

 _Quería gritarle, decirle que no tenía derecho alguno a sentir compasión por ella, que nadie nunca la había ayudado y que no necesitaba que un extraño la juzgase siendo que no la conocía._

 _Desde ese momento, se prometió a si misma que si lo veía de nuevo le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba al mostrar compasión por otra persona, le daría una lección que jamas olvidaría, ¡y vaya que intentó hacer eso!, por el curso de semanas buscó incansable la manera de demostrarle que no era tan bueno como quería aparentar al descubrir que usaban las mismas rutas._

 _El problema con todo eso es que después de burlarse de él, de insultarlo, de menospreciar su preocupación y su ayuda terminaba sintiéndose peor de lo que se sentía en un principio._

 _De forma paulatina ese bastardo se las había arreglado para entrometerse en su vida y ella, a falta de excusas se lo permitía. Incluso si de vez en cuando caía en los viejos hábitos y acababa por darle otro largo listado de sus muchos defectos, incluso… incluso si no se atrevía del todo a abandonar la vida solitaria que llevaba después de huir del orfanato y encontrase con Lincoln Marie Loud…_

 _El muy tonto había permitido que ella entrase en su vida sin siquiera cuestionarlo, desde ese día, el día en que vio a Ronnie Ann marcharse de su departamento supuso que algo malo ocurría y tal como esperaba, estaba en lo correcto._

 _Fue la primera vez que lo vio actuar de manera diferente. El hombre compuesto y afable cuya paciencia solía probar había desaparecido, en su lugar, se hallaba alguien al borde de un abismo._

 _De haber sido cualquier otro, Lupa no hubiese tenido inconvenientes en capitalizar el fracaso de alguien más pues eso era lo que hacía para sobrevivir, aprovechar las oportunidades que llegaban hasta ella, sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar por ello, pero en el caso de Lincoln sencillamente no sentía el mismo rencor que sentía por otros, pues Lincoln era… especial, y el día que lo derrotase debía de ser también especial, no contaría si era a causa de otra mujer._

 _Apenas alcanzó a escuchar parte de la discusión, algo sobre una tal perra paliducha vestida de negro y el enfermo que se la tiraba, siendo el nombre del enfermo Lincoln Marie Loud._

 _Lupa encontró todo el asunto muy cómico, esa morena de verdad que estaba ardida en contra de Lincoln y la tal Lucy, tanto que no dudaba en insultarla en ingles y en español de forma muy colorida. Lamentablemente su diversión duró poco al ver como una figurilla de porcelana salía volando por la puerta para luego impactar a Lincoln en la cabeza._

 _Lupa se alegraba de no estar en sus zapatos._

 _No se atrevió a entrar hasta que se cercioró que Ronníe Ann había subido a un taxi, solo entonces cruzó el portal del edificio y encontró a Lincoln sentado en las escaleras, completamente acabado…_

 _Algo similar a una sonrisa asomó en sus labios, mas, no podía disfrutar del todo de la miseria de Lincoln, y al final terminaron pasando el día juntos, el primero de muchos en que él la llevaba a comer o simplemente charlaba con ella, el primero de muchos en que se encontraban bajo los faroles camino a casa para hacerse compañía el uno al otro._

 _Y ahora que parecía que todo terminaría lo hallaba nuevamente en el mismo callejón, la presión sobre su cuello había desaparecido al igual que el nauseabundo aliento de ese asqueroso proxeneta que yacía boca abajo sobre el asfalto, desangrándose lentamente._

 _No tuvo consciencia de lo que sucedía hasta llegar a su casa y caer sobre su cama, arrastrando a Lincoln sobre ella, fundiendo sus labios al punto en que el dolor dejó de importarle y la imagen del lúgubre callejón fue barrida por la imagen de Lincoln respirando agitadamente, prometiendo que nadie, nunca volvería a hacerle daño._

 _Se habían besado en ese lugar que era el pasaje entre sus realidades y ahora, no había marcha atrás._

 **:::**

 **;/;**

 **:::**

Lincoln la había dejado para ir a la tienda mientras que ella organizaba sus cosas, había tenido una mañana muy ocupada moviendo todo lo que tenía a lo que se suponía sería su nuevo hogar, pero conforme pasaban las horas más comenzaba a gustarle la idea. En un punto, cuando ya todo encontró su lugar se puso a caminar por su sala, allí encontró varios retratos familiares y en especial uno que le llamó la atención.

Lo reconoció al instante entre sus hermanas, no solo por el hecho de que fuese el único niño presente, sino por su peculiar cabello blanco con esa lengüeta que parecía no desaparecer. Imaginó por un instante lo que hubiese sido conocerlo a esa edad y se preguntó lo diferente que hubiese sido su vida de ser ese el caso.

A diferencia de Lincoln, Lupa no tenía fotografías suyas en las que estuviese sonriendo, ni un retrato familiar ni nada por el estilo. Solo algunas imágenes grises retrataban su infancia en el orfanato y de ellas, ella apenas conservaba un par.

Recordar su vida en ese lugar solía ponerla de mal humor. Había pasado casi toda su vida allí… cuando Lincoln le preguntó la primera vez cómo había sido no supo que responder, en realidad, no creía que existiese un punto de comparación. Sabía que los padres de Lincoln lo habían criado a él y a sus hermanas en una casa de los suburbios con muchas mascotas y una van familiar que se descomponía todo el tiempo. La idea de por si le parecía extraña, ¿una familia tan numerosa cuyos integrantes eran totalmente diferentes los unos de los otros?, claro, Lupa había vivido en un lugar rodeada de otros niños pero ni en sus más locas fantasías hubiese imaginado algo como la familia Loud, casi parecía el argumento de una caricatura. Lupa no contestó ese día ni el siguiente, de hecho, pasaron semanas para que le diese una idea de lo que había sido su vida hasta ese entonces, con tal de que pudiese comprender qué la había impulsado a huir del orfanato.

La verdad, es que tenía mucho que decir.

Terminó por contarle a Lincoln un resumen de su historia, desde que tuvo consciencia para saber que ya la habían devuelto un par de veces siendo una infante hasta los fallidos intentos por incorporarla a una que otra familia. De un modo u otro siempre regresaba al orfanato y a decir verdad, en un punto comenzó a acostumbrarse, al darse cuenta de que ella no era la única, que muchos otros tampoco tenían la esperanza de hallar una familia.

Esa era la rutina de una niña rechazada, básicamente, esperar el día en que cumpliese la mayoría de edad y seguir por su cuenta.

Tomó el retrato familiar y lo cargó con ella de vuelta a la habitación de Lincoln, allí, se recostó sobre su cama sin perder de vista los rostros alegres de la familia Loud.

Como muchas otras veces, se sintió acongojada al ver la familia de alguien más antes de que su férrea resignación forjada por el rechazo la rescatase de la tristeza que la perseguía.

Era una realidad miserable, algunas parejas veían en los huérfanos verdaderas mascotas de las que se aburrían y que desechaban, otros creían que eran meros accesorios y no estaban dispuestos a lidiar con la mala actitud de alguien que según ellos debería estar agradecida de haber sido escogida. Los peores en cambio no quisieron regresarla, ella huyó de ellos…

" _Estuvo esa pareja que me dejaba con un niñero que trató de propasarse conmigo, resulta que iba a ser mi tío, y las lesbianas que estuvieron a punto de matarme de hambre. Después de eso decidí que no necesitaba una familia"_

Lincoln se quedó observándola en silencio en esa ocasión y Lupa tuvo la rara sensación de que, de poder hacerlo, haría pagar a todas y cada una de las personas que habían jugado con sus emociones.

" _No fue tan malo",_ había insistido _, "Al final me fui para evitar otra decepción y las cosas salieron bien, ¿no te parece?"_

Recordaba todo ese incidente con algo de vergüenza, porque no solía dejar que la percepción de otros la afectase, le gustaba ser independiente, le gustaba mucho regirse por lo que creía y vivir a su modo, mas, en ese instante tuvo el súbito impulso de trepar en los brazos de Lincoln y acurrucarse en su regazo, obviamente no lo hizo pero… ese día había sido diferente, ese día todo cambió entre ellos.

Recordó estar entre sus brazos a varios centímetros por sobre el suelo, recogida contra su pecho en medio de la multitud.

" _¿Qué crees que haces?"_ , le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Lincoln, que como había aprendido no solía demostrar lo que sentía la observaba como si fuese la persona más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, sintió sus mejillas arder y su pulso acelerarse. Algo en él la derretía por completo.

Quizás fue entonces que se enamoró del bobo de Lincoln Loud, pues nunca antes alguien la había mirado de esa manera, nunca antes le habían demostrado que era valiosa para otra persona

" _Lincoln..."_

" _Lo siento, no sé qué me ocurrió"_

" _Ven Aquí"_

¿Había sido ese su primer beso?, ese día le obsequió un beso en la mejilla antes de ir de regreso a su departamento, no sin antes recordarle que sería la primera y última vez y que no se preocupara por ella, que sabía cuidar de si misma.

Tocó sus labios y sintió aquel mismo influjo de adrenalina de la noche anterior, con el callejón desierto salvo por ellos dos y la realización de que no podrían volver a lo que eran antes. Dos desconocidos que se tenían simpatía y que compartían algunos minutos del día bajo los faroles que conducían a sus hogares, dos desconocidos unidos por absolutamente nada que ahora lo tenían todo en común.

Lupa suspiró profundamente, dejó el retrato familiar de los Loud sobre el velador y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Podía acostumbrase a su nueva vida, a tener a Lincoln a tiempo completo y saber que él realmente se preocupaba por ella, que no deseaba usarla como muchas otras personas habían querido hacer.

Su calma se vio interrumpida al confrontar su primera dosis de realidad en la forma de una visita sorpresa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Lupa estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza e hizo tronar su espalda, luego, fue hasta el ojo mágico para ver de quién se trataba. Allí, vio a una pareja adulta que se le hizo familiar. Se trataba de las mismas personas del retrato, los padres de Lincoln. Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias abrió la puerta.

"Hola", los saludó sin moverse de la entrada.

"Hola", respondieron ellos, sin decir más.

Lupa sintió sus miradas cargadas de preguntas e inquietudes y creyó que lo mejor sería ofrecer una explicación.

"Lincoln fue a la tienda, regresará pronto"

Los padres de Lincoln se miraron el uno al otro, "Soy su madre, Rita", ofreció la señora, "Y él es su padre, Lynn"

"Oh, lo siento", se disculpó Lupa, "Mi nombre es Lupa, ¿les gustaría pasar?"

Se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta en cuanto los padres de Lincoln estuvieron adentro, luego, tomaron asiento y esperaron en silencio hasta que Rita no pudo más con sus dudas.

"Y bien… ¿eres una amiga de nuestro hijo?"

Lupa supo que tendría que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras para no levantar sospechas.

"Algo así", comenzó "Tuve algunos problemas y me estoy quedando aquí"

Rita parecía dudar de sus palabras, pero Lynn le siguió el juego de inmediato.

"Bueno, me alegra que Lincoln tenga a alguien, después de lo del divorcio..."

"Ronnie Ann", farfulló la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿La conoces?", preguntó el padre de Lincoln sintiéndose intrigado.

Se reprendió a si misma por su falta de tacto, no se suponía que fuese a demostrar lo que sentía respecto a Ronnie Ann, ni siquiera la conocía, tan solo… le desagradaba que hubiese lastimado a Lincoln.

"Me ha hablado de ella", fue su escueta respuesta.

Para los padres de Lincoln, el divorcio de su hijo fue un asunto cuyo inicio y final los eludía por completo. Un día, Lincoln y Ronnie Ann eran la pareja perfecta y al siguiente ni siquiera se hablaban. Todos sus planes concluyeron en un apresurado acuerdo al que Lincoln accedió de inmediato y sobre el cual guardaba celoso secreto.

"Es triste, pensamos que sería la definitiva, tenían una bonita relación, todavía me pregunto qué salió mal"

Lupa también se había preguntado qué había sucedido entre los dos, Lincoln no le daba muchos detalles, tan solo decía que ya no se entendían, que no era lo mismo de antes y ese tipo de cosas, a decir verdad, ella sabía que algo más había ocurrido e incluso conocía el nombre de una de las involucradas en el quiebre, pero eso era algo de lo que no podía hablar con nadie salvo Lincoln.

En realidad, no fue por culpa de Ronnie Ann, sin embargo, eso no evitaba su resentimiento contra la latina, incluso si desconocía gran parte de la historia ella ya estaba del lado de Lincoln.

"¿Quién sabe?, supongo que no eran tan perfectos como parecían"

Justo en ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse, Lincoln entró cargando varías bolsas, tenía pensado preparar algo liviano para la cena, pero al ver a sus padres adentró se dio cuenta de que tendría que modificar sus planes.

"Papá, mamá, ¿qué hacen aquí?"

Su madre lo fijó con una mirada seria, con la nariz en alto y cruzándose de brazos.

"Charlábamos con tu amiga"

"Lupa", dijo Lincoln sentándose al lado de la susodicha.

Lynn sintió algo de lastima por su hijo, para él, ya era tiempo de que Lincoln conociese más personas y esa muchacha a sus ojos se veía bastante simpática, aunque algo joven.

"Es muy decente lo que haces hijo, estoy orgulloso", lo felicitó para darle apoyo moral.

Lincoln sonrió incomodo imaginando lo que pasaría si su padre supiese realmente lo que sucedía entre los dos.

"Gracias papá, Lupa es una muy buena amiga"

Y si bien Lynn senior no parecía hallar nada extraño en que su hijo estuviese compartiendo su departamento con una joven a la que apenas conocía y de la que nunca le había hablado, a Rita todo el asunto le causaba una cierta incomodidad.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?", preguntó suspicaz la matriarca de los Loud.

"En el trabajo", respondió Lupa , "Nos topábamos en el camino y bueno, nos hicimos amigos"

Rita no le quitó la mirada de encima, Lupa trató de no mostrarse nerviosa, pero le estaba costando trabajo.

"¿Y en qué trabajas Lupa?"

Obviamente no podía inventar cualquier cosa y mucho menos decir la verdad, o metería a Lincoln en problemas, "Pues en esto y aquello, ya sabe...", dijo, tratando de dilatar el tema.

Tristemente para ella, Rita Loud no había criado a once hijos sin haber aprendido como revelar cuando mentían, Estaba convencida de una cosa, y eso era que la muchacha sentada frente a ella no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Cariño", la interrumpió Lynn ,"Creo que es suficiente"

Rita no tenía pensado retroceder, si ocurría algo se enteraría tarde o temprano.

"Lincoln, no has hecho nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, ¿verdad?"

"No, ninguna cosa", aseguró el peliblanco con las manos en alto.

Rita siguió observándolo contra los ojos entrecerrados hasta quedar satisfecha, "Me alegra saber eso, no tienes para que mentir cariño", le aseguró, convencida de que su hijo había actuado nuevamente con las mejores intenciones para ayudar a alguien, aunque no por eso dejaría el tema en el olvido, eventualmente descubriría qué hacía su hijo con esa chiquilla.

Lupa veía nerviosa de un lado al otro, pero en cuanto escuchó esas palabras salir de los labios de la señora Loud suspiró aliviada.

"Lincoln es un gran sujeto, de hecho es la persona más decente que conozco"

"Lo criamos bien", suspiró Lynn Loud enorgullecido, "Es todo un caballero, tal como su padre"

Lupa podía imaginarlo. Esa familia tan numerosa y alegre, todos muy alegres…

De repente sintió ganas de llorar, deseando más que nunca el haber tenido algo así.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, la muchacha era obviamente un problema andante, siempre la veía deambular de un lado al otro, vistiendo la clase de ropa que haría sonrojar incluso a un pervertido, coqueteando con extraños y desapareciendo con ellos para reaparecer, minutos más tarde, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y enseñándole uno que otro fajo de billetes._

 _Esa tal Layla era malas noticias y lo mejor sería evitarla antes de quedar envuelto en algo de lo que estaba seguro, terminaría por arrepentirse._

 _Sin embargó, llegó ese día en que la vio robando la cartera de un borracho en medio de un callejón y no pudo sino sentir lastima por ella. De seguro, no había tenido una buena vida si lo único que veía como opción era acostarse con degenerados y asaltar de vez en cuando._

 _Ese día no intervino, en lugar de eso, se quedó allí hasta verla desaparecer e incluso le sonrió, tiempo después, vendría a reconocer que no solo era simpatía lo que sentía por ella, sino también, cierta camaradería._

 _Lo había observado de vuelta, sin demostrar vergüenza ni nada, tan solo una cruenta determinación, desafiando a Lincoln a juzgarla incluso si por un instante de debilidad que de seguro también pasó desapercibido para ella, logró verse como la niña solitaria y desprotegida que en realidad era._

 _Lincoln reconocía esa mirada porque no era la primera vez que estaba frente a ella, no era la primera vez que alguien lo desafiaba a ver la oscuridad en el corazón humano, misma oscuridad que alguna vez lo sedujo en su seno, misma oscuridad que hacía mella en su persona y le recordaba a diario su propia falta de moral._

 _Vinieron a encontrarse días después, cuando ella apareció en la entrada de su departamento preguntando quién era la latina que había visitado el otro día y por qué estaba llorando._

 _Lincoln, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió vulnerable. Allí frente a esa niña tuvo que reconocer que no tenía moral alguna para mirarla en menos, que él era una mucho peor persona de lo que aparentaba._

 _Lupa lo silenció antes de que pudiese decirle todo, "Supongo que no somos tan distintos", le dijo con un dejo sarcástico, "Supongo, que ahora sí podemos ser amigos, Lincoln Loud"_

 _Sintió que la presión en su pecho y en su cabeza se desvanecía junto con las palabras de Ronnie. Ese ofrecimiento para pretender que su vida no había acabado por completo… era justo lo que necesitaba._

" _Creí que ya eramos amigos", le contestó, "Y yo que pensé que ya nos llevábamos bien"_

 _Se sentaron el resto de la tarde a charlar mientras los papeles de divorcio descansaban sobre la mesa de centro, cada uno con un trozo de pizza y refrescos, charlando de esto y aquello, de cualquier cosa que no involucrase el motivo por el cual Ronnie Ann Santiago había decidido cortar esa relación, la traición de Lincoln cometida una noche cualquiera hacía tantos años atrás, con una persona a la cual ni siquiera podía ver al rostro._

 _Lo peor de todo era que Lincoln ni siquiera tenía la energía para arrepentirse, que en el fondo, había disfrutado del cuerpo de su propia hermana sin siquiera sentir una pizca de culpa._

 _Y eso era lo que lo aquejaba, pues sin importar lo irracional de su decisión de esa noche, de ver a Lucy expectante mientras el resto de la familia se ocupaba de sus asuntos, cargarla a su habitación ignorando que su marido seguía por allí, tratar de desnudarla con la puerta aún abierta, ignorar el llamado de sus hermanas cuando se pusieron a buscarlos y finalmente consumar su pasión ilícita siendo que ella ni siquiera se había despojado de su sortija._

 _Esa noche Lucy llevaba puesto su vestido de bodas, lo había sacado del ático específicamente para esa ocasión, para simbolizar la perdida absoluta de todo tabú, el sacrificio final de su alma._

 _Y él ni siquiera pensó en el mal que cometería, después de todo iba a divorciarse de su marido, después de apenas un año darían todo por concluido y el pasaría a ocupar ese lugar. Renunciaría a cualquier otra mujer con tal de tener a su propia hermana._

 _Al menos así lo creía hasta que volvieron y Lincoln fue nuevamente arrojado al costado, directo a los brazos de Ronnie Ann que lo salvó de si mismo._

 _¿Y cómo le devolvía el favor?, pues fallando de nuevo al permitir que su amor por Lucy obnubilara su cordura._

" _Me acosté con él", le dijo un día a Ronnie Ann después de haber discutido con ella, "Y créeme, le encantó"_

 _Jamas pudo descubrir el motivo de esa discusión, sencillamente no sabía que pasó entre Ronnie Ann y Lucy como para que su hermana revelase aquella traición imperdonable._

 _Lo importante fue que después de ese día no hubo marcha atrás. Ese secreto… ese secreto los destruyó por completo, después de ese día Ronnie Ann no fue capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara, aquello que existía entre los dos nunca fue lo mismo._

 _Luego vino el divorcio, las peleas con Lucy y su completo silencio, el saber que su amigo también lo odiaba a muerte por un justo motivo y que en cualquier instante el resto de su familia terminaría por descubrirlo. Un día lograrían reunir las piezas del rompecabezas y verían a Lincoln del mismo modo en que lo veía Ronnie Ann._

 _El depravado que se cogió a su propia hermana menor…_

" _Hey, ¿sigues allí?, ya se hace tarde y bueno… mi tiempo no es gratis"_

" _Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo"_

 _Anochecía en la ciudad. Lincoln fue consciente del viento de otoño soplando entre los edificios, barriendo los escuálidos esbozos de calidez que se habían marchado con su ex mujer._

 _Lupa vio por la ventana como se encendían los faroles en sucesión, "Esto fue agradable, peor ya debo irme", murmuró antes de devorar el último trozo de pizza._

 _Lincoln se puso de pie y la acompañó hasta la puerta._

" _¿Quieres que te lleve?", le ofreció al descender las escaleras del edificio, notando como la piel de la joven se erizaba por las bajas temperaturas._

 _Lupa respondió cortante, mostrándose ofendida, "Puedo cuidar de mi misma...", escupió, pero al darse cuenta de que no existía mala intención de su parte le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro antes de alejarse._

" _Cuidate Lincoln, ¡te veré mañana!", exclamó antes de desaparecer._

 _Lincoln se quedó allí afuera por un buen rato, temiendo el que al volver a su departamento quedaría atrapado nuevamente con los recordatorios de su propia bajeza._

" _Hasta mañana Lupa", suspiró con pesar, enfrentando las escaleras oscurecidas y el silencio de su hogar._

 _Regresó a aquel mundo insípido que lo llamaba cada vez que el fracaso se transformaba en su estandarte, un hogar transformado en una prisión en la cual pasaría la noche escuchando al espectro de su mujer enumerar cada uno de sus crímenes._

" _Hasta mañana Lupa", diría en la oscuridad, deseando que el día regresase pronto para huir de ese lugar._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Al cabo de unas horas Lynn y Rita se despidieron, no sin antes invitarlos a cenar el fin de semana siguiente, Lincoln quiso declinar la oferta, pero con sus padres no le quedó otra opción que aceptar. Al cerrarse la puerta, Lupa lo tomó de la mano y se recostó sobre él.

"Me agradan tus padres", suspiró Lupa, "Lynn tiene un gran sentido del humor"

"Le diré eso la siguiente vez que lo vea", rió Lincoln, agradeciendo que alguien más pudiese comprender el "particular" sentido del humor de su padre.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiese decir que todo sería igual de sencillo con su madre… pero eso era una discución para otro día, lo importante es que por el momento, ambos estaban a salvo.

"No puedo creer que te hayas casado con tu novia de primaria, ¿quién hace eso?"

Lincoln trató de no tomar importancia a lo que era un evidente intento por molestarlo. De todos modos, decidió seguirle el juego.

"¿Celosa?"

"Para nada"

Lupa estaba lista para contestar, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Lincoln carraspeó para llamar su atención.

"¿En qué piensas?", le preguntó.

Lupa suspiró y evitó verlo al rostro, "En nada, solo que… es raro, que solo hayas estado con una persona, ¡no que haya algo de malo con eso!", agregó, "Es solo que… es poco común"

Lincoln lo entendía a la perfección, claro, habían existido otras entre medio, pero ninguna como Ronnie Ann.

Excepto por ella.

"Tuve a alguien más", confesó en un hilo de voz.

Lupa se dio cuenta de que era un tema sensible para él.

"¿Qué pasó con ella?"

Lincoln tardó en responder, solo cuando el silencio se hizo inaguantable y Lupa estaba a punto de disculparse se decidió a hablar.

"Nos alejamos, lo nuestro era imposible"

Lupa tenía miedo de preguntar, porque estaba casi segura de conocer la identidad de esa persona. Pero necesitaba saber, necesitaba confirmar que se trataba de la misma mujer que propició el divorcio de Lincoln y Ronnie Ann.

"¿Acaso fue ella?, ya sabes… ella"

Una sombra pasó sobre el rostro del peliblanco que lentamente posó su vista en la nada, completamente ajeno a la muchacha que apretaba cada vez más fuerte su mano para traerlo de regreso. Se trataba de algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso y de lo que evitaba hablar.

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que era el tipo más decente al que habías conocido?"

Ella sabía que él le había sido infiel a Ronnie Ann, pero no imaginaba que eso le doliese tanto, después de todo la gente engañaba todo el tiempo, su Lincoln solo era mejor que el resto porque se esforzaba en serlo. Mas, eso no lo hacía completamente diferente a cualquier otra persona.

"Claro, y supongo que vas a probarme que estaba equivocada", trató de bromear, pero Lincoln, ya convencido de que debía decir la verdad permaneció cabizbajo y serio.

"Si vas a quedarte aquí conmigo", entonó lúgubre, "Entonces creo que tienes derecho a saber"

"Era una mujer casada...", comenzó a decir, y antes de que Lupa pudiese interrumpirlo escupió la segunda parte, "Casada con uno de mis mejores amigos"

Podía jurar que la temperatura descendió al decir eso, Lupa, que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía jamas hubiese imaginado algo así quedó completamente perpleja. No era para menos que Ronnie Ann se hubiese marchado tan pronto se enteró de lo que él había hecho. A pesar de eso, se dio cuenta de que no era todo, porque por la expresión se Lincoln se notaba que le ocultaba algo, algo que definitivamente era peor que una infidelidad.

Lupa se mordió el labio inferior pensando en qué decir o hacer para remediar todo.

Finalmente, se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a Lincoln.

"¡Lincoln Loud!", exclamó con fingida indignación, "¡Me extraña de ti!, ¿qué pasó con mi hombre modelo?"

Lincoln no supo que pensar al principio, pero el modo tan cómico con el que pretendía reprenderlo levantó algo de la presión sobre sus hombros, se frotó el rostro y sonrió débilmente.

"Si sirve de algo, ella insistió", le dijo en voz baja.

Lupa se abalanzó sobre él y lo miró a los ojos.

"Y tú no pudiste negarte, típico de los hombres"

"Ocurrió una vez", protestó Lincoln, "Mientras estaba soltero y ambos estábamos ebrios"

"Bueno, al menos algo positivo salió de todo esto", bromeó Lupa, "Me tienes a mi, yo diría que saliste ganando"

Dieron el asunto por zanjado, al menos por esa noche y tomando en cuenta que ninguno de los dos había dormido bien decidieron que lo mejor sería dar por terminado el día.

Para Lincoln, seguía siendo algo extraño. Desde su divorcio nadie había compartido su cama, por lo que ver a Lupa reclamando el lugar de Ronnie Ann lo dejaba sin palabras. Claro, la noche anterior había dormido allí, pero lo atribuía más a la necesidad y la desesperación que cualquier otra cosa que su cerebro pudiese conjurar. Sin embargo, lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos era distinto a lo que recordaba, porque Lupa realmente había escogido quedarse con él y Lincoln en secreto se lo agradecía, más al darse cuenta de que no era meramente por necesidad.

Ahogó la voz persistente de Ronnie que le recordaba lo patético que era ansiar el afecto de una jovencita mucho menor que él, de todos modos, ya había sentido suficiente dolor y frustración como para permitirse que la culpa constante arruinase también esa noche.

Se ausentó por un momento para cambiarse de ropa en el baño, una vez se puso la pijama regresó a la habitación, levantó las cobijas y se acostó a dormir, no sin antes apagar las luces.

Lupa se pegó a él en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada y Lincoln ni siquiera intentó apartarla.

"Es increíble que hayas hecho eso, al fin tengo algo con lo que chantajearte"

Lincoln sonrió muy a su pesar, "¿Y para qué necesitas chantajearme?", le preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que ya estaba metido en algo que bien podría destruirlo y que no había modo de caer más bajo.

"Ya pensaré en algo...", murmuró Lupa, "Dime, ¿de verdad la querías?"

"¿A Ronnie Ann?"

Lupa tragó saliva antes de continuar, "No, me refiero a la otra, a Lucy..."

Sintió a Lincoln temblar, ya sea por rabia, pena o temor. Se aferró más a él, del mismo modo en que Lincoln la había abrazado en otras ocasiones.

El peliblanco ni siquiera se cuestionó el que Lupa conociese ese nombre, en lugar de eso, respondió de forma suave y calmada, siendo ella la primera persona a la que le decía lo que realmente había ocurrido con Lucy.

"La amaba lo suficiente como para creer que funcionaría, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que solo me engañaba a mi mismo y a ella"

Se dio media vuelta para ver a Lupa de frente, apenas dibujándola en la quietud de su habitación.

"Sabes, deberías volver a la secundaria, conseguir amigos de tu edad"

Lupa le dio un golpe en el hombro y se cruzó de brazos, "¿Ya te estas cansando de mi?", le preguntó con evidente irritación.

Lincoln resopló, él tampoco quería abordar ese asunto, pero la verdad era que Lupa seguía siendo una menor y tenía derecho a tener una vida normal, o al menos tan normal como pudiese proporcionarla.

"Para nada, es solo que… me gustaría que tengas una vida normal, tienes derecho a eso"

Lupa lo observó molesta por un buen rato, sentía aprensión de regresar a la "normalidad", desde hacía un tiempo que había asumido que su vida siempre estaría de algún modo incompleta y que a diferencia de otras chicas de su edad jamas experimentaría ciertas cosas. No las envidiaba, al menos eso solía decirse a si misma, pero al menos, al menos tenía su independencia y eso era mejor que lo que tenía antes.

Pero al ver a Lincoln, pensó en que quizás, no sería tan malo el volver a intentar ser una chica normal, o al menos tan normal como ella pudiese ser.

"Lincoln… si crees que es lo mejor estoy dispuesta a intentarlo", concedió al fin, "Pero antes, prometeme que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros", le pidió, "Prometeme eso, yo a cambio haré el esfuerzo"

Puede que haya sido un rezago de sus esperanzas infantiles, meros recuerdos de un tiempo en el que creía en que sus deseos, de algún modo, se convertirían en realidad. Mucho antes de que la vida acabase con su ingenuidad y la convirtiese en la Lupa que no creía en nadie salvo en si misma.

Sin embargo necesitaba escucharlo, incluso si a futuro todo cambiada porque al menos, con Lincoln, creía que esa promesa tendría valor.

"Te lo juro, nada cambiará entre nosotros"

Lupa se recostó contra su pecho y dejó que la calidez de Lincoln la envolviese. Estaba en paz consigo misma.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Bastó que Lori hiciese una llamada a sus padres para que Leni se enterase y con ella, el resto de sus hermanas. Para la siguiente semana todas ellas sabían de la nueva "amiga" de Lincoln y ya tenían cada una su propia opinión al respecto.

Lucy no era ajena a esto, incluso si su tumultuoso _affair_ de una noche con Lincoln era cosa del pasado el que pudiese tener a alguien diferente después de tanto tiempo lograba poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

O al menos así debió haber sido…

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su asiento mientras le daba un descanso a sus dedos, dentro de algunas horas llegaría su marido y sus hijos de ese partido de baseball que tanto querían ver. Ella misma hubiese asistido de no estar tan atrasada con un capítulo que seguía dando problemas.

"Me pregunto quién será", dijo en voz alta, "No creo que se trate de alguna de sus ex novias, de seguro es alguien nueva"

Divagar sobre las posibles parejas de su hermano era una actividad en la que solía indulgirse de vez en cuando, no solo porque como al resto de sus hermanas le hubiese sorprendido lo de su divorcio, sino porque ella, a diferencia del resto, tenía una idea bastante clara y culpable de lo que había empujado a Ronnie Ann a separarse definitivamente de Lincoln.

De un modo u otro, nada podía hacer por su hermano, no interferiría nuevamente, al menos no por ahora.

"Y es joven, por lo que dijo mamá, muy, muy joven..."

Lucy estaba convencida de que su hermano se había conseguido a una de esas muchachas que solo se acostaban con sujetos maduros por su dinero, de ser ese el caso, la pobre apenas podría sacarle algo a Lincoln antes de que ella se decidiese a intervenir. Y en el poco probable escenario de que fuese algo serio, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si su nueva novia se enteraba de "Eso", que había sucedido entre los dos.

"Ya me imagino la expresión en su rostro cuando sepa lo que hicimos", murmuró ocultando su sonrisa.

Mas, la falsa felicidad que quiso demostrar le duró poco. La herida seguía abierta.

Era un secreto muy, muy bien guardado que desde hacía un tiempo había desarrollado cierta fascinación sobre su hermano y a lo que esa fascinación había llevado. Desde que hubiese cometido aquel acto pecaminoso no habían vuelto a hablar, ambos estaban ebrios, ambos sabían que era una mala idea y ninguno de los dos quiso detenerse. Sencillamente… se dio.

Ahora, con el paso de los años todo el asunto le parecía ajeno, casi como si no le hubiese ocurrido a ella y en su lugar, fuese una espectadora de la caída de otra Lucy Loud y otro Lincoln Loud, solo que en ese caso, en esa otra realidad en la que a veces pensaba no terminaban arrepintiéndose, sino que seguían adelante. Lincoln abandonaría a su novia de toda la vida y se ganaría el repudio de sus amigos y de su familia y en un desplante impensable, la raptaría a ella, se la llevaría lejos y la poseería hasta hacerla olvidar por completo que era una mujer casada. El delicioso y embriagador pecado que se desarrolló en su mente no era ni por lejos único ni original, pero era cierto, era posible… y eso, eso la llenaba de dicha, colmaba su negra alma al punto en que cualquier otra cosa dejaba de existir, todo se volvía pasajero frente a la figura de su propio hermano jadeando sobre ella, su aroma impregnando los cobertores de la cama matrimonial mientras su marido, afuera, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que sucedía. Sin saber como Lincoln Loud, sin siquiera un atisbo de vergüenza acababa en su interior mientras ella le mordía el cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Esa otra Lucy era su escape a la monotonía diaria, y se alegraba de tenerla como un contrapeso.

Ahora si tan solo esa Lucy hubiese estado presente desde el principio, ella ni siquiera tendría ese otro secreto que guardar.

"Quizás debí haberme arriesgado… ¿qué tan malo podría ser?", se preguntó a si misma jugando con la idea.

Lincoln se hubiese quebrado, estaba segura de eso, segura de que al final habría doblegado a su hermano y él, a cambio, la hubiese tomado sin restricciones al igual que esa noche que casi los destruye a los dos.

Pero como muchas otras cosas tan solo era una idea, pues había prometido a su marido el no volver a verse a solas con su hermano, ni hablar con él ni mantener ningún otro tipo de contacto. Ella lo aceptó gustosa, sabiendo que era lo necesario para salvar a su familia de lo que a todas luces sería un terrible escándalo.

Aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiese sucedido de seguir adelante con esa aventura, de haberse quedado con esa hija a la que entregó y de la que nada sabía.

"Suspiro… supongo que nunca lo sabre"

Volvió a su novela, convencida de que lo único que necesitaba para recuperar la concentración era olvidar a su hermano y a esa niña, pues ellos ya no eran parte de su vida.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Gracias como siempre por pasar y leer, ahora, a asuntos más serios.

Les tengo una pregunta, ¿sería más conveniente empezar a poner los fics son secuelas como historias independientes?, porque si es así debería mover todo lo que tengo con posible secuela aparte y conservar cierto orden en lugar de dejarlos aquí en la compilación.

Buee, son cosas a considerar, aparte, esto tiene tercera parte, viene una secuela para el fic de Lyra con mucha participación de Lemy (siempre he querido hacer un crossover con Silent Hill, y ya mandé a Lincoln a Silent Hill, es una oportunidad para unas interesantes vacaciones familiares). Lo de Lucy esta allí, pero tengo muy poco para hacer una historia que cubra todo, osea, principio y final, pero le falta el relleno, lo jugoso.

De las otras hermanas hay material, en una de esas me arriesgo y subo todo lo que iba a ser el fic principal en lugar de los cortitos.

Sobre los finales felices, no sé si haya escrito un fic que sea con final completamente feliz. Generalmente tiendo a torcer las cosas al final sin siquiera darme cuenta, osea, quiero, pero no suele funcionar, el mismo fic que ya esta por allí, el promesas rotas, se supone que terminaría en una nota alegre.

De todos modos quiero un final feliz, algún día, de algún modo.

¿Tiene que funcionar alguna vez verdad?


	5. Cuento de dos hermanas Lanacoln

**Disclaimer: sin ánimo de lucro**

Pasados diez años desde aquel día observaría, con la claridad de la que careció en aquella ocasión, un hogar olvidado por el tiempo y por su propia cobardía, habitado por una pareja que sobrevivía con poco más que amor y perseverancia.

Vio en los fantasmas de los azulejos pulidos y la pintura renovada los recuerdos de un hogar similar, apenas habitable y en busca de atención pero a la vez, lleno de potencial, vio, asimismo, a un joven de espalda ancha y rostro sereno sentado sobre una vieja alfombra a la vez que desempolvaba retratos familiares para colgarlos en las paredes aun desnudas. En la cocina, el aroma del café recién preparado y la larga jornada que les esperaba perfumaba el ambiente y Lola Loud, cual princesa, gobernaba la austera perfección que con tanto sacrificio habían creado. Ese, era su palacio y allí gobernaban en alegre armonía desde que despertaban juntos hasta la hora de dormir, en un idílico interludio de lo que fueron sus veinte, cuando era joven y su corazón se contentaba con la presencia calma que veía más allá de los accesorios y los trofeos, que la acompañó día tras día y certamen tras certamen en su camino inalterable a una fama que creía merecer y que conseguiría sin importar el precio, misma fama que un día le costaría el despertar de aquella ilusión de amor y dejar todo atrás.

" _Aquí siempre serás mi Princesa"_

De rodillas y sosteniendo una sencilla sortija que puso en su dedo, una banda dorada con sus iniciales grabadas, en su cabeza una corona de flores silvestres como galardón, le dijo que la amaba y que lamentaba que la única ceremonia que podían tener fuese en un parque al alero del atardecer. Allí iban meses de ahorro tanto de su trabajo de medio tiempo en una carnicería como de su empleo como artista independiente, la despensa se vería menos llena ese mes y todo por una misera banda de oro, pero era la intención lo que contaba.

O al menos así debiese haber sido…

Ahora que observaba sus dedos engalanados con joyas bajo los delicados guantes de satén que bien podían superar el valor de toda esa vivienda se preguntaba si acaso había errado.

Aquel interludio romántico tan breve y desgarrador, ¿por qué seguir torturándose?, ¿acaso no estaba mejor así, en la actualidad, que en esos tiempos grises?

Solo que no fueron grises, tuvo que admitir.

Era feliz a su modo, feliz en la sencillez de su afecto.

Diez años, siete de los cuales los pasó siendo una viuda, ocho de los cuales repartió entre amantes que vertían sus atenciones y fortunas en ella; desde un viaje a Milán el fin de semana a una noche en un club exclusivo de Nueva York, vestidos de alta costura vergonzosamente costosos traídos directamente desde París y uno que otro buen polvo en la limusina o el jet privado de alguno de sus compañeros de juego, tal y como lo hacía su difunto marido, al que emulaba con cierto talento.

Pero ninguno de esos hombres era tan bueno como Lincoln, aquel que le preparaba el desayuno antes de salir a trabajar y que conocía la talla exacta de sus vestidos, que celebraba cada uno de sus triunfos y la acompañaba fielmente en la derrota, ninguno de ellos tenía su porte ni su honestidad ni su paciencia.

Ninguno de ellos la amaba del mismo modo, eran insuficientes, todos y cada uno de ellos, insuficientes para Lola...

¿Cuando se convirtió el café de la mañana en una bebida que le revolvía el estomago?. Resultó que al final ni la champaña ni el caviar hacían buenas cenas, no necesitaba un armario del tamaño de una casa cuando las mismas personas que admiraban sus vestidos bien podrían verla vestir harapos y tragarse, como insulsos idiotas, que estaba haciendo una declaración de la moda y que revolucionaría nuevamente la industria.

Además, eso era más propio de Leni. Lola no era nada más y nada menos que una modelo y una figura con la personalidad para defender su puesto entre la gente importante, una fortuna como respaldo y el respeto de una industria por la que no sentía admiración.

Su chófer se acercó a ella con un aire de urgencia poco familiar, no acostumbrado a conducir por esas calles no tenía idea de en qué se estaba metiendo, pero como buen empleado no cuestionó a su empleadora y esperó detrás del volante, sin embargo su paciencia se acababa, era tarde, nevaba y para empeorar todo la señora Price, que seguía insistiendo en que todos la llamasen por el nombre de su difunto marido, ni siquiera le había informado qué diantres hacían allí. Ese empobrecido vecindario suburbano era tan… vulgar, un nido de ratas en potencia de no ser porque ni las ratas se arriesgarían a la hipotermia en esas casas. A decir verdad le daba algo de pena, él mismo había crecido en un lugar así y estaba seguro que las personas que allí vivían eran gente decente, pero no de la clase de la señora Price.

Bajó de la limusina y fue a su lado teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, llevaba consigo un paraguas negro que abrió para cubrir a la dama.

"Señora...", murmuró para llamar su atención, "Su fiesta de navidad, llegará tarde si no nos apresuramos"

"Un segundo más Walter, solo un segundo", suspiró Lola.

Walter, su chófer, asintió sumiso y esperó con el paraguas a su lado, Lola tragó saliva, por suerte Walter era un hombre sensato que sabía cuando cerrar la boca, su secreto no correría peligro con él.

La tentación de gritar, de hacer un escándalo y demostrarle a esos dos que ella no había olvidado su historia llena de éxitos y fracasos fue fuerte, tanto como forzarla a morder su mano con tan de no alertarlos. Lola era un volcán por dentro, su intensidad era tal que muchas personas apenas sabían lidiar con ella, solo los poco afortunados como para ganarse su estima podían darse el lujo de tener tanto su apoyo como su atención, a los otros, en cambio, los trataba o con fingida amabilidad o vicioso desprecio, para ella no existía un punto medio salvo cuando se trataba de esos dos. Su gemela y su hermano eran su punto débil, gente que la obligaba a cuestionar sus decisiones, gente que la llenaba de envidia y celos y añoranzas. El anhelo… eso le producía el verlos en su perfecta burbuja, el anhelo por una vida renegada al pasado, el anhelo por una familia que nunca sería suya.

Lana debía de ser la persona más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra, pensó Lola. Lana podía disfrutar cada estación de una distinta corona de flores sobre su cabeza, ella amaba las flores silvestres y el fango entre sus dedos, se contentaba con poemas escritos en servilletas y una llamada diaria de parte de quien la amaba, ella veía, a diferencia de Lola, a la muestra patente del amor que Lola terminó por rechazar.

Al final su hermana ganó la carrera por pura determinación, todo porque Lola, temperamental y orgullosa Lola, se negó a seguir jugando, siendo en el fondo la misma niña petulante que no aprendía la lección, que olvidaba a su príncipe sin considerar que otra pudiese reemplazarla.

Su voz, llena de la visceral enemistad que la enfrentaba con sus decisiones la hizo maldecir el nombre de su hermana, la mano enguantada, ahora desnuda, se cerraba de forma desdeñosa, desafiando a los elementos y a su propia debilidad, ¿qué tenía ella que Lola no tuviese?, no podía darle nada a Lincoln, ambos eran pobres y carecían de clase, sobreviviendo apenas en su miserable casa que de seguro estaba llena de goteras y animales rastreros, aunque conociéndolos… de seguro les encantaba, de seguro adoraban esa maldita casa y su pobre y patética vida, su mediocre entorno que no podía aspirar a algo mejor, algo como lo que Lola podía darle a Lincoln.

" _Pero Lincoln nunca te pidió algo a cambio, ni siquiera cuando nos deshicimos de él"_ , le respondió la desagradable voz en su cabeza que se encargaba todos los días de repetirle sus errores.

Suspirando profundamente revisó su teléfono decorado con piedras preciosas, una oda al exceso que resultaba sorprendentemente útil.

De estar vivo su marido de seguro se reiría por lo ridículo de su espera, ¿qué esperaba exactamente?, ¿qué Lincoln volviese a ella de rodillas, pidiendo perdón y rogando por su mano?, ¿qué dejará a Lana y su hija y que no volviese a mencionarlas?, nada de eso ocurriría, nunca, ni en un millón de años. Finalmente había hallado algo que su fortuna no podía comprar, ¿quién lo diría?, ella misma se había privado de lo que deseaba y sin siquiera darse cuenta, la ironía era detestable.

"Señora"

Ya pasaba de media noche, llegaría tarde y no se estaba haciendo más joven.

Regresó a su limusina por su cuenta, ignorando los pasos nerviosos de Walter que siempre diligente se las arreglaba para sostener el paraguas sin resbalar en la acera congelada.

En cuanto se sentó encontró el folio de su reciente investigación.

"¿Tienes lo que te pedí?", preguntó sin atreverse a abrirlo, "Es todo, ¿cierto?, todos los detalles que deseaba conocer"

Walter asintió ocultando el temblor de sus manos en la mecánica tarea que le concernía en el momento, estaba seguro de que Lincoln y Lana Loud eran buenas personas, gente decente, pero si la señora Price dictaminaba que debían ser humillados nada ni nadie la detendría.

Esa pobre gente de seguro terminaría arruinada.

La limusina partió rumbo al centro. Por insistencia de Lola, la fiesta de una de las muchas caridades en las que participaba se había mudado a Royal Woods, era para la comunidad un gesto de humildad de parte de la viuda de un hombre que ni conoció ni conocería el lugar y que con toda seguridad, de seguir con vida, lo llamaría un basurero y lo tacharía del mapa. Pero a Lola tal cosa la tenía sin cuidado, vivía de apariencias y si quería que la memoria de su "amado" Joseph Price fuese celebrada como la de un campeón de los pobres y desamparados entonces así se haría, repartiría sonrisas a diestra y siniestra y al finalizar la noche, ya sea junto a algún desconocido o en la soledad del cuarto de lujo en el que se hospedaba tendría por segura una cosa.

Nada habría cambiado.

Todos jugaban un papel en el mundo, Lola conocía el suyo a la perfección y lo representaba como ninguna otra. Hundir a sus hermanos no era más que la consecuencia lógica de sus acciones, arrastrar su reputación por el lodo era la conclusión adecuada a la trama de engaños tejida entre los tres, si era justo o no, si era bueno o no era algo que escapaba de su juicio pues sus motivos, sus sentimientos e incluso la verdad en su corazón eran algo de lo que siempre huiría, al igual que huyó de Lincoln al convencerse a si misma de que su amor no valía la pena, al igual que huyó de Lana cuando trató de hacerla recapacitar, al igual que huía de su promesa de guardar silencio para torcerla en una grotesca mentira…

En cuanto todo fuese revelado y ellos se viesen expuestos…

"Estamos por llegar señora", anunció Walter, las luces de la ciudad bañando el pasaje nevado el cual era flanqueado por motivos navideños, en la alegría ciega a esas personas que respiraban avaricia y que la coronaban como una de los suyos.

Lola retocó su maquillaje, examinó su vestimenta por posibles arrugas y adoptó el rostro que todos los presentes añoraban ver, la confianza sobrecogedora que la caracterizaba no flaqueó bajo el flash de las cámaras ni el océano de luces celestes que grababa cada uno de sus movimientos. Su sonrisa, congelada, imitaba a la perfección una calidez que le era ajena y en su mente, ahora libre de dudas, reemplazaba la pequeña y molesta voz que insistía con que ellos no sucumbirían ante su traición por el confort que ofrecían los extraños a su alrededor.

En el artificial fulgor de honores desmerecidos tomó su lugar y desempeñó su papel a la perfección, tal y como había hecho desde que ese joven al que amaba desapareció de su vida.

…

…

 **/;/**

…

…

Lincoln se había quedado dormido frente a la chimenea con la pequeña Lizi en brazos, Lana, resignándose a ser la responsable, decidió que siendo víspera de navidad bien podría ir por una cobija al segundo piso y compartir con ellos el sofá. En cuanto pasó por la ventana que daba a la calle vio una silueta retirarse con rumbo a una limusina aparcada justo frente a la casa, el elegante abrigo que de seguro costaba más que su propia camioneta estacionada en el garaje dejaba a su paso una estela en la nieve, notó, también, una larga trenza rubia decorada con piedras preciosas descender del borde plateado de piel que esperaba fuese de imitación. Apretando los puños esperó a que la silueta abordase su limusina y solo cuando esta y su chófer desaparecieron entre la ventisca se permitió relajarse.

Aparte de las reuniones familiares y ocasiones muy especiales no solía encontrarse con su gemela, Lola no dudaba en evitarla y ella hacía lo mismo.

¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿rememorar viejos tiempos?, le sorprendía que Lola fuese de la clase sentimental.

Alejándose de la ventana volvió a la tarea de recolectar las mantas, era cierto que Lola había prometido guardar silencio para protegerse a si misma y su reputación, pues ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que diría la alta sociedad sobre la acaudalada viuda de Joseph Price por mantener una relación ilícita con su propio hermano, de seguro el escándalo terminaría por hundirla no solo a ella, sino también al resto de la familia y eso era algo que la ex modelo no permitiría, Lola había escalado de ser una petulante reina de belleza en concursos infantiles hasta convertirse en un referente de la moda de talla mundial, en su caminó sepultó a muchas rivales y se hizo de variados enemigos, siempre con la asistencia de su mano derecha, un ahora desconocido joven cuya única característica sobresaliente era su cabello blanco como la nieve.

Existieron tantos rumores alrededor de la figura de Lincoln que todavía le sorprendían algunas de las cosas que leía sobre él, pero nada, absolutamente nada se acercaba a la realidad.

"Pero así es para mejor, los dos pasamos desapercibidos hasta el incidente en Milán"

A Lana le parecía gracioso que de entre todas las fotografías en las que salía junto a ellos nunca nadie la tomase en cuenta, a veces sentía que podía empatizar con Lucy debido a esto, Lucy que al igual que las otras no tenía idea del origen de su hija ni de que vivía con Lincoln.

Recogió las mantas entre sus brazos y sacudió la cabeza, con una risa nerviosa bajó las escaleras y se sentó junto a su hija, arrojó la manta por sobre los tres y se quitó los zapatos, el viejo reloj de cuco anunció que ya era medianoche, el viento comenzaba a arreciar y la casa, silenciosa, era llenaba por el ronquido suave y pausado de Lincoln.

Lana cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que se besaron, fue cuando Lola aceptó esa invitación de parte de Joseph a quien había conocido en un evento de caridad, para ese entonces Lola había comenzado a resentir a Lincoln, siendo su relación tan… complicada, no podía compartir con él los réditos de ese mundo al que tanto trabajo le costó acceder, no podía llevarlo a cenar ni presentarlo a sus amistades como lo que era, en lugar de eso tenía reservado el título de ayudante, tramoyista, asistente, amigo de la familia y para algunos especialmente insistentes lo presentaba como su hermano, pero nadie salvo Lana que los conocía desde el principio sabía la verdad.

A ella misma le había costado aceptarlo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría entre esos dos, las citas ocultas y las salidas inesperadas, la insistencia de Lola con mudarse en cuanto cumplió los dieciocho años y vivir tan cerca de su hermano como le fuese posible, al principio creyó que se trataba de una fase, que Lola quería, como siempre, llamar la atención.

Pero las cosas después de un tiempo tomaron otro tinte, ninguno de los dos tenía citas y pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, a decir verdad, comenzó a sentirse celosa de ellos, sentía que la estaban dejando de lado.

No fue mejor cuando supo de que se trataba...

"Mmm… ¿nos quedamos dormidos en la sala?"

Le sonrió a Lincoln a la vez que limpiaba algo de saliva que de su mentón.

"No quise despertarlos", le dijo, "Los dos se ven muy tiernos"

Lincoln bajó la mirada hacia su hija, era una copia calcada de su madre con apenas algunos detalles de parte de él, incluso tenía una gorra como la de Lana.

"Luce igual a ti", murmuró, Lana rodó los ojos y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

"Te dije que no le comprarás esa gorra, nunca se la quita, tuve que luchar con ella para lavarla"

"Pero al menos te deja bañarla", respondió Lincoln, "A diferencia de otras personas..."

"¿Nunca olvidarás eso verdad?", se quejó la rubia, no queriendo discutir sus hábitos de infancia. No le avergonzaba, claro, pero no por eso pasaría el resto de la noche recordando que su higiene no siempre fue de primera.

Por suerte Lincoln había madurado lo suficiente como para saber cuando era momento de detenerse.

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí?", preguntó Lana ante su silencio, Lincoln asintió, pero antes...

"Será mejor que la lleve a su cuarto", dijo, "Así quizás se acostumbra a dormir en su propia cama"

Lana se acercó y besó su nariz, era imposible no quererlo cuando se comportaba de manera responsable, la hacía sentirse segura.

"Eres un buen hombre Lincoln"

No era la primera vez que Lincoln escuchaba eso, puede que no lo discutiese con Lana pero en el fondo, en un lugar de su corazón cerrado para todos seguía sintiéndose culpable, después de todo había arruinado a dos de sus hermanas, a una de ellas de forma permanente, Lana lo había acompañado por tanto tiempo que cada vez se le hacía menos doloroso pensar en lo mucho que pidió de ella.

Sin embargo eso en nada cambiaba el hecho de debido a él, Lana no tendría una vida normal.

"Volveré enseguida", susurró antes de recoger a su hija en brazos y partir rumbo a la habitación.

Lana se quedó sola en la sala rememorando viejos tiempos.

Pensar que Lola pudo haber tenido todo eso, toda su vida de haberlo elegido a él, que pudo haber renunciado a esa existencia lujosa que siempre ansió de niña por un amor que en el peor de los casos la hundiría en el descrédito y que nunca sería capaz de expresar en público. Vivir casi escondida, dando excusa tras excusa y rogando que nadie conectase los puntos, que nadie se diese cuenta que el hombre con el que compartía su vida y su lecho, el padre de su hija era en realidad su familia.

Cuando Lola decidió que no podría con esa vida, Lana tomó su lugar, recogió a un hombre acabado que se hundía en la depresión y le devolvió la felicidad, sanó su corazón con paciencia, cuidó de él con la misma ternura con la que cuidaba de sus mascotas, con esa faceta tierna que apenas demostraba.

Por Lincoln que jamas la había defraudado, al final la decisión que a Lola le costó tanto ella la tomó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Admitir que estuvo celosa de Lola era admitir muy poco, aquella relación no solo le molestaba porque fuese algo prohibido y pecaminoso, sino porque Lola nuevamente la había vencido y en un arranque típico de los suyos se había decidido a conquistar el corazón de Lincoln mientras que ella, como una mera espectadora asistía a su historia de amor desde las sombras, mordiéndose los labios, sufriendo en secreto, muriendo de a poco día a día.

Pero al final había sido otro capricho de Lola, o quizás no y solo lo veía de esa manera para sentirse menos culpable, de un modo u otro la vida los separó, diez años después y todo era diferente, tenía una familia que por pequeña que fuese le parecía perfecta, una hija de la que sentirse orgullosa, un buen hombre que la amaba y la libertad de vivir de la forma que quisiese, no debería sentir remordimientos, no después de lo mucho que había sacrificado por conseguir ese sueño.

Incluso si no podía vivir completamente bajo el sol tenía lo suficiente como para no quedar al alero de las sombras.

Lincoln se recostó junto a ella, "¿en qué piensas?", preguntó.

Como siempre, se daba cuenta cuando algo le molestaba, ¿qué pensaría al saber que Lola estuvo cerca?, ¿se arrepentiría de no haber hecho más por retenerla?, ¿volvería a amarla como en esos días?

"¿Eres feliz conmigo?"

Debía de haber algo de desesperación en su voz, de otro modo no imaginaba la sorpresa en la mirada de su hermano ni su incredulidad.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Digo…", comenzó nerviosa, "Si pudieses volver a elegir, ¿me elegirías?"

Era obvio adonde se dirigía con todo eso incluso si no estaba seguro del motivo, ahora, Lincoln podía reconocer que no era el tipo más brillante del mundo, algo que Lisa gustosa confirmaría, pero al menos tenía una idea más o menos clara sobre como reconfortar a las personas, más si se trataba de Lana.

Después de todo no se pasa tanto tiempo conociendo a alguien sin tener al menos una idea de sus inseguridades y teniendo en cuenta la historia entre los dos estas eran muchas.

Se acercó a ella y la besó, era su forma de decir " _Estoy aquí, contigo, y nunca te dejaré"._

"Lincoln"

No existían palabras suficientes para expresarlo todo, Lana se acurrucó junto a su hermano bajo la cobija que compartirían esa noche, amparados por el crepitar calmo y sereno de la chimenea encendida y los sonidos nocturnos que provenían del exterior, dormirían allí, juntos, igual que al principio cuando se encontraron solos en esa casa y se prometieron el uno al otro seguir juntos por siempre.

"Amó cuando te sonrojas, cuando te veo todas las mañanas con el cabello revuelto y medio dormida, cuando juegas con nuestra hija en el jardín y llenan la pileta de barro, amo escuchar tu voz antes y después de ir a trabajar y el hecho de que sin importar lo que pase estaremos juntos, porque te amo Lana, amo a nuestra familia y las amo a las dos y nadie ni nada podrá cambiar eso"

Había expuesto su corazón nuevamente, solo para ella, para asegurarle que nada cambiaría, que aquel paraíso construido entre los dos seguiría intacto siempre que se tuviesen el uno al otro.

"Sigues siendo un bobo de buen corazón Lincoln Loud", murmuró Lana antes de caer dormida, soñando con la primera navidad que pasaron siendo más que parientes.

Era un sueño maravilloso, un sueño que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

,,,

,,,

,,,

Despertó al trinar de las aves, junto con el halo dorado de cabellos enmarañados que pertenecían a su mujer, durante el transcurso de la noche la había acurrucado junto a su pecho, sonriendo, besó su cuello y se puso de pie. Prepararía el desayuno navideño y luego visitarían a la familia tal como todos los años, siendo que sus padres vivían apenas a media hora de distancia eran los más cercanos y en esas fechas tal cercanía le resultaba conveniente.

Lincoln apenas alcanzó a entrar en la cocina cuando su teléfono vibró, consternado, porque no esperaba ningún mensaje a esa hora, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para ver de que se trataba.

Su rostro palideció considerablemente, uno de sus peores temores se había realizado.

Su familia lo sabía.

Eso significaba que tendría que decirles todo, su noviazgo secreto con Lola viviendo en su sombra, pretendiendo ser lo que no era, el quiebre cuando las diferencias entre los dos se tornaron irreconciliables y su hermana decidió que sacrificarse por una relación sin futuro sería injusto para ambos. Tendría que hablar de los días que pasó deambulando en una casa vacía luego de regresar derrotado de ese viaje, ya sin Lola y sin esperanzas, demasiado perdido en su propia angustia como para considerar que tenía un futuro, demasiado amargado por lo que era a sus ojos una traición como para darse cuenta de que Lana estaba llenando el hueco en su pecho, que con una paciencia que hasta el día de hoy le sorprendía lograría reparar lo que él creía siempre estaría roto y convertir el lugar en el que vivían nuevamente en un hogar.

Ahora que su secreto estaba expuesto podría perder todo eso, se quedó congelado frente al refrigerador, ¿qué haría?, de seguro no intentarían apartarlo de Lana ni alejarlo de su hija pero aún así…

Temía que los tratasen de manera diferente y eso sería una realidad inevitable, pero lo que más le preocupaba era qué pasaría con su hija, ¿no la dejarían jugar con sus primos ahora que sabían que era producto del incesto?, ¿la discriminarían?, ¿dejarían de amarla?, eso no sonaba para nada justo, no cuando ella era inocente de las decisiones de sus padres y cuando en realidad, a su pequeña Lizi la amaban todas sus tías, tíos y abuelos. Lincoln se sintió ruin por desconfiar de su familia, incluso si era algo involuntario más producto del pánico que lo embargaba que de la realidad. De seguro a él no le perdonarían el haber ocultado un secreto tan grande por tanto tiempo pero a Lizi no dejarían de amarla por nada del mundo. Y si se equivocaba y decidían entre todos mantenerlo a él y a su familia apartados de sus vidas, pues bien, lo aceptaría. Con tal de que ellas dos fuesen felices haría cualquier cosa, eran su vida, su mundo, nada más en la tierra le importaba como ellas dos.

Al despertar Lana, Lincoln le contó lo sucedido, y antes de que el temor y la preocupación pudiesen hacer mella en ella la silenció con una sencilla promesa.

"Sin importar lo que suceda somos una familia, somos tú y yo hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Lana, que en el fondo jamas dejó de ser una chica ruda le brindó la fortaleza para enfrentar lo que sería uno de los días más difíciles de su vida, así, al momento de partir rumbo a la casa de los abuelos Loud Lincoln fue seguro de una cosa.

Las protegería a ambas, daría su vida por ellas y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.


	6. Para Lori Loricoln

**Para Lori.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **;;;**

 **disclaimer; sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **;;;**

Se sentó en su lado de la cama y dejó caer su cabeza sintiendo todo el peso del mundo depositado sobre sus hombros. Lincoln, en una alegoría de la derrota y la victoria supo que todos y cada uno de los pasos que lo habían llevado a esa habitación, durante esa noche y justamente entre sus brazos eran todos absoluta e indiscutiblemente responsabilidad suya. Pues en realidad, no era tan virtuoso como pretendía ser, no era la persona que ellas creían que era. Lincoln Loud sabía que estaba lleno de defectos, que en realidad, jamas había dejado de ser ese niño algo patético que tenía sueños demasiado grandes para su poco y nulo talento, que en un hogar lleno de personalidades brillantes él era, tristemente, una suerte de engranaje descompuesto, alguien que vivía en función de otras personas, pero jamas en relación a si mismo, dado que si alguna vez se decidía a hacerlo, si acaso renunciaba a ese papel que le daba significado a su vida sabía que terminaría por arrepentirse.

Había pasado muchas veces antes, como en ese incidente del traje de ardilla cuando sus mentiras se salieron de control, o ese protocolo de peleas entre sus hermanas en el que quedó envuelto sin saber bien cómo ni por qué.

Ese tipo de situaciones se repetía cada tanto en su vida, de vez en cuando, generalmente en el peor momento posible, hacía gala de sus peores cualidades revistiendolas de buenas intenciones y terminaba metido en uno que otro embrollo del que apenas lograba salir.

Riendo en la oscuridad se preguntó cómo lograría zafarse de su última aventura y se dio cuenta de que en esa ocasión, sería imposible.

Había hecho la peor cosa que una persona pudiese hacer, su hermana mayor… Lori, ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Lori?, se suponía que la ayudaría a preparar la boda ahora que ella y Bobby estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso, se suponía que estaría allí, para apoyarla y en lugar de eso… en lugar de eso se había acostado con ella, estando los dos ebrios había cargado a su hermana hasta su habitación cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba, la vio desvestirse e invitarlo a la cama y él, en lugar de negarse la siguió.

Y en la oscuridad, con el silencio como cómplice la besó en los labios para luego descender y perderse entre sus piernas.

Sintió la bilis llenar sus entrañas con la certeza de que lo único que le impedía vomitar era el vacío en su corazón, giró el rostro para verla, seguía dormida, con un hilo de saliva colgando de sus mejillas, Lincoln limpió su rostro con el dorso de la mano antes de retirarla al darse cuenta de que no era solamente saliva.

Realmente era un monstruo, y en cuanto Lori despertase estaba seguro que pagaría las consecuencias.

Se quedó el resto de la noche en vela, lo que no fue mucho en realidad pues amaneció apenas un par de horas más tarde y con el trinar de las aves, aquel peso que descansaba sobre sus hombros terminó por vencerlo. Se desplomó cual ave herida junto a su hermana, completamente desnudo al igual que lo estaba ella.

Lori, quizás por instinto lo atrajo a su lado, levantó las cobijas y logró que se acurrucasen juntos.

Y al despertar cerca del mediodía, ambos con la boca seca y el espíritu destrozado se miraron con tristeza, sabiendo que no había forma alguna de ignorar lo que por siempre sería una deleznable traición.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Era una mentira enorme como para que una sola persona tuviese que cargar con ella, una mentira de tal envergadura que la única forma de ocultarla sería contar con apoyo de más personas. Al final su madre y su padre terminaron por enterarse y antes de que pudiesen decir algo Lincoln se le adelantó y tomó toda la responsabilidad. Lori sabía que esto era injusto y estaba más que dispuesta a corregirlos, a decirles que lo que había sucedido era responsabilidad de ambos, que tanto ella como él estaban ebrios al momento de acostarse y que en realidad, ella sería más culpable que Lincoln porque Lincoln era apenas un adolescente.

Apenas se resistió a seguirle el juego al escuchar sus razones.

" _No quiero que te estreses, sería malo para el bebé"_

Lori no esperaba que lo tomase tan bien, no esperaba verlo actuar de manera tan responsable y mucho menos echarse a cuestas esa clase de responsabilidad, pero así era Lincoln, siempre trataba de encargarse de más de lo que podía soportar, siempre trataba de velar por sus hermanas incluso si eso no le salía bien. Y ahora que ambos tenían un secreto que resguardar quería liberarla de toda responsabilidad.

" _Descuida, deja que me encargue de todo, tú solo preocupate del bebé"_

Era cruel, pues en realidad Lincoln nunca podría ser el padre de esa niña, siempre estaría relegado a otro papel, algo casi insignificante siendo que la decisión de no abortar había sido de ella y que él, sin siquiera una pizca de dudas la apoyó ciegamente. Su hermano tendría que mentir por el resto de su vida, tendría que vivir sabiendo que su hija era criada por otro hombre porque entre los dos, nada podría haber.

Se casaría con Bobby y ese sería el final del asunto, pues Bobby era un buen hombre y estaba segura de que no mostraría diferencias con su hija y los niños que vendrían después, Bobby sería un gran padre para la pequeña.

Y Lincoln lo soportaría todo, porque era para mejor.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Podía escucharlo a su lado hablando en voz baja consigo mismo, sumido en la culpa de haberse dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin saber que ella pasaba por el mismo predicamento, que al final, sin importar que giros y vueltas le diese al asunto ambos eran responsables.

La habitación se había helado al llegar la madrugada, ya sin el efecto del licor en su cuerpo se puso a temblar, casi por instinto, se acurrucó junto a su hermano. Lincoln se puso tieso antes de relajarse, Lori se giró para verlo y en la oscuridad pudo notar lo cansado y abatido que se sentía, sin perder el tiempo, lo guió de vuelta a la cama y se abrazó a él, su cuerpo cálido logró vencer la ventisca fantasmal que se colaba por debajo de la puerta y desde las hendiduras de la ventana. En aquel encuentro furtivo de siluetas a contra luz, una efímera forma de afecto llegó a enraizarse entre los dos. Lori, ahora vencida, despertó a los temores nocturnos y futuros que anidarían en su mente, la ineludible realización de que en su pecho permanecerían por el resto de su vida las cicatrices de un romance ilícito y que su hermano menor, sin siquiera tener opción alguna se vería marcado por el mismo pecado.

Le había fallado a Lincoln y se había fallado a si misma, desde el momento en que se besaron hasta que los temblores posteriores al éxtasis dejaron de sacudir su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de haber usado protección, todo había sucedido de manera tan inesperada que sus pensamientos, morosos por la hora y las preocupaciones que ya la plagaban, sencillamente no tenían forma alguna de enfocarse en algo solido lo que en cualquier otra ocasión, hubiese sido una prioridad.

Lo único que le importó en ese momento fue consolar a Lincoln y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, lo que era una mentira, obvio, pero era la mentira que ambos necesitaban escuchar, la mentira que los ayudaría a librarse siquiera un poco de la carga que ahora tendrían que compartir.

Lori apenas fue consciente del sutil movimiento bajo los cobertores y como su cuerpo reaccionaba a ellos, de un instante a otro el rostro de su hermano estaba nuevamente frente a ella, con sus ojos enrojecidos en plena oscuridad rogando por el alivio que ella no podía otorgar. Al final, fueron sus labios los que respondieron y luego, siguió el resto de su cuerpo.

Hicieron el amor dos veces más antes de caer dormidos, olvidando por completo que el sol de media tarde luchaba por inmiscuirse en la habitación protegida por gruesas cortinas, se fundieron en un abrazo final para así, olvidar que la primera vez había sido un error, para borrar esa mancha llena de falsedades con algo que fuese verdadero y así, al asumirse ambos como pecadores y condenados tener al menos la certeza de que no había sido un error.

Se confortaron el uno al otro hasta el día siguiente, luego se despidieron y no volvieron a hablar del asunto hasta que meses después Lori descubrió lo de su embarazo y junto con ella, sus padres.

Esa noche volvió a atormentarlos una y otra y otra vez.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

La última vez que se vieron a solas Lori ya tenía siete meses de embarazo. Entre sus muchas quejas y peticiones se halló hartando a todas y cada una de sus hermanas hasta que la última opción tuvo que ser tomada, ¿la guinda del pastel?, había sido por una sugerencia de Bobby que lo escogieron a él, porque Bobby confiaba en su persona, en su hermano menor en todo salvo la sangre.

La traición, infatigable tras sus pasos, vino a volcarse con venganza en contra de Lincoln.

Al final aceptó, no tenía modo de negarse, no tenía forma de fallarle nuevamente al hombre que había aceptado a su hermana incluso con el hijo de otro a cuestas, desafiando a su familia y a sus amigos, confiando en ella de forma tal que llenaba a Lincoln de vergüenza.

La recibió un fin de semana y sin mediar palabras entre los dos cargó el equipaje hasta su habitación, luego, intercambiaron una breve despedida y se separaron.

Sería un fin de semana difícil, el último en el que se verían a solas.

Al menos, eso creyó Lincoln, hasta que la vio aparecer en la puerta de su recamara vistiendo una bata rosa, "He pensado mucho en esto", le dijo, "Creo… creo que es justo que al menos… que al menos hoy seas su padre"

Había luchado durante meses para mantenerse distante, fingiendo a cada paso que era un mero espectador y ahora, toda su resolución se extinguía.

No hacía falta otra cosa, la conminó a acercarse a la cama, Lori llegó arrastrando sus pantuflas y abrió la bata exponiendo su vientre desnudo, "Aquí", susurró, "Pon tu mano aquí", pidió, a la vez que guiaba la mano de su hermano y la depositaba suavemente sobre su piel.

Lincoln la enfrentó sin palabras, tan solo era consciente del estado de desesperación que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, la suma final de su fracaso se enfilaba en dirección a la luz, en una hermosa sinfonía de la que él no sería parte.

"Shhh, shhh… esta bien Lincoln, por hoy podemos ser una familia, por hoy seremos tú, yo y Loan"

No escuchó su propio llanto ahogado ni el de su hermana, ni la cama protestando por su súbita invasión, pues su mundo estaba colmado de Lori y Loan, lleno de amor y de desdicha que desbordaban los ribetes magullados de su corazón.

"Solo por hoy, tú y yo nos amamos"

La recostó sobre su cama notando la piel erizada, observó su rostro para no olvidar ningún detalle. Deseaba saciarse de ese momento, deseaba… conservarlo por una eternidad, incluso si se trataba de una mentira.

Porque al amanecer tendrían que admitir que lo que existía entre los dos no era sino una pantomima, pero por mientras, por mientras fingiría que su hija crecería a su lado, fingiría que Lori era en realidad su mujer y que ambos se amaban.

"Te amo, y amo nuestra familia"

Aquellas palabras… Lincoln jamas las olvidaría.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

"Ya debo irme"

De espaldas el uno contra el otro, la fiebre pasajera de medianoche completamente olvidada.

Volvían a la realidad.

"Lo sé"

Había querido ofrecer alguna suerte de alivio, incluso si no era otra cosa que un vano intento por demostrar que no era tan egoísta como quería parecer, que incluso si amaba a Bobby, Lincoln siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón.

Pero por su expresión de derrota, tal vez ni siquiera eso era suficiente…

"Nos veremos luego, hasta entonces… Lincoln"

Lori abandonó su hogar y tomó un taxi, el sol matutino se encargó de desvanecer el entumecimiento que había hecho mella en sus miembros al despertar, estando aún oscuro, completamente desnuda entre los brazos de su hermano.

En el camino acarició su vientre recordando el amor con el que Lincoln las observaba, a ella y a su hija, a Loan.

"Lo siento pequeña, realmente lo lamento..."

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Tengo una suerte de bloqueo que creo finalmente se acabó, meh, cosas que pasan.

Una suerte de precuela al fic de Loan.

Por cierto, ¿les dije alguna vez que casi todos los fics vienen inspirados, aunque no siempre de manera directa, por una canción?, ahora mismo no recuerdo muchas, pero, si sienten curiosidad, el fic de Lynn y Lincoln surgió en parte por Endless de Thurisaz

En fin, también estuve revisando otras cosas de otros fics y todo eso, resulta que tengo avanzado mucho pero no sé cómo finiquitarlo, sin embargo, creo que tengo dos capítulos más para el de Lupa y que quizás saque mañana el de Liena junto con otras cosas si el tiempo no me falla. En cuanto al pálido monstruo de medianoche, resulta que sí tengo material como para avanzar y tal vez ese primer one shot crezca para ser algo más.

Ahora les dejó una pequeña parte de lo que tengo planeado para el fic de Lucy, porque ahí sí que estoy trabado.

Como sea, los veo al rato lectores.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Pasaron muchos años desde la última vez que vio su hogar el cual ahora estaba completamente abandonado, según tenía entendido, sus padres se habían mudado apenas tuvieron el dinero para hacerlo. En cuanto a sus hermanas, ninguna quedaba en el gran Estado de Michigan. Incluso Lily, que de seguro estaría en la universidad había desaparecido del radar.

Al final había sucedido justo lo que esperaba del modo que esperaba.

La idea de haber sido repudiado por todos los miembros de su familia le trajo una breve sensación de desasosiego, porque incluso si era lo que deseaba no podía decir que estaba del todo contento con el resultado.

El conocer la verdad y aceptarla era una recompensa minúscula frente a los años perdidos en uno y otro lugar, sin saber si realmente volvería a ver el mundo exterior algún día, si acaso podía compensar con tiempo aquello que había hecho.

Al final bastó con el tiempo, eso y unos cuantos informes que sumados a su buen comportamiento lo hicieron beneficiario de una salida alternativa con todos los privilegios asociados. Básicamente, ya no era responsabilidad de nadie pero aún así le darían algo de dinero cada mes con tal de que se mantuviera alejado de problemas y siguiera la rutina recomendada por su doctor. Aparte de eso era completamente libre de seguir con su vida como a él le pareciera siempre y cuando no volviese a delinquir, si eso significaba saltar de un puente o buscar una mujer y tener hijos era algo que seguía sin respuesta.

Caminó hasta la entrada y forzó los tablones que tapiaban la puerta, los arrancó de cuajo y los dejó sobre los arbustos descuidados, desvencijó la puerta y observó los alrededores, todo el lugar hablaba de desolación, maleza cubriendo el exterior de la casa, juguetes abandonados a la intemperie y el viejo cobertizo ahora convertido en una pila de escombros. No tenía grandes esperanzas de que el interior estuviese intacto, aún así, ya estaba allí y no dejaría pasar otro día sin ver al menos una muestra de su pasado. Entró y encendió la linterna de su teléfono, el interior estaba casi desierto, los muebles habían desaparecido y en el suelo cubierto de polvo lo único que permanecían eran las marcas de haber sido arrastrados al exterior al levantarse la suciedad con cada uno de sus pasos, no se molestó en inspeccionar la cocina ni el sótano, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Lo que realmente quería ver era su cuarto, solo entonces sentiría que todo ese viaje había valido la pena.

Subió las escaleras y fue por el pasillo dejando una estela de polvo a su paso, tras casi veinte años de abandono las paredes habían quedado desnudas, ningún retrato de la familia, ninguna huella quedaba allí salvo por una que permanecía imborrable y que revelaba los motivos del clan Loud para abandonar Royal Woods.

Una puerta a un armario de escobas tapiada por fuera con dos tablones, cubierta de graffitis y otras marcas, su nombre escrito mil veces con mil maldiciones puestas sobre él, todo dispuesto para advertir que en ese lugar solía dormir un monstruo.

Sacó los tablones de su puerta con la misma facilidad con la que había arrancado los de la entrada, giró el picaporte y creyó regresar en el tiempo a una época más feliz, pero lo que lo esperaba no era el cuarto de su infancia, en su lugar, se hallaba el presente con toda su gala de decepciones. El aire mustio y seco golpeó su nariz con la esencia más pura del olvido, adentro, no había una cama ni un escritorio ni nada, tanto el suelo como las paredes y el techo estaban completamente desprovistos de pintura dejando el muro enyesado como una capa amarillenta y resquebrajada. Lincoln entró y quitó la pesada cortina que cubría la ventana y arrancó las hojas de periódico del vidrio dejando que los débiles rayos del sol de la tarde invadieran ese pequeño santuario, luego, buscó en su escondite secreto una vieja caja de zapatos que esperaba nadie hubiese hallado. Para su sorpresa seguía allí, en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado hacía ya tantos años, olvidada por completo y dejada a su suerte.

La abrió lentamente y de ella extrajo un pequeño libro negro, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leer.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado le preguntaron una y otra vez sus motivos, por qué alguien como él terminaría por cometer un acto tan abominable, qué lo impulsó ese día a arruinar su vida y la de otros y siempre, siempre respondía con silencio.

La verdad no era algo complicado, la verdad era ridículamente sencilla de entender.

Pero nunca la diría, porque esa era su pequeña revancha contra el mundo, lo único que le permitía tener una suerte de ventaja por sobre los demás, pues conocer la verdad y conocerse a si mismo eran las únicas recompensas al miserable espectáculo que era su existencia.

Lincoln Loud siguió leyendo perdido en sus recuerdos, pagina tras pagina por horas hasta quedarse en completa oscuridad, hasta darse cuenta que había regresado a ese pequeño recoveco de su mente. Se sumergió por completo en el horror de la habitación, en las sombras deformes que cubrían el suelo, las luces bañadas de humo teñidas por el aroma cálido y penetrante de la seclusión y las largas horas de silencio, el llanto casi inaudible de su hermana disculpándose y diciendo que lo amaba, su sonrisa en ese rostro pálido que se perdía detrás de las lagrimas y que desaparecía a intervalos, tomando sus manos y notando al fin la clase de monstruo que estaba frente a ella.

La verdad era un cuarto oscuro habitado por el horror. Lincoln nunca hablaría de ella, nunca escaparía de ella, de esa habitación en la que moraba todo lo que lo lastimaba, en la que el amor que sentía por Lucy seguía vivo.

Su gran secreto lo seguiría a la tumba junto con ese libro negro y nadie, nunca, conocería la verdad.

…

 **/;/**

…


	7. Loancoln 1

**Quedate.**

 **Disclaimer: sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

"Quedate"

Su madre la había llamado temprano para confirmar que seguía, muy a su pesar, viva, su padre no le había dirigido la palabra en meses, ¿cómo hacerlo después de la tontería que había cometido?, viajar sola, de noche y con dinero prestado a un lugar que no conocía para buscar a un hombre al que apenas había visto en los últimos años, un hombre del que guardaba los más gratos recuerdos de infancia y que era quizás la influencia más positiva que hubiese podido tener por el simple hecho de que a diferencia de otros, él la escuchaba, pues sin importar lo mucho que su madre le dijese que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder su tiempo con una niña boba o que su padre le recalcase que no era sano encariñarse tanto con un pariente para ella nada de eso importaba. En sus propias palabras la amaba, claro, el amor de un pariente era muy diferente al amor que ella sentía por él aunque esperaba cambiar eso, ¿quién lo diría?, su madre siempre tuvo razón sobre la pobre hija descarriada que tanta vergüenza le producía, Loan Santiago era un desastre andante, un manojo de nervios que iba por la vida preguntándose por qué tuvo que nacer para arruinar la vida de los demás y cómo demonios terminó amando a quien no debía.

Lincoln era la primera persona en la que pensaba al despertar y la última persona en la que pensaba antes de dormir, había sido así desde que tenía diez años, desde que tuvo que partir cuando se supo la verdad y su vida como la conocía se fue por el caño, era raro pensar en eso, un estúpido accidente terminó en una situación en la que un médico, sin tener el menor tacto, abordó el tema de su origen. El hecho de que ella no fuese una "verdadera" Santiago caló profundo en su psiquis, el hecho de que sus padres tuviesen la peor de las discusiones que pudiese recordar concernientes a la "pequeña bastarda" poco ayudaba a su imagen personal al punto en que por mucho tiempo se convenció a si misma que merecía sufrir por algo sobre lo que no tenía control, que de algún modo era culpable de fastidiar la vida de sus padres con su nacimiento y que conforme creciese, peor serían las cosas. Que algún día alguien se daría cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Lincoln y entonces comenzarían los rumores y con ellos, cosas peores, cosas en las que no quería pensar.

Darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que vivió engañada porque su madre y su tío tuvieron un desliz era suficiente como para reducirla a un estado de histeria, una muñeca de trapo viviente, temblorosa y cobarde que combatía en contra de una serie de malos hábitos, porque estaba segura de que no era normal para una chica de quince años robar el vibrador de su madre y masturbarse pensando en su tío, mucho menos llamarlo discretamente en su cumpleaños para decirle cuanto lo amaba y repetir la conversación por semanas en su cabeza, eso definitivamente no era normal.

Y ahora, la peor hija del mundo había cometido otra estupidez, una más de muchas.

"Quedate, no quiero dormir sola"

Podía sentir su pulso acelerado mientras Lincoln la abrazaba y apoyaba el mentón sobre su hombro, el suave cabello cano acarició sus mejillas hasta hace poco marcadas por un par de lagrimas.

Se sintió realmente despreciable, si existía un infierno estaba segura de que terminaría allí y lo peor era que ni siquiera le importaba.

¿Donde había quedado la chiquilla nerviosa que gravitaba entre la culpa y la tristeza?, ¿qué había pasado con la niña cuyo padre no podía verla al rostro sin ocultar lo decepcionado que estaba de ella?, su madre tenía razón, siempre la tuvo y no había vuelta atrás, las amenazas, los castigos, la terapia… todo resultó ser un fracaso, incluso el separarla por completo de Lincoln no dio frutos.

Con dieciocho años a cuestas no creía ser lo suficientemente madura como para tomar decisiones inteligentes, para su buena fortuna, no tenía pensado tomar buenas decisiones.

Era un monstruo depravado que no merecía ser feliz ni arruinar la felicidad de otros, pero si la única persona que la seguía viendo como a un ser humano decente le daba una oportunidad entonces la tomaría.

"No me importa nada, sé que mamá no querrá volver a verme y que papá ya ni siquiera piensa en mi, tienen a mis hermanos y apenas nos entendemos. No tengo un lugar al que volver"

Desligándose de todo, abrazando el vacío caería en sus brazos y se quedaría allí, si es que él aceptaba la pesada carga de sus pecados, si era el mismo hombre que recordaba no dudaba de que se sacrificaría un poco más incluso si su única recompensa era la de una niña boba que solo le traería sufrimiento a futuro.

"Siempre pienso en ti, sé que no debería pero así es, lo siento por ser una decepción para todos, lo siento por arruinarles la vida pero por favor no me dejes"

Aquella noche de diciembre en el aeropuerto sosteniendo una mochila rosa con sus miseras posesiones, un cepillo de dientes, un peine, un cargador y su teléfono, algunas prendas intimas y no más de veinte dolares en efectivo, sin idea de adonde ir ni de donde quedarse, su llegada fue inesperada, aunque una parte de ella, la parte que seguía siendo inocente jamas dudó de Lincoln.

En cuanto lo vio dejó de importarle el hecho de que había dañado permanentemente su relación con sus padres y el resto de su familia, que posiblemente nunca más la dejarían acercarse ni a sus hermanos ni a sus primos y que el estigma social la perseguiría de por vida, nada de eso importaba pues él estaba allí, era real, podía tocarlo, podía olerlo, podía perderse entre sus brazos.

"Loan, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

Recordaba haber sonreído bobamente, ¿en qué pensaba?, pues en arruinar su vida y la de él, claro esta, pensaba en los pocos amigos que dejó atrás y en lo triste que estarían sus tías al enterarse de lo que había hecho, en que quizás dejarían de hablar con el pobre Lincoln por ser tan indulgente con las fantasías de la pobre, pobre Loan. Se preguntó si acaso tratarían de hacerla recapacitar del grave error que cometía, si terminarían igual de avergonzadas al darse cuenta de que no cambiaría de opinión, si al final terminarían por odiarla, aunque eso ya lo daba por hecho, Loan ya se odiaba a si misma por ser tan egoísta. Así, con ese ardiente odio que fluía por sus venas capturó los brazos del hombre que dominaba sus sueños, luego, cerró los ojos para evitar otra inminente condena y ocultó el rostro contra su pecho para al fin, llorar.

Se quemaría en el infierno, no existía otro destino para la hija del pecado, ardería por siempre y arrastraría a Lincoln con ella.

Loan ahogó la culpa al darse cuenta de que eso tampoco le importaba si es que Lincoln se quedaba a su lado, él tan solo la abrazó y la llevó a su auto, y ella estuvo agradecida por ello.

"Te amo, no como a un padre ni a un tío, sino como a un hombre, ¿puedes amarme también?"

La pobre Loan, la hija prodiga de nadie, la niña que nunca debió de haber nacido rogando amor de la persona menos adecuada, siendo su único consuelo el que al fin había hecho algo por su cuenta.

Por primera vez en años se sintió feliz y sus manos dejaron de temblar.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Lincoln se iría directo al infierno, bueno, eso era algo que ya sabía desde los dieciséis cuando se acostó con su hermana mayor luego de unas copas de más y terminó por concebir a una hija.

Desde allí en adelante, las cosas fueron cuesta abajo para el varón Loud que además de cargar con el ostracismo por parte de su familia se vio separado de su hija en cuanto esta nació. Asumió entonces que esa era la mejor solución, Lori criaría a la pequeña Loan como hija de Bobby y Bobby… pues se suponía que jamas se llegaría a enterar, él amaba a Lori y de seguro amaría a su hija, al menos así fue hasta ese fatídico día en que se supo la verdad. Para ese entonces Lincoln ya vivía de manera independiente, pues de ningún modo sus padres permitirían que el pequeño monstruo depravado deambulará por el hogar Loud estando sus hermanas menores desprotegidas, quizás ese razonamiento hubiese tenido más sentido si el bebé incestuoso fuese de Lucy o las gemelas, pero tal no era el caso, era la hermana mayor, la más responsable, la esperanza de la familia, la primogénita.

En retrospectiva, entendía a sus padres, Lori por entonces tenía varios problemas de los que apenas Hablaba y él… él seguía siendo un adolescente idiota con las hormonas alborotadas, supo que debió haberse dado cuenta de que pasaba algo raro entre los dos cuando Lori comenzó a actuar de manera tan amable.

Quizás el peor detalle era que no se arrepentía del todo de lo que había hecho, no se arrepentía de haber consolado a Lori en primer lugar, ni de ser el hombre con el cual se había acostado en lugar de elegir a algún perdedor que de seguro terminaría haciendo algo peor. Además, Loan era una niña preciosa y la sola idea de que alguien como ella no pudiese existir era suficiente como para llenarlo de cólera, nadie, ninguna persona tenía el derecho de decir que valía menos por algo que era culpa de él, que Lincoln por decisión propia se decidió a hacer.

Tal vez era injusto, pues nunca podría ser un padre para ella, pero al menos quería estar en su vida y por suerte pudo cumplir ese deseo por un tiempo.

Meses después de ese incidente, con Lincoln viviendo incomunicado y bajo constante vigilancia y Lori finalizando su carrera universitaria supo que Bobby era el padre legal de Loan.

" _Tú no eres su padre, recuerda eso"_ , le había dicho su madre en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que le dirigía la palabra, " _Es por el bien de tu hermana y su hija, mientras menos sepan de ti mejor"_

Imaginó que de ese modo se debía sentir alguien que perdía una extremidad, saber que una parte suya le faltaba y que no la recuperaría, conocer su forma, su peso, su aroma, su todo y aún así… carecer de ella, saberse mutilado, despojado de algo fundamental, empujado constantemente al borde de la razón con su propia angustia mordiéndole los tobillos, sabiendo que tarde o temprano terminaría por sucumbir, que un día no podría aguantar más y terminaría cayendo de cabeza desde un puente o paseando de noche contra el tráfico.

Soportó no por si mismo, sino por la convicción de que su muerte no repararía el daño y que en realidad no podía fallarle más a su familia.

La conoció recién a los cinco años, era una niña hermosa, una niña que enorgullecería a cualquier padre.

Pero Lincoln no era su padre, era un tío y ni siquiera eso duraría.

Cinco años más tarde y todo volvería a derrumbarse. Loan conoció la verdad de la peor manera, en una camilla de hospital con una jeringa conectada a su brazo, el otro extremo directo a una donación que por suerte le era compatible, una donación que no provenía de Bobby Santiago ni de nadie de su familia, una donación que Lori tampoco pudo hacer por haber estado en cinta al momento del accidente y que al final, solo pudo completar una persona que por mera chance estaba cerca.

Loan viviría, solo para enterarse de su procedencia.

He allí el primer escalón a su descenso.

Loan sería lastimada por gente que antes la amaba, gente que la protegía, gente que le había prometido amarla por siempre, todo porque su tío era en realidad su padre y su padre era un hombre débil y lleno de remordimientos.

Lincoln esperó por años a recibir de parte de la hija que nunca fue suya el rencor que creía merecer, en su lugar, la pequeña volcó todo lo que la lastimaba y lo transformó en amor por él, convirtiendo cada pequeño detalle de su tío en algo más bello de lo que en realidad era.

Ocho años después y la vida volvía a reírse en su rostro, arrojando entre sus brazos a una muchacha llena de culpas de las que él era responsable. Loan, la niña a la que nunca pudo llamar hija había aparecido para demandar de él algo tan complejo que de concedérselo estaba seguro lo destruiría.

Estaba quebrada, su corazón, su mente, su espíritu, todo en su ser estaba fracturado, Loan le pedía lo imposible, le pedía acabar con la vida que tenía para salvarla de la oscuridad que la devoraba.

"No me iré, ahora estas aquí, conmigo"

No sabía qué hacer ni cómo ayudarla, no tenía idea de lo mucho que la habían lastimado.

No podía ser su padre, ni su tío, ni un pariente o un amigo.

"Vamos a casa, de seguro tienes hambre"

Ella se sujetó a él del brazo, su agarre casi cruel en el desplante de afecto crudo y visceral, en su rostro honesto y el brillo posesivo en sus ojos.

"¿Me amas verdad?", preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Lincoln ignoró el zumbido de su teléfono, no volvería a contestar en un largo tiempo.

"Te amo", le dijo mientras la abrazaba, "Jamas dudes de eso, te amo más que a mi vida"

La vio sonreír de manera nerviosa y a la vez, llena de esperanza.

" _Lo siento por arruinarte Loan, de verdad lamento lo mucho que te he herido_ "

¿Qué haría con ella?, ¿cómo repararía el daño causado después de toda una vida ausente?, esa pobre muchacha cargaba con tantas cosas sobre sus hombros mientras que él vivía ignorante de su dolor, oculto de la recriminación constante que lo perseguía de un lugar a otro.

No merecía su cariño, no merecía estar cerca de ella.

" _¿Podrías perdonarme?"_

No podía ser un padre, ni un tío ni un pariente o un amigo, no podía ser ninguna otra cosa salvo lo que ella desease.

Se quemaría en el infierno en nombre de la persona a la que había defraudado en incontables ocasiones, se quemaría en el infierno y nada cambiaría eso.

La subió a su auto y condujo de vuelta al lugar en el que vivía. En la quietud de su departamento, tras la tempestad de sus almas pudo escucharla de forma clara al quedar ambos bañados por la noche.

"Gracias por arder conmigo"

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Despertó temprano sin recordar cómo ni cuándo se quedó dormida, seguía vestida con la ropa del día anterior salvo por sus zapatos que habían sido puestos junto con su mochila a los pies de la cama, el olor del detergente y suavizante despertó algo en ella que llegó a su pecho y la hizo sonreír. Se puso de pie y revisó la habitación, era una recamará de paredes celestes decorada con algunos afiches de Ace Savvy, uno de sus personajes favoritos, aparte de eso, una cómoda y un escritorio lleno de bocetos, fue hasta ellos y les dio un vistazo hasta que notó uno que era diferente.

Un boceto suyo estando dormida.

Loan lo sostuvo contra su pecho y abandonó la habitación, siguiendo el aroma dulce y hogareño que provenía de la cocina.

Lo encontró de pie frente a una sartén, Lincoln se dio media vuelta, "Toma asiento, terminaré en un minuto"

Loan se limpió las lagrimas, no tenía idea de cuándo había comenzado a llorar, todo era tan… perfecto, tan ideal que creía haber enloquecido.

" _Tal vez estoy en casa y de nuevo tuve una sobredosis o morí durante el vuelo y no me he dado cuenta, quizás… todo esto ocurre en mi cabeza y Lincoln solo dijo esas cosas porque así lo quería yo"_

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gustan las salchichas?"

En algún punto había regresado a sus brazos, nuevamente era de noche y todas esas promesas comenzaban a tener sentido.

"Estoy bien, es solo… te amo, quería decirlo una vez más"

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la realidad y Lincoln seguía allí, no como un triste recuerdo romántico, sino como algo tangible, cierto.

"También te amo Loan"

Podría haber muerto en ese instante sin sentir un ápice de remordimiento.

" _Incluso si estoy completamente loca, al menos lo estaré a tu lado"_

La joven Santiago entregó su alma al hombre al que amaba ahora bajo la luz del día, sin secretos ni temores, sin la constante presencia interna que la acosaba para enrostrarle lo frágil que era en realidad, lo mucho que dependía de otros.

Todo estaba bien en su vida, todo era perfecto, brillante y hermoso.

Ardería junto a su amado Lincoln, por la eternidad arderían juntos.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hola hola, gracias por leer, disfrutar y comentar las historias.

Sobre lo de Lupa y Lincoln puede haber más a futuro si logro definir la idea, hay algunas paginas pero les falta, mientras, one shots.

El plan hasta ahora es hacer uno o con cada hermana (así como estaba haciendo con Greg Universe y cada gema, aunque mi limite fueron cinco incluyendo a un duo) o con cada abominación (adorables, adorables abominaciones que lo hacen a uno sonreír por dentro) y dependiendo de como salgan postear hasta que pueda escribir suficiente del pálido monstruo de medianoche como para que tenga su propia entrada o termine mi propio giro de no such luck, o muera en el intento.


	8. Loancoln 2

**Sin fines de lucro.**

…

…

…

Despertó temprano junto con las primeras luces del alba, alzó los brazos e hizo tronar su espalda, bostezando, buscó ponerse de pie, encontrando junto a la cama las pantuflas abandonadas la noche anterior. Para Loan, el tener una buena noche de sueño seguía siendo algo extraño, se había acostumbrado por tanto tiempo a variar de noches en las que apenas podía permanecer con los ojos cerrados a días en los que el solo concepto de abandonar la cama le parecía ridículo. Dentro de todo, no podía quejarse, con ocho horas de sueño en el cuerpo, un lecho cálido y buena compañía junto a la seguridad de que alguien la quería a su lado estaba segura de que estaba viviendo en el paraíso.

Ya iba a cumplir un año desde ese día… el día en que decidió arriesgarlo todo para perseguir una ilusión, el día en que creyó que todo terminaría en desastre.

Loan vio a su lado, el lugar que ocupaba Lincoln estaba vacío, se levantaba muy temprano desde que se mudaron a los suburbios, seguía sintiéndose culpable por ello, porque lo hacía para evitar al resto de la familia.

Como todos los fines de semana siguió la familiar melodía de un silbido y lo encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno, tendrían el día completo para desempacar algunas cosas que seguían embaladas y que no cabían en el viejo departamento.

"Hey, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?", le preguntó Lincoln, apenas desviando la mirada de la sartén con la mezcla de panques.

Loan había conseguido un empleo hacía no mucho, era mensajera en una oficina, algo pequeño pero que para ella significaba un gran paso.

"Bien supongo, aún me estoy acostumbrando", le respondió, "Gracias por ayudarme con eso, y con todo"

Lincoln estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara y que todo estaba bien cuando sonó su teléfono, vio el número y su expresión tranquila de inmediato se vio teñida por la preocupación. Loan no fue ajena a esto, desde el momento en que comenzaron a vivir juntos las cosas se volvieron difíciles para Lincoln que ahora lidiaba casi constantemente con la desaprobación del resto de la familia.

"Lo siento, no deberías estar pasando por esto", se disculpó Loan bastante apenada, pero Lincoln, como siempre, buscó tranquilizarla.

"Te dije que todo esta bien", murmuró mientras cortaba la llamada, "No tienes de que preocuparte Loan"

"No lo esta Lincoln", insistió ella, "No todo esta bien"

Lincoln suspiró cansado, odiando el tener que discutir con ella siendo que era él el único responsable de todo ese embrollo. Se acercó a Loan con los brazos abiertos cuando chocó con algo, se agachó para ver de que se trataba, " _Claro, otra caja que no he desempacado, perfecto"_ , pensó con resentimiento, antes de cortar la cinta de embalaje y ver que había adentro.

Loan, al ver que Lincoln no se levantaba se agachó frente a él y vio un pequeño tesoro de la familia Loud.

"Hace tiempo que no veía esto", mencionó Lincoln en voz baja, enseñándole a Loan lo que tenía allí entre las manos.

"Vaya, nunca había visto uno de estos en persona", susurró ella completamente asombrada, "¿De dónde los sacaste?"

Lincoln se aclaró la garganta, "Me los dejó mi abuelo Albert", le contó, "Y estos de aquí… eran de papá"

Los vinilos se hallaban en buen estado, la mayor parte de la colección había ido a parar con Luna, pero esos pocos que quedaron terminaron con Lincoln, no eran muchos, tampoco eran tan conocidos, pero para él eran sumamente especiales.

Atesoraba todo lo de su abuelo, quien murió sin saber que su primera bisnieta era en realidad hija de Lincoln, hasta ese día, el peliblanco no sabía si alegrarse o no por eso.

Loan sopló el polvo de los vinilos y dio un pequeño estornudo, Lincoln sonrió y con el pulgar limpió la punta de la nariz de Loan.

"¿Crees que podamos escucharlos?"

Se veía tan alegre que Lincoln no pudo resistirse, "Claro, dejame ir por el tocadiscos", le dijo mientras se ponía de pie, ignorando el modo en que sus rodillas protestaron.

Loan se quedó allí, limpiando una a una las caratulas y encontrando artistas muy conocidos y otros no tanto, al reaparecer Lincoln, lo ayudó a despejar la mesa del comedor y buscó una extensión, luego, lo conectaron y lo encendieron.

"Es increíble que esta cosa siga funcionando", suspiró Lincoln limpiando el sudor de su frente.

Estaban a punto de probarlo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, Lincoln vio la pantalla y tuvo que excusarse.

"Debo irme", le dijo a Loan antes de salir al jardín.

"¿Esta todo bien?", preguntó ella sin atreverse a seguirlo, porque sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Las cosas no iban bien para él.

"No es nada, solo tonterías del trabajo", rió Lincoln, "Mientras busca uno que te guste, y come algo, deben haber un par listos en el comedor"

Loan se quedó adentro, recogió la caja y fue hasta la cocina, se sirvió unos cuantos panques y los comió lentamente, casi sin ganas, odiando en todo momento el que no dejasen a su Lincoln ni a ella en paz.

Afuera, Lincoln le contestaba a una de sus hermanas, la quinta que había llamado esa semana.

"¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó encontrarte?"

"Luan…", respondió cansado el peliblanco, "Ya le dije al resto, no pienso retractarme"

Del otro lado de la linea Luan Loud se esforzaba por controlarse, pero le estaba costando trabajo. No podía creer lo que su hermano había hecho al aceptar que Loan huyese con él.

"Lincoln…", dijo más calmada, "Ambos sabemos que lo que haces no esta bien. Esa chica esta perturbada y necesita regresar con su familia"

Lincoln pateó el suelo, le dolía mucho el que hablasen así de su hija, claro, sabía que tenía problemas pero desde que estaban viviendo juntos podía jurar que Loan estaba mejorando, ya tenía un empleo e incluso estaba haciendo algunos amigos, de seguro eso tendría que contar para Lori y para el resto de las chicas.

"Es una adulta, puede decidir lo que es mejor para ella", rebatió Lincoln tratando de controlar su frustración, "Deberían confiar un poco más en Loan"

Luan sacudió la cabeza y pinchó el puente de su nariz, era la típica respuesta de parte de Lincoln.

"Es apenas una niña", le recordó su hermana mayor, "En serio Linc, ¿crees que vivir contigo sea lo mejor para Loan?"

Lincoln se quedó en silencio, obvio que se preguntaba lo mismo, todos los días, a cada segundo se preocupaba de que Loan estuviese bien y a salvo a su lado, estaba haciendo todo en su poder con tal de ayudarla, de apoyarla y aún así, parecía que sus hermanas estaban enfrascadas en seguir en su contra.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?, no puedo forzarla a regresar", escupió molesto, "Yo solo… quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero estar para ella de un modo o de otro"

Luan guardó silencio, ya cansada de tener esa misma discusión todo el tiempo.

"Tan solo habla con ella"; le pidió, "Y de paso podrías convencerla de llamar a Lori, no tienes ni idea de lo alterada que esta"

"Lo imagino…", murmuró Lincoln que en el último año había sido presa del resentimiento de su hermana casi a diario, "Veré que puedo hacer", prometió al fin.

"Mira, sé que es difícil, pero no estas solo y tampoco lo esta Loan", le aseguró Luan, "Recuerda que somos su familia y también la amamos"

Lincoln no podía rebatir esto, después de todo, era natural que la familia entera se preocupase por Loan tomando en cuenta todos sus problemas, pero, esto no era lo único.

Existía otro secreto concerniente a Loan, un secreto que esperaba nadie más llegase a conocer.

"Luan… ¿tienes idea de por qué vino a buscarme?"

Incluso sin verla, Lincoln sabía que la importancia de esa pregunta no pasaría desapercibida para su hermana, solo era cuestión de tantear las aguas y ver que respuesta le deparaba.

"Lori me dijo que estuvo actuando de manera extraña desde hacía un tiempo, en realidad, no imagino lo que pasa por su cabeza, aunque..."

"¿Aunque qué?", insistió Lincoln.

"Pues…", siguió Luan dubitativa, "Creo que es solo un feo rumor, digo, es ridículo si lo piensas"

Lincoln comenzó a impacientarse, necesitaba saber de inmediato si es que acaso el resto de las chicas entendía lo que sucedía con Loan, el modo tan peculiar en que ella contextualizaba su relación.

"Por favor Luan, dime qué es lo que dicen y quién lo dice", demandó en tono firme, Luan, bastante extrañada por todo dudó si es que acaso, era lo mejor decir la verdad.

"Veras… el hermano menor de Loan, Bobby jr., encontró algunas cosas en su cuarto, ella… ella escribía sobre alguien, sobre ti"

El silencio entre los dos creció hasta hacerse inaguantable, Lincoln se paseaba de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer.

"Luan… tienes que decírmelo, ¿qué era lo que escribía?"

Escuchó a su hermana mayor respirar profundamente, como si estuviese buscando la fuerza como para darle una mala noticia, de la clase que ninguna persona quisiera escuchar.

"… Que estaba enamorada de ti"

Lincoln maldijo en voz baja, se disculpó de Luan y le dijo, "Lo entiendo, ¿alguien más lo sabe?"

"Solo Luna y yo", aseguró ella, "Ceímos que lo mejor sería no contarle al resto"

Era cierto que Loan le había dicho desde el principio que había quemado todos los puentes con el resto de su familia y que en casa, ni la extrañarían ni la querrían de regreso por quien era y por lo que sentía por Lincoln. Solo que Lincoln seguía negándose a aceptarlo, a reconocer que su hija deseaba algo de él que no estaba seguro pudiese darle.

En lugar de eso, Lincoln se había alejado del mundo llevando a Loan consigo, postergando el momento hasta su inevitable final, en cuanto se viese forzado a enfrentarse con la realidad que estaba construyendo, aquel panorama fatídico que lo vería enfrentarse a sus decisiones de dos décadas atrás y a la persona a la que tantas veces había defraudado.

"Ya veo… descuida, veré que puedo hacer para ayudar", prometió Lincoln, sin siquiera saber cómo se las arreglaría para solucionarlo todo.

"Incesto que lo hagas… oh dios, no puedo creer que haya hecho esa broma. Te llamaré después", dijo Luan cortando la llamada, dejando a Lincoln completamente asqueado de si mismo.

Él no la vería así, no a su hija, no a Loan.

Regresó a la casa y la encontró junto al viejo tocadiscos, el vetusto aparato funcionaba de manera perfecta, reproduciendo una melodía que recordó de su infancia.

"Lincoln", suspiró Loan al verse sorprendida, "No te oí llegar, ¿esta todo bien?"

Ignoró su pregunta y fue directo hasta ella, vio la caratula del disco y asintió complacido.

"Elvis… atrapé a tu tía Luna escuchándolo una vez, estaba mortificada"

Lincoln no le dijo exactamente el por qué su tía Luna estaría avergonzada de escuchar a Elvis, supuso que era otra de sus anécdotas de cuando era pequeño y todo en su vida era más sencillo, no como ahora, que tenía que cuidar de ella...

"¿Te gustaría bailar?"

Loan alzó la mirada que hasta ese instante se hallaba perdida en la alfombra, "No lo sé", contestó nerviosa, "Las únicas veces que he bailado ha sido con papá..."

Lincoln la tomó de las manos y la guió al centro de la sala, justo entre los muebles y comenzó a ir de un lado al otro. Loan se derritió en sus brazos, el temor inicial fue reemplazado por curiosidad, de ese modo, con paso trémulo, siguió a Lincoln tal como lo hizo con su padre, con Bobby.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sollozando, lo que era una pena porque la canción le parecía hermosa pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Quieres hablar con él?"

Loan suspiró bastante apenada, "No puedo, no creo que quiera hablarme"

Lincoln la hizo girar y luego la atrajo de vuelta a su pecho, Loan rió encantada. Aprovechando el que estuviese más relajada, Lincoln insistió, tal y como había prometido.

"Loan… Bobby te crió como a su hija, nada cambia el hecho de que él haya sido tu padre y de que lo siga siendo"

"No lo entiendes", insistió Loan, "No hay forma de que lo comprendas"

"Entonces explicame", pidió él.

La música se detuvo y comenzó otra canción, Loan volvió a bailar, sus pasos seguían siendo algo torpes, pero eso no la detuvo.

"Me ve con lastima", confesó, "Como si hubiese algo malo en mi y bueno… sé que hay algo mal en mi, pero…"

"Incluso si hay algo mal en ti"; la interrumpió Lincoln, "Eso no cambia nada Loan. Tu familia te sigue amando y yo también te amo"

La chica se paró en la punta de sus dedos, abrazó del cuello a Lincoln y lo besó firmemente.

"Y ahora, ¿me sigues amando?", preguntó temerosa.

Lincoln supo que había llegado el momento, su respuesta afectaría la vida de Loan de un modo u otro.

Lo racional, lo correcto hubiese sido terminar con todo e insistir con que regresase con sus padres, pues de seguro Lori y Bobby podrían lidiar con sus problemas mucho mejor de lo que Lincoln lo haría, pero estaba tan cansado de renunciar a todo, de negarse una y otra y otra vez que la idea de herirla para sacarla de su vida la ignoró por completo.

Quería a Loan de un modo u otro.

"Claro, jamas dudes de eso", contestó Lincoln, dejando que la alegre sonrisa de Loan borrase todo sentimiento de culpa.

Más tarde ese día, Loan subió a la habitación mientras que Lincoln, abajo, reparaba la puerta. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a casa.

Muy lejos, en el hogar de los Santiago, Lori recibió la llamada que tanto había añorado desde ese día en que su hija perdió el juicio y decidió ir por su cuenta tras un hombre que ya no era parte de su vida, un hombre que se suponía se mantendría alejado y al cual había estado acosando por respuesta desde hacía casi un año.

"Hola mamá, solo quería saber cómo estabas..."

Lori respiró profundamente, sus instintos gritando que exigiese a su hija el volver de inmediato y nunca, jamas repetir esa tontería.

"Estoy bien cariño, tu padre, tus hermanos y yo te hemos extrañado mucho"

Lori reprimió la frustración acumulada y esperó que no se notase en su voz, nada lograría con gritar salvo el espantar a Loan, en lugar de eso, le hablaría con calma y tarde o temprano la convencería de regresar, y en cuanto eso ocurriese, hablarían sobre sus cartas a Lincoln y con algo de suerte lo solucionarían todo.

Solo esperaba que su hija no hubiese hecho algo de lo que más tarde, terminaría arrepintiéndose.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

Uno cortito por mientras, en la continuidad de lo de Loan


	9. Rojo profundo Beckycoln

**Rojo profundo.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **Disclaimer; sin fines de lucro**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Había soñado con ese día en un número de ocasiones y cada vez que ocurría, Lincoln despertaba con esa sensación agridulce que a sus once años le era difícil de comprender. Era bastante joven en ese sueño, tanto que apenas alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta para salir a jugar, es en esa secuencia onírica que recorría el jardín frente a su casa persiguiendo a Lori. Por ese entonces, ella comenzaba a pasar por la pubertad lo que la había vuelto bastante retraída, motivo por el cual prefería pasar el tiempo jugando con sus hermanas y en especial con él, pero… había algo más de ese sueño, un detalle que siempre lo eludía._

 _Labios carmesí._

 _No sabía de dónde venían ni cómo había llegado hasta ellos, lo único que tenía claro era que al final del sueño alguien lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba detrás de los arbustos y entonces, le susurraba algo al oído antes de besarlo, algo sumamente importante._

 _Lincoln solía despertar después de eso, sintiendo aún la presencia cálida de esos labios que ni siquiera estaba seguro fuesen reales o tan solo un fragmento de su imaginación._

 _Sin embargo, en un lugar recondito de su mente una lejana voz le aseguraba que todo era real, que alguien a quien apenas recordaba le había besado en los labios con la promesa de que algún día se volverían a encontrar._

"¿Lincoln?"

Apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando alguien desde el otro lado de la acera llamó su nombre, así, espiando por el rabillo del ojo pretendió seguir durmiendo con la esperanza de que esa persona se aburriese y marchase lo más prontamente posible, y de ese modo, no enfrentar la vergüenza de que alguien más se enterase que su familia lo había dejado durmiendo afuera.

Creyó que su plan había funcionado, hasta que esa ella atravesó el patio y se detuvo justo frente a él.

Supo que el seguir ocultándose ya no era una opción.

"¿Quién eres?", preguntó sin levantar la mirada, listo para huir si la situación lo ameritaba.

No era por desconfianza, vivía en un lugar bastante tranquilo pero, si algo le ocurría… pues dudaba mucho de que fuese a recibir ayuda, de seguro su familia ni siquiera se molestaría en salir si es que comenzaba a gritar.

"Becky. Soy una amiga de Lori"

Frunció el ceñó y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con alguien a quien creyó reconocer, mas, seguía sin poder ubicarla.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera?", le preguntó la muchacha con amabilidad y evidente preocupación, la suficiente como para mortificar aún más al peliblanco.

Presintiendo que no lograría nada con insistir, la pelirroja frunció el ceño y decidió que lo mejor sería darle algo de espacio, de todos modos, ya lograría averiguar qué hacía un chico como Lincoln durmiendo fuera de su casa.

"Esta bien si no quieres decirme", suspiró Becky. Lincoln sacudió los hombros y asintió mecánicamente.

Estaba convencido de que lo dejaría en paz, de todos modos, ¿quién se molestaría con el chico al que su propia familia corrió de casa por considerarlo de mala suerte?, aún más siendo que él mismo había iniciado ese tonto rumor.

De seguro se reiría de él, llamaría a Lori para contarle que su tonto hermano menor estaba haciendo el ridículo afuera y para el día lunes todos en la preparatoria sabrían la clase de perdedor que era.

En lugar de eso, la muchacha se agachó hasta quedar a altura de su rostro y le sonrió.

"¿Te gustaría acompañarme a casa?, es tarde y no quisiera regresar sola"

Sabía que tan solo estaba siendo amable, y que en cualquier otro caso sería estúpido de su parte aceptar, porque no la conocía y ni siquiera sabía si en realidad conocía a su hermana, pero por otra parte… tampoco quería dormir afuera.

Se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, siguiéndola sin hacer preguntas, eso, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.

"Esto me recuerda cuando venía a jugar contigo y tus hermanas", rió ella, "Nos divertíamos mucho, tú y yo"

Solo entonces fue capaz de unir ese rostro a un nombre, y en cuanto pudo hacerlo, comenzó a hablar, confesó todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, confiándole a su vieja amiga lo que había sido una de las experiencias más frustrantes y extenuantes de su joven vida.

Becky no lo interrumpió salvo para hacer un par de preguntas, y en ningún momento se mostró decepcionada de él al saber que había planeado todo como una forma de tener más tiempo libre, eso lo tranquilizó lo suficiente como para ignorar la manera posesiva con la que ella lo sostenía de la mano y el peligroso brillo en sus ojos, oculto tras el subterfugio de su amabilidad. En ese momento, frente a los ojos de la pelirroja Lincoln no era sino un corderito perdido y asustado entrando en su madriguera, sin saber lo que el destino le deparaba.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Lo amaba, sencillamente lo amaba, quizás no con la clase de amor maduro que apenas comenzaba a experimentar pero si de algo estaba segura era que no deseaba apartarse nunca de Lincoln Loud._

 _Verlo junto a Lori, Leni y las otras chicas era una dulce tortura, el modo en que les prestaba atención, como escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decían y las seguía a todas con esos ojos llenos de inocencia… ella deseaba lo mismo, deseaba que Lincoln la considerase alguien especial, una chica como ninguna otra. Mas, desear era una cosa, estaba segura de que todo el mundo deseaba, todos tenían uno que otro sueño y bueno, no siempre se cumplían, así creyó que pasaría con ella, así pensó que terminaría._

 _No fue sino hasta una noche que vio a sus padres haciendo "algo" que se suponía, ella no debiese de ver, que tuvo la magnifica idea de crear un lazo con Lincoln que ninguna de sus hermanas podía tener._

 _Día a día, en cada ocasión que podía permitírselo se las arreglaba para separarlo de las chicas al menos por unos cuantos minutos, para jugar a solas con él._

 _Y todo hubiese dado resultado, de no ser porque llevó las cosas demasiado lejos y por primera vez desde que lo conociera, vio algo distinto a su tierno amor infantil empañando esa cara pecosa._

 _Vio miedo y desconfianza._

Volvió a la realidad de golpe, sintiendo en cada uno de sus huesos aquella tensión que desde hacía años no la aquejaba, decidió enfocarse en Lincoln para así, tratar de disipar sus preocupaciones.

Solo logró aumentarlas, junto con otras cosas que llevaba años tratando de enterrar.

Era tanto una bendición como una maldición el poder pasar tanto tiempo con aquella persona y justo en esas condiciones.

Lincoln había aparecido cuando ella regresaba a casa después de visitar a Dana. Lo encontró afuera de su hogar y aunque le costó al principio, al fin le logró que le explicará que no lo dejarían volver adentro debido a su supuesta mala suerte. Becky no lo pensó dos veces, debía ayudarlo, protegerlo, por eso lo llevó a su casa y convenció a sus padres para que pudiese quedarse por esa noche.

Ahora preparaba el sofá para que durmiese allí, en principio, esperaba compartir su habitación pero esa idea quedó en nada gracias a su padre que no permitiría por nada en el mundo que su hija pasase la noche con un muchacho, incluso si el muchacho en cuestión tenía apenas once años de edad.

"Te lo agradezco mucho Becky, no sé que hubiese hecho si no me hubieras encontrado"

Le sonrió con ternura al pequeño hermano de Lori, el chico peliblanco al que solía ver cada vez que visitaba el hogar de los Loud. En aquella época, Lincoln tendría unos cinco o seis años y ya desde el primer momento le fascinaba todo sobre él, era un niño muy dulce y atento y por sobre todo, el modo en que cuidaba de sus hermanas mayores le parecía la cosa más enternecedoras del mundo, en especial porque ella no tenía esa clase de relación dentro de su propia familia. Lori no tenía idea de lo afortunada que era al tener a alguien como Lincoln y a decir verdad, eso la ponía algo celosa, ¿habría sido por ello que comenzó a ponerle más y más atención al pequeño Loud?, ¿también quería un lindo hermanito del que cuidar y que cuidase de ella?, pues esa parecía una explicación lógica, una explicación perfecta… era una lastima que no fuese así, pues lo que sentía por Lincoln no tenía relación alguna con el cariño que una chica debiese tener por un hermano y ni siquiera por un amigo.

"No hay problema Lincoln, piensa que por esta noche mi hogar, es tu hogar"

Era afortunada de tener padres tan comprensivos y de que Lincoln fuese tan inofensivo, sabía que no se negarían a su petición por acoger a ese niño por una noche antes de regresarlo con su familia y para ella eso era ideal.

Sería difícil contenerse después de evitarlo por tanto tiempo, pero estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

"¿Estas segura de que no tendrás problemas con Lori por esto?", le preguntó el pequeño, Becky negó con la cabeza y le sacudió el cabello.

"Digamos que no estoy muy feliz con Lori y el resto de tu familia por lo que te hicieron", le respondió, "Pero ya hablaré con ella, así que no te preocupes"

Lincoln cerró los ojos, a decir verdad, seguía muy molesto con su familia y sin embargo, comenzaba a reconocer que parte del asunto de la mala suerte era por culpa suya, porque si hubiese hablado a tiempo quizás nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

Al final, solo estaba pagando el haberse aprovechado de la ingenuidad de sus hermanas, debió haberse dado cuenta antes de que ese rumor se tornaría en su contra porque en realidad, esos planes siempre se tornaban en su contra.

Era uno más de muchos fracasos.

"No es para tanto, supongo que me lo merezco por mentir", murmuró cansado.

La pelirroja lo sujetó de los hombros y lo vio directo a los ojos.

"No Lincoln, no hay excusa para obligarte a dormir fuera de casa, lo único que me alegra es haberte encontrado a tiempo"

Ver como ese pequeño se derretía gracias a sus palabras le produjo tal alegría que tuvo problemas para contenerse. Lo extrañaba y se arrepentía de no haber pasado más tiempo con él, pero dado lo que había pasado la última vez que visitó a Lori hacía ya tantos años no era de extrañarse.

"Ahora estas a salvo", le prometió, "No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte algo así"

Lincoln se sintió muy a gusto con esto, era sorprendente que una chica de la edad de su hermana fuese tan amable con él siendo que apenas se conocían, aunque a decir verdad, algo lo incomodaba, un detalle que no podía pasar por alto.

"Es raro… ¿cómo me reconociste?"

Becky arqueó las cejas, complacida al saber que Lincoln comenzaba a recordar.

"Es cierto que eras muy pequeño la última vez que te vi", susurró de manera cómplice.

Lincoln no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, en realidad, salvo algunas excepciones relacionadas a cierto desastroso baile, desconocía a la mayoría de las amigas de sus hermanas.

"Pues recuerdo algunas cosas", murmuró el peliblanco haciendo memoria.

"Claro, a veces visitaba a Lori para jugar con ella y con Leni, y claro, también contigo"

"¿Conmigo?"

" _¡Oh!, si tan solo pudiese recordarlo todo..."_ , pensó Becky rememorando sus juegos secretos en el jardín.

No podía evitarlo, se acercó un tanto más a Lincoln, casi rozando su nariz.

"Así es. De hecho, me pone un poco triste que no lo recuerdes, ¿tanto te aburrías conmigo?", le preguntó sacudiendo sus pestañas, el pequeño Loud se sonrojó antes de apartarse.

"¡Para nada!, creo… creo que eres sensacional por ayudarme, y por dejar que pase aquí la noche"

Se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, "¡Eres tan lindo!", exclamó a los cuatro vientos, "No sé cómo pudieron enorjarse tanto con alguien tan tierno como tú"

Lamentablemente, tuvo que concluir el abrazo apenas lo hubo comenzado al escuchar a su madre hablar desde la cocina.

"Hija, ya es muy tarde, es hora de que los dos se vayan a dormir"

Becky suspiró y se separó de Lincoln, lo arropó lo mejor que pudo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desearle buenas noches. Dejó al pequeño Loud con una nerviosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Una vez subió a su cuarto, trató de conciliar el sueño.

Se había alejado de Lincoln después de llevar uno de sus juegos demasiado lejos, aquella tarde tras los arbustos, mientras Lori y Leni jugaban a las escondidas, Becky había empañado la inocencia de Lincoln beso tras beso, bebiendo de su aliento hasta dejarlo mareado y ansioso, devorando su afecto de forma voraz, enseñándole palabras que de seguro no comprendía, pero que de todos modos recitaba para ella.

De no ser porque casi la atrapan, de no ser porque su codicia al empujarlo demasiado… ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido.

" _Pero ahora esta aquí, conmigo",_ pensó, " _Y ya no es un niño de seis años, supongo… supongo que unos cuantos besos no le harían ningún daño"_

Se relamió los labios de forma ansiosa, tenía exactamente una noche. Podía forzarse a dormir, a quedarse en su habitación y pretender que ningún pensamiento inapropiado pasaba por su mente.

O podía descender las escaleras, y tener exactamente lo que quería.

Regresó a su lado cerca de la medianoche, segura en el conocimiento de el ronquido de sus padres enmascararía cualquier otro sonido.

Lo encontró roncando suavemente sobre el sofá, apenas cubierto por una manta traída desde su habitación, el pobre ni siquiera tenía una pijama apropiada para dormir y nada de lo que tenían en casa le servía por lo que tuvo que conformarse con estar en ropa interior, aunque para ella eso solo lo hacía más interesante.

Se recostó sobre Lincoln y acarició su rostro, ¡era tan lindo!, ningún otro chico podía ser tan tierno como él. Con cuidado para no despertarlo trazó la curvatura de su mentón y se acercó pausadamente, hasta que pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Lincoln entrelazarse con su propia respiración.

Era tal y como recordaba, su pequeño Lincoln Loud estaba allí, justo frente a sus ojos.

Y sería todo suyo.

Dejó que sus labios reposasen sobre los de Lincoln, al principio, apenas rozando la superficie, sin embargo, ansiaba más de él, ansiaba de manera tal que contenerse le fue casi imposible el detenerse.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ocultando esas ideas tan peligrosas?, si la descubrían… si alguien llegase a enterarse de lo que planeaba hacer con el hermanito de Lori entonces ella...

Se apartó un poco, deseando tener la fuerza para controlar sus crecientes ansias y fallando a cada instante, no quería entrar en pánico como la última vez, no quería perder del todo el control y sobrepasarse, se suponía que era un juego, nada más que una forma de entretención entre amigos.

Pero era tan difícil… no podía dejar de acariciar su rostro, no podía evitar el escuchar su voz diciendo tan bellas solo para ella, por ella, cosas que estaba segura no le había dicho a nadie, con la entrega propia de alguien completamente inocente.

Becky era cada vez era más insistente con sus avances, ya no contenta con un simple beso, quería más y más de Lincoln.

Con gentileza, insistió hasta que los labios del joven se partieron, permitiendo al fin que su lengua pudiese explorar nuevamente esa cavidad que ella hubiese inaugurado hacía ya seis años.

Lincoln abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con esa misma visión de labios carmesí que lo seguía desde los sueños.

Tosió y cogió entre sus manos las manos de Becky, ella se alejó y en la oscuridad de su sala a medianoche, se encontraron.

Lincoln sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento, porque por extraña que fuese la situación podía reconocer que no se trataba de la primera vez.

Él conocía esos labios.

"Hola Lincoln"

Conocía esa voz, y no solo porque hubiesen hablado apenas unas horas antes, sino de aquel pasado que apenas rememoraba, de mucho tiempo atrás.

"¿Becky?, ¿qué haces despierta?", preguntó somnoliento, mirando en todas direcciones.

Aún estaba medio dormido, por lo que no notó el peso del cuerpo de la muchacha reposando sobre el suyo propio.

"Vine a hacerte compañía", le respondió como si nada, ahogando su risa al verlo tan preocupado.

"Pero tus padres..."

Becky lo interrumpió colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de Lincoln, "No te preocupes por eso", susurró antes de hacer a un lado la manta con la que se cubría y acurrucarse a su lado, "He querido hacer esto por mucho tiempo"

Con una creciente desesperación exploró la forma de su querido Lincoln y supuso que por el temblor que recorría su cuerpo y la forma ansiosa con la que respondía a ella de seguro lo disfrutaba, dentro de poco, sintió sus jóvenes manos ganar confianza, su toque ligero y temeroso pronto se volvió firme y seguro, recorriendo el vientre y luego los muslos, llegando cada vez más lejos…

Hasta que se separaron de improviso, ambos agitados, compartiendo una sonrisa nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo habían logrado.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Lincoln alarmado, sin saber siquiera qué era lo que le preocupaba de tantas y tantas cosas que podían salir mal.

Nada tenía sentido, absolutamente nada.

"Es un juego que tú y yo teníamos, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Una remembranza sepultada tras años de separación, el haberse ocultado cerca de los arbustos, con Leni corriendo de un lado a otro buscando a Lori, Luna estaba adentro practicando con su guitarra y junto a ella, Luan jugaba con un títere de calcetín, Lynn se había quedado con Lucy y las gemelas, Lisa dormía en su cuna.

" _Lo siento, fui demasiado lejos"_ , le repetía de manera insistente, borrando con las yemas de los dedos las agrias marcas de su descontento.

¿Por qué se disculpaba?, ¿qué había hecho?"

" _Me gustas mucho Becky, ¡cuando crezca me casaré contigo?"_

¿Realmente había dicho eso?, ¿por qué no podía recordar nada?

Aquellos labios colmaban su mundo, lo eran todo y nada a la vez, hasta que su confusión dio paso a algo más, una oscuridad que no sabía que albergaba en su corazón.

El mismo corazón que se retorcía en dudas y pesares, ahora, poseso por una emoción indefinible, un corazón cuya inocencia se desvanecía en la quietud de ese hogar.

¿Era real todo lo que sucedía?

" _Bien, porque quiero casarme contigo"_

Era una locura, era… impensable. Lincoln la vio directo a los ojos y recordó, recordó como le había hecho prometer guardar silencio después de llevar ese juego demasiado lejos, como se disculpó por haber hecho algo que sabía era incorrecto para luego desaparecer por seis años.

Tocó sus labios y sonrió con un dejo de amargura, al parecer, alguien había vencido a Ronnie Ann.

No había caso de negarlo, finalmente había recuperado esos sueños.

"¿Tú eras la chica pelirroja?"

Becky le dio una sonrisa torcida, "Así que lo recuerdas. Bien, eso facilitará las cosas"

Volvió a besarlo, hasta que Lincoln plantó firme sus manos sobre el pecho de la muchacha para separarla de él.

"¿Qué haces?, no se supone…"

Se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, quiso apartarse, huir, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba completamente paralizado. Becky se acercó más, aprisionándolo contra el respaldo del sofá.

"Relajate, recuerda lo mucho que tú y yo nos divertíamos"

Se sentía complacida, no era la primera vez que alguien tocaba sus senos, pero el hecho de que fuese Lincoln le otorgaba toda una nueva dimensión a esa experiencia.

Súbitamente abrumada, tuvo que limpiar un par de lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, toda la experiencia era tal y como la había imaginado.

"Eres tan tierno Lincoln… no tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido estar lejos de ti todos estos años, pero ahora que te tengo aquí me aseguraré de que recuerdes lo mucho que te gusto"

Siguió besándolo, hasta darse cuenta de que Lincoln ya no respondía, presintiendo que algo sucedía se detuvo para preguntar y por la expresión en el rostro de Lincoln adivinó que estaba bastante incomodo.

"¿Solo me ayudaste para hacer esto?"

Becky parpadeó un par de veces, acaso… ¿acaso no le gustaba a Lincoln?, ¿por qué la miraba de esa manera?

"No, ¿por qué creerías algo así?"

Había algo distinto en él, una suerte de madurez que no había notado desde el principio, una mella en lo que era su pequeño amor de infancia.

No le gustaba ni un poco, no debería de ser así, pero allí estaba. Una oscuridad que había pasado desapercibida en el arrebol de su pasión.

"Es solo que… no, olvidalo", murmuró Lincoln sin decir más.

Se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer, _"Duh, ¡es obvio!, Lincoln es un buen chico, no puedes actuar como una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, al menos no aun..."_ , pensó Becky, luego, se aclaró la garganta para hacer una pregunta.

"¿Quieres que vaya más despacio?"

Lincoln no supo qué responder, porque por más que disfrutase todo lo que estaba pasando sabía que estaba mal, que no debía de hacer esas cosas y al mismo tiempo, no podía quitarse la idea de que ella solo lo estaba utilizando.

"No lo sé...", suspiró, "Supongo… supongo que esta bien, pero tal vez podrías ir más despacio"

Se sintió mortificada, su pequeño plan le había estallado en el rostro y en lugar de complacer a Lincoln lo estaba asustando.

"Lo siento Lincoln, no debí haber hecho eso"

El peliblanco se sintió culpable, porque esa era su naturaleza, no podía negarse a alguien que parecía estar en aprietos o estar sufriendo, así había sido desde el principio, incluso cuando fallaba sabía que al final, volvería a encaminarse, que buscaría el modo de ayudar aún a costa de su propio bienestar.

Además, ya no sentía tanto miedo, supuso que seguir con lo que estaban haciendo no sería tan malo, siempre y cuando no se apresurase demasiado.

Ni siquiera con Ronnie Ann había llegado tan lejos, si es que un beso, un ojo morado y caminar un par de veces tomados de la mano podía considerarse llegar lejos.

"Esta bien, no estuvo tan mal, incluso… me gustó, ¿crees que podríamos probar una vez más?"

Becky lo sujetó de los hombros y lo besó hasta sentirse mareada, Lincoln se relamió los labios al separarse con una expresión de dicha absoluta, por un instante se halló en el paraíso, donde hermosas pelirrojas lo rescataban de las calles y le ofrecían un lugar donde descansar.

Una ilusión que lo cegaba por completo.

Siguieron así hasta bien entrada la noche, en un punto, la pelirroja se había quitado todo salvo sus pantaletas, aún así Lincoln restringió lo que tocaba, no quería propasarse, incluso teniendo carta blanca.

Cerca de la madrugada, Becky se volvió a poner su camisón y suspiró cansada, Lincoln besó la comisura de sus labios y cerró los ojos.

Se sentía seguro a su lado, estaba confiando en ella.

Becky dio por hecho que no pediría más de lo que él estuviese listo para dar, de todos modos, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Lincoln ya la veía como a alguien especial, y si era cautelosa, tarde o temprano lo haría suyo.

"Mi pequeño Loud", la escuchó susurrar mientras se cerraban sus ojos.

Esa noche Lincoln volvió a soñar con los labios carmesí.

Becky no se movió hasta estar segura de que Lincoln hubiese conciliado el sueño, al volver a su habitación, se recostó sin poder dormir, seguía alerta, pensando en lo lejos que había llegado con él y lo lejos que llegaría, pensó en cómo lo mantendría a su lado, sería difícil tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que dedicaba a sus hermanas, pero estaba segura de que encontraría la manera, debía de hacerlo.

"Mio, todo mio", susurraba en la oscuridad, imaginando que esa breve interrupción no había ocurrido y que Lincoln, completamente rendido a sus pies seguía explorando su cuerpo, tocando lo que ninguna otra persona había tocado, era tan… excitante, nunca antes se había sentido así con otra persona. Dejo que sus dedos descendiesen hasta los muslos y luego a su entrepierna, en espasmos al principio leves y cada vez más violentos, se mordió los labios para que su voz no perturbase a nadie más, al igual que había hecho hacía tantos años atrás, el día en que dejó de ver a Lincoln al entrar en pánico, el día en que se prometió a si misma que sería la última vez que entretendría tales pensamientos.

En ese entonces le aterraba siquiera imaginar lo que podría suceder, pero en cuestión de horas había recaído.

Y la tan esperada culpa que la invadió en esa ocasión dejó de existir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y fue por Lincoln, vio a su madre preparando el desayuno en la cocina y luego de darle los buenos días se dirigió al sofá, se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello hasta despertarlo.

"¿Cómo dormiste?", preguntó en voz baja, Lincoln le otorgó una sonrisa que la llenó de felicidad.

Becky estaba segura de que podría acostumbrarse a eso, a verlo sonreír todos los días.

"Muy bien, ¿y tú?"

La pelirroja se acercó y susurró en su oído, "Muy bien también, gracias a ti".

El peliblanco se sonrojó, por suerte, nadie estaba cerca para verlo, nadie más que Becky.

"Mamá esta preparando el desayuno", le contó, "Te llevaré a tu casa después de comer"

Lincoln asintió y se puso de pie, por suerte, había despertado en algún punto para ponerse de nuevo la pijama y así no pasar otro momento embarazoso, siguió a Becky a la cocina, desayunó, uso el baño y le dio las gracias a los padres de la pelirroja por ayudarlo, además de convencerlos de no llamar a sus padres para decirles lo que pensaban sobre dejar a un chico de once años durmiendo en la calle.

En el camino de regreso apenas hablaron, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la ruidosa casa de los Loud, Lincoln miraba al piso, deseando más que nunca tener el tacto para enfrentar lo que a todas luces sería otro complicado día. Pero no deseaba pensar solo en eso, en lo que haría con su familia pues al final, otra cosa ocupaba su mente.

"Becky, lo que hacíamos entonces…"

La escuchó respirar agitadamente, ¿qué podía decir?, ¿que tenía miedo y a la vez quería hacer más?, no era una buena respuesta, no sonaba justo incluso si era la verdad.

La pelirroja se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó, "No te preocupes por eso, no te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras", prometió, "Como te dije anoche, me alegra haberte encontrado"

Lincoln le devolvió el abrazo, "Gracias por ayudarme", murmuró.

Becky no pudo evitar el sentirse conmovida, _"Sigue siendo un chico muy dulce"_ , se dijo a si misma.

De haber podido, se hubiese quedado allí por más tiempo, pero con cada segundo allí aumentaba la posibilidad de que alguna de sus hermanas saliese a buscarlo y francamente, no quería discutir con ellas, al menos no de inmediato.

"No hay de qué, somos amigos", le aseguró Becky, "Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"

Escucharon una discusión proveniente desde adentro, Lincoln respiró profundamente y se aprontó a lo que sería el resto de su día.

"Supongo que ya es hora", dijo el peliblanco, pero antes de irse, miró a ambos lados de la calle, dio un pequeño brinco y le obsequió un beso a la pelirroja, apenas hizo contacto con sus labios antes de desaparecer completamente sonrojando, dejando a una Becky que veía que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.

"Hasta luego mi pequeño conejito"

Lo vio entrar a pesar de las protestas de sus padres y hermanas, estuvo tentada a confrontar a Lori y decirle exactamente lo que pensaba, pero luego, se dio cuenta de que podía usar eso a su favor.

"Tan solo tengo que esperar a que vuelvan a descuidarte y volverás a mi, Lincoln, y sabiendo como son tus hermanas no tendré que esperar mucho"

Era… cruel, y en ningún otro caso lo hubiese considerado, pero siendo realista, tarde o temprano sus hermanas volverían a hallar la forma de lastimar a Lincoln, tarde o temprano él necesitaría de alguien que pudiese brindarle apoyo incondicional, ¿y quién mejor que ella?.

Era la solución ideal para todos.

Días después, cuando se enteró de lo de la playa y el disfraz de ardilla, en lugar de enfadarse se sintió satisfecha.

Había sucedido tal y como esperaba, pero con un giro más que deseable. Ahora Lincoln se hallaba de vuelta a su lado buscando de ella el consuelo que nadie más le ofrecería, y poco a poco, sin que siquiera se diese cuenta, Becky lo haría completamente suyo.

Se aseguraría de que su pequeño conejo blanco no volviese a apartarse de su lado.

:::  
 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

:::

Puede que la falta de sueño finalmente me este afectando, pero al fin hice esto, lo que no es ni bueno, ni malo, ni nada. Tal vez haga algo con Linka, si puedo avanzar esa media plana, terminar lo de Lucy, Lupa, ver si publico o no lo que originalmente iba a ser esto o sigo con los one shot y de paso terminar lo de Esteban Galaxias y su padre el destructor de rocas mágicas espaciales, pero nada de eso sucederá si no duermo antes.

Como sea, ojala les guste, y gracias al que dibujó a una chica de doce besando a un niño de seis hasta que ambos se sintieron acalorados, fuiste mi inspiración.


	10. Rojo profundo 2 Beckycoln

**Rojo profundo 2.**

 **:::**

 **sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Ya no le importaba perder la siguiente clase, ni que la atrapasen deambulando en esa parte del edificio, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que Lori pudiese descubrir lo que hacía a sus espaldas si con ello se las arreglaba para calmar a Lincoln.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la última vez que hablaron y en sus ganas de pasar desapercibida no notó lo que le sucedía hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"Lo siento Lincoln"

No podía hacer mucho salvo permanecer a su lado, su charla con Lori terminó en nada en cuanto Lincoln le rogó que guardasen todo como un secreto entre los dos, pues de ese modo, no tendrían que discutir lo que pasó esa noche y que venía repitiéndose desde entonces, aunque claro, con menor intensidad.

Ahora que sabía lo del "protocolo de hermanas" y otras cuantas cosas no podía sino sentir ira, ¿quiénes se creían que eran sacando a Lincoln de su propia habitación?, ¿tratándolo como un paria en su propia casa?, no era justo, no era para nada justo el que tratasen a Lincoln de ese modo, excluyéndolo sin siquiera avisarle y poniéndolo en una situación tan precaria. Estaba más que preparada para decirle a las chicas exactamente lo que pensaba de ellas y de no ser por su promesa a Lincoln ya lo hubiese hecho.

"No es justo que te saquen de tu habitación, menos por una pelea entre Lori y Leni"

Era más que enojo, estaba decepcionada de las chicas, Lori y Leni eran prácticamente adultas y no tenían derecho alguno de maltratar a Lincoln. El hecho de que el resto de sus hermanas lo permitiesen no hacía nada más que empeorar la opinión que tenía sobre la familia Loud.

"Lo peor es que ni siquiera pensaron en decirme", murmuró Lincoln avergonzando, "Yo les hubiese prestado mi cuarto y todo si al menos me lo hubiesen preguntando"

No podía sino enternecerse al escuchar esas palabras, claro que su Lincoln hubiese hecho lo mejor por sus hermanas, siempre lo hacía y eso era un problema.

"Mi Lincoln… tus hermanas no tienen idea de lo afortunadas que son de tenerte", dijo Becky con un casi imperceptible dejo de amargura, acariciando la barbilla de Lincoln con una parsimoniosa calma.

Su conejito asintió despacio, sin moverse del lugar que había clamado como suyo sobre su regazo.

Hasta ese momento se había prometido a si misma el ser sutil para ocultar su afecto por Lincoln, y si bien lo visitaba más a menudo con la excusa de ver a Lori cada vez se le hacía más difícil el mantener todo en secreto, después de todo siempre había alguien en la casa Loud y ni siquiera podían tener tanta privacidad en su recamara como le hubiese gustado.

Era un milagro que consiguiese el haber evadido el ser descubierta hasta entonces, con cámaras de seguridad en todos los lugares, Lucy ocultándose en las sombras y el hecho de que nadie respetase la privacidad de Lincoln sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzasen a sospechar.

Recordó entonces el asunto de la playa, como quisieron darle una "lección" en ese viaje dejándolo encerrado en ese horrendo traje de ardilla, y fue en ese instante que tuvo una brillante idea para vengarse de las chicas sin que siquiera se diesen cuenta, al menos no al principio, no mientras estuviesen distraídas, pero con el tiempo… con el tiempo descubrirían las consecuencias de sus actos y llegarían a lamentarlos, en cuanto Lincoln ya no fuese el siempre complaciente hermano al que acostumbraban a abusar.

"Hey, tengo un plan", le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, Lincoln se sonrojó al instante, mirando en todas direcciones.

"¿Quieres… quieres hacer eso?", preguntó tartamudeando.

A Becky le encantaba jugar con él, saber que con una palabra podía convertirlo en un manojo de nervios el cual perdía el aliento cada vez que ella lo deseaba.

"Eso tiene un nombre", susurró Becky en su oído, "Y si dices que sí, haremos "eso" y más"

Vio ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos, aquel que había llegado a apreciar en cuanto el temor y la vergüenza fueron reemplazados por una aguda curiosidad la cual ella se aseguraba de alimentar constantemente, su pequeño conejito se relamió los labios a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Aprovechó ese momento para tomar la mano de Lincoln y guiarla sobre la piel expuesta de su vientre, justo en donde sus ajustados jeans terminaban.

"¿Quieres escuchar mi idea?"

Lincoln asintió rápidamente, ya lo tenía enganchado y por ningún motivo lo dejaría ir.

"¿Qué idea?"

"Iré a la playa el fin de semana, tal vez podrías acompañarme", dijo como si nada.

Lincoln carraspeó al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaban jugando con él, ella solía hacer eso, y aunque Lincoln entendía que en cierta medida se estaban burlando de su persona, al menos era mejor que cuando Ronnie Ann lo hacía porque Becky jamas le había puesto un dedo encima.

Las caricias no contaban porque a él le gustaban esas cosas.

"No lo sé Becky", comenzó algo dudoso, "No creo que me den permiso, ni a ti"

Becky le dio una sonrisa torcida, "Dejame hablar con tus padres y los convenceré", le aseguró con toda confianza.

El pequeño peliblanco no lo pensó dos veces,"En ese caso… me encantaría acompañarte", contestó con toda serenidad.

"Eso me haría muy feliz"

Era un lugar poco recluido, pero siendo un día viernes y con el resto de los chicos estaban demasiado hastiados de las clases como para preguntarse en dónde se hallaba el peliblanco, Becky pudo darse el gusto de corromperlo un poco más. Se agachó hasta que quedaron frente a frente, entonces, Lincoln la tomó de los hombros y la besó de improviso, para su sorpresa, fue mucho más rudo que de costumbre.

Al separarse Becky apenas podía respirar, "Vaya, me alegra que ya no te de miedo el usar la lengua", rió, con el recuerdo fresco de aquella breve invasión que la atrapó por sorpresa.

Lincoln no tenía idea de qué lo había impulsado a actuar así, generalmente, no se hubiese atrevido a nada más, pero estaba tan cansado de todo que en cuanto tuvo a Becky a su disposición no supo detenerse.

"Sé que te gusta", le dijo, "Y a mi también me gusta"

"Haremos mucho más en cuanto tengamos tiempo", prometió Becky, sabiendo que ambos llegarían tarde al siguiente periodo si no se despedían de inmediato, "Hasta entonces sería bueno que regreses a clases, y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo"

Se fue sin mirar atrás, por una ruta que casi nadie más conocía, al llegar de vuelta con sus compañeras encontró a Dana apoyada cerca de la puerta del salón, aburrida a más no poder de la incesante charla entre Lori y Carol.

"Te tardaste", le recriminó su amiga bastante molesta, "Tienes suerte de que Lori sea literalmente incapaz de prestar atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor cuando Carol esta cerca, es casi tan malo como con Bobby...", dijo al final, "Como sea, ¿qué era tan importante como para dejarme a solas con esas dos"

Becky vio por el rabillo del ojo a Lori pausar su conversación por un segundo para observarla con suspicacia, para su buena fortuna, Carol recobró su atención, discutiendo nuevas ideas sobre selfies y como aumentar la popularidad de las dos.

"Necesitaba ver a alguien"; le contó a Dana sin elaborar demasiado, "Pero no le digas a nadie, ¿si?"

Dana bufó antes de asentir, "Así que al fin hallaste a un chico… pues supongo que puedo guardar el secreto, por ahora"

La pelirroja sonrió agradecida y entró al salón con el resto de sus compañeros, pasó el resto del día pensando en su plan. No sería sencillo convencer a sus padres pero estaba segura de que al final todo saldría como ella lo deseaba.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Sabía que algo extraño ocurría con su hermano, claro, no solía prestarle mucha atención como lo hacían Luna, Lynn o incluso Lucy, tampoco pasaba tanto tiempo con él como Luan, Lana y Lola ni dependía de él como Lily e incluso Leni lo hacían. En ese aspecto sentía que estaba al mismo nivel de Lisa, porque lo amaba, pero no tenían tanto en común como con el resto, quizás por eso muchas veces lo ignoraba pues para ser honesta, incluso si era un chico dulce no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que fuese un nerd y eso, de algún modo, le provocaba un fuerte rechazo. Claro que entendía que no era su culpa el ser así, pero de todos modos no podía evitar verse reflejada en Lincoln a esa edad, cuando el acné, los frenos y la completa inseguridad se apoderaron firmemente de ella. Para su fortuna no estuvo sola, tenía a su familia, a sus amigas y de forma muy especial, llegó a tener a Bobby, sin embargo nada de eso borraba el hecho de que una de las personas que demostrase mayor admiración por ella hubiese sido su hermanito menor, el que la veía como a la persona más madura, lista y segura de todo el mundo en lugar de la muchas veces mandona hermana mayor con la que tenía que lidiar...

Era innecesario el explicar lo mucho que le aterraba reciprocar esa admiración al superar la pubertad, pues de un día a otro ya no era una adolescente torpe y patética luchando contra un desastroso desequilibrio hormonal, de un día a otro, se había hecho popular y temía que si se comportaba del mismo modo en que lo hacía antes acabaría por regresar a esa etapa tan confusa de la que apenas había salido bien parada.

Lori podía fingir que mucho de eso jamas ocurrió, que no pasaba tanto tiempo con Leni, Becky y Lincoln por puro gusto, sino porque ellos eran las únicas personas que gustaban de su presencia e incluso entonces… incluso entonces se daba cuenta de toda la atención que su hermano menor recibía de parte de Becky.

Siempre hallaba el modo de quedarse con él a solas, haciendo quién sabe qué…

Y ahora Becky estaba de regreso, justo después de encontrar a Lincoln durmiendo en la calle, cosa que en retrospectiva no la enorgullecía para nada.

Cada vez que le preguntaba qué habían hecho se mostraba reticente y daba una versión resumida de los hechos, como si hubiesen estado practicando sus respuestas en caso de que le preguntara, " _Le estaba enseñando mi nuevo videojuego_ ", decía Lincoln, " _Me ayudaba con mi tarea", "Charlábamos sobre una película"_

" _Es mi amiga, obvio que también quiere pasar tiempo conmigo..."_

Esto último siempre descolocaba a Lori, porque al decir esto, su hermano no sonaba como el niño torpe que era, sino que existía en él cierta convicción la cual antes no había hallado.

Y así sin más, Lori dejó de preguntar.

Becky siguió visitándolas con regularidad después de lo del incidente de la mala suerte, despareciendo de vez en cuando con una que otra excusa o a veces, cuando tenía prisa dirigirse casi de inmediato a la habitación de Lincoln para saludarlo.

Y cuando eso sucedía cerraban la puerta, sin siquiera preguntar…

Claro, nadie pensaría que ocurría algo extraño entre esos dos, Lincoln era un bobo y de seguro Becky tan solo sentía lastima por él y trataba de hacerlo sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Lori se esmeraba en mostrarse agradecida por eso, en realidad lo intentaba, sin embargo no era capaz de librarse de esa extraña sensación de que algo pasaba justo debajo de sus narices.

No quería pensar lo peor de su amiga y menos de su hermano, pero si le estaban ocultando algo se aseguraría de ponerlos en su lugar, no por nada era la hermana mayor.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Le costó mucho el el convencer a sus padres, le costó demasiado e incluso en cuanto le entregaron las llaves de la camioneta familiar sabía que no estaban del todo felices con la idea, pero habiendo expuesto ella su caso logró que dieran su brazo a torcer, no del todo, pero al menos lo suficiente como para tener una noche. Le permitieron usar una cabaña que pertenecía a sus tíos los cuales se hallaban de viaje fuera del estado, solo con la condición de no destruir el lugar en una fiesta ni hacer nada por lo que los vecinos se viesen forzados a llamar a la policía.

A todas luces, parecían ser demasiados problemas para que una adolescente llevase al hermanito de su amiga de paseo, pero para Becky era una oportunidad dorada que justificaba todos y cada uno de los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para conseguirla.

Y Lincoln también había ayudado a su manera, después de todo, habría que tener un corazón de piedra para no compadecerse de ese pequeño tontuelo de cabellos blancos, el hijo de en medio al que nadie le prestaba mucha atención, el mismo cuyos padres castigaron de manera tan cruel, negando el calor de su propio hogar por una insignificante superstición.

Entre los dos se las arreglaron de convencer a los padres de Becky de aceptar, y en cuanto lo hicieron, ambos supieron que no había marcha atrás.

Fue un día maravilloso para los dos, nadaron, jugaron, construyeron castillos de arena y comieron una tonelada de helado, hicieron todo cuanto quisieron, para que así, llegado el momento, ambos pudiesen proseguir con la perdida de su inocencia.

"¿Estas listo?"

Se había recostado desnuda sobre la cama de sus tíos, con las luces bajas y las cámaras de seguridad desactivadas, después de poner pestillo a todas las puertas llamó a Lincoln a esa habitación y se preparó para él.

Becky encontró adorable y util el hecho de que ya estuviese en ropa interior, y que antes de quitarse lo poco que le quedaba hubiese guardado con tanto cuidado aquella historieta que le había obsequiado en la tarde.

Ahora, su conejito blanco la exploraba con una inusual seguridad, sus dedos revoloteaban sobre Becky apenas tocándola, mas, sus ojos estaban transfijos en cada detalle, evidenciando una agudeza que comenzaba a erizar su piel.

Su conejito parecía comportarse como otro animal esa noche...

"Sí, eso creo", murmuró Lincoln atreviéndose a plantar delicados besos a lo largo del vientre de Becky, sus manos, dotadas de un nuevo enfoque llegaron a posarse sobre los senos de la adolescente, capturando entre los dedos los pezones erectos y acercando a ellos su boca logró lamerlos uno tras otro provocando leves gemidos de placer de parte de su compañera.

En un momento, Lincoln atrapó uno de los pezones entre sus dientes e hizo que Becky gimiese más fuerte, el dolor que sintió era una experiencia nueva pero no por eso menos interesante. La adolescente dejó que una de sus manos descendiese a su entrepierna y la halló húmeda, el pequeño parche de bello le provocó cosquillas en la muñeca, había considerado el depilar aquella área por completo pero optó por no hacerlo, de todos modos no se veía mal en su opinión y esperaba que a Lincoln le gustase tanto como el resto de ella.

Suspiró profundamente y separó las piernas un poco más, Lincoln, que había estado pensando en cómo sería aquel momento terminó con la mente en blanco.

Sin importar cuanto hubiese leído para estar listo, la verdad era que todo lo que ocurría le seguía pareciendo bizarro, sin embargo no planeaba detenerse.

Allí tenía a alguien que lo quería tal y como era, que no lo veía como a un bobo o a un torpe o un nerd, para ella… para Becky, él era alguien importante, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería y por tanto, le demostraría también lo mucho que él la quería.

"¿Estas lista?", preguntó él con cierta timidez, acomodándose entre las piernas de la adolescente, tal como había descubierto, muy a su pesar, a sus padres en cierta desafortunada ocasión.

"Descuida"; contestó ella, "También es mi primera vez así que iremos despacio"

Lincoln respiró profundamente, su corazón golpeaba el pecho con cada milímetro ganado hasta que la punta de su miembro rozó un imperceptible botón de carne provocando un quieto quejido por parte de Becky.

"Sigue", pidió ella en un hilo de voz, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes mientras que Lincoln sonreía complacido, pues para alguien que apenas tenía idea de lo que hacía, cada bello sonido que salía de ella era una victoria.

Embistió de frente, la curva de su miembro empujó a un lado los labios carnosos de la chica que era su novia en secreto, cayendo de bruces sobre ella, sobrecogido por las poderosas sensaciones que parecían devorarlo con cada nueva contracción, tal como si ese simple acto los hiciese inseparables.

Besó el vientre de Becky y levantó las caderas, se dejó caer nuevamente, apoyando ambos brazos alrededor del torso de la pelirroja, apenas alcanzando sus pechos para ver entre ellos el rostro lleno de serena complacencia que la consumía.

"¿Cómo se siente?", preguntó después de un buen rato, escuchando la respiración cada vez más profunda de la adolescente.

Becky estaba viviendo un sueño, allí estaba con el hermanito de Lori, ese dulce chico al que le había puesto el ojo desde hacía ya tanto tiempo y lo tenía para ella sola.

Y la mejor parte era que Lincoln lo deseaba tanto como ella.

"Maravilloso, es todo lo que soñaba y más, y a ti, ¿te gusta?"

"Mucho", contestó él de inmediato, "Es… jamas imaginé algo así"

Había hecho un gran trabajo hasta ese punto, por lo que Becky decidió que ya era hora de retomar el control y dejarlo disfrutar a gusto, tal como lo haría ella.

Se giró para dejar a Lincoln recostado sobre la cama y comenzó a cabalgarlo, como le había dicho era también su primera vez, sin embargo, había practicado bastante con una almohada imaginando el como sería ese instante y las deliciosas reacciones que provocaría en su presa.

Lincoln sonrió presa del delirio, acariciando los muslos de forma hambrienta, buscando desaparecer el espacio entre los dos porque con cada empuje y sacudida sentía su cuerpo arder por completo, temblaba de una forma en la que jamas había temblado y que lo dejaba deseando por más, en definitiva, lo amaba, desde el fondo de su corazón amaba todo lo que ella le hacía sentir y a Becky esto la enloquecía, le encantaba tenerlo dentro de ella, aquella palpitante extensión de Lincoln presionando deliciosamente en contra de sus paredes mientras que sus pequeñas manos buscaban aprisionarla, luchando en vano en contra del control que ella ejercía cada vez que arqueaba la espalda para quedar fuera de su alcance, solo para regresar a los pocos segundos a tentarlo, ofreciendo todo de su parte para complacerlo. Lincoln trató de seguir su ejemplo, moviendo sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo al mismo ritmo, les tomó varios intentos el encontrar el tempo adecuado y para entonces, ambos ya estaban sudando y jadeando.

En cuanto Becky sintió algo estallar en su interior, y vio como Lincoln se mordía el labio inferior para ahogar un grito supo que lo había llevado al límite, ella siguió por unos cuantos segundos más hasta alcanzarlo en la misma nube de felicidad en la que se hallaba.

La inocencia de Lincoln era completamente suya, su conejito blanco ya era un hombre, su hombre, y ella era su mujer.

"Te amo Lincoln", suspiró Becky cayendo de bruces a su lado, sintiendo como en su interior, aquella descarga comenzaba a escurrir de entre sus piernas hasta los cobertores, quiso atrapar una muestra para probarla y saber a que sabían los dos pero se detuvo al sentir los labios de Lincoln sobre los suyos.

"También te amo Becky", le dijo él mientras sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, "Te amo y un día me casaré contigo"

La pelirroja besó la punta de la nariz de su conejito y cerró los ojos contenta, cubriéndose ella y Lincoln a duras penas con las cobijas finas de sus tíos.

No sintió un ápice de culpa.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo interpretar el comportamiento de su hermano, que con sus muchas rarezas comenzaba a preocuparla con aquellas inusuales escapadas, ahora, cuando tenía un problema con alguna de las chicas no lo discutía, no pelea ni se defendía, tampoco las dejaba ganar ni les daba el gusto porque sí, tan solo salía de casa y volvía mucho después sin decirle a nadie en dónde había estado ni qué estaba haciendo. Desde que llegase de ese viaje Lincoln actuaba diferente, y aunque las chicas insistían con que todo estaba en su cabeza y que dentro de poco las cosas regresarían a la normalidad Lori sabía que se equivocaban.

Lincoln había cambiado, Becky, de algún modo, lo había hecho cambiar.

Decidió enfrentarla en el centro comercial varías semanas después, mientras que sus otras amigas estaban ocupadas recibiendo consejos de moda de parte de Leni que las acompañaba.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?"

Becky sabía que a Lori no le gustaba irse con rodeos con ninguna de las chicas, tales tácticas estaban por debajo de la líder tácita del grupo por lo que un confrontación era totalmente esperable, sin embargo, esperaba tener algo de tiempo como para prepararse, o al menos, ese era el plan.

Sabía que antagonizar a Lori no resultaría bien, entendía los peligros de buscar una pelea, pero ese era el problema.

A Becky ya no le importaba el tener esa discusión y mucho menos poner a Lori en su lugar.

"Nada salvo darle un poco de confianza"

El modo en que la pelirroja le dijo eso puso a Lori en alerta, la manera en la que hablaba de su hermano… estaba segura de que no era algo normal, no podía serlo.

Un extraño terror comenzó a apoderarse de su ser, creciendo desde su vientre y extendiéndose por sus venas al resto de su cuerpo, un terror gélido que muy pocas veces antes había experimentado al saber que sus hermanas se acercaban a aquel umbral de la adultez que ella pocas veces había rozado junto a Bobby y que una vez que llegasen allí ella ya no podría protegerlas.

Era inconcebible que su hermanito menor supiese de esas cosas, mucho menos que él...

"Si te propasaste con él te juro..."

"Si Lincoln ha decidido cambiar", la interrumpió Becky, "Es porque entendió que no siempre será el tapete de ustedes"

Estaba preparada para pelear, para destruir a cualquiera que osase hacerle daño a su hermano, pero frente a eso, rodeada de tantas personas se dio cuenta de que quizás era demasiado tarde.

"Ahora sabe que tiene a alguien más de su parte, me tiene a mi y si no quieres perder a tu hermano aprenderás a ser más considerada con él"

Lori quiso creer en ese mismo momento que aquello que había imaginado no era otra cosa que su mente buscando el peor escenario posible, Becky de seguro mentía, es más, Lori estaba convencida de que dentro de poco todo volvería a ser normal en casa y Lincoln regresaría a ser su diligente y fiel hermano menor.

"No tienes derecho alguno a decirme cómo debo tratar a mi hermano", replicó Lori, "Así que será mejor que te alejes de él, ya no vuelvas a molestar a Lincoln"

Becky sonrió con sorna y se paseó alrededor de Lori, estaba tentándola a dar el primer golpe, pero la rubia supo contenerse.

"No, no tengo derecho a decirte como debes tratarlo", concedió Becky, "Pero ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás"

Se detuvo frente a Lori, abandonando toda pretensión de amistad de por medio.

"Será mejor que te acostumbres, del mismo modo que él se acostumbró a ti cuando cambiaste", terminó de decir la pelirroja como su amenaza final, antes de volver con el grupo, con Lori que la seguía en silencio, masticando esa cruenta acusación que resonaba en su mente.

Leni la notó al llegar y dejó a las chicas por su cuenta, tomó a Lori del brazo y la apartó del grupo.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lori?", preguntó con amabilidad, "¿Ya sabes por qué Linky se comporta así?"

Lori levantó la vista y negó con la cabeza, "No tengo la menor idea", respondió, sin saber si sentir alivio o vergüenza por su ignorancia.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Sup!, nuevo capítulo de algo.

Oldboy es esa película que todos los fines de semana creo que voy a ver y nunca veo, pero fijo que la veo este mes porque el cine coreano es consistente y quedé con ganas de más desde City Hunter, sobre eso de torcer lo de Liena, iba a hacerle lo que añadí como nota en el fic de Lupa, pero mejor no porque me dio pena, aunque quizás algún día lo haga de todos modos solo para sentirme mal conmigo mismo.

Sobre lo de Lyra y Lemy, ahí vamos, no he decidido algunos detalles pero a modo de adelanto la aparición de Lemy es el catalizador para que se desate el verdadero infierno para Lincoln, digamos que hasta ese momento el hombre del plan maneja el infierno a su alrededor con cierto desinterés hasta que ve a su hijo al que tanto ha decepcionado en peligro del mismo monstruo con el que se topa todo el tiempo, el que le recuerda las peores cosas de si mismo.

En cuanto a los otros detalles, no los he afinado del todo, pero voy a usar a gente de la misma franquicia al igual que otras criaturas, lo que pone al famoso ejecutor del pueblo en el juego (abusando de paso de los comics y la variabilidad de las criaturas para alterarlas)

Lo de usar a las hijas del pecado, pues lo vi como un buen nicho que explotar por ese elemento de ultra perversidad que hay que manejar, además, distrae mientras escribo otras cosas y como suelen ser cortitos es buen material para jugar. Dentro de todo, son un ejercicio interesante para aplicar que he visto hacerse de variados modos, así que quise darle mi propio toque para ver como resultaba, además, las historias sobre personajes que caen, que son derrotados y que luchan incluso si no pueden ganar son interesantes, y al loudcest eso como que le queda, no siempre, igual prefiero leer historias con finales felices y a veces escribirlas, solo que eso último no sucede tan a menudo.

De lo de Lacy tratando de seducir torpemente a su padre y Lincoln tratando de no herirla ni caer, hoy logre hacer algo y la idea es muy tierna y le queda justo a esa hija como anillo al dedo, ahora, si logro armar más y si sale bien, podría publicarla en la siguiente entrega si es que no termino lo que tengo para Lily, Nikki o la chica Jordan a tiempo.

A todo esto, ¿recuerdan cuál era el nombre de la hija hipotética de Lincoln y Sam?, porque se me ocurrió algo pero no recuerdo su nombre.

Como sea, esta debe ser la respuesta más larga a los review que haya hecho, así que la alargaremos un poco más con una anécdota ligeramente relacionada a algo.

Hace muchos años, en el horrendo pueblo en el que vivía al que todavía amo por motivos incomprensibles, mis familiares ayudaban a construir un baño de pozo en la casa de mi abuela (bisabuela, pero para todos los efectos era abuela), la cosa es que durante la excavación toparon con una puerta de madera enterrada horizontalmente, de la clase que esta hecha de tablones gruesos sin mayores acabados, sabiendo que era buen material se decidieron a salvarla pero al levantarla, descubrieron que debajo de ella había un cuarto.

No sé quién de todos bajó primero, mi padre, que en paz descanse estaba allí, pero nunca dio mayores detalles, adentro, de pared a pared encontraron frascos, muchos de ellos con fetos humanos. Ahora, esto no es tan extraño de por si, dado que la zona solía estar compuesta de varios descampados y tabernas de mala muerte (lugares turbios con nombres que muchas veces resultaban estrafalarios), y eso, en zona minera equivale a mucha prostitución.

De por si no es tan extraño, el SML se llevó todo y construyeron el baño un poco más alejado del sitio.

Lo extraño vino después y se prolongó por muchos, muchos años.

Todas las noches, en cuanto el sol se ocultaba tras los cerros y el viento comenzaba a golpear las calaminas, por sobre los techos y en los bordes de las paredes se podían ver caminar siluetas humanas, paseándose de un lado al otro mientras que abajo los perros lloraban… era la clase de cosas que uno aprendía a ignorar al igual que todos los vecinos de allí, claro, sabías que estaban cerca y que posiblemente siempre estuvieron allí, pero por un asunto de sanidad mental tenías que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, sabiendo que con algo de suerte, no notarían que los estabas viendo.

Sobre entidades, allí quiero ponerla.

Hasta la siguiente.


	11. Promesas rotas Lynncoln

**Promesas Rotas**

 **Disclaimer; sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Eran uno solo, dos corazones que latían al mismo._

" _Ya no puedo seguir con esto"_

 _Eran uno solo, estarían juntos por siempre, nunca se separarían, nunca._

" _Conocí a alguien o mejor dicho, me reencontré con alguien, ¿sabes?, esto entre tú y yo tiene que terminar"_

 _Nunca, nunca, ¡nunca!_

" _Tenemos que terminar con esto, nuestros padres sospechan que pasa algo raro, no quiero decepcionarlos cuando se enteren de nuestra relación._

 _Movería mar y tierra por ella, sacrificaría su alma por ella, ¿no se suponía que ella haría lo mismo por él?, todas esas promesas que se habían hecho el uno al otro se agolpaban en su garganta rogando y maldiciendo, pidiendo en una única voz que la obligase a decir la verdad, que la obligase a enfrentar los hechos del mismo modo que él había enfrentado su culpa al admitir que la amaba._

" _Lo siento, debo irme, tengo una cita y no puedo llegar tarde"_

 _Mudo e impotente, si ella atravesaba esa puerta, si ella se atrevía a renegar de su amor entonces él…_

" _Adiós Lincoln, te amo, espero que lo entiendas. Esto es lo mejor para los dos"_

 _Se quedó solo en su habitación mirando el punto en el que ella estuvo de pie, cayó de rodillas y golpeó el suelo una y otra vez hasta que sus nudillos se llenaron de astillas. Solo entonces se puso de pie y se vio a si mismo reflejado en la ventana y tras su reflejo, la silueta de Lynn acompañada de alguien más._

 _Se ahogó con su propia bilis antes de romper la ventana de un puñetazo y caer sobre la cama._

 _Lynn había dejado su promesa atrás, una banda de plata cuya gemela ocupaba el anular izquierdo._

 _Estaba muerto por dentro._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Llegarían a encontrarse nuevamente en aquel lugar, ambos de pie frente a la placa de mármol que conmemoraba la vida y obra de un gran hombre. Lincoln se hallaba allí desde temprano, en solemne silencio y ardua contemplación, su mente mantenía un dialogo privado del que no haría parte a nadie salvo por la memoria de su ausente abuelo. Le diría a Pop pop todo lo que no le había contado a nadie, le confesaría que amaba a una mujer a la que jamas podría tener y que esa mujer decía amarlo, le hablaría de su alegría al verse correspondido, de aquellos días que pasaron en la ilusoria frontera entre los sueños y la realidad y de como ese sueño, al igual que otros, había concluido al regresar ambos a la rutina. Y si Pop pop podía perdonarlo, si podía acaso darle alguna señal entonces quizás la herida en su pecho dejaría de doler, porque incluso si ella decía amarlo sus acciones demostraban lo contrario.

En realidad no importaba cuantas veces Lynn dijera esas palabras, no eran ciertas, desde el momento en que decidió que lo suyo no podía continuar Lincoln se dio cuenta de que para ella ni su amor ni su devoción eran tan importantes como le gustaría creer, que en realidad todo se trató de un juego que se salió de control y que cada vez que se dejaban dominar por la ilusión era ella la primera en despertar.

Lynn estaba fuera de su alcance, siempre lo estaría.

"Lleva dos años casada, dos años en los que apenas hemos hablado"

Como esperaba, su respuesta fue el silencio sepulcral propio del cementerio, Lincoln se dio por satisfecho con esto, era mil veces mejor que cualquier otra respuesta que pudiese haber tenido.

"Ella sigue insistiendo en que fue la decisión correcta, que Francisco es un gran sujeto, que la hace feliz, que quiere tener hijos y volver a entrenar y que yo debería seguir con mi vida y pretender que nada sucedió"

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba, buscando de alguna manera capturar algo del afecto de su abuelo, en su lugar, terminó con las yemas de los dedos congeladas, el césped húmedo y rugoso bajo sus pies crujió con la súbita llegada de un ave que venía a devorar los insectos que volaban cerca, Lincoln, ajeno a todo esto cerró los ojos y pensó en lo mucho que le habían costado sus decisiones.

"Me dijo que lo hizo porque me amaba, que no teníamos futuro y que solo así podríamos dejar todo atrás"

Pop pop de seguro no lo entendería, ni lo perdonaría, ninguna persona cuerda podría mirarlo a la cara y decirle que lo que sentía era correcto o normal, de seguro Lynn creía lo mismo, de seguro se había dado cuenta de que lo que existía entre los dos era perverso pero para Lincoln, no podía estar más equivocada.

La amaba, con todo en contra la amaba y nada cambiaría eso.

"No puedo dejar de amarla, no puedo… detesto sentirme así"

El sonido de tacones raspando el empedrado lo alertó de su llegada, se puso de pie y arregló su corbata, dejó que su rostro y postura volviesen a esa careta de serenidad la cual empleaba al enfrentarse a situaciones incomodas.

"Tenía el presentimiento de que te encontraría aquí", mencionó la recién llegada, "Te vi desde la entrada"

"Buenos días Lynn", saludó escuetamente, apenas girándose para verla.

Lynn vino a su lado y lo tomó del brazo, "También lo extraño", le dijo, "Fue un gran abuelo"

Dos años en los que apenas le dirigió la palabra, Lincoln no tuvo empachos en recordar eso, incluso si el agarre firme de su hermana lo estremecía por dentro.

La amaba, pero no por eso olvidaría todo lo sucedido, si su única arma eran sus recuerdos entonces se aferraría a ellos y ni Lynn ni nadie se los arrebataría. Se lo debía a si mismo.

"Veo que llegaste con el resto de tu familia", comentó Lincoln fijando la vista en el marido de Lynn y una pareja de la edad de Lynn sr., y Rita.

El agarre de Lynn se volvió más firme, casi posesivo.

"Mis suegros estarán de visita por todo el mes, les dije sobre Pop pop e insistieron en venir"

Lincoln supo de inmediato de que se trataba. Lynn tenía la idea de que tanto su nueva familia como sus padres y sus hermanas se conocieran, para desgracia de Lynn, Lily le había dicho todo previniéndolo del encuentro.

No tenía nada en contra de esas personas, es más, estaba seguro de que amaban a su hermana y que la trataban como a uno de los suyos, pero frente a sus ojos y en su corazón, tan solo veía a las personas que le arrebataron al amor de su vida.

Incluso si había sido ella la que se decidió a abandonarlo…

De un modo u otro, no tenía intención de entretener a nadie, sus visitas a Pop Pop el primer domingo de cada mes no eran una ocasión social, si Lynn creía que se saldría con la suya como siempre pues cometía un error.

La amaba, pero no por eso la dejaría ganar.

"Mira la hora, ya debo irme", se excusó endeble, antes de que Lynn pudiese llamar a sus suegros.

La deportista, insatisfecha por la actitud de su hermano se paró frente a él y lo encaró. Le bastó ver su rostro para darse cuenta de lo que se trataba y sintió, nuevamente, aquella punzada traicionera en el pecho que de seguro vendría cargada de culpa y recriminación, de interminables dudas que la asaltarían por las noches.

Ese era su calvario personal, una repetición cruel del día de su boda y el rostro apático y desganado de Lincoln, aquella verdad en sus ojos que quemaban el velo conforme la marcha nupcial inundaba la capilla y sus palabras, llenas de remordimiento y celos que la perseguirían por siempre.

Le había dicho que la amaba y que la amaría por siempre y nada cambiaría eso y ella le respondió con un "si", dado a otro hombre.

La vieja flama ardió con amargura, Lincoln no entendía que era por el bien de los dos.

"Creí que ya lo habías superado", susurró molesta, "Creí que en este tiempo habías madurado"

"¿Superar qué?", preguntó Lincoln en tono burlón, apartándose de Lynn y caminando a la salida por otro sendero.

La deportista lo agarró de la mano y tironeó fuerte.

"No te hagas el listo, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?, sé que no estas bien"

Lincoln le sonrió sarcástico, ¿acaso quería pretender que se preocupaba?, la idea le parecía bastante ridícula, propia de uno de los planes a medio terminar de Lynn.

"Como sea, no pienso quedarme", insistió a la vez que se alejaba.

Lynn soltó su agarre para verlo marchar, apenas dio un par de pasos antes de que su naturaleza competitiva se pusiese en marcha.

No lo dejaría marchar sin antes decirle lo que pensaba.

Lo sujetó del traje y se abrazó a su espalda, olvidando que cerca, su marido y sus suegros estarían buscándola. Lynn ignoró todo sentido de propiedad.

Lo extrañaba y seguía amándolo, pero por el bien de ambos tendría que hacerlo reflexionar una vez más.

"Algún día te darás cuenta de que fue para mejor, te enamorarás de otra y tendrás tu propia familia y entonces me pedirás perdón por todas las veces en las que me has lastimado por haber hecho lo que es mejor para los dos"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sus corazones latiendo al unisono.

Hasta que escucharon como llamaban a Lynn.

"Dejame en paz", escupió Lincoln, trastrabillando sobre un par de tumbas antes de recuperarse y huir caminando del lugar, Lynn sintió el familiar vacío en su pecho crecer un poco más antes de ocultarlo nuevamente.

"Como quieras", le respondió, incluso cuando Lincoln ya no podía oírla.

Lincoln se detuvo a la entrada del cementerio y miró hacia atrás. Encontró a Lynn rodeada de su nueva familia y se veía tan feliz entre ellos…

Se sintió asqueado por sus propios celos, por ser un hermano tan despreciable y ruin y por sobretodo, por saber que nada cambiaría lo que sentía por ella y como nada cambiaría, era libre para pretender con otras. Tendría un par de citas en la semana, las complacería por un tiempo hasta que se aburrieran de él y luego todo retomaría su rumbo. El ciclo de amores falsos e inconclusos se repetiría de forma ineludible por el resto de su vida.

Lynn charlaba con sus suegros sobre Pop Pop cuando Francisco notó que los ojos de su mujer seguían buscando al extraño que acababa de irse.

"Hey, ¿ese era tu hermano?", preguntó apuntando al lugar en donde estuvo antes Lincoln.

Lynn ni siquiera tuvo que pensar, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a excusarse que lo hacía por reflejo.

"Lo lamento, solo vino por un instante y ya tenía que irse"

Mirta, la madre de Francisco le susurró algo en el oído a John, su suegro que de inmediato se mostró sorprendido. No era para menos pues apenas había visto al hermano de Lynn durante la boda.

"Que pena, supongo que podrás presentarnos en otra ocasión"

"No prometo nada", rió Lynn, "Es un trabajolico, mis padres siempre se quejan de eso"

"Lincoln fue muy útil en la planeación de la boda", añadió Francisco, recordando que el joven Loud se había desvivido con todos los detalles de la organización.

Sin su ayuda, ese día mágico no hubiese sido posible, aunque era una pena que tuviese que ausentarse a último minuto.

"Tu hermano debe amarte mucho, eres muy afortunada", le dijo su suegra abrazándola, "A mi y a John nos encanta que tengas una familia tan unida"

Lynn sabía que tendría que enfrentar momentos como esos en los que una frase inocente se acercaría demasiado a la verdad, pues con la relación tan cercana que tenía con sus hermanas la gente tendía a asumir que Lincoln sucedía lo mismo, que eran inseparables.

" _Lo fuimos alguna vez"_ , pensó, " _Eramos uno solo"_

"Gracias...", murmuró Lynn, dejando que Francisco limpiase sus lagrimas.

Por suerte nadie sospecharía del motivo real de su llanto, no en un cementerio, no frente a la tumba de su abuelo.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Supo que debía poner un alto a las cosas cuando incluso Lily comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había entre los dos, porque si Lily que apenas era una niña podía notarlo entonces de seguro las otras lo verían también y entonces lo perdería para siempre._

 _No fue una decisión sencilla porque en realidad lo amaba, ambos tenían planes, se mudarían juntos y vivirían relativamente alejados de su familia, Lincoln ya era un ilustrador con cierto renombre y ella tenía experiencia entrenando equipos. Les costaría al principio, como a todos, pero estaba segura de que al final habría valido la pena, que con el pasar de los años podrían ser felices y que nada ni nadie los separaría._

 _Debió haber sido así y en lugar de eso…_

" _¿No es esa tu habitación?"_

 _Lynn negó con la cabeza y arrastró a Francisco lejos del edificio en el que rentaba un cuarto, no podía darse el lujo de volver y desmoronarse frente a él ni demostrar que se sentía desnuda sin la sortija del compromiso que había roto._

 _Tenía que ser realista y hacer lo correcto, el precio por amar a su hermano era demasiado grande para los dos. Significaría abandonarse a si mismos y vivir en secreto, ser objeto del repudio o la lastima, quizás no tener hijos porque entre los dos existía algo que los unía y los alejaba a la vez. Si se quedaba con Lincoln lo condenaría a una vida en las sombras junto con ella, una vida llena de privaciones que sabía no podría soportar._

 _Lo amaba lo suficiente como para comprender lo cruel que sería llevar a cabo esas promesas y esperaba que Lincoln la amase lo suficiente como para entender que lo que hacía era por los dos._

 _Ya no podían vivir en las tinieblas sin importar lo reconfortantes que fueran._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Lo recordaría por años del mismo modo, en ese elegante traje de dos piezas que resaltaba su cabello blanco y le daba un toque de dignidad, con un aire de gentileza que bordeaba lo etéreo. Era un recuerdo tan triste como hermoso pues evocaba momentos de tierna juventud en los que su inocencia comenzaba a erosionarse. Era cada día menos su hermano, cada día más, un hombre.

Su amor por Lincoln era comparable a un cataclismo contenido y cegado en cuanto a que existía solo en la medida que ella lo permitiese, frente a los ojos de cualquiera se revelaba en una que otra mirada cargada de nostalgia, en privado, era la caricia del viento matutino y tardes en la complicidad de su cuarto. Se trataba de un fantasma, un espectro que en su lenta y ardua agonía se presentaba ante ella en sus horas de soledad a susurrar promesas que creía olvidadas.

Con el pasar de los años lo llevó de ser una muleta a transformarse en su propia sombra, un remanente de noches de verano que la seguía en silencio, acusándola de todas aquellas cosas que el verdadero Lincoln jamas le diría a la cara, rememorando, a cada paso, que sus sueños de amor se habían esfumado y que nada los traería de vuelta.

Esa era la vida que Lynn había escogido, la renuncia tácita a su afecto con tal de salvar su alma y dignidad.

Y ahora que tenía una vida hecha, con veinte años de distancia entre los dos se encontraba nuevamente con él, que al igual que ese día en el que se negó a jugar el papel de hermano se mantenía impávido, con la mirada fija en la placa gris de la tumba de su abuelo.

Antes, cuando eran prácticamente uno podía distinguir con facilidad lo que pensaba con tan solo verlo, mas, aquella complicidad bien podría nunca haber existido, pues el extraño a su lado imitaba con facilidad la quietud del panteón, su rostro una máscara de serenidad detrás de la cual se colaban los vestigios de un rencor que creía reconocer.

Aun así, seguía estando segura de una cosa.

Lincoln la amaba.

Saber esto, y reconocerlo, no la hizo sentirse feliz ni satisfecha, en lugar de eso se sintió decepcionada.

Al final nada había cambiado.

Quebró el silencio al darse cuenta de que estaban solos, nadie los interrumpiría en esta ocasión.

"Ese día, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?"

Como una vieja cicatriz el rostro impávido de su hermano la enfrentó en la fría mañana de otoño dejando ver en sus grietas al Lincoln que la amaba. Sin embargo, esa invitación a rememorar el pasado sería rehusada.

"No sé de qué hablas", negó haciéndose a un lado.

Lynn lo capturó por el brazo y se apegó a él, desde los catorce años que Lincoln la superaba en altura, cosa que al principio no le causo mucha gracia pero que con el tiempo dejó de importarle, de algún modo sus cuerpos encajaban lo que hacía de esa experiencia más que desesperante.

No entendía el motivo de sacar a la luz esos secretos que ella misma había enterrado, quizás se sentía melancólica al enfrentarse a la próxima independencia de sus hijos o tal vez era porque se daba cuenta de que por mucho que amase a Francisco, Lincoln seguía siendo el primero en su corazón y que cada noche desde ese día se sentía como una traición.

O en realidad se trataba de su propia vanidad, no le gustaba ser segunda frente a nadie y eso la hacía sentirse despreciable, porque Lincoln seguía solo y no había dejado de amarla.

"Me dijiste que estábamos a tiempo, que huyéramos juntos"

Vio como su máscara comenzaba a descascararse, "Ya basta Lynn", amenazó su hermano, con la mirada perdida y el orgullo hecho añicos.

Si empujaba un poco más, si lo obligaba a recordar...

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?"

"No quiero hablar de esto?"

Terminaría por quebrarlo y con eso, lo haría darse cuenta al fin de lo viciosa y vindicativa que podía llegar a ser y quizás entonces buscaría a alguien, aunque fuese solo para vengarse, para castigarla por haber mentido tantos años, por pretender que entre los dos no existía ni siquiera el afecto entre hermanos.

Quería ser repudiada por Lincoln y a la vez...

"Te dije que te amaba y que quería que fueras feliz"

Lo sintió antes de verlo, las lagrimas impactando el césped, su aliento entrecortado en la obertura del romance marchito que volvía a la vida, pero el otoño, con su lento paso de aves moribundas le quitaría eso y más.

Ese día, frente a dios, Lincoln le había dicho que se alegraba por ella, que era la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo, que merecía ser feliz, que era la número uno y ella, ciega a su dolor se abrazó a esa mentira y le permitió enraizarse en su corazón. Lynn renunció entonces a la felicidad efímera de la primavera y la dejó morir junto al recuerdo del cabello blanco invernal de su hermano, aquellos días en que despertaban juntos en el pequeño estudio que compartían fingiendo ser marido y mujer.

¿Por qué había sido tan fácil aceptar esa mentira?, ¿por qué seguía torturándolo con el pasado?, Lynn limpió un par de lagrimas de la mejilla de su hermano.

"Linc, ese día le mentiste a todos, incluso a mi, no eres feliz, desde hace mucho que no lo eres"

Lo había quebrado, Lincoln se giró para enfrentarla, la agarró de los hombros y fundió sus labios con los de Lynn. La besó con rabia e impotencia, la beso hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y ni siquiera entonces fue capaz de dejarla ir. Con la voz entrecortada y el rostro compungido por un dolor acumulado por más de una década le dijo la verdad, sin esperar que esto cambiase las cosas entre los dos ni que Lynn al final abandonase todo lo que tenia por él, pues esas eran ilusiones a las que había renunciado hacía varios años ya.

Lynn esperó a que su furia desatada diese paso a un mar de acusaciones, Lincoln por fin le diría lo que pensaba de ella, lo vana, desleal y cruel que podía hacer, le recordaría sus promesas rotas, su cobarde admisión de amor antes de confesar que ya no vivirían juntos, aquellos preparativos a los que lo arrastró con la esperanza de lastimarlo lo suficiente como para despertarlo siendo que ella seguía dormida.

Que al final ella no era en su vida sino un error, el más grave y abominable de todos, la razón de su autoimpuesta soledad, el motivo por el cuál se había alejado del resto de la familia, el que hasta el día de hoy rehusase una invitación para comer juntos porque incluso si ya no eran amantes seguían siendo una familia.

Que por algún milagro Lynn ya no fuese el amor de su vida, que Lincoln pudiese verla al rostro un día sin sentir lo mismo que ella sentía.

"Ni siquiera sé porque te amo, no eres la chica más linda del mundo, ni la más inteligente ni la más lista, eres… ¡testaruda!, ¡mandona!... no sabes perder y a pesar de todo eso… no hay chica en el mundo mas hermosa que tú, no existe nadie tan maravillosa como tú. Siempre serás la número uno para mi, siempre y te detesto por eso, porque sigues insistiendo con esa mentira sabiendo lo que siento por ti"

Si pudiese romperse en un millón de piezas para escapar del dolor de ver a su hermano confesar lo que tanto temía y que a la vez añoraba… Lynn se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Lincoln no necesitaba castigarla con la crueldad del despecho, no necesitaba de algo tan superfluo cuando por el solo hecho de amarla podía destruirla una y otra vez, que un hombre tan digno como su hermano pudiese albergar esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo la hacía sentirse la mujer más especial sobre la faz de la tierra y a la vez, le demostraba lo bajo que había caído.

Sin embargo se equivocaba en algo.

"Nunca fue una mentira", murmuró, negándose a que esa simple verdad fuese puesta en tela de juicio.

Pero a Lincoln esto no le importaba, lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad se negaba a ser pisoteado por una verdad que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

"Ya detente Lynn, estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de este juego"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?, !tengo una familia por dios santo¡, no puedo..."

"Dime la verdad, solo la verdad"

Rogaba por una mentira, la misma mentira que esperaba el día de su boda, Lynn podía otorgársela, podía librarlo de ese dolor y esa angustia tan solo con pronunciar esas palabras y entonces quizás, lo haría libre, Lincoln la odiaría pero al menos habría hecho lo correcto.

Y aún así no pudo mentir.

"Ya conoces la verdad, Lincoln"

Lincoln la besó por última vez y la dejó ir, "Eres imposible...", suspiró antes de ponerse la careta que ambos odiaban. Lynn tuvo la impresión de repetir el pasado, ser esclava de su propia sombra y quedarse nuevamente a solas frente a la tumba de su abuelo.

"Si de verdad me amas olvidarás todo lo que pasó entre los dos", murmuró, sabiendo que él estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla.

"Si de verdad me amas… te darás cuenta de que soy una tonta"

Lynn no volvió a saber de su hermano hasta que notó lo mucho que se ausentaba de las reuniones familiares y se excusaba incluso con el resto de sus hermanas, temiendo que algo le hubiese salió a trotar pensando en visitarlo, al llegar a su casa notó un sobre color ocre que destacaba en el buzón.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Ayudó a Leni a hacer el vestido, a Lucy a componer un poema, a Lola para preparar las mesas, a Lana para asegurarse que todo funcionase a la perfección, junto con Lori repartió invitaciones y estuvo al lado de Luan y Luna al seleccionar la música y el entretenimiento._

 _Compro zapatos de charol negros para Lily y convenció a Lisa de arrojas flores frente al altar._

 _Lustró los zapatos de su padre y ayudó a su madre a buscar en el ático una reliquia familiar para obsequiársela el día de su boda._

 _Llegado el día apartó a Lynn de su nueva familia y la llevó al confesionario._

" _Huyamos juntos"_

 _Lynn lo abrazó con gentileza, "Linc…", murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabello blanco._

" _Te amo, no me importa nada más. Ven conmigo Lynn"_

 _Su hermana se apartó de él y lo vio a los ojos, suspiró lentamente y lo dejó ir._

" _También te amo", le dijo, "Y es por eso que no puedo, tú y yo nunca seriamos felices"_

 _Lynn pasó a su lado y salió al encuentro de sus hermanas. Lincoln se sentó en la cabina ya drenado de todas sus fuerzas, su cabeza golpeó la división de madera alertando al cura que tosió y salió sin hacer ni decir nada más. Derrotado, se quedó allí hasta que la marcha nupcial anunció el final de todas sus esperanzas, luego, se puso de pie y se quedó cerca de la salida para ver la boda. En el momento en que anunciaron que Lynn ya era la mujer de otro dio media vuelta y se marchó, apenas le bastó un vistazo para darse cuenta de lo irrisoria de sus ilusiones. En la devoción profunda que ella profesaba por Lincoln jamas se manifestó la misma honestidad que demostraba por Francisco._

 _Lincoln se convenció a si mismo de que todo había sido un juego para ella, desde ese día en adelante se alejaría de Lynn y del resto de la familia. No quería ser una sombra frente a la felicidad de esos dos, le bastaba con saber que incluso si seguía amándola nunca más se permitiría caer bajo su encanto._

 _Le deseó a Lynn toda la felicidad del mundo, todo esto sin mirar atrás._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Debía admitir que era bastante anticlimático, porque en realidad, en las pocas ocasiones en las que pensó en hacer arreglos de esa clase ni siquiera llegaba a la parte de comprar un lote personal o pagar por uno familiar para incluir a sus padres el día en que "eso", llegase a ocurrir. En el fondo, no se veía como el primero en salir del juego aunque de cierto modo lo tranquilizaba, pues como iban las cosas no tendría que despedirse de nadie de su familia, no tendría que sufrir la angustia de perderlos.

Su padre y su madre tenían una salud envidiable, lo que no era para nada extraño teniendo a una hija como Lisa para proveerles cuidados médicos de primera y en cuanto al resto… ninguno de ellos era tan viejo. Incluso Lori que casi lo superaba por una década se veía más joven de lo que era.

Ciertamente no era lo que esperaba, aunque eso en nada cambiaría el desenlace que ocurriría dentro de unos meses, al final sí tendría que hacer esos arreglos, un lote privado con espacio para sus padres si es que lo necesitaban, una lapida sencilla con su nombre y fechas de nacimiento y defunción y un funeral simple, pues no deseaba dejarle a su familia una responsabilidad que no les concernía.

Dentro de unos meses su oficina quedaría desocupada y todo rastro de su persona sería borrado.

Dentro de unos meses los sobrinos a los que apenas conocía le dirían adiós a un hombre que nunca fue parte de sus vidas.

Dentro de unos meses… todo dejaría de importar.

Lincoln se quitó sus gafas para leer y guardó la carta del médico en un cajón de su escritorio, barajando sus posibilidades que no se veían para nada favorables.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle a sus padres y ellos le dirían a sus hermanas, que tendría que ser parte de una reunión familiar a la que definitivamente no querría asistir y que de seguro tratarían, a su modo, de ayudarlo a encarar lo que habría de venir. Pero Lincoln no quería nada de eso, quería enfrentarlo por su cuenta y con sus propios medios, quería… quería irse en paz, porque no soportaría el ver a su familia destrozada cuando se enterasen de lo del tumor.

Escuchó la conmoción afuera y antes de que tocasen a su puerta ya se había puesto las gafas, no había motivo para perder la compostura.

Pero nadie tocó la puerta, en lugar de eso se abrió de par en par cuando alguien vistiendo ropa deportiva entró a su oficina blandiendo un sobre.

"¿Es cierto?"

De todas las cosas que podía esperar esta era la menos probable, se arrepintió de no haber guardado su correspondencia antes de salir en la mañana.

"Señor Loud", se excusó su asistente que temblaba de pies a cabeza "Lo siento, no pude detenerla"

Susan era competente, con algo de trabajo llegaría a ser más que una asistente en poco tiempo, sin embargo la pobre carecía de carácter, tanto, que sería imposible para ella contener a alguien como Lynn.

"No importa, dejame a solas con ella", indicó, pensando en que también necesitaba dejar una carta de recomendación para su asistente.

"Como usted guste señor Loud"

La puerta volvió a cerrarse y Lynn, tan alterada como al principio golpeó el escritorio haciendo saltar sus materiales.

"Entonces, ¿es cierto?", demandó Lynn blandiendo la carta.

No esperaba tener esa charla tan pronto, pero dado que era inevitable al menos haría todo posible para dirigirla a su antojo.

Esa era su prerrogativa.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, ve al grano", contestó tajante, "Y por favor baja la voz, no estamos en un estadio"

Lynn lo sujetó de la corbata y él apartó su mano de golpe, ambos se miraron frente a frente tratando de comunicar de este modo todo lo que sentían.

La deportista plantó la carta contra el escritorio.

"Fui a visitarte y leí tu correspondencia. Sé que estas enfermo"

Sin pelos en la lengua, por eso a Lincoln le gustaba tanto, pues sabía que esperar de ella.

Lynn era capaz de muchas cosas menos de mentir convincentemente, su pobre carácter no lo permitía.

"¿Sabes que esos papeles son privados, verdad?"

La pregunta tenía el objetivo de distraerla aunque bien sabía que no daría resultado, no con Lynn tan enfocada en su problema.

Pero si podía retrasarla siquiera un poco… si podía evitar esa conversación por al menos un par de semanas entonces sabría definitivamente que decir, podría planear sus palabras en vez de navegar a ciegas por las emociones de su hermana.

"Ese no es el punto, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?"

Lincoln sonrió con tristeza. Era justo lo que esperaba y justo lo que quería evadir.

"Es mi problema, yo lidiaré con él"

Lynn se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el asiento forrado de piel con el que recibía a sus visitas, "Eres tan… egoísta", murmuró con rencor, llevándose una mano a la frente y suspirando, "No piensas en nadie más que tú mismo"

Eso último caló profundo en Lincoln.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lynn había logrado herirlo con algo que de verdad le perturbaba.

¿Era realmente tan egoísta cómo creía su hermana?

"No entiendo cómo mi reticencia a hablar de mi salud sea problema tuyo o del resto de la familia", escupió, "Pero adelante, juzgame como se te de la gana si eso es lo que quieres"

Tomó la copia de la carta el hospital que Lynn había robado de su casa y la trituró entre sus dedos para luego arrojarla al basurero, sin enojo ni pesar, tan solo con la desapasionada aceptación de su muerte.

Su familia no tenía la culpa de lo que pudiese suceder con él, enojarse y maldecir no haría ninguna diferencia.

Lynn lo vio con pena, tal como ese día en que le dijo que debían separarse e imitando paso a paso esa escena se puso de pie y se sentó en el escritorio, tomó su mano e hizo que entrelazaran los dedos. Lincoln sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta, los veinte años entre un día y otro desapareciendo en un instante.

"¿Puedes sanarte?", preguntó Lynn, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la incertidumbre como si esta pudiese torcerse a su favor.

Lincoln se relamió los labios, dispuesto a acabar con las esperanzas de su hermana.

"El tratamiento es paliativo, le dije a mi doctor que no lo tomaría"

Los dedos de Lynn se cerraron con fuerza sobre la mano de Lincoln, temiendo la respuesta y aún así sabiendo que no podía escapar de aquella pregunta.

"¿Cuanto te queda Lincoln?"

Lincoln miró al techo y luego se enfocó en Lynn que ocultaba el rostro tras su cabello, hizo a un lado los mechones castaños para verla a los ojos. Su hermana que nunca usaba maquillaje tenía manchas de delineador sobre sus mejillas, de seguro se había preparado para algo importante, algo que lo involucraba a él.

Ahora esas palabras venían a atormentarlo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la lastimaba con su amor. Se dio cuenta de lo ciego que había sido y del tiempo que había desperdiciado, tristemente, no existía ya espacio para arrepentimientos, no cuando lo único que le quedaba a futuro era su propia despedida.

"Tiempo suficiente para hacer todos los arreglos necesarios, liquidaré algunos activos y dejaré un testamento, aparte de eso, no hay más que pueda hacer"

Lynn se dejó caer sobre él, lo abrazó y lloró a mares, "¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo con tanta calma?, ¿cómo puedes...", preguntó una y otra vez, completamente deshecha al darse cuenta de que esa pesadilla era real, que Lincoln dejaría de existir dentro de poco y que no había más que hacer.

"Lisa… ella puede ayudarte, iremos con ella y todo estará bien"

Odiaba tener que romper sus ilusiones. Lisa era una genio certificada por varías universidades, con títulos y honores de tal grado que muchos de sus pares en la comunidad científica ni siquiera podían soñar. Sin embargo su enfermedad estaba fuera del campo de experticia de su hermana, someter a Lisa a lo que bien podría ser una labor sin frutos sería de una crueldad inusitada. No dejaría que su hermana menor se viese involucrada en lo que era a todas luces una perdida de tiempo.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza, quizás, de haberlo descubierto antes hubiesen podido hacer algo, pero en su estado solo alargaría su vida por unos meses, máximo un año.

No quería eso, no quería terminar en una cama de hospital luchando por respirar mientras la morfina perdía su eficacia.

Lynn buscó sus labios de manera desesperada, acarició sus mejillas y su cabello, rozó su nariz con la suya, intentó borrar el espacio entre los dos, volver a ser uno junto a su hermano.

"Te amo, te amo Lincoln, no puedes dejarme, ¿qué haré sin ti?"

Lincoln la abrazó con fuerza y gimió de dolor, ¿cómo podía decir eso?, después de tantos años tratándola como a una desconocida, evadiéndola en cada ocasión que Lynn ocupaba para extender la rama de olivo solo para verse rechazada por un torpe obstinado que solo pensaba en si mismo. Lincoln se derrumbó por dentro con la realización de lo realmente había hecho en contra de su hermana al exigir de ella más y más.

No la merecía, no se merecía a alguien como Lynn.

"Lo siento… también te amo Lynn, ¡siempre te he amado!"

Lloró como no lo había hecho en años, como un niño en brazos de su hermana. Lynn escondió el rostro sobre su pecho, sacudiéndose y sollozando, renegando de su enfermedad, de dios y de la vida, maldiciendo en voz baja la injusticia que sería perder a su hermano siendo tan joven, la completa aberración de dejarlo ir sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Porque al final, ni ella ni nadie podía salvar a Lincoln.

Algo se quebró en ella al ver a Lincoln aceptar con resignación algo que ella no quería comprender, "Demuéstrame que estas vivo, demuéstrame que sigo siendo la número uno para ti", le pidió entre lagrimas, "No me dejes ir, lo siento, perdoname por decir tantas mentiras, perdoname por creer que podría vivir sin ti, soy una tonta,¡una tonta!"

Lincoln la silenció con un beso, intentó beber la desolación que emanaba de Lynn, tragar su desesperanza para llevarla consigo y que no volviese a importunar a su hermana.

"No eres una tonta", murmuró limpiando las lagrimas que empapaban el rostro de Lynn, "Jamas digas eso, eres la mujer más sensacional que existe, eres única Lynn, una en un millón"

Había tantas cosas que quería decir, tantas emociones agolpándose en su pecho que temía terminaría desmayándose en cualquier momento. Lincoln fue consciente de que le debía más a su hermana que una simple declaración de amor.

"No quiero lastimarte Lynn, he tratado, te juro que lo he hecho pero no puedo", confesó, "Quise olvidarte y no pude, soy un hermano horrible"

Todo ese tiempo desperdiciado, Lynn no tendría modo de perdonarlo, no a él que la había traicionado.

"Arruine todo, solo quería hacerte feliz y termine haciendo todo lo contrario"

"Te amo Lincoln"

Su voz rompió la espiral que desprecio que lo consumía, Lynn lo alcanzó antes de que pudiese hundirse más.

"Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, ¿me entiendes?, te amo Lincoln, siempre te amare"

Lincoln se quedó dormido abrazándola, como no sucedía en años sus corazones volvieron a latir al mismo tiempo, en la cadencia de su respiración Lynn se encontró a si misma. Si tan solo pudiese hacer de ese momento eterno y así alargar su existencia… pero ese ya no era el caso, era una mujer casada con una vida a cuestas. Su hermano era un sueño del que se había despedido hacía ya años atrás, un milagro de amor de los que se tiene una vez en la vida.

Su teléfono sonó rompiendo la ilusión, la esperaban en casa.

"Descansa hermano, vendré por ti mañana", prometió a la hora de marchar, no sin antes besarlo por última vez prometiendo que el tiempo que le quedase lo aprovecharían.

Lincoln despertó cerca de las nueve, su asistente estaba en la oficina con una taza de chocolate caliente.

"Susan...", dijo Lincoln frotándose los ojos, "Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso", se excuso.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y lo abrazó, cosa extraña dado el entrenamiento que había recibido sobre conductas inadecuadas en el lugar de trabajo. Dentro de todo no podía culparla, no todos los días uno se enteraba de algo tan nefasto como la relación que tenía con Lynn.

"Señor Loud… descuide, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo", prometió Susan, Lincoln se separó de ella y asintió agradecido, "Me quedaré esta noche, si no hay problema", le dijo.

La asistente se retiró y le deseó buenas noches. Lincoln, ahora solo, buscó papel y lápiz, implementos casi olvidados que guardaba por nostalgia junto con otros tesoros. El resto de la noche la pasó planeando lo que haría, dado que el tiempo era breve pensó que lo mejor sería conseguir un lote privado con un par de espacios extra, contactar a una funeraria y componer su testamento, en la mañana legalizaría todo y tendría el resto del tiempo para prepararse personalmente.

Enfrentado a la idea una corta pero intensa agonía tomó una decisión que sabía sería desaprobada por el resto de su familia, era algo precipitado pero en honor a la verdad no veía una mejor salida para él. Trataría de enmendar su relación con sus seres queridos y dejarles al menos algunos buenos recuerdos.

Y cuando todo estuviese dicho y hecho, iría por su revolver y terminaría con todo en sus propios términos.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

" _Un día nos casaremos, tendremos una hija y pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos"_

 _Sonaba bien en su mente, una casa en los suburbios como sus padres, ella entrenaría a algún equipo local y los inspiraría con su larga y exitosa carrera, Lincoln dibujaría y sería reconocido como el talentoso artista que era y entre los dos encontrarían la felicidad._

 _Conforme ese sueño tomaba forma la realidad comenzó a devorarlo, poco a poco la casa en los suburbios fue reemplazada por un departamento, su empleo de ensueño resultó tal y como esperaba, pero sin la competencia de por medio no era lo mismo, en cuanto a su felicidad en cierto modo la había alcanzado._

 _Sin embargo, en su corazón, albergaba un fragmento de esas ilusiones. Envejecería con Lincoln y los dos se quedarían juntos hasta el final, sin importar lo que pudiese suceder a futuro encontrarían la forma de permanecer uno al lado del otro._

" _Un día tú y yo nos casaremos, no importa que ninguna otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra crea en nuestro amor, solo importa lo que sintamos el uno por el otro"_

 _Ahora un fantasma respondía a sus votos de amor, renegando de dios y de si mismo._

 _Lynn lo vería marcharse a un lugar que para ella no existía llevando consigo todas sus ilusiones, dejando con ella una sortija humildemente decorada como muestra última de lo que había existido._

 _Su hermano se convertiría en un espectro, un corazón roto que habitaba más allá de los reinos de la muerte, que se sacudía al recordarla, que perseguía sombras inexistentes._

" _Un día te demostrare lo mucho que te amo, no olvides eso, nunca lo olvides"_

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Nunca olvidaría esa última semana y el modo sublime en que fue engañada. Durante siete maravillosos días Lincoln hizo de todo para complacerla, fue el hermano y amigo que se había negado a ser durante los últimos veinte años, le dio todo cuanto deseaba, sin restricciones ni condiciones hasta el más mínimo detalle en que pudiese pensar.

Ejecutó su rol de forma magistral, lo hizo con un talento propio de aquellos que acostumbran no solo a fingir, sino a vivir un engaño, fue un actor supremo y un compañero sin par.

Al finalizar esa semana, llegó a su casa un hombre a informarle que Lincoln había fallecido en su departamento y que dentro de un par de días daría lectura a su testamento, que existía una investigación en curso pero era cosa de rutina y no involucrarían a la familia, pues la causa de su muerte había sido revelada en una llamada a un número de ayuda, que del resto de encargaría una funeraria la cual ya estaba atendiendo su caso. Después de eso se despidió y se retiró a informar al resto de la familia, usando una libreta de direcciones provista por el propio Lincoln.

Lo último que hizo fue entregar discretamente un sobre, "Un favor personal, dijo que usted entendería", mencionó el abogado antes de irse. Lynn supo por el peso y la forma de que se trataba, un detalle en apariencia insignificante que estremeció su corazón al recordar ese compromiso roto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el telón cayó sobre ella. De un lado, el escenario sobre el que Lincoln presentaba la obra de su vida había quedado a oscuras y sin señal de la estrella principal, del otro, un público expectante que se quedó sin respuestas y ella en medio, siendo parte de ambas cosas y de ninguna a la vez.

Tuvo que pasar por todo lo que Lincoln quiso evitar, el llanto de sus padres y de sus hermanas, la desolación palpable en Clyde y el resto de su pandilla, la desaprobación de uno que otro conocido y la falta de empatía de los que llegaron sin tener interés, todo arremolinado en un templo de blancas paredes y vitrales vibrantes que apenas le hacían justicia a la vida de su hermano.

Odiaba ese lugar, entre el padre que hablaba de Lincoln sin siquiera conocerle y los desconocidos que repetían sin descanso lo triste que era el que nunca se hubiese casado, que no tuviese hijos o una pareja, que al final estuviese completamente solo.

Que al final no fue ni el cáncer ni su revolver lo que lo mató, sino la soledad.

Lo acompañó al cementerio hasta un lote privado con algunos espacios extra que dejó en caso de que alguien más los necesitase, gesto que pareció gustarle a Lucy más que al resto de los presentes, luego, vio como lo depositaron seis pies bajo tierra, con flores cubriendo su féretro.

Lynn estuvo a punto de perder la compostura varías veces, pero al final, siempre había alguien que se desplomaba antes que ella, incluso tuvo que ayudar a Clyde a llegar a su auto, no sin antes llamar a su mujer la cual prometió que pasaría a buscarlo de inmediato. Ella volvió al cementerio poco después, sola en su propio mundo, en ese escenario que fue la vida de Lincoln el cual ninguna otra pudo ocupar.

"Espero que estés feliz, te saliste con la tuya..."

Al final su hermano se fue sabiendo lo que realmente sentía por él.

Amaba a Lincoln y Lincoln la amaba, eran uno y siempre lo serían.

"Los hombres de la funeraria te arreglaron para que todo pasara desapercibido y tu abogado nos dio los detalles de la herencia. Lo arreglaste todo para que ninguna de nosotras pudiese interferir"

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a su familia que lucía tan cansada como ella. Se habían esmerado en ayudar a cada paso.

Lynn tendría que despedirse definitivamente y enterrar de nuevo sus recuerdos, se los debía a ellos, les debía una vida normal.

Arrojó una sortija sobre la cama de flores, "Esperame en el cielo, ¿quieres?, un día te prometo que te alcanzaré..."dijo en voz baja.

Quizás pedía demasiado, pues si existía un paraíso de seguro no los recibiría a ambos, pero si se equivocaba, si acaso existía una chance… qué no daría por verlo solo una vez más...

"Mamá, ya se hace tarde"

Volvió a la realidad de golpe, se limpió las lagrimas y enfrentó al mundo del mismo modo que lo había hecho por veinte años.

"Voy"

Al llegar la noche vería su mano con su anillo de matrimonio y sentiría, como siempre, el peso de todas sus decisiones en esa banda dorada. Al amanecer sujetaría la argolla colgando de su cuello y pensaría en aquel hombre que la amó en secreto durante toda su vida.

En los largos años que devendrían de su partida no volvería a pronunciar su nombre, lo llevaría en su corazón como un secreto, se lo llevaría con ella hasta el día en que partiese a encontrarlo.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**


	12. Un sueño Lynncoln

**Un sueño.**

 **...**

 **Sin fines de lucro.**

...

Se había quedado dormida a su lado, vistiendo esa camiseta que usaba a modo de pijama la cual cada año le quedaba más ceñida, roncando despacio y babeando su almohada. Apenas si cabían dentro de su cama y a pesar de eso se veía completamente confortable con él a su lado, con su cabello castaño desperdigado en todas direcciones y sus preciosas pecas perdidas en el frágil haz de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. A esas horas nadie más estaba despierto y por la quietud poco característica de su hogar Lincoln estaba seguro de ningún otro sonido salvo la respiración tenue de su hermana podría romper el idílico paisaje nocturno.

Lincoln dejó reposar su cabeza contra el respaldar de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

Con delicadeza, alcanzó la manta y la cubrió hasta los hombros, de ser cualquier otra noche no hubiese dudado en acurrucarse a su lado, pero esa noche era diferente.

Esa noche había llegado a admitir que ya no pensaba en Lynn como su hermana, y eso lo perturbaba profundamente pues a la larga, eso bien podría ser el final de su relación y no estaba listo para eso. Era innegable que seguir sintiendo lo que sentía por ella no lo llevaría por buen rumbo, mas, allí seguía, impotente para negar lo que su corazón afirmaba, impotente para detener esos sentimientos que inevitablemente tendría que extinguir. Pensó en que quizás, sería mejor bajar a la sala y dormir en el sofá, con suerte despertaría antes que sus hermanas, podría usar el baño y pretender que nada sucedía, pero si Lynn despertaba al día siguiente sola comenzaría a hacer preguntas, muchas de las cuales Lincoln no podría responder.

Observó con desgano la guitarra que yacía abandonada junto a su cama, al principio, cuando ideó todo el plan le pareció brillante pero conforme pasaban las horas se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo. No solo no era un buen cantante, tampoco sabía tocar bien, dominaba a duras penas uno que otro instrumento pero hasta allí llegaban sus conocimientos musicales. Para empeorarlo todo ni siquiera tenía una canción en mente, había pensado tanto en lo que ocurriría al final que ese gran detalle lo pasó por alto.

El resultado fue otra velada perdida y el silencio asfixiante de su habitación, el cual solo era rompido por la joven mujer a su lado.

Ese era su consuelo, el que ella pasase toda la noche allí. El cálido cuerpo con su esencia familiar perfumaba el ambiente y le permitía olvidar que entre los dos nada podría existir. Solo sueños de un pobre iluso, una fantasía que jamas llegaría a realizarse.

De todos modos, nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que lo que sentía por ella era real, y que sin importar lo que ocurriese a futuro, en ese instante de claridad podía admitir sin dudas que la amaba sabiendo que la respuesta sería en el mejor de los casos, un puñetazo en medio del rostro.

Sonrió al pensar en esto, convencido de que había que ser un loco para amar a alguien tan volátil como Lynn. Y ahí estaba él, la persona menos indicada tratando de hallar el coraje para arriesgarse y recibir una paliza.

Desvió la mirada de vuelta a la guitarra y se frotó el rostro cansado.

Puede haber sido un gesto pueril, pero en ese instante no le importó, recogió el instrumento y lo puso sobre su regazo, con lentitud, trazó las notas y comenzó a tocar, al principio algo dudoso, luego, con más confianza hasta que la tonada surgió con naturalidad. Una letra improvisada que nacía de la seguridad que otorgaba su vigilia solitaria le permitía expresar aquello que al día siguiente se esmeraría en olvidar.

Se dijo a si mismo que se permitiría amar a su hermana esa noche y ningún otra, y que en cuanto el sol resurgiese de su letargo enterraría esos sentimientos por Lynn sin importar el costo que tuviese que pagar.

Le cantó a ella sobre lo mucho que la amaba e imaginó que Lynn le correspondía, la imaginó despertando y observando con esos ojos almendrados resplandecientes, sus tiernos labios partidos en una silenciosa declaración que creyó jamas llegaría a escuchar. El cielo y la tierra se volverían uno solo y ellos harían lo mismo.

Y todo sería perfecto.

Pero al terminar de rasgar la última cuerda ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y él se había quedado sin notas. Se dio cuenta de lo inútil que había sido todo pues ninguna canción improvisada a medianoche cambiaría la realidad entre los dos.

Nada cambiaría el hecho de que Lynn era su hermana y que él apenas tenía quince años. Dentro de poco, Lynn se iría así como el resto de sus hermanas, conocería a nuevas personas, se enamoraría y tendría una vida completamente aparte, una vida que Lincoln presenciaría desde lejos hasta que su testarudo corazón al final se rindiese demostrando lo endeble que era. Y en esa debilidad, tendría que admitir lo ilusorio de su amor por Lynn.

Bajó la guitarra de vuelta a su lugar y descendió hasta quedar a altura de su hermana, se cubrió con la misma manta y giró la cabeza para verla antes de dormir, su cabello parecía tinta enfrentándose al blanco crepuscular de la almohada, dibujó en su mente el rostro sereno, los labios ligeramente partidos dejando escapar el precioso aliento, las pecas oscurecidas de sus mejillas tostadas por el sol, tan diferente a como se veía despierta y aun así igual de hermosa.

El Lincoln del futuro, aquel que la vería alejarse con ojos indiferentes dejaría de amar esas cosas, pretendería olvidar esas noches y ocultaría de todos lo que llegó a sentir por ella. Mas, el Lincoln del presente solo existía para ella, pues Lynn era su todo.

"Ojala algún día pueda decírtelo Lynn", murmuró despacio antes de cerrar los ojos.

No lo sabía, sería imposible para él pero Lynn había escuchado la última parte, en el lamento final de las cuerdas apenas abrió los ojos para verlo con la mirada perdida en las sombras, recitando secretos que estaba segura jamas fueron para ella. Algo en su interior se estremeció al descubrir lo mucho que ansiaba esas palabras y lo mucho que les temía después de tantos años de imaginarlas, de dibujar en su mente ese momento imposible en que Lincoln le confesaría que la amaba y en que ella podría hacer lo mismo.

Esperó fingiendo dormir hasta que pudo escuchar los ronquidos de su hermano, solo entonces se atrevió a girar el rostro, moviéndose con cuidado para no ser atrapada. Lincoln había madurado mucho, quizás más que ella y comenzaba a notarse en su semblante y en su actitud. De un modo peculiar, Lynn no creía que existiese otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiese quererla del mismo modo que Lincoln, estaba convencida de que nadie más lo igualaría y el saber que él sentía algo tan profundo por ella era un alivio.

Incluso si no era ciega ante la evidente imposibilidad, al menos ahora que lo sabía podría hacer algo.

Sintiéndose conmovida, se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de su hermano.

Seguía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

" _También te amo Linc",_ musitó en su cabeza, luego, hundió la frente contra el pecho de Lincoln, la pijama con olor a lavanda le resultaba reconfortante así como el constante latido de su corazón, un estribillo familiar que amaba desde su tierna infancia.

"Te amo", susurró, siguiendo a su hermano más allá de la noche, en los dominios impenetrables del corazón.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se convirtieron en uno solo bajo el iris vigilante de la luna.

Al día siguiente despertó más temprano que de costumbre, con las cobijas tiradas en el piso y una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su temple, solo el vago aroma de Lynn sobre la almohada evidenciaba su presencia, en trazos invisibles que esperaba conservar por siempre.

Era el procedimiento estándar, independiente de que ambos estuviesen convencidos de que ni sus padres ni sus hermanas se molestarían por la tradición de dormir juntos de vez en cuando preferían mantenerlo en secreto por el mero gusto de tener secretos.

Esa era otra cosa de la que tendría que desprenderse.

Lincoln se forzó a si mismo a separarse de la almohada y a borrar cualquier atisbo de afecto de su rostro.

Se había prometido a si mismo que olvidaría esa boba fantasía.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, dejó que sus pies se impregnasen del frío que emanaba desde el suelo hasta que trepó a su pecho haciéndolo respirando de manera irregular, conteniendo aquella inmensa frustración que significaba el apagar su corazón, incluso si sabía que era imposible, incluso si sabía que no duraría por siempre. Era necesario dar el primer paso con tal de borrar esos sentimientos antes de que se viese arrastrado a hacer algo peor que ver a su hermana como algo más que su hermana, era necesario si planeaba tener una vida después de Lynn.

" _Es solo un enamoramiento de adolescente"_ , le decía su consciencia, " _Ya se te pasará y te darás cuenta de lo ridículo que eres"_ , se repetía a si mismo de forma cruel.

Al cabo de un rato, tuvo que admitir que no podría pasar el resto del día encerrado en su habitación. Finalmente se puso de pie, se cambió de atuendo y salió de su recamara.

Se topó con una somnolienta Lynn en la fila para el baño, generalmente, se pondrían a charlar esperando a que estuviese desocupado, algunos días se gastarían bromas pesadas e incluso lucharían, pero no ese día.

Lynn miró de un lado a otro antes de envolver a Lincoln en un abrazo, dejó que su nariz reposase cerca del cuello de su hermano que entrelazó sus brazos detrás de su cintura, así se quedaron por un buen rato.

Cuando se separaron, Lincoln le sonrió y Lynn pudo darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado pues su sonrisa estaba completamente vacía. Fue en ese instante en que lo notó, una frialdad que antes no existía en su hermano, una distancia que no se sentía natural. Sus instintos gritaron para rogar que hiciese algo al respecto, pero no logró reaccionar a tiempo, Lola salió del baño y ya era su turno, si se quedaban en el pasillo correrían el riesgo de atraer más miradas. Así, con esa creciente inseguridad siguió su camino, pretendiendo que los ojos de Lincoln no la buscaba con desesperación, pues temía que en cuanto se diese media vuelta esa misma desesperación se transformaría en algo más, algo para lo que no estaba preparada.


	13. Cadenas Lynncoln

**Cadenas.**

Sin fines de lucro.

 **:::**

 **;/;**

 **:::**

 _No recordaba con exactitud el momento en el que se habían vuelto tan cercanos aparte de una memoria difusa de un baile escolar. Por ese entonces tendría unos catorce años y su cita la dejó plantada, acabando con las ilusiones que mantenía hasta entonces y alimentando una serie de inseguridades de las que nadie sabía. Lynn Loud jr., incluso con toda esa confianza en si misma y su innegable ego inflado no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña y miserable al darse cuenta de que había sido rechazada, por primera vez en su vida entendió que existían desafíos que no podía vencer y esa noche, mientras el resto de las chicas tenía una velada de ensueño ella terminó quedándose sola en el auditorio, sentada en un rincón oscuro bebiendo ponche tibio cuyo sabor era casi inexistente. No era la noche ideal, lejos de eso y lo peor era que ese chico realmente le gustaba, incluso llegó a creer que existía algo especial entre los dos, que él sería el indicado._

 _Hubiese sido la noche más vergonzosa de su joven vida de no ser por su hermano. Lincoln había dejado plantada a su propia cita en cuanto se enteró de lo que le sucedió a ella, lo dejó todo de lado con tal de darle apoyo moral._

 _Lo vio llegar por la puerta principal, ignorando a los maestros y padres que hacían las veces de chaperones, lo vio pasar entre las parejas a toda velocidad hasta quedar frente a ella, sosteniendo entre sus manos un ramillete de flores maltrechas y blandiendo una nerviosa sonrisa que logró derretir su corazón._

 _El resto de la noche pasó desapercibida, recordaba el haber salido del auditorio, Lincoln tomándola de la mano y guiándola sin rumbo por las calles, recordaba el haber pasado por un parque cercano y el como se perseguían el uno al otro sin importarles la ropa de gala ni el frío ni nada más, pues en ese instante se tenían el uno al otro._

 _Nada de esto cambió cuando se enteró de que su cita había tenido un grave problema en casa del que no le pudo decir a tiempo, y a pesar de que se vieron en un par de ocasiones más Lynn ya no estaba tan interesada en él, de la noche a la mañana ese chico que era tan similar a ella, que competía, jugaba y vivía con su misma intensidad ya no era el muchacho más guapo del mundo. Claro, seguía siendo objetivamente atractivo pero le faltaba algo y ese algo… se hallaba en Lincoln, en su hermano._

 _Fue demasiado paulatino como para evitarlo, y con los años llegó a cuestionarse si es que acaso quería terminar con esos sentimientos pues de ser ese el caso no pasaría tanto tiempo a su lado ni lo celaría frente a otras chicas._

 _No lo buscaría por las noches para charlar._

 _Ahora que cumplía diecisiete y se acercaba más y más al punto en el que abandonaría su hogar para continuar con su propia vida el tiempo le parecía escaso y las diferencias que tenía con Lincoln le resultaban cada vez más evidentes. Un día, ya no podría estar a su lado, tendrían que seguir por caminos distintos y si bien estaba segura de que nunca se alejarían realmente nada de eso borraba el hecho de que entre ellos nada podía existir, al menos nada de lo que ella había comenzado a desear._

 _Por eso atesoraba las noches en las que irrumpía en la habitación de su hermano, y la culpa que le producía su cariño se volvía menos pesada._

 **:::**

 **/;/  
:::**

Lincoln había pasado a su lado con apenas un escueto saludo, tal cosa llevaba repitiéndose por varios días y Lynn ya no sabía qué sentir, solo de algo estaba segura.

No le gustaba para nada la reciente actitud de su hermano.

Había pensado en el modo de encararlo lo que de por si no era fácil. Con los años, Lynn había madurado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no siempre podía salirse con la suya y que las amenazas no eran para nada la mejor solución a todos sis problemas, además, incluso si le encantaba molestarlo de vez en cuando una parte de ella se sentía culpable al pensar en herirlo seriamente. Seguía siendo más fuerte que Lincoln y no tenía dudas de que en una pelea saldría victoriosa, mas, no deseaba pelear con él, no en serio, no cuando su hermano se esforzaba tanto por complacerla. Lynn entendía por esto que se estaba quedando sin opciones pues ni siquiera podía contar con sus hermanas, sabía que decirle a las chicas sería un suicidio porque de ningún modo permitirían que algo de esa naturaleza llegase a ocurrir entre ellos.

Tenía absoluta certeza de que si abría la boca y Lincoln le correspondía, uno de los dos terminaría viviendo lejos de casa y ya no los dejarían ni siquiera hablar, por eso que le costaba tanto trabajo hallar las palabras adecuadas para preguntar qué le ocurría, para confrontarlo y decirle lo que había escuchado esa noche.

Esperaba de todo corazón que esa confesión no hubiese sido un error por parte de Lincoln, porque de ser ese el caso… ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que haría.

El día que se armó de valor para confrontarlo lo encontró leyendo en su habitación, Lynn no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos, su hermano había madurado también pero en el fondo, seguía siendo un nerd.

" _Bien, no hay mejor momento que el presente"_ , pensó Lynn, bloqueando la puerta para que su hermano no pudiese escapar.

"¿Por qué has estado evitándome?", preguntó seria, habiéndose asegurado antes de que ninguna de sus hermanas estuviese cerca para escuchar.

"No sé de qué hablas", negó Lincoln sin despegar la vista del comic.

"No te pases de listo conmigo", lo retó ella haciendo tronar los nudillos, "Dime por qué me evitas"

Lincoln tuvo un breve momento de pánico, antes de que recordarse que la opción a una posible pelea era confesar lo que sentía por su hermana mayor, sin embargo, no contaba con que Lynn fuese a adoptar un alcance mucho menos conflictivo que de costumbre.

No contaba con que ella fuese a utilizar su ternura para vencerlo.

"Es en serio Lincoln, ¿por qué me evitas?"

Vio su reticencia quebrarse en mil pedazos, Lynn, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser condenadamente tierna y eso lo desarmaba por completo.

"Lo siento Lynn, es… es algo complicado", respondió nervioso, ocultando el rostro entre las paginas de su historieta.

Como era de esperarse tal evasiva no satisfizo a Lynn, que para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo decidió seguir por su cuenta a quedarse allí a discutir.

Obviamente no lo diría de nuevo, se había acobardado como de costumbre...

Lynn dio media vuelta y se marchó dando pisotones hasta abajo, sin esperar que Lincoln la siguiese hasta la entrada, en donde tenía su bicicleta lista para partir.

"¿Adonde vas?"

"A practicar mis lanzamientos", contestó ella sin prestarle mucha atención, "También iba a preguntarte si querías acompañarme, pero si vas a estar así..."

"Dejame ir por mi guante", refunfuñó Lincoln corriendo escaleras arriba a buscar el viejo guante de Lynn, el mismo que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños cuando ella olvidó comprar uno. " _Al menos tiene valor sentimental"_ , pensó.

Al bajar nuevamente las escaleras Lynn lo seguía esperando, "Fui por tu bicicleta", le dijo, y en cuanto Lincoln se subió, ella pedaleó con fuerza, "!El último en llegar es un huevo podrido¡"

Al llegar al parque encontraron el diamante ocupado, así que como muchos otros se decidieron a buscar un lugar apartado para practicar. Con la reputación de Lynn, varios chicos se acercaron para saber si acaso podían medirse en su contra, pero ella los rechazó a todos para pasar tiempo con su hermano, lo que era de por si contraproducente a lo que deseaba en un principio. Toda la idea de ir al parque había surgido para alejarse de Lincoln, pero allí estaba con Lincoln, rechazando a cualquiera que osase a interrumpirlos…

Lynn podría haberse quedado allí toda la tarde, pero Lincoln… cada vez lanzaba peor, y las únicas instancias en las que mejoraba eran al estar en frente de algún otro chico.

"Deja de comportarte tan raro", bromeó Lynn, que en su lapsus de desatención no vio venir la pelota directo contra su rostro.

Lincoln estuvo a su lado en un instante.

"Lo siento", le dijo, sonando en extremo apenado por lo que había sido un mero accidente, o quizás… quizás era más que el accidente, quizás se arrepentía de todo lo que no estaba diciendo.

Lynn tocó el punto en el que la pelota de baseball la había alcanzado, la piel de seguro estaba enrojecida por el impacto, se sentía áspera…

¿Acaso así serían las cosas entre ella y su hermano?, ¿estarían siempre entre ser algo más solo para echarse atrás a último segundo?.

Cerró los ojos al sentir la palma de Lincoln sobre su mejilla magullada, de alguna manera, él siempre hallaba la forma de mejorar las cosas y eso la ponía en desventaja. Por ello, tomó su mano entre las suyas para detenerlo, abrió los ojos y se plantó firme frente a él.

"Deja de disculparte", le ordenó para silenciarlo, "Lincoln… quería decirte algo, esa noche… ya sabes, la última que pasamos juntos..."

No podía aguantarlo más, ella no sabía ser sutil ni delicada ni nada de eso, era una chica honesta y competitiva y le gustaba ir de frente, solo que en este caso, no tenía idea de si el ir de frente y directo a la batalla fuese a dar un buen resultado.

"Esa noche… te escuche decir que me amabas"

Lo vio palidecer antes de que sus mejillas se tornasen rojas por la vergüenza, Lynn se sintió como una triunfadora, ¿qué mejor evidencia podría tener?, el hecho de que se estuviese disculpando en lugar de negarlo era prueba suficiente de que no lo había imaginado.

Ahora todo cobraba sentido, la reticencia de Lincoln a pasar tiempo con ella era por miedo al rechazo y nada más.

"Perdoname Lynn, por favor perdoname", pidió Lincoln, antes de que su hermana lograse silenciarlo.

"Tenía miedo de haberme equivocado"

Desde el momento en que se decidió a sepultar sus sentimientos por Lynn había temido la llegada de ese día, el día en que ella se diese cuenta de la quería no como a una hermana, porque de seguro Lynn se sentiría asqueada al imaginar a su propio hermano menor fantaseando con ella, creando escenarios imposibles y francamente absurdos en su cabeza como el peor de los depravados. Nunca imaginó que ella le pudiese corresponder, por lo que tardó más de la cuenta en registrar esas palabras.

"¿Lynn?"

Era el momento en que Lynn le diría que no era tan extraño para un hermano menor el sentirse así, y que no estaba molesta con él, lo que sería peor que su enojo, porque al enojo de Lynn podía sobrevivirlo sin mayores problemas, a su rabia, a su frustración, su ira las enfrentaba de manera casual, pero su lastima… eso ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

Recordaría ese momento por el resto de su vida, porque nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz de estar equivocado.

"Siento lo mismo"

Lynn pudo notar que algo había cambiado, o quizás, todo era igual y solo se las había arreglado para ver las cosas desde un nuevo ángulo, de un modo u otro todo lo que necesitaba decir ya lo había dicho.

Lincoln no la estaba rechazando, y por la expresión de felicidad en su rostro se dio cuenta de que todo podría volver a la normalidad, pero mejor.

"También te amo, así que deja de disculparte"

Volvieron a casa un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, prometiéndose que esa noche volverían a charlar como de costumbre.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

El tiempo pasó para los dos sin que siquiera se diesen cuenta, y un día, Lynn se halló en su habitación preparando un par de maletas, sobre su cama, una beca escolar en recompensa a sus años como deportista le aseguraba un buen inicio en su siguiente aventura.

Junto a ella, su fiel confidente se mostraba orgulloso al sostener ese trozo de papel.

"Pues hoy es el día", murmuró Lincoln.

Lynn alzó la mirada, apenas permitiendo que un par de lagrimas rebeldes escapasen de sus ojos. Incluso si Lincoln la había visto en situaciones comprometedoras en el pasado, algo que definitivamente estaba fuera de discusión era el demostrar debilidad.

Ella era una chica fuerte después de todo…

"El gran día", repitió ella, "Sabes… dentro de poco estaremos juntos, estoy segura de eso", le dijo.

Lincoln asintió despacio, luego, guardó los papeles de Lynn junto con el resto de sus cosas y se sentó sobre la cama.

Lo que iba a decir venía persiguiéndolo desde hacía un buen tiempo, y supuso que lo mejor sería enfrentarlo de inmediato.

No tenía caso el desconocer la realidad, inclusive en el caso de que por algún milagro ambos pudiesen vivir lo suyo en libertad, una cosa era cierta. Lynn conocería a nuevas personas allí afuera, tendría nuevas experiencias y no sería justo encadenarla a una relación que bien podía estar condenada sin tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que se enamorase de alguien más.

La idea en si volvía loco a Lincoln, pero eso en nada borraba el hecho de que parejas como sus padres o Lori y Bobby eran una peculiaridad, y ellos no tenían que competir en contra de un poderoso estigma social.

"Lynn, no importa lo que suceda, quiero que sepas que te amo"

"Yo también te amo", le contestó Lynn, sin tener la menor idea de a dónde iba esa conversación.

"Y si encuentras a alguien más…", prosiguió Lincoln, "Pues nada de eso cambiará lo que siento, siempre, siempre serás la número uno para mi"

Lynn sacudió la cabeza y antes de que Lincoln pudiese decir más, capturó sus labios en un tierno beso.

"No habrá nadie más", prometió ella, "Nadie es tan bueno como tú, me tardé tres años en descubrirlo y no pienso renunciar a ti por cualquier tonto"

Lincoln la tomó de la cintura y casi logra que ambos cayeran sobre la cama, pero muy a su pesar, la bocina de vanzilla los alertó del regreso de sus padres y del resto de las chicas. Tuvieron que separarse y volver a representar los papeles bajo los cuales se protegían a si mismos para no llamar la atención.

"Cuida de nuestras hermanas, ¿quieres?"

Tal vez, no era un momento en especifico, no era un solo instante, sino una secuencia de los mismos, pequeños y grandes eslabones alrededor de su corazón, encadenando su destino inexorablemente al de su hermana.

Lynn creía que al final seguirían juntos, y que era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiesen tener la vida con la que soñaban, y si acaso eso no resultaba, si al final del camino tomaban sendas opuestas pues… sería demasiado tarde para él, se convertiría en un gran hipócrita con todo eso de " _si encuentras a alguien más...",_ y tendría que aprender a vivir con eso, aunque no le gustaría.

Se sintió avergonzado por ser tan pesimista, en especial porque se trataba de Lynn, y una vez que ella se proponía algo era imposible lograr que se rindiese.

"Puedes contar conmigo"

Ese día, antes de despedirse de ella comenzó a ahorrar a partir de un solitario centavo que halló en la terminal, Lincoln juró que algún día le compraría una sortija a su hermana.

Dos años más tarde, tenían su propio departamento, y pudo cumplir esa promesa.

"Es fantástico, ¿no crees?, aquí podemos ser nosotros mismos"

Era pequeño, con un par de muebles de segunda mano y un televisor antiguo, ambos luchaban codo a codo por reparar cada pequeño desperfecto e incluso si durante las noches hacía demasiado frío y le faltaba una buena capa de pintura era para ellos su hogar.

El lugar perfecto que habían imaginado existía, entre los dos lo habían creado. pero para Lynn Loud, cada día que pasó separada de su hermano la ayudó a comprender el temor que Lincoln hubiese experimentado al principio, lo precario de su situación, el peligro constante a ser expuesto y la fragilidad de su hogar. Para Lynn Loud, las mismas dudas que plagaron a Lincoln ahora la perseguían a ella.

Aquella cadena que unía sus corazones jamas podría quebrarse, al igual que su promesa, por ello, el día en que un viejo amor del pasado a quien no veía desde hacia años reapareció en su vida, fue el día en que pudo apreciar a cabalidad el peso y la forma de esa cadena, el día en que su amor por Lincoln fue puesto a prueba.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

La segunda parte **Un sueño** del capítulo 9, que conforma la precuela de **Promesas rotas** , porque al parecer, tener un final alegre se ha vuelto físicamente imposible para mi.


	14. Lynncoln y tentativo Lacycoln?

**Melancolía.**

 **:::::**

 **/;/**

 **Sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **:::::**

 **/;/**

 **:::::**

Ante los ojos de los curiosos parecían ser un padre abrazando a su hija, pero para aquellos que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar, era un tío reconfortando a su sobrina, y para esos que además observaban no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino, una joven presa de un amor lunático y tortuoso, junto a hombre que solo veía a una niña.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

" _¿Lo entiendes verdad?"_

 _Habían pasado la noche juntos, compartiendo la misma cama bajo el mismo techo, el transito de las horas, morosas e inaguantables, era la última seguridad de aquella pareja que con las primeras luces del alba se dirían adiós. Entre los dos, una brecha se había formado, al principio insignificante, pero ahora, frente a la incertidumbre de un próximo nacimiento aquellas inseguridades que por tanto tiempo enterraron comenzaban a aflorar._

 _Debían de tomar una decisión dolorosa por el bien de una persona que dependería del buen juicio de ambos._

" _También es mi hija, tiene derecho a conocerme, a crecer a mi lado"_

 _llevaban discutiendo desde temprano, con Lincoln renuente a aceptar cualquier compromiso y Lynn esforzándose por ayudarlo a comprender, era bastante difícil para ella, porque no deseaba otra cosa que quedarse junto al hombre al que amaba, pero esa ya no era una opción._

"Y lo hará, siempre la tendrás Lincoln, es solo que… es por su propio bien"

 _Acarició su vientre, allí adentro, una pequeña vida tomaba forma, una vida creada por los dos._

 _Lynn deseaba darle un padre a esa niña, y lo haría, pero no de forma directa porque entonces, su familia y amigos conocerían la verdad y Lacy… ella pagaría las consecuencias del amor que sentía por su hermano._

" _No hagas esto Lynn, te lo ruego, quedate"_

 _La castaña besó la mejilla de Lincoln y se puso de pie, "No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría hacer eso, pero ya es muy tarde", murmuró, "Lacy… ella merece crecer como una niña normal, merece ser feliz y si nos quedamos juntos, tarde o temprano alguien descubrirá nuestro secreto"_

 _Lincoln no deseaba darse por vencido, pero lo que Lynn decía era cierto, si se quedaban juntos por más tiempo alguien terminaría por darse cuenta de que algo no coincidía, e irremediablemente lo relacionarían a él. A partir de ese punto, no estaba seguro de que existiese algo que pudiese hacer para protegerlas, estaba convencido de que intentarían apartarlos y que eso no funcionaría, pero a cambio, lo perderían todo._

 _Lynn y él podrían resistirlo, es más, considerando la personalidad de Lynn estaba seguro de que tomaría el reto y haría de todo para vencerlo, peor he allí el meollo del asunto._

 _Lacy no debería de sufrir por los errores de sus padres._

" _No debería ser así Lynn, tú y yo… se supone que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos"_

 _Era una cuestión de supervivencia, se dijo a si mismo, hacer lo necesario para protegerla a ella y a su hija aún a costa de si mismo, pero perderla… eso jamas estuvo en sus planes._

" _Cuando todo esto pase y dejen de buscarnos volveré a ti, pero por ahora, por Lacy, tenemos que hacer sacrificios"_

 _Aquella era la mejor promesa que Lynn podía ofrecer a su hermano, y él, sabiendo que no tenía sentido el seguir discutiendo se conformó con eso._

" _¿De verdad podré verla cada fin de semana?, ya sabes, quiero que al menos se acostumbre a tenerme cerca"_

 _Recibió un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo, Lynn le sonreía como siempre y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban impregnados de tristeza, era la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto._

" _Claro que sí, jamas soñaría con negarte eso y un día… le diremos la verdad", prometió, "Así que descuida, siempre, siempre seremos una familia"_

 _Lincoln sacudió la cabeza, si la incertidumbre era lo único que le quedaba trataría al menos de mantener encendido ese pequeño faro de esperanza, pues algún día volverían a estar juntos, y podrían otorgarle a Lacy la familia que se merecía, pero hasta entonces soportaría la soledad, del mismo modo en que Lynn lo haría._

 _Así su hija no tendría que soportar el escarnio del mundo._

" _Dejame cargar eso hasta tu auto", se ofreció levantando la pesada maleta de su hermana y luchando con ella hasta la salida de su hogar._

" _Eres todo un caballero Lincoln", se burló Lynn, "¡Tan fuerte y valiente!, para nada el mismo enclenque del que me enamoré"_

" _Vivo para servir", contestó él, ganándose un beso en la mejilla._

 _Ambos se quedaron en la entrada sin saber que decir, hasta que Lynn lo abrazó y le habló al oído, "Todo esto es temporal, recuerda eso", pidió antes de irse, subiendo al carro y conduciendo a su nuevo departamento._

" _Te cobraré la palabra"_

 _Algún día, de algún modo, tendría de vuelta a su familia..._

"¿Lynn?"

Sujetó con fuerza los cobertores, sintiendo como sus dedos tronaban a la vez que la tela era triturada entre ellos, con un hondo ronquido se puso de pie, sudando copiosamente a la vez que sus ojos, aún desenfocados, buscaban el resplandor artificial del reloj de su teléfono. Lincoln dejó que aquella familiar presión en su pecho sucumbiese por si sola, rememorando de forma angustiosa esa conversación de la que habían pasado ya quince años.

Todavía podía olerla alrededor de la casa.

"Maldita sea..."

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el accidente, Lynn acostumbraba a salir a entrenar los fines de semana junto a su hija, ambas recorrían un parque cercano haciendo carreras desde un extremo a otro, solo que ese fin de semana Lacy estaba enferma de catarro y no pudo acompañarla.

Eso salvo su vida.

Lincoln se puso de pie e hizo tronar su columna, los discos entraron en posición dejando como testigos un quieto dolor que dentro de algunos minutos se le pasaría, fue hasta su escritorio y buscó, como en la noche anterior aquel sobre sellado que había recibido después del funeral, aquel día terrible en que tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que no volvería a ver a la mujer a la que amaba y que su hija, la chica a la que debía tratar como a una sobrina había perdido no solo a su madre, sino también a su mejor amiga.

Vio el retrato de Lynn en su escritorio, tan llena de vida y energía, tan fuerte, tan intensa...

"Eras su heroína, ¿lo sabías?, y más con lo que hiciste"

Dejó el sobre en el cajón de sus materiales y lo cerró con llave, aún no reunía el valor para leer esa parte del testamento.

"Hoy tengo que ir por ella, pero descuida, no le diré nada aun"

Ni siquiera pudo despedirse, ni decirle todo lo que necesitaba decir, jamas podría sacarse del pecho aquellas emociones, mismas emociones que estaba seguro Lynn sentía tal y como él.

Lo repentino de su perdida lo dejó insatisfecho y alterado, e incluso después de resolver la mayoría de los tramites para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermana, darle sepultura y perseguir al asesino seguía sintiendo que no era suficiente y que jamas lo sería.

"Me vas a hacer falta Lynn"

Soplando un beso al retrato, fue hacia el baño, se duchó como todas las mañanas y bebió una taza de café cargado antes de salir, ese día Lacy llegaría a vivir con él, Lincoln no había sido la primera opción para asumir su cuidado, con tantas hermanas, era más que esperable que varías de las chicas estuviesen listas para recibir esa responsabilidad, sin embargo él no dio pie atrás, Lacy Loud viviría con él y nada ni nadie lo impediría, tal y como habían acordado en caso de que algo sucediese.

Se recargó contra la puerta respirando pesadamente, jamas pensó que ese terrible escenario se harçia realidad.

Cogiendo sus llaves antes de salir, contempló aquel lugar tan carente de vida que era su hogar, tendría que hacer varios arreglos por Lacy, pero estaba listo para eso, y quizás, con el tiempo, reuniría el valor para decirle la verdad.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Desde que tenía memoria su madre le había enseñado que la otra persona con la que siempre podría contar era Lincoln Loud. Para Lacy, el hombre era más que un pariente al que veía casi todas las semanas antes de que ocurriese lo de la mudanza, para ella, él era… él era un gigante, un gigante amable que la cargaba sobre sus hombros, el cual siempre se ponía de su lado cuando hacía algo que molestaba a mamá y la convencía de ser menos extricta, un gigante que la escuchaba y protegía y que siempre se mostraba feliz de estar a su lado, para Lacy, su tío Lincoln era más que un tío, de hecho, siendo honesta consigo misma, casi lo veía como al padre al que nunca conoció._

 _Esa era una idea que siempre la perturbaba, porque sabía que entre su madre y su tío no podía existir nada del tipo romántico, pero aún así… a veces le gustaba imaginar que los tres eran una familia, que algún día, su tío Lincoln se convertiría en su papá y los tres vivirían juntos. Obviamente era una tonta ilusión, su tío, creyó ella, eventualmente conocería a alguna mujer, tendría a sus propios hijos y ya no habría tiempo para ellas, y su madre, pues ella también podría conocer a alguien más y si eso ocurría, entonces de seguro Lincoln no las visitaría tan a menudo._

 _Y a pesar de todo eso, de las constantes dudas e inseguridades, del miedo que le provocaba el que esos dos decidiesen seguir por su cuenta y la desilusión de que ese hombre ya no pudiese ocupar el lugar que Lacy, en secreto, le había asignado como su padre, siendo que ante sus ojos ya era el papá ideal, ella seguía teniendo la esperanza de que todo cambiaría para mejor._

 _Cuando recibió la noticia de que su madre no volvería a casa todas y cada una de esas ilusiones murieron, eso, hasta que descubrió una carta que estaba convencida jamas debió haber hallado._

 _Lacy supuso que ese fue el momento en que perdió definitivamente la razón debido al dolor y a la fiebre, porque esa loca, loca idea que llegó de forma tan súbita a su cabeza no dejaba de atormentarla con escenarios obviamente imposibles._

 _Sin embargo… era tan testaruda como su madre, y el luchar incluso por algo que debiese de ser imposible no era para ella impedimento alguno. Por esto, se prometió a si misma que aquella familia con la que siempre soñó no se perdería para siempre, incluso si para ello debía de caminar una senda similar a la de su madre._

 _Al verlo llegar para el funeral se persignó en silencio, sintiendo vergüenza y desdicha por el curso desafortunado de sus pensamientos y la forma acelerada de sus latidos, y en cuanto Lincoln la sujetó entre sus brazos y le dijo que vivirían juntos si es que así lo deseaba ella, Lacy supo que no habría vuelta atrás._

 _En algún punto, de algún modo, vio en Lincoln un dolor demasiado similar al suyo y no pudo soportar la idea de que ninguno de los dos perdiese a mamá para siempre, por ello, su corazón le susurró un plan descabellado para retener a su padre con ella para siempre, un plan propio de una niña demasiado inocente como para comprender las sutilezas y exigencias del mundo de los adultos, y que a la vez, no era para nada inocente, pues sabía exactamente lo que hacía._

 _Y al finalizar, en cuanto toda barrera moral entre los dos fuese derribada, Lincoln no volvería a estar solo, ella vendría a ocupar el lugar de mamá…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, apenas recordando esos extraños sueños que a veces más parecían ser pesadillas. Frotando sus ojos, vio por las ventanas del vagón que ya se acercaban a su destino, con un hábil pase de manos recogió todas sus cosas y las guardó en su bolso, luego, esperó.

Lacy descendió del tren en cuanto el pitido final de la locomotora principal anunció el arribo a la estación, había recorrido desde su hogar en la gran ciudad una considerable cantidad de kilómetros con tal de llegar a ese pequeño pueblo. El viaje, como tal, la había dejado exhausta y lista para caer dormida en cualquier segundo. Fue por ello que corrió en el corredor ganándose la displicencia del guardia del tren que no perdió tiempo en reprenderla y preguntar por su madre. Aquello la detuvo en seco y le recordó el motivo de su viaje.

Acabó arrastrándose hasta la salida, apenas notando el empuje de los otros pasajeros en su contra, arrastrando aquel bolso tan pesada como si fuese nada.

En cuanto sus zapatos deportivos tocaron el concreto de la estación, observó el paisaje matutino bañado por una gruesa neblina, el aire olía a lluvia, cosa que levantó su espíritu, se preguntó si acaso su tío le permitiría correr bajo la lluvia tal y como lo hacía con mamá.

Lacy amaba correr, por sobre cualquier otra cosa ansiaba aquella sensación de absoluta libertad que le otorgaban sus piernas al elevarla del suelo, el viento contra su rostro y en especial la risa de mamá, tan alegre y orgullosa de ella, tan feliz de verla triunfar, diciéndole cuanto la amaba…

" _Ya nunca más volveré a escucharla"_ , pensó apesadumbrada, " _Jamas volveré a escuchar la risa de mamá"_

Sin darse cuenta, terminó chocando de frente con un tarjetero de una tienda, se sobó la frente y miró en todas direcciones esperando que él no hubiese visto su torpe desplante.

Para su buena fortuna, la persona esperando por ella parecía haberse distraído atando los cordones de sus zapatos.

Lo que Lacy no sabía, era que su tío Lincoln lo había visto todo, desde el desembarco hasta su accidente en esa tienda de recuerdos..

Lo que de ningún modo ella hubiese podido conocer, era la punzada cruenta y precisa de viejos recuerdos enterrados que casi llenan de lagrimas sus ojos, en especial al ver aquel jersey deportivo con el número uno bordado en frente, el mismo que le obsequiase la navidad pasada solo para darse el gusto de verla vestirse igual a su madre, una melancólica sonrisa asomó en sus labios, Lacy Lynn Loud era igual a ella en casi cada aspecto, perfecta a su manera.

"Dónde estarás...", la escuchó decir, ignorando la multitud de voces que saturaban el ambiente y sintiéndose cada vez más incomoda con la espera.

Lincoln, al darse cuenta de que Lacy no podía hallarlo decidió que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y que podría fingir que aquella marca roja en la frente de Lacy no existía por unas cuantas horas, tan solo para preservar su orgullo pues al igual que Lynn, su hija odiaba quedar en ridículo, así, saliendo de entre la multitud alzó una mano y la llamó.

"Linc..."

La joven corrió al encuentro de su tío que la atrapó entre sus brazos, Lacy refregó el rostro contra el sweater naranja sintiendo cosquillas, Lincoln, como de costumbre, rio alegremente y la besó en la frente.

Lacy al sentir los labios de su tío sintió escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, así como una oleada de vergüenza que iba en todas direcciones y en especial, a aquel punto en su abdomen, justo por debajo de su vientre.

" _Sé que esto no es correcto, pero debo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo"_ , se dijo a si misma, disfrutando de manera culposa el cálido pecho de Lincoln y la seguridad que le proporcionaba.

Existía un secreto en la familia Loud desconocido para cualquier salvo Lincoln y Lynn Loud, un secreto que todos creían sería enterrado definitivamente con la muerte de una de las partes, pero he allí el problema, alguien más ya conocía ese secreto, y ese conocimiento no había hecho otra cosa que trastornar a esta persona.

" _Sé lo mucho que extrañas a mamá,_ _incluso si no se lo dices a nadie_ _"_ , pensó al relamerse los labios, _"_ _Tal como_ _yo,_ _y_ _por eso…"_

Debía ser valiente, lo que haría, lo haría por los dos.

" _Por eso voy a_ _ocupar su lugar, y así ninguno de los dos estaremos solos"_

"Te noto muy callada", mencionó Lincoln, "De seguro debes de estar cansada por todo el viaje. Ven, dejame cargar tu equipaje mientras vamos al auto"

Lacy, más que nada por compromiso permitió que su tío cargase con su equipaje que para ella no era tan pesado, y aprovechando el momento le tomó de la mano.

Como era de esperarse, él no le tomó el peso a sus acciones, no imaginó lo que allí ocurría, pero para Lacy solo era uno de muchos pasos, hoy, era tomar su mano en público, mañana, pues quizás lo besaría en la comisura de los labios y le permitiría ver algo más de piel, nada indecente, solo una muestra para despertar su interés y al finalizar, de alguna manera se convertiría en su mujer.

 **:::**

:::

Gracias a Kemono69 por la idea, no sé que tan bien haya quedado, pero eso es algo que puede crecer con el tiempo.

Y eso, me quedé afinando detalles pero la premisa esta allí que es lo importante, sobre otras cosas, lo del conjuro versión local no fue tan malo, pero se puso peor y en su mejor punto fue con apariciones solidas, sonoras y una de ellas con olor a carne podrida, fue una gran aventura que culminó de forma estrepitosa pero esa clase de cosas suele suceder por allá.

No sé qué hija vendría después o si sigo con las hermanas y el resto de las chicas, posiblemente jugar con algún personaje menor, lo más seguro es que este enfrascado con lo que ya tengo para ir concluyendo (Becky tendría que tener lo suyo terminado con el capítulo anterior, al menos en teoría, pero nada es definitivo porque me gustan las pelirrojas y todo lo relacionado a ellas)

Como bonus, ¿vieron eso de la twisted Lynn?, escribí sobre eso hace un tiempo y lo dejé por allí, así que lo pego acá porque es corto y de todos modos nunca tuve pensado desarrollarlo.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Besó sus labios partidos al calor menguante de la puesta de sol, sosteniendo entre sus manos aquellas mejillas frías y azules que amaba con todo su ser, dejó que el naranja de la tarde los bañara y abrazó la noche como su compañera. De los siete misterios y los siete velos el último había sido descubierto y detrás de el, encontrándose con el manto estrellado, separó sus piernas para que el viento rozase aquel lugar que sus delgados shorts deportivos apenas disimulaban. Lynn, con los labios bañados en cereza agridulce esperó paciente a la policía mientras acurrucaba la cabeza de su hermano sobre su regazo, la hija maldita de Salome se lamentó por el deplorable estado de su alma, dentro de poco, buscaría la muerte y en ella condenación eterna, viajaría a la profundidad inconmensurable de la cripta y se empaparía los pies en los ríos de lagrimas de los que rememoraban a sus dedos, lo buscaría en lo más profundo para decirle que su pecado no era otro que el pertenecer a una perfección dañada.

"Me invitaste a pecar en tu alma y en tus pensamientos, mi dulce Lincoln, ¿valió la pena todo esto?"

El rostro de su hermano permaneció inmóvil, su lengua, fría y pastosa, fue humedecida por los labios de la amante desdichada, que en su inmenso pesar rozaba aquella tierna nariz en contra de sus pezones endurecidos.

Con lentitud, se despojó de aquellas vestimentas purpura tomadas a la fuerza, abandonando toda pretensión de realidad, luego, sopló sobre los parpados semicerrados de Lincoln, cuyos ojos vidriosos contemplaban la oscuridad que lo envolvía en su eterno sueño.

"Y ahora que eres mio y solo mio, no me queda otra que darte algo igual de valioso"

Apenas escuchó las sirenas policiales y los gritos de aquellos que deambulaban cerca, los cuales, aterrados al ver a una adolescente caminando con una cabeza cercenada entre sus brazos, se apartaban buscando protección a diestra y siniestra.

"Estaremos juntos por siempre, Lincoln..."

Lynn buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y encontró una carta escrita semanas atrás, una carta en la cual vertía toda su alma, una carta en que le pedía el que ya no la viese como a su hermana sino, como a una mujer.

Una carta cuyo tono se volvió amargo al saberse traicionada, defraudada en sus afectos.

Olvidada.

Repudiada.

Insuficiente.

"Pero ella ya no existe, ajora somos solo tú y yo", alcanzó a decir antes de que el primer proyectil atravesase volase por sobre su cabeza.

Con una habilidad inusitada evadió a sus perseguidores por varios minutos, ignorando sus advertencias de forma olímpica, saltó sobre botes de basura y escombros hasta llegar cerca de un acueducto abandonado, allí, dio un pequeño tropiezo antes de resbalar y caer por la masiva estructura, impactando de lleno contra el concreto sucio y resquebrajado del fondo.

"¿Por qué tuviste que elegirla a ella?, ¿por qué?"

Su patético llanto fue respondido por una multitud de sirenas y el grito incierto de que seguía armada.

Lynn se dobló de dolor al tratar de ponerse de pie para seguir huyendo, escuchando a su alrededor el zumbido de las balas y sintiendo como era perforada de un extremo a otro, cayendo de manera brusca en contra del suelo, apenas sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermano entre los dedos.

En aquel rostro seco y marchito se vio reflejada a si misma, y lo amo siendo la muerte su último testigo.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Ahora si me borro, buenas noches!


	15. Lyracoln Crossover Silent Hill

**Fragmento del Ángel.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Tenía ocho años cuando sucedió. Fue al finalizar una gira de conciertos que la llevó por toda Europa y de vuelta a su hogar en los Estados Unidos, a su corta edad estaba segura de que había conocido más del mundo de lo que muchas personas mayores que ella habrían conocido. Sin embargo, nada se comparaba a la sensación casi sublime de regresar a su hogar en aquella tranquila ciudad de la que nadie hablaba._

 _Según su madre, el motivo por el cuál regresaba siempre a ese barrio de suburbia era para visitar a su familia aunque para ella tal cosa no tenía sentido, casi todas sus tías vivían fuera del estado y allí solo quedaban sus abuelos y su tío. Salvo fuese por navidad, el cuatro de julio o alguna ocasión muy especial no solía reunirse todo el clan Loud por lo que solían quedarse en casa de Lincoln._

 _Aún así, prefería pasar por alto los motivos de su madre por esta última razón. De toda su familia con el que mejor se llevaba era con su tío Lincoln, él siempre le prestaba atención y escuchaba cada una de sus anécdotas, era amable y atento y un perfecto caballero, a diferencia de las personas que solía ver en sus viajes. Usualmente, su tío las acompañaría y compartiría el camerino con ambas pero por un motivo que ella desconocía se había quedado en casa durante las últimas dos giras. A Lyra le pareció extraño pero al igual que con muchas otras cosas que le parecían extrañas a su edad las dejó pasar por alto, pues asumía que eran asunto de los adultos y que ellos no apreciarían el que una niña interviniese donde no la llamaban._

 _Creyó, de forma inocente, que con volver a casa todo regresaría a la normalidad y que a la siguiente gira los tres regresarían a ser una familia porque esa era su familia; mamá, tío Lincoln y Lyra y dentro de poco tendrían a Lemy. Entonces serían los cuatro._

 _Pero al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que nada volvería a ser igual, fue así que para su octavo cumpleaños en vez de tener una fiesta con sus abuelos, tías y primos se quedó en su habitación tocando un teclado a baterías que Lincoln le había obsequiado en navidad mientras que afuera ellos dos discutían._

 _Solo podía recordar fragmentos de la discusión tras el sonido cada vez menos potente del teclado, discutieron todo el día sobre como la flama se había apagado, que ya no podían soportar la distancia, que no era lo mismo, que no era su culpa, que la amaba y que eso en realidad no importaba, que si tanto quería irse que se fuera, y más y más que ella no pudo ahogar ni siquiera con apretar más y más fuerte las teclas hasta el punto en el sonido distorsionado y hueco era lo único que le impedía escuchar más._

 _Supo que era hija de su tío Lincoln y que Lemy también lo era, supo que su madre había conocido a alguien más estando de gira y que se iría con esa persona, que estaba cansada de vivir esa mentira y que no arriesgaría el futuro de Lyra ni de Lemy por una boba fantasía que debería haber acabado. Al finalizar, tanto el cielo como la tierra eran completamente distintos y Lyra se sintió perdida, su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró llorando en el piso, abrazando al viejo Bun Bun contra su pecho y musitando en voz baja lo feliz que estaba de volver a casa, el teclado yacía a un lado hecho añicos. En cuanto su madre intentó levantarla para llevársela lejos de Lincoln, Lyra reaccionó mal, muy mal._

 _En definitiva no era un buen recuerdo salvo por la última parte, cuando su madre se dio por vencida y dijo que regresaría al día siguiente y Lincoln, en un estado deplorable la recogió entre sus brazos y le dijo lo mucho que la amaba y lo orgullosa que estaba de ella, luego, bajaron a la cocina y bebieron cocoa caliente._

 _Era el mejor y el peor de los recuerdos, la verdad sobre si misma la destruyó por dentro, la arruinó de por vida y a la vez, la puso frente a alguien que parecía comprenderla a la perfección, alguien que compartía el mismo dolor y que le demostraba que si incluso el cielo y la tierra cambiaban ellos estarían juntos._

 _Al final su madre regresó por ella, pero no pudo retenerla, Lyra volvió con Lincoln a los trece años y para ese entonces su cariño por él había madurado de una forma bastante particular. Para ese entonces encontró no a su tío que parecía invencible y que sonreía siempre, sino a un hombre destrozado que se sostenía a si mismo solo por ella, un buen hombre que terminó solo y que no se merecía esa vida._

 _Al ver a Lincoln por primera vez después de cinco años en los que apenas hablaron se prometió a si misma que nadie más volvería a separarlos, que se quedaría a su lado y que lo protegería, ella no fallaría como su madre, no buscaría a otra persona ni fingiría frente al mundo, no sería como Luna Loud con su vida de fama sobre los escenarios, mintiendo a Lemy sobre quién era su verdadero padre mientras esa desconocida pretendía encajar en sus vidas y borrar esos primeros años en los que eran solo los tres._

 _Para Lyra, su madre los había traicionado a los dos, jugando con el corazón de Lincoln y pretendiendo que ella hiciese lo mismo, haciéndola mentir frente a su hermano hasta que la culpa y el despecho se volvieron inaguantables._

 _No deseaba ser parte de esa vida, no cuando ya tenía una vida a la que regresar. En algún punto le diría lo que sentía para bien o para mal, y dado que no existía nadie más en el mundo Lyra no aceptaría un no por respuesta._

 _Al final se pertenecían el uno al otro, nadie cambiaría eso, nadie._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Existía algo entre ellos que ninguna otra persona podía comprender, una especie de camaradería muy intima de la cual a nadie más podía hablar, que de ser conocida destruiría el buen nombre que se había forjado entre su familia y amigos, el crédito propio de una artista cuyas habilidades, que si bien no sobrepasaban a las de su madre, de todos modos le conferían fama propia dentro de los círculos de música docta. Admitir lo que sentía y por quién lo sentía equivaldría a un suicidio social. Sería ganar en un solo beso el desprecio al que tanto temía y que de algún modo creía merecer, pues, detrás de los muchos secretos que ocultaba su persona existían dos que la definían de forma intima.

Era producto de un pecado mortal y en su siniestra naturaleza deseaba emular la caída de sus padres.

Su nombre era Lyra Loud, hija de Luna y Lincoln Loud.

Su nombre era Lyra Loud, la hija del pecado, violinista y pianista y compositora extraordinaria. No al mismo nivel que su madre, pero llegaría a igualarla algún día y en más de un sentido.

Lo escuchó llegar de la oficina y esperó en su estudio hasta que él estuviese dispuesto a encontrarla, mientras tanto, tocó su pieza favorita con la esperanza de llamar su atención, sonriendo todo el tiempo pues aquella música que alguna vez la enalteció entre sus pares se había transformado en el preludio de su desgracia.

"¿Has estado aquí todo el día?", le preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Para el exterior ellos eran una familia peculiar, su tío Lincoln era quien actuaba como guardián en lugar de su madre que vivía de gira habiendo descartado toda relación con la hija que en pocos términos la había repudiado, ¿era injusto?, pues eso no se prestaba para discusiones, lo era, era muy injusto porque sabía que Luna la amaba del mismo modo en que amaba a Lemy pero sencillamente no era lo mismo, ¡y nunca lo sería!.

"Quería recibirte con algo lindo", le contestó, "Sé que es tu favorita, Lincoln"

Vio el flash de tristeza atravesar su rostro y desaparecer en un instante, sintió esa familiar culpa emanar de su persona y no tardó en reconocer de qué se trataba.

Algo más que la sangre los unía, algo más que los vínculos deshechos de la familia rota que algún día fueron, entre ellos, existía un cariño profundo que nadie más podría comprender.

Algo de naturaleza casi divina, como si el toque de un ángel los hubiese alcanzado a los dos.

Algunos la llamaban un ángel de la música y para Lyra esa descripción recién se volvió completamente cierta al admitir su mayor falencia, pues al igual que un ángel caído en desgracia su pecado no estaba en asumir que era imperfecta, sino en conocer esa imperfección y ser esclava de ella, torcer un objetivo noble como lo era acompañar a Lincoln y permitirse tener esas fantasías, saciarse en ellas y ansiar más y más, al punto en que lo añoraba a cada hora del día, al grado en que se dio cuenta de que ya no deseaba protegerlo, sino poseerlo y ser poseída por él.

¿Pero era digna de ello?, ¿merecía esa felicidad al costo de su propia cordura y la posible destrucción de todo su mundo?, pues no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba, ya estaba harta de fingir frente a todos, cansada de jugar ese papel de señorita perfecta...

La verdad es que no era tan talentosa como quería aparentar, ni estaba segura que ese poco talento por si solo pudiese sacarla para siempre de Royal Woods, ni que su arduo trabajo siempre fuese a dar frutos, ni que su madre se dignase a explicarle uno que otro día en qué pensaba al acostarse con su propio hermano y fingir que eran una familia hasta el nacimiento de Lemy, qué la empujó a los brazos de Lincoln y si algún día la comprendería al saber que su hija cometería el mismo delito.

"Te noto distraída, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

Lyra sintió su pecho acelerarse al tenerlo tan cerca, cosa que ocurría más y más a menudo, una breve punzada en su corazón la hizo cerrar de golpe la tapa del teclado y ponerse de pie, Lincoln la siguió con la mirada, preocupación evidente en su rostro.

"Hija...", murmuró Lincoln, sacando a Lyra de su trance.

"¡No me llames hija!", exclamó ella, sintiéndose como basura al notar su rostro decepcionado y sus hombros caídos.

Trató de recomponer su postura y suavizar sus facciones, nada estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo que tenía planeado.

Se relamió los labios y alcanzó sus manos, acariciando entre sus dedos la áspera piel que conocía a la perfección, "Lo que quiero decir es...", respiró profundamente, convenciéndose a si misma de que lo difícil sería momentáneo, que eventualmente lo convencería de abandonar toda noción de moralidad y caer en sus brazos.

"Llamame por mi nombre, por favor"

Al notar que Lincoln no parecía muy convencido de su extraña petición se forzó a ser aún más honesta.

"Me gusta cuando usas mi nombre, me hace feliz que lo hagas..."

Sintió sus brazos envolverla y fue feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido en toda su vida.

"Lyra...", suspiró Lincoln en su oído, "Tu nombre es Lyra Loud, la más talentosa pianista y violinista que haya existido"

El vestido de cocktail de oscuro satén podría haber sido una exageración al igual que los aretes de plata y la esencia de vainilla que la impregnaba, a un nivel consciente sabía que Lincoln no notaría que esos detalles no eran para el concierto de navidad en el que ella tocaría, que en realidad, se trataba de él, que siempre había sido por él, por su padre, por su tío Lincoln que terminó recibiéndola en su casa cuando la relación con su madre llegó a un punto muerto, por el hombre que había sido abandonado con una hija y una historia confusa y que de algún modo se las había arreglado para seguir a flote y que jamas la decepcionaría, porque Lincoln era infatigable, era confiable.

Y ella lo amaba…

"Vamos a prepararnos para tu gran día, hoy todo será perfecto..."

Lyra asintió y dejó que Lincoln la guiase a la cocina. En un par de horas partirían rumbo al teatro municipal de Royal Woods donde tocaría junto con una filarmonica que estaba interesada en ella, con algo de suerte llamaría la atención del director y aseguraría un puesto en un buen conservatorio sin necesitar de la ayuda de su madre.

Y en cuanto eso ocurriese, se llevaría a Lincoln con ella y nadie los separaría.

"¿Estas segura de que todo esta bien?"

Sacudió la cabeza avergonzada, era tan típico de Lincoln el preocuparse más de la cuenta.

"Solo quería decirte que te amo", le dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas y besaba la comisura de sus labios, "Solo eso"

Dejo a Lincoln por su cuenta sintiéndose nerviosa y extasiada a la vez, se preguntó cuánto le tomaría darse cuenta de que esas declaraciones eran menos inocentes de lo que ella las hacía sonar. En realidad no importaba, pues esa misma noche, al finalizar el concierto lo confesaría todo.

La llamaban "Ángel de la Música" y en cierto sentido lo era, un ángel desprovisto de alas, un ángel que renegaría de dios y sus leyes.

Lyra Loud, ángel del pecado, le gustaba como sonaba porque era cierto, toda su imagen era una farsa, su bondad era una farsa, incluso su talento… lo único cierto, lo único real en su persona era el creciente deseo que la devoraba y que devoraría a Lincoln.

Esa noche el mundo terminaría nuevamente y al renacer, ninguna otra persona quedaría sobre la faz de la tierra, como al principio, como debía ser.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Existía un buen motivo por el que despertaba todos los días de madrugada y le era imposible volver a dormir y ese motivo era el llanto fantasmal de un infante al que apenas había conocido._

 _Estaba seguro de que Lemy debía de pensar en él de vez en cuando, que en realidad, no había olvidado al hombre que lo cuidó por un par de meses durante una de las visitas de Lyra y que algún día volverían a encontrarse y que serían de nuevo una familia. Obviamente, nada de eso ocurriría, la verdad era que Lemy nunca sabría quién era su padre y que viviría feliz de ese modo, que Luna estaba mejor sin él y que no lo necesitaba del mismo modo en que él la necesitó, que al fin podía salir en público sin preocupaciones gracias a su nueva pareja, pues en realidad nunca lo amó del mismo modo en que la amó a ella, a su ex novia de la adolescencia._

 _Lincoln podía aceptar todo esto y más, decirse a si mismo que no importaba y que jamas importaría._

 _Podía hacer todo esto porque ya no se veía a si mismo como parte de esa familia y sin embargo, seguía despertando todos los días de madrugada, con esa ansiedad que calaba en sus huesos y que lo reducía a un ovillo tembloroso en su solitaria cama la cual cada año parecía crecer un poco más._

 _Estaba seguro de que en un par de décadas no vería el final de su habitación, que las paredes mismas desaparecerían y que terminaría extraviado en la soledad de su recamara._

 _Uno de los aspectos más llamativos de su insomnio se presentaba en la forma de Lyra, la niña que quería pasar todo su tiempo junto a él y a pesar de eso no quería verlo ni como a un padre ni como a un tío, en lugar de ello, le había pedido que primero fueran amigos, que la llamase por su nombre porque eso la hacía feliz._

 _Últimamente su Lyra estaba actuando de manera extraña, Lincoln sabía que algo le ocurría y tenía una buena idea de lo que podía ser._

 _De seguro quería volver con Luna. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que no lograría nada quedándose a su lado, que en realidad, no era tan bueno ni fuerte ni confiable como le gustaba aparentar. Terminaría por despertar de ese sueño de tres años para toparse con una realidad poco placentera en aquella diminuta casa suburbana, con sus colores pálidos y deslucidos, sus veranos a veces interminables y noches de completo silencio, tan diferentes al mundo al que ella pertenecía, un mundo al cual él nunca podría acceder._

 _Después de todo no era tan egoísta ni iluso como para creer que una talentosa joven como ella pudiese ser feliz en la pequeña Royal Woods, no cuando los escenarios del mundo esperaban por alguien como ella, alguien realmente brillante, alguien única tal y como lo era su madre._

 _Lyra sería más feliz estando con Luna, Lemy y Sam._

 _Y él podría soportar todo esto porque dejaría de considerarse a si mismo parte de su familia. Incluso si para lograrlo debía volver a vivir en esa espiral despreciable que fueron los cuatro años en los que apenas supo de su familia, los cuatro años en los que se transformó en una sombra de si mismo, los cuatro años que pasó en silencio recordando día a día que nada volvería a ser como ante… ese tiempo terrible y a la vez esclarecedor en que comenzó a aceptar el nuevo y aterrador mundo que lo acogería, un mundo dedicado por completo al olvido._

 _Pero luego ella tuvo que volver a su vida y llenar su mundo de luz, y por tres felices años se permitió ignorar todo lo que lo lastimaba._

 _Quizás ya era hora de dejar de fingir, Luna vendría a la ciudad con Lemy y Sam, de seguro se marcharía con ella, de seguro, tomaría la decisión inteligente de empezar de nuevo y dejar definitivamente en el pasado a Royal Woods y su insípida normalidad…_

 _Lyra merecía más que lo que él podía ofrecer, sencillamente no tenía forma de ayudarla como podía hacerlo Luna._

 _Y él seguiría despertando cada día escuchando los llantos de un niño que lo desconocía, y la voz de una joven que le prometía que estaría por siempre a su lado tal y como Luna lo había hecho antes._

 _Lincoln aprendería a vivir con todo esto porque no existía otra opción salvo seguir viviendo._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Esperó a que bajara del escenario para llevarle un ramillete de sus flores favoritas, pero al darse cuenta de que alguien más se le había adelantado decidió esperar cerca de los camerinos. Mirando de un lado al otro se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, que Luna estaba allí también aunque al parecer no lo había visto.

Lincoln retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared y fundirse con las sombras, por suerte, se había puesto el traje negro y el sombrero que le recomendó Lyra por lo que sería más sencillo pasar desapercibido a pesar de su peculiar cabello. Ver a Luna desde lejos era… extraño, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que charlaron que tenerla nuevamente tan cerca lo ponía ansioso y despertaba en él sentimientos que creía estaban dormidos, sentimientos que llevaba negando por demasiado tiempo y que no estaba orgulloso de admitir. Verla era abrir viejas heridas que creía mejor dejar en el pasado, porque en el caso de enfrentarlas, de reconocer lo que realmente estaba sintiendo temía que terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Esperó en silencio, viendo la primera reunión de Lyra y su madre en mucho tiempo.

"Eso fue hermoso", dijo Luna felicitando a su hija, Lyra le sonrió y dio una pequeña reverencia, tal como lo había hecho en el escenario.

"Gracias mamá"

Luna se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Lyra dejó caer el ramillete de flores y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes?, tenía miedo de que dejarte con Lincoln fuese un error pero ahora que veo lo feliz que estas me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada"

"Lincoln ha sido maravilloso, soy muy feliz viviendo con él"

"Me doy cuenta. Por cierto, tu hermano también vino a verte, quiere decirte algo"

Lincoln vio llegar a su hijo menor seguido por Sam, el chico vestía con una camisa de mezclilla sin mangas, jeans negros con agujeros en las rodillas y una bandana con una calavera envuelta en flamas sobre su frente. En cuanto a Sam, apenas había cambiado salvo por un par de lineas en su rostro, de una forma que reflejaba el pasado poco se diferenciaba de esa adolescente con la que su hermana había tenido un noviazgo hasta la noche en que se acostaron y concibieron a Lyra.

"Hey hermanita, mamá dice que estas a punto de cumplir los dieciocho y pensé que deberíamos celebrarlo en grande"

Lyra se agachó y revolvió el cabello de su hermano que la tacleaba para darle un abrazo.

"No has cambiado en nada Lemy, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

"Quiero que vengas con nosotros en la siguiente gira, quiero que volvamos a viajar juntos"

"Me gustaría mucho hacer eso, pero no creo que sea posible"

Supo por la sinceridad de su hija lo mucho que la lastimaba el negarse a algo que obviamente quería y Luna, sabiendo que no aceptaría con facilidad atacó el problema que existía para ella.

"Hablaré con Lincoln, estoy segura de que estará de acuerdo"

Claro que lo estaría, ambos pensaban lo mismo, ambos creían que Lyra necesitaba más que Royal Woods.

"No lo sé, no quiero dejarlo solo, es mi último año aquí y creí que lo pasaríamos juntos"

Lincoln supo que era el momento de dejarla ir. Lyra merecía una mejor vida de la que él podía darle, la clase de vida que tendría con Luna, además, el ver a esos tres juntos le hizo darse cuenta de lo poco que encajaba su persona. Allí estaba él, usando un traje de segunda mano y un sombrero de ala ancha que lo disfrazaba porque en realidad no sentía pertenecer a ese lugar ni entre esas personas. Vio a una familia completa de la que él fue alguna vez parte y tuvo que reconocer que ya nada los unía.

No ataría a Lyra a Royal Woods por ningún motivo, la dejaría ir y eso sería el final del asunto.

Salió de su escondite no sin antes dejar caer el ramo de camelias, Lyra fue la primera en verlo, le sonrió igual que había sonreído para Luna.

"Deberías ir"

Vio algo parecido a la desesperación en su rostro, pero se convenció de que lo había imaginado.

"Lincoln, pero creí..."

"Es una gran oportunidad", la interrumpió, "Después de todo hace tiempo que no ves a tu madre ni a tu hermano, no sería justo para ellos el que yo te acapare todo el tiempo"

"Denme esta noche para pensarlo", pidió ella, "Tendré una respuesta para mañana"

Eso pareció zanjar el asunto aunque Lyra parecía igual de incomoda por ser puesta en esa posición, de seguro no le era fácil tener que elegir incluso si él ya se había mostrado a favor, Lincoln tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si algo estuviese ocurriendo justo debajo de sus narices, ¿pero qué exactamente?, no veía motivo para que su hija no aceptase la oferta de vivir con Luna y aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de ser una adulta.

Por suerte alguien más decidió intervenir antes de que él se viese forzado a hacerlo, Sam fue hasta donde Lyra y la tomó de la mano, "¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar?, yo invito", le dijo al grupo.

Luna no tuvo problemas en aprovechar esa propuesta, "Es una estupenda idea love, vamos Lyra, hace tiempo que no paseo por mi ciudad"

Era justo lo que Lincoln esperaba ver, una familia de cuatro que iría a cenar y a pasear por la ciudad.

Pensó que de ser un mejor hombre hubiese hallado una forma elegante de desligarse de todo eso, pero eso sería ser demasiado optimista y si la vida le había enseñado algo era que su optimismo solía presagiar desastres.

Dio media vuelta para irse cuando alguien lo alcanzó y lo tomó de la muñeca, giró para encontrarse con Lyra.

"¿Vendrás también?", preguntó en un hilo de voz, "Porque creí que iríamos a cenar juntos como lo habíamos planeado"

Estaba seguro de que ni Luna ni Sam se opondrían a compartir una mesa con él, sin embargo, pecaría de hipócrita al fingir que no tenía problemas con hacer lo mismo, sencillamente no era tan fuerte para pasar una velada fingiendo que era feliz.

No le arruinaría las cosas.

"Ve y diviértete cariño", pidió tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos, luego, se fue de vuelta a vanzilla sin mirar atrás.

Era una de las cosas que más trabajo le había costado en toda su vida, aprender a separarse de aquellos a los que amaba, renunciar a esos lazos y fingir que no le dolía, que lo aceptaba y que comprendía a la perfección que lo que hacía era lo mejor, mas, esa era una gran mentira que se decía a si mismo para no perder la cordura. Lincoln sabía que en realidad, cuando alguien llegaba a significar tanto como para tener pesadillas cada noche entonces esa persona se quedaría en el corazón de uno por siempre.

Ese dolor fantasma lo seguiría hasta la tumba, Lincoln estaba seguro que hasta el último de sus días escucharía a Lemy llorando mientras Lyra trataba de calmarlo, Luna disculpándose en el fondo, diciendo que no lo amaba mientras su propio corazón estaba a punto de reventar.

Lyra lo vio partir con una mezcla de temor y ansiedad, algo le decía que Lincoln no se sentía bien. Sin embargo, no había mucho por hacer, su madre y su hermano habían viajado exclusivamente para verla y sería de pésimo gusto el dejarlos plantados.

Además, tuvo que recordarse a si misma, volvería con Lincoln al finalizar la velada y entonces averiguaría qué pasaba con él.

Al final terminaron comiendo hamburguesas en un local que abría toda la noche en lugar de la elegante cena que tenía planeada, pero no podía quejarse, tenía a mamá, a Lemmy e incluso Sam. No los veía mucho salvo por skype y de todos modos eso no era lo mismo que tenerlos en persona. Terminó por quedarse dormida en el cuarto de hotel en el que se hospedaba su familia.

Mientras dormía, sin saberlo, su madre escuchó algo que la perturbó.

"Mmm… Lincoln..."

Luna acariciaba su cabello pensando en cómo convencerla de ir con ellos, dentro de poco regresaría a grabar y quería aprovechar algo de tiempo con su hija lo más posible.

Los últimos años habían sido complicados, cuando Lyra descubrió porqué pasaban tanto tiempo con Lincoln y cómo cambiarían las cosas terminó por rebelarse, por culparla de cosas sobre las que nadie tenía control. Luna solo quería lo mejor para ella y durante un tiempo creyó que eso sería tener a Lincoln constantemente en sus vidas, formar una familia con él y con Lyra, quizás nadie llegaría a saber lo que eran realmente pero al menos se tendrían el uno al otro y eso era lo más importante. Solo que lo último no era tan cierto como quería creer, que en realidad no amaba a Lincoln tanto como él la amaba.

Comenzó a verla cuando Lyra tenía unos cuatro o cinco años, se encontraron casi por accidente en un bar de Nueva York y desde entonces, supo que no podría seguir junto con Lincoln.

Le tomó tiempo y esfuerzo reunir el valor para enfrentarlo y cuando sucedió, cuando le dijo exactamente lo que sentía no solo lo perdió como a un hermano, sino que también perdió la confianza de su hija.

Lyra no la culpaba abiertamente, sin embargo había adoptado desde entonces cierta distancia respecto a ella, un recelo que le resultaba difícil de digerir.

"Me pregunto con qué sueñas", musitó Luna.

"Con Lincoln", respondió Lyra entredormida, "Te amo Lincoln..."

Hubiese sido enternecedor de no ser porque Luna se dio cuenta de lo poco inocente que sonaba su hija, ¿podría ser acaso que Lyra estuviese caminando la misma senda que ella tomó tiempo atrás?, porque de ser así tendría que detenerla antes de que hiciera algo de lo que terminase arrepintiéndose.

No permitiría a su ángel de la música cometer el mismo error que ella había cometido.

"Descansa hija", susurró, "Deja que mamá se encargue de todo..."

Cubrió a Lyra con una manta y la dejó al cuidado de Sam sin darle mayores explicaciones, la rubia la siguió hasta la puerta y la vio partir, luego, se dio media vuelta y se recostó junto a Lemy, preguntándose qué sería tan grave como para preocupar de ese modo a Luna.

Luna condujo a toda velocidad hasta detenerse frente a la que fue su casa durante algunos años, se estacionó en la acera y se bajó dando un portazo, buscó en su bolso y encontró un manojo de llaves que llevaba demasiado tiempo enterrado entre sus cosas, abrió la puerta y lo encontró dormido frente al televisor.

"Lincoln..."

Su hermano despertó sobresaltado, había algo extraño en él, una especie de inseguridad que bordeaba el terror pero como de costumbre logró disimularlo a último momento.

Odiaba que pudiese hacer eso, que fuese capaz de esconder lo que sentía cada vez que debía enfrentarla.

Lo odiaba porque le demostraba lo distante que se había vuelto respecto a ella, a su hermana, su mujer y la madre de sus hijos, la misma que un día le dijo lo cansada que estaba de fingir y lo infeliz que era a su lado. Pero ya no se trataba de los dos, no eran ni sus problemas ni sus diferencias, esa misma noche Luna dejaría pasar todo y se concentraría específicamente en lo que era mejor para su hija.

No quería pensar lo peor de hermano, no dudaba de que si Lyra realmente sentía algo por él, Lincoln sabría desanimarla y demostrarle que su enamoramiento no era más que una ilusión, que en realidad nada podía existir entre los dos.

Pero si no lo hacía, si acaso Lincoln pretendía usar a su propia hija como una sustituta entonces...

"Vaya, no esperaba verte"

Luna no estaba segura de lo que haría, pero con tal de proteger a sus hijos estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso a destruir a su propio hermano.

"Vine a decirte que Lyra se irá conmigo, no te molestes en ayudarla a empacar, compraremos cosas nuevas en cuanto salgamos de la ciudad"

Directa y cortante, al igual que esa noche en la que le dijo que había conocido a alguien y que ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo, que no se molestara en pedir explicaciones porque estas estaban de sobra.

"¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?", preguntó Lincoln en voz baja.

Luna negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta, "Eso es todo", concluyó.

"No lo es", protestó Lincoln, "Sé que hay algo más que te molesta, sé que no vendrías a menos que hubiese pasado algo grave"

Había mucho, mucho que le molestaba. No era suficiente sentir el rechazo de parte de su hija mayor todo el tiempo y tener que consolar a Lemy cada vez que el tema de su hermana salia a flote, mentir cuando preguntaba quién era su verdadero padre porque tenía miedo de lo que haría. Lemy ya culpaba a Lincoln a diario por haberle robado a su hermana, lo veía como el hombre que había salido de la nada a robarle parte de su familia.

Para él, Lincoln era un completo desconocido que por algún motivo se las había arreglado para engatusar a Lyra y convencerla de vivir a su lado.

No era sorpresa entonces que estuviese tan comprometido a llevarse a Lyra con ellos y ahora que Luna tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba a su hija tampoco le permitiría quedarse en Royal Woods.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta desconocía a su hermano.

"No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ella, ni que la busques. Desaparece de su vida Lincoln, por su bien, desaparece de su vida"

Lincoln quiso desafiarla, ¿qué derecho tenía Luna de darle ordenes?, su hija era perfectamente feliz viviendo con él, incluso si no podía darle todo lo que merecía como Luna, eso no significaba que no la protegiese ni proveyese para ella.

Mas, nada de eso cambiaría el hecho de que ella tenía razón. Lincoln llegó a la realización de una verdad que llevaba tiempo ignorando.

Había llegado a resentir a su hermana.

"Lo entiendo", escupió molesto, "Descuida, ni ella ni Lemy volverán a saber de mi si eso es lo que quieres"

Luna bajó la cabeza y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, "Si sirve de algo, me alegra que se parezcan a ti", murmuró.

"Pero no quieres que terminen como yo, ¿verdad?. No te preocupes Luna, he hecho un buen trabajo ausentándome de la vida de los dos"

No era solo por el tono de su acusación ni por la sencillez con la que había descifrado sus palabras, sino por la absoluta honestidad con la que las pronunciaba.

El darse cuenta de que su hermano creía de corazón que sus hijos estarían mejor sin él no solo era doloroso para ella sino que lo sería también para Lyra.

Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde para dar pie atrás. Sin embargo, no dejaría a Lincoln completamente ciego a sus motivos, le daría al menos una razón para cumplir con esa difícil petición.

"Lyra se enamoró de ti y no pienso dejar que cometa el mismo error que yo"

Escuchó a Lincoln ponerse de pie y la mesita de centro chocar contra el suelo, Luna se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza, no pensaba mirar atrás, de ningún modo se arriesgaría a ver a Lincoln caer nuevamente. Tuvo que recordarse a si misma que era por el bien de su hija, por Lyra pues si la conocía bien, si algo podía reconocer de ella era que su ángel no aceptaría un simple no como respuesta, que buscaría la forma de tener lo que deseaba y ella como madre no podía permitírselo.

"Si de verdad te importa te irás de Royal Woods lo antes posible y dejarás que tenga una vida normal. No merece pasar por lo mismo que pasamos nosotros"

Volvió a su auto y condujo de regreso al hotel donde cayó profundamente dormida, soñando con aquel estrepitoso quiebre y la niña que por primera vez en su corta vida dejo de decirle que la amaba, ese mismo día en que la distancia entre las dos comenzó a existir.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Aquel último concierto era cosa del pasado, al final había regresado a casa cerca de mediodía, después de pasar toda la mañana con su madre, Lemy y Sam solo para regresar a una casa vacía y encontrar una nota de parte de Lincoln.

Supo que se trataba de una mentira al leerla, que en realidad, sus motivos para ausentarse eran falsos y que de en ningún caso debería de aceptar sus excusas. Sin embargo no había mucho por hacer, de todos modos no podía obligarlo a regresar, no cuando parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y ni siquiera contestaba sus llamadas.

Su gran oportunidad de confesar todo terminó en fracaso y sin Lincoln para hacerle compañía la idea de quedarse sola le pareció deprimente al grado en que ni siquiera protestó cuando entre su madre y Sam la sacaron de su habitación para llevársela lejos de Royal Woods.

Vio con desgano como otra llamada era ignorada y comenzó a preguntarse nuevamente qué había hecho para causar esa reacción por parte de Lincoln… ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas, ¿por cuánto tiempo más pensaba ignorarla?

"Sigues triste por él"

Lemy había aparecido de la nada, viéndola con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el piso de forma repetitiva. Su hermano no estaba contento con ella, lo que imaginaba serían varías semanas de diversión se veían interrumpidas por la tristeza constante de Lyra.

"No es nada", trató de excusarse Lyra, "Tan solo estaba pensando"

" _Pensando en él"_ , dijo una insidiosa voz en la cabeza de Lemy, " _De nuevo lo esta arruinando todo..."_

Había cerrado la boca al principio porque su madre se lo había pedido y en realidad, supuso que sería difícil para su hermana adaptarse después de tanto tiempo lejos de casa. El problema era que incluso si trataba de darle espacio, de entender por lo que pasaba, de escucharla ella seguía igual de irritada y triste y siempre pensando en Lincoln, a cada momento.

Era demasiado para un niño, que no hubiese estallado antes era un verdadero milagro.

"Lo detesto", escupió al fin, "¡Odio a Lincoln!"

"Vamos, no es tan malo", trató de defenderlo Lyra, pero Lemy, ya hartado de las excusas de siempre no la dejó terminar,

"Te fuiste por su culpa, ¡de no ser por él jamas te hubieras ido!", grito.

"Estaba solo, me necesitaba"

"Soy tu hermano", murmuró Lemy completamente serio, sin perder de vista a Lyra que se había quedado muda, "Soy más importante que Lincoln, debería serlo… ¿por qué siempre a él Lyra?, ¿por qué lo prefieres?"

Lyra arrojó de rodillas frente a su hermano y lo abrazó, Lemy sollozaba en silencio, cosa poco común para él que cuidaba tanto de su imagen de chico rudo.

"Desearía que nunca lo hubieras conocido", terminó de decir, "Ojala desaparezca por siempre"

Lyra lo estrujó contra su pecho hasta que se quedó dormido.

Nunca antes pensó en las consecuencias de su pequeña rebelión, estaba tan concentrada en vivir su pequeña fantasía con Lincoln que dejó de considerar los sentimientos de los demás, en especial los de su hermano menor.

Pensó en la clase de persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo y se sintió decepcionada de si misma.

"Sabes, te ha extrañado mucho", dijo alguien detrás de ella. Lyra se puso de pie y se limpió las lagrimas, dejando que Sam cargase a Lemy de vuelta a su habitación.

"Lo sé Sam, pero… esta solo", trató de explicar, "Solo me tiene a mi, a mi y a nadie más"

"Él es un adulto, puede cuidar de si mismo, pero tu hermano aún te necesita"

Llevaba tanto tiempo evadiendo sus responsabilidades que el que se las recordasen de esa manera la dejaba en vergënza, no era una buena hermana mayor y Lemy estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Sam suavizó el tono de su voz, sabiendo lo difícil que era esa charla para Lyra.

"No será un niño por siempre", le recordó, "Si te vas, te perderás de muchas cosas importantes, ¿crees que puedas vivir con algo así?"

¿Podría hacerlo?, ¿realmente podría abandonarlo todo por su ambición?, al principio estaba segura de que sería posible y nada la hacía dudar, pero una cosa era sentir esa seguridad en la ignorancia de su propia situación y la otra el conocer las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Vio la pantalla de su teléfono y el número de Lincoln en el discado rápido, lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que le dolía su ausencia.

Imagino que Lemy debía de pasar por algo similar, algo devastador para un niño.

Volvería a probar una vez más, pero en esta ocasión, sería para tomar la decisión correcta.

Estaba segura de que Lincoln entendería.

"Tengo que hacer una llamada", murmuró, "Gracias por la ayuda Sam"

Sam la abrazó y le prometió que todo saldría bien, luego, la dejó a solas mientras iba a arropar a Lemy.

Una vez desapareció, Luna hizo acto de presencia y se reunió con Sam en el cuarto de Lemy.

"¿Hablaste con ella?", preguntó Luna bastante nerviosa, Sam la tranquilizó con un beso.

"Esta todo arreglado, ¿crees que haya sido lo correcto?"

Luna esperaba que así fuese, de todos no había mucho más por hacer si quería preservar el bienestar de su hija, era eso o hacerla confrontar sus sentimientos por Lincoln.

Esa idea le resultaba en extremo cruel, por lo que alejarla lo más posible de la fuente de sus problemas seguía siendo para Luna la mejor solución.

"Estará mejor con nosotras que con él. Lincoln no es un mal sujeto, pero bueno, ya sabes..."

Sam presentía que había algo más en la súbita desaparición de Lincoln, pero como era realmente su problema no indagaría más de lo necesario, confiada en que Luna le diría lo que sucedía de ser necesario.

Aun así, sentía curiosidad.

"¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?", preguntó a Luna, "¿Lincoln hizo algo que no debió haber hecho?"

Eso sonaba tan horrible… Luna ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de Lincoln lastimando a su propia hija, usando a Lyra como una suerte reemplazo. "No es nada", susurró, viendo que Sam no le creía, "En serio, no es nada amor"

Esperaba sonar tan convencida como creía sentirse, esperaba convencer a Sam de que nada malo había ocurrido y así era en realidad, nada malo había ocurrido pero solo porque ella intervino a tiempo, pues de haber tardado más quién sabe lo que pudo haber pasado.

Eran la clase de interrogantes que no la dejaban dormir, Luna nunca sabría si realmente existía algo más o si solo era paranoia, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que se sentía más cómoda con Lyra cerca de ella y de su familia.

Tardó un par de días en recibir una contestación y para entonces, tenía una idea más menos clara de lo que haría.

"¿Hola?"

Lo escuchó suspirar desde el otro lado antes de responder.

"Hey, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Preocupada sin saber de ti, ¿por qué no contestas tu teléfono?"

No podía ser que después de tanto tiempo se comportase de esa forma casual, ¿acaso la tomaba por una idiota?, Lincoln realmente comenzaba a colmar su paciencia.

"Lo siento, he estado ocupado con todo esto del cambio de trabajo y el nuevo departamento que no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas"

Eso último la dejó helada, jamas habían discutido de un cambio de vida y ellos lo hablaban absolutamente todo, no se suponía que existieran secretos entre los dos.

"No tenía idea de que planeabas cambiar de trabajo", dijo con sorna, "¿No creíste que merecía saberlo?"

"No quería decirte hasta que fuese algo seguro"

No podía creer lo desconsiderado que se había vuelto, solo por eso, probó con algo nuevo, para ver si con eso lograba despertarlo.

"Mamá me invitó a quedarme por más tiempo"

Pero Lincoln volvió a sorprenderla, porque en lugar de actuar ofendido o preocupado se mostró alegre y Lyra comenzó a darse cuenta de que tal vez, incluso lo esperaba. ¿Era por eso que había insistido con lo del viaje?, ¿por qué ya sabía lo que ocurriría?, pero eso no explicaba para nada el trabajo nuevo ni el nuevo departamento, a menos que estuviese esperando desde antes un cambio como ese.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?", le preguntó Lincoln, "Porque estaría bien por mi. Creo que serías muy feliz con tu familia"

" _Tu familia, muy feliz con tu familia"_ , esas palabras no podían ser más erradas, ¿acaso no eran ellos ya una familia?, ¿había ocurrido algo de lo que ella no se había enterado?

"Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, sé que serás muy feliz con tu familia y que serás la mejor hermana del mundo para Lemy. Él te necesita mucho."

Ahora estaba completamente segura de que habían planeado su separación y que él de seguro estaba de acuerdo, ¿cómo pudieron haber hecho algo así?, ¿cómo se enteraron?

"Lincoln… quería decirte algo ese día, algo muy importante"

Debía hacerlo de una buena vez, tenía que decirlo antes de perderlo para siempre porque entonces no habría forma de vivir con ese secreto, seguiría pensando constantemente en los planes que tenía a futuro, la vida que había diseñado para los dos.

"Lincoln…"

De la nada, la voz de Lincoln desapareció. Lyra vio su teléfono y notó que estaba bloqueado.

Lemmy gritó desde su cuarto, "¡Mamá!, ¡de nuevo me quede sin conexión!"

Vio de un lado a otro y encontró a su madre con una tablet, la misma con la que operaban casi todos los aparatos eléctricos de su hogar.

Su traición era evidente, mas, Luna no le dio tiempo de pedir explicaciones, le bastó con verla a la cara para darse cuenta de que ella ya lo sabía.

"Mamá..."

"Es por tu propio bien, créeme amor, no quieres cometer ese error"

La vergüenza fue demasiado para Lyra que venía a entenderlo todo. Su madre lo sabía y de seguro Lincoln lo sospechaba, era por eso que habían llegado a tomar esa decisión, era por eso que no le permitirían volver a Royal Woods porque de todos modos él ya no estaría allí para recibirla.

La joven corrió al cuarto de su hermano y se encerró con él, llorando toda la tarde por lo que no podría tener, guardando en su pecho cada una de las ilusiones que jamas se volverían realidad.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _La ciudad se llamaba Ashville, cerca de las montañas y de un lago que algún día visitaría, el clima no era el mejor, demasiado helado para su gusto, con cielos grises y neblina casi todo el año. Vivía en un complejo departamental que también funcionaba como su oficina haciendo trabajos independientes para periódicos locales, diseñando portadas, anuncios y cualquier otra cosa que le pudiesen pedir, no tenía una gran paga pero dado que seguía soltero tampoco la necesitaba, en su lugar, tenía la libertad de trabajar a cualquier hora con tal de cumplir con las fechas limites que le impusieran._

 _Era una vida muy tranquila solo perturbada por la ocasional desaparición de una u otra persona, pero dado que vivía en un sector montañoso era de esperarse que una u otra tragedia llegase a suceder._

 _Sin embargo Lincoln comenzaba a notar ciertos patrones en las desapariciones, cosas pequeñas, a veces insignificantes pero a pesar de eso conectadas entre sí, poco a poco el misterio comenzaba a esclarecerse y más detalles salían a la luz, poco a poco se volvía distante con su entorno, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor pues era tan sencillo enfocarse en la evidencia frente a sus ojos en lugar de enfrentar algo que sabía debía de importarle más._

 _Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin saber de su familia, tanto, que a veces olvidaba incluso llamar en fechas importantes. Lincoln ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que habló con uno de ellos, la última vez que supo de Lyra…_

 _Ese nombre… ese nombre lo llenaba de emociones confusas y poderosas, lo llenaba de culpa al grado que incluso moverse le resultaba difícil._

 _De haberse quedado esa noche, de haber llegado antes que Luna entonces… ¿entonces qué?, nada hubiese cambiado, seguiría siendo su padre, seguiría siendo su tío, seguiría siendo el hombre que casi arruina su vida con su estupidez._

 _De haber llegado antes nada hubiese cambiado, porque incluso, en el extraño caso de decirle que sí, que se arriesgaría por ella la realidad sería que al igual que Luna terminaría por darse cuenta de lo vacuo de sus deseos y lo infantil de sus ambiciones. No existía futuro alguno para ellos ni como familia ni como nada. Lyra necesitaba estabilidad y una familia, se merecía el amor de una madre como Luna que era mucho más de lo que él era capaz de dar._

 _Al final se dio cuenta de que también vivía de ilusiones, que esa vida perfecta que se había labrado en dos ocasiones no era sino un escape de la realidad, que tarde o temprano terminaría y que el final no sería algo lindo._

 _Lo único que le quedaba a Lincoln era enfocarse en su investigación y quizás así dejaría de pensar en ella de manera permanente, dejaría de entretener esas peligrosas ideas sobre su propia hija._

 _Fue así que un día de abril empacó una linterna, algunos pertrechos de campamento y partió en auto a ese lago en búsqueda de la verdad._

 _No tenía pensado al principio llegar muy lejos, tan solo se estacionaría en la orilla y buscaría indicios, cualquier cosa que revelase actividad humana y que pudiese relacionar al material que tenía. Lo que terminó encontrando fue un afiche a medio enterrar anunciando la presencia de una joven estrella que tocaría en uno de los pueblos cercanos. Supo entonces que si regresaba quizás lograría verla por siquiera un instante._

 _No lo pensó dos veces antes de subir al auto y conducir de regreso, su obsesión con ese misterio disminuyó paulatinamente, reemplazó horas de investigación con esa música familiar que sin saberlo le hacía falta, llenó su departamento con la presencia de Lyra y así expulsó a los demonios de su pasado, al menos de forma momentánea._

 _En realidad nunca sería libre de ellos, pero al menos ahora podía soportarlos con la presencia de ese ángel que le ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdo._

 _Diez años después de la última vez en la que se vieron regresó al lago Toluca y se quedó cerca de ese pueblo abandonado pensando en lo que haría._

 _Podía ignorarlo todo y seguir adelante con la petición de Luna, volver a desaparecer una y otra vez hasta hacerlo de manera definitiva, no sería difícil, estaba seguro de que si seguía adelante con su investigación y se adentraba en ese oscuro lugar nunca más vería la luz del día y así, no se vería forzado a enfrentar sus graves falencias humanas._

 _Significaría su completa aniquilación, el final definitivo de todo lo que era Lincoln._

 _La respuesta obvia a sus problemas._

 _La decisión correcta._

 _En lugar de eso dio marcha atrás y fue directo a comprar un boleto, luego, lustró sus zapatos, planchó su traje y compró un ramo de flores, todo esto con una sola idea en mente._

 _La enfrentaría, era lo último que quedaba por hacer y recién entonces regresaría al lago Toluca, al cementerio desde el cual planeaba adentrarse en ese pueblo para descubrir la verdad._

 _Y si no regresaba al menos no tendría nada más de que arrepentirse._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Diez años en la vida de una persona podían cambiarlo todo, hacerla confundir el cielo y la tierra y todo entre medio, de una vida de decepciones, de lujo y éxito, de tristeza o apatía, de alegrías efímeras y duraderas. Diez años en la vida de una persona podían significar tanto el inicio como el final de un ciclo y en su caso en particular bien podrían ser ambas cosas, o ninguna.

La audiencia la recibió en completo silencio y ella, en la contemplación profunda que requería su arte vertió su alma en las notas y por un tiempo, dejó de existir.

Era una con la música, en ese palpitar eterno en el que se hallaba en completa soledad su alma se revelaba a si misma con inusitada honestidad, allí, frente a una audiencia que reflejaba los fragmentos de su corazón hablaba su pequeño mundo interno, confesaba sus grandes miedos y pesares, relataba sus alegrías y sus victorias, se desasía en lagrimas y en risa y al final, cuando todo lo demás la abandonaba, cuando la tempestad en su alma dejaba de arreciar para revelar los restos malogrados de su mayor secreto lo volvía a encontrar a él, perdido en medio de la gente con una sonrisa y un ramillete de flores, esperando en las sombras por una confesión que jamas llegaría.

Diez años en los que nunca dejó de amarlo y en los que no volvió a verlo, sus últimas noticias de Lincoln fueron que estaba viviendo en una nueva ciudad y que tenía un nuevo empleo, sin embargo no se había atrevido a indagar más porque la idea de que la hubiese olvidado le dolía demasiado como para considerarla.

Sabía que era algo egoísta, ¿cómo podía alegrarse por el sufrimiento y la soledad de ese hombre?, si Lincoln al fin había hallado a alguien mejor que su madre o que ella, si al final era feliz con otra entonces… ¿qué más podría hacer?, sabía que estaba viviendo de una fantasía y que no sería posible mantenerse así por siempre, pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar razones, su corazón seguía encadenado a Lincoln.

Le dedicó como de costumbre la pieza final y así concluyó su presentación.

Al bajar del escenario luego de recibir múltiples elogios se encontró con alguien deambulando cerca de los camerinos, alguien que creyó jamas volvería a ver.

Sus tacones resonaron sobre el piso pulido y la llevaron por sobre la alfombra hasta que estuvo frente a él, vestía un traje negro de dos piezas y un sombrero del mismo color. Lyra levantó las manos y enmarcó el rostro cansado y abatido de ese hombre al que reconocía de sus recuerdos, sus ojos azules ya no vibraban del mismo modo, asimismo su cabello había perdido lustre tornándose opaco, sin embargo era sin duda alguna aquel a quien siempre buscaba entre la gente.

"No sabía que estabas entre el público", murmuró al borde de las lagrimas, "No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado..."

Cayó contra su pecho y cerro los ojos, Lincoln la abrazó y acarició su espalda, tal como lo había hecho cuando llegó a vivir con él a los trece años, llevando una pequeña maleta de ropa y diciendo que había discutido con su madre y que no quería hablar de ello, que planeaba quedarse y que lo cuidaría porque no quería verlo solo.

Tal como una niña pequeña que buscaba su cariño y su aprobación, porque nuevamente eran las únicas personas sobre la faz de la tierra, solo ella y Lincoln.

¿Pero era realmente así?, diez años… en diez años de seguro había cambiado.

"Te extrañe Lincoln", repitió al separarse al fin de su pecho, se limpió el rostro con los guantes blancos que le regaló Lemy en navidad.

"También te extrañe Lyra"

Había tanto que desconocía de Lincoln, tantas cosas que ansiaba saber que apenas podía pensar con claridad, por eso, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó de manera simple, "¿Por qué me abandonaste?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó contigo?", ¿acaso… acaso mi madre te dijo algo?, ¿o solo estabas cansado de mi?"

Lincoln se quedó callado, sabiendo que ninguna respuesta sería satisfactoria, que al final le había fallado demasiadas veces como para disculparse.

"¿Por qué me abandonaste?", Demando Lyra, "Te fuiste sin decir adiós, me dejaste y yo… estoy tan enfadada contigo, ¡tan molesta que no sé si quiera volver a verte!"

Lyra escuchó como las flores caían al piso, en algún punto había agarrado las solapas del traje tirando de este, sus gráciles manos temblaban con la angustia desbocada de los largos años que pasó preguntándose en qué había errado para alejarlo de su vida, en qué punto se había expuesto de modo tal que Lincoln terminase huyendo de ella. Y ahora que lo tenía en frente ni siquiera podía sacarle una respuesta, esa satisfacción por mínima y fugaz significaría el mundo para Lyra. Justificaría el pesar que la embargaba cada vez que se acercaba a Royal Woods y daba un paseo cerca de esa casa abandonada que fue su hogar y que ahora era un mausoleo para lo que fue su infancia y adolescencia.

Quizás Lemy tenía razón respecto a Lincoln, quizás lo mejor sería sacarlo definitivamente de su vida.

¿Entonces por qué no podía dejarlo ir?, en ningún momento consideró soltarlo, pues seguía temiendo que fuese a desvanecerse si lo perdía nuevamente de vista.

"Lo entiendo", murmuró Lincoln dando un paso atrás, "Es demasiado tarde..."

Le faltaba el aliento, estaba sucediendo de nuevo, estaba pasando justo frente a sus ojos, el fin del mundo ocurriría y ella volvería a quedarse sin respuestas.

"No, no lo entiendes", suspiró cansada, "quiero… ¡quiero que dejes de hacer esto!, no puedes seguir con esto, no puedes huir cada vez que alguien… tan solo quedate Lincoln, haz eso por mi, quedate"

No le importaba que toda una audiencia los estuviese viendo y que de seguro su exabrupto terminaría en Internet, y ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que su familia pensaría de ella al darse cuenta de con quién discutía. Tan solo deseaba concluir con esa historia, saber si acaso… si acaso alguna vez tuvo oportunidad. Ya no era una adolescente con un plan destinado a fracasar, era una mujer, con su propia carrera, con amigos, con una vida y no permitiría que todo eso fuese sacrificado por un miserable, "lo entiendo" y diez años más de rechazo.

Vio sus manos desnudas y entre las lagrimas a Lincoln agacharse y recoger las flores, "He venido a escucharte antes, pero es la primera vez que traigo flores"

Las recibió entre sus brazos, un sencillo ramo de rosas envueltas en celofán con una nota atada a uno de los tallos.

"Amo tu música, creo… creo que no podría vivir sin ella, todos estos años sin verte… mi ángel, la luz de mi vida", Lincoln respiró profundamente y dejó caer sus brazos, Lyra esperó pacientemente a que terminará de hablar, "Siento que he estado atrapado en una pesadilla día tras día y que recién ahora comienzo a despertar"

Olvidó las cámaras y los murmullos a su alrededor y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, "Casi me vuelvo loco sin ti", confesó Lincoln, "No sé que pasaría conmigo si volviese a perderte"

Lo arrastró a su camerino, ignorando las miradas confusas a su alrededor y los murmullos, no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a llamarla para pedir explicaciones, abrió la puerta de par en par y lo empujó adentro.

Como esperaba su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo apagó y cerró por dentro.

" _Hoy soy la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, hoy, volvemos a ser solo los dos"_

"¿Vas a irte?", preguntó en un hilo de voz, "¿Vas a desaparecer cuando cierre los ojos?"

Se aferró a él hasta bien entrada la noche, Lincoln acariciando su cabello en el silencio ahora sepulcral del teatro, allí durmió y al despertar, seguía a su lado.

Posiblemente había destruido su vida actual, Lemy, su madre, Sam y sus tías… de seguro querrían matar a Lincoln pero ella no las dejaría.

Lo tenía al fin, lo tenía y jamas volvería a perderlo.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Nuevo teclado, ya no puedo escribir con los ojos cerrados y por memoria como antes, pero me acostumbraré.

Viene el de Liena, una continuación del de Lupa, lo de Lucy vendría a parte porque creo que puede dar para más pero solo si no me demoro en actualizar todo lo que no he actualizado, que es mucho.

De ahí en adelante a planear el resto, tengo algo distinto para Lacy que sale del final de esto, igual para Libby, sin embargo no serían románticas ni nada por el estilo y al final algo para Becky porque dentro de todo, podría ser una relación normal dentro del océano de perversión que hay aquí y eso sería refrescante.

 **Lado B.**

Ahora el final de verdad.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

" _Esta decidido entonces, no queda más por hacer"_

 _Dejó caer los boletos y caminó por las orillas del algo hasta llegar a un cementerio, era tarde y la niebla dificultaba el ver lo que existía más adelante. Lincoln buscó en su abrigo el revolver que había hallado en su recorrido por ese pueblo y lo apuntó al frente, directo a su propio reflejo que aguardaba sobre la superficie del agua en estoico silencio._

 _Recordó que había partido temprano para alcanzarla, que le diría lo arrepentido que estaba de huir y que esperaba solucionar las cosas entre los dos, recordó el viaje en vanzilla y el desperfecto mecánico apenas se alejó de la carretera, la vieja van perdiendo el control, impactando el muro de piedra del cementerio y hundiéndose lentamente en el lago mientras él luchaba por escapar._

 _Parecía haber estado atrapado en esa pesadilla por días, a cada vuelta y giro, en cada una de esas calles encontraba fragmentos de su vida, recuerdos que creía enterrados resurgían para atormentarlo a cada momento junto con la sirena de incendios que invocaba a esos monstruos. Había perdido la cuenta ya de cuantos de ellos había asesinado, desde que una pequeña entidad apareciera corriendo entre sus piernas hasta aquella extraña criatura que le recordaba a…_

 _Imaginó que su reflejo le sonreía desde el lago, por supuesto que ese bastardo sabía lo que había visto en esas criaturas, el hecho de que tuviesen sus voces para esconder lo grotescas que eran no podía ser un mero accidente._

 _Era tal y como temía, escavó tan profundo en el enigma de ese lugar que ahora estaba atrapado y sin posibilidades de escapar, ¿y acaso quería realmente escapar?, de seguro su reflejo conocía la respuesta, de seguro…_

 _Respiró profundamente y recuperó la compostura, no podía permitirse siquiera un segundo de debilidad pues a la más mínima señal de flaqueza aquellos demonios que se hacían pasar por ángeles vendrían a su encuentro._

 _Le quedaba demasiado por recorrer como para rendirse, incluso si el resultado de su búsqueda era su propia derrota, de todos modos no habría reconciliación para Lincoln Loud, no sin sacrificar algo más, algo a lo que llevaba aferrándose muchos años…_

 _Pensó nuevamente en lo sencillo que sería terminar con todo, una bala bien puesta bajo la barbilla que atravesase su mollera, algo definitivo como creía merecer. Sin embargo no creía tener el derecho a una salida fácil, no después de fallarle a Lyra y a Lemy y al resto de su familia, no después de haber demostrado lo cobarde que era al evadir algo que en el fondo deseaba y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido, escondiéndose lejos de todo el mundo hasta que el mundo lo rechazó de vuelta._

 _En lugar de suicidarse siguió apuntando al frente y caminó hasta quedar de pie al borde de ese otro lugar, aquel abismo que lo llamaba y al que creía pertenecer._

" _No es ni más ni menos de lo que merezco", dijo, antes de disparar._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Supo por las noticias locales de su desaparición y supuesta muerte, que habían hallado la vieja van sumergida a pocos metros de la orilla del lago Toluca y que por las señales allí encontradas no debería de haber ningún sobreviviente, era una lastima, porque no veía la hora de enfrentar a ese bastardo y decirle que lo sabía todo, que conocía sus mentiras al revés y al derecho y que se aseguraría de hacerlo pagar.

Lemy finalmente conocía la verdad, sabía quien era su padre, si es que ese hombre podía considerarse un padre...

Lincoln Loud… Lincoln Loud lo pagaría, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por haber arruinado todo.

Solo que… eso ya no sería posible, porque Lincoln de seguro nadaba con los peces si es qué había peces en ese lago y por lo poco que sabía del hombre, no era para nada feliz.

Sus vecinos lo describían como un sujeto callado de sonrisa afable y buenos modales, que en los diez años de vivir en esos departamentos nunca lo vieron acompañado, decían también que algunas noches llegaba completamente pálido y al borde del colapso, que tenía horribles pesadillas las cuales se escuchaban en los otros departamentos.

Lo más extraño era que incluso si indagaban en sus problemas por la sencilla razón de ser un vecino más, él solo sonreía y decía que era su mente recordando cosas que jamas debiese de olvidar, una suerte de penitencia que cargaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Conseguir una copia de la llave no había sido sencillo, pero al final con algo de dinero y su encanto natural se las arregló para estar adentro.

El lugar parecía una cripta, con paredes blancas teñidas de gris por el desgaste, una nevera casi vacía, un cenicero lleno de colillas sobre la miserable mesa de centro y sofás viejos e incómodos, un televisor que de seguro era tan viejo como el resto del lugar y mucho, mucho material de investigación.

Aprendió de la vida de su padre que no necesitaba vengarse de él, que Lincoln ya había un buen trabajo castigándose a si mismo.

Ahora su problema era otro, ¿cómo decirle a Lyra?, ¿cómo darle las noticias de que ese tipo de verdad había muerto?

No quería pensar en ello.

Fue hasta la habitación de Lincoln y encontró la cama hecha, el lugar era prácticamente un sepulcro desprovisto de toda señal de vida, sin detalles ni nada que denotara presencia humana salvo por un par de zapatos de vestir junto a un armario a medio abrir el cual estaba vacío.

Escuchó a alguien entrar y se puso en guardia, buscando en su bolsillo trasero una navaja retráctil la cual había comprado en un bazar hacía ya muchos años.

Su hermana apareció a los pocos minutos.

"¿De verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta?"

Lemy guardó su navaja frente a la obvia displicencia de Lyra que nunca aprobó que tuviese algo tan peligroso a disposición.

"Mamá me dijo que la acompañarías a casa", le respondió, "No creí que fueras a seguirme"

Al diablo lo de darle esa noticia en la tranquilidad de su hogar, teniendo a su madre y a Sam a su lado para apoyo emocional. Lemy supuso que ahora que Lyra podía ver en quien se había transformado Lincoln dejaría de sentir tanta lastima por él.

"¿Es aquí donde vivía?", preguntó su hermana observando el cuarto con abandono, "Es muy triste"

Triste era una forma de describirlo, Lemy ocultó su sonrisa cargada de ironía, era realmente triste pero no en el sentido que Lyra le daba.

"Impresionante, ¿no?, mi padre era un pobre diablo y además un demente", rió, "Y ahora esta muerto… ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de esperar a que le dijera lo que opino de él"

La derrota era amarga, para el joven Lemy era más que una simple revancha, era justicia por algo en lo que él no tenía culpa. Porque en realidad, hubiese sido agradable conocerlo, saber como era y en lugar de eso había pasado sus últimos años escondiéndose de todo el mundo, huyendo como un cobarde.

Recordaba muy poco de él, muy poco… lo único que le quedaba de Lincoln era un hueco en el pecho que había llenado de rencor.

Lyra se sentó a su lado y se apoyó contra él.

"¿Has encontrado alguna pista?"

Lemy no estaba seguro de si debía hablar o no, en realidad, quería pretender no haber hallado las notas de Lincoln ni sus teorías sobre ese lugar, ese pueblo embrujado al que nadie cuerdo iría. Claro, él no creía en esas cosas pero eso no negaba que otros lo creyeran y además, la idea de viajar allí solo para darse cuenta de que el hombre había enloquecido no le atraía en lo más mínimo.

Por otra parte, no quería mentirle a Lyra y quizás enseñarle lo que tenía sería la manera de hacerla darse cuenta de quién era el verdadero Lincoln Loud.

"Encontré esto", le dijo mientras la guiaba a la sala, donde se hallaban los cuadernos de Lincoln, "Leí algunos de ellos, son solo tonterías"

Lyra tomó asiento y comenzó a hojearlos, con cada pagina su decepción crecía, allí tenía en sus manos un resumen de lo ocurrido con el amor de su vida y el darse cuenta de la clase de persona en la que se había transformado le dolía demasiado.

"¿Sabes qué?, será mejor olvidarlo"

Lyra se puso de pie y abandonó el departamento sin saber qué hacer ni adonde ir, sencillamente necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, necesitaba apartarse lo más posible de la sombra de Lincoln.

Pero para eso, antes tendría que ver el lugar de su deceso, solo para asegurarse a si misma que todo lo que sucedía era realidad y no una pesadilla.

Lemy la alcanzó en las escaleras llevando consigo las últimas notas de Lincoln, "No piensas ir sola, ¿verdad?"

Se quedó en silencio, Lemy no sabía que pasaba por la mente de su hermana pero presentía que no era nada bueno.

Lyra volvió en si, le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la calle, de vuelta a la residencial en la que se hospedaba.

"Vamos Lemy, se hace tarde y no creo que quieras dormir aquí"

El joven rockero siguió a su hermana preguntándose qué hacer, sabía que Lyra era más que capaz de ir por si sola sin importarle el peligro y más tratándose de Lincoln. Necesitaba entonces detenerla, por ello, llamaría a su madre apenas estuviese a solas y detendría a Lyra por el mayor tiempo posible. Luego, iría a investigar siguiendo las notas de su padre y descubriría lo que había pasado con él.

Partiría a primera hora de la mañana, iría a ver el lugar en el que Lincoln Loud había fallecido.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Ahora si. A todo esto, gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan, es bueno saber que disfrutan lo que escribo y a J. Nagera, lo tuyo significa mucho viniendo de parte de quien hizo uno de los fics más realistas sobre las consecuencias de una relación incestuosa y que en secreto quizás me sacó un par de lagrimas, cosa que nunca admitiré.

Esa foto es de una calavera que tengo por varios motivos, siendo el principal que la encontré y me gusta a pesar de que no tengo la menor idea del animal al que pertenecía (Iba a hacer con ella un tankard de la destrucción pero me gusta más así)

Ahora si, hasta la siguiente pequeñines.


	16. Lyracoln Crossover a

**:::**

 **;/;**

 **;;;**

 **Del silencio.**

(Continuación del fic de Lyra)

Se detuvo junto al lago, salió del vehículo y exhalo en el gélido viento de la temporada, las hojas dispersas a su alrededor crujieron conforme se acercaba a las aguas haciendo de estas el único sonido en ese paraje desolado. Lemy contempló la espesa neblina devorando los relieves del lejano pueblo con una mezcla de melancolía y confusión, pues estaba completamente seguro que nunca antes había presenciado un lugar de esa naturaleza y al mismo tiempo le parecía familiar, como si se tratase de un sueño largamente enterrado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

Buscó en su chaqueta de mezclilla por los cigarrillos que escondía de su hermana y su madre, aquel mal habito del que ninguna de las dos sabía se lo había copiado a Sam al encontrarla afuera de uno de los recitales, capeando el frío mientras que adentro del estadio los parlantes y luces hacían del ambiente un verdadero horno.

"Así que aquí viniste a parar..."

Quedaba algo de la cinta policial que marcaba el lugar de su supuesto deceso, aunque por lo que había averiguado, la muerte de Lincoln Loud ni siquiera era puesta en duda, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que a diferencia de muchos de los que desaparecían por esos lares de él al menos se tenía cierta certeza. Lemy en realidad no se interesaba mucho por todo el asunto, y si bien deseaba alguna clase de conclusión sabía que no la conseguiría viendo las aguas casi inmóviles de Toluca.

Se fijó en el muro de piedra derruido, las marcas de las llantas habían desaparecido ya, dejando tan solo un juego de pliegues sobre la grama moribunda y escarchada. Caminó hasta alcanzar la buhardilla que separaba el campo santo del lago, allí se sentó y encendió su cigarrillo, dando largas y profundas bocanadas, dejando escapar en el vaho quieto la asfixiante nicotina que lo mantendría despierto y alerta mientras pensaba en que si acaso, tendría que hacer arreglos para Lincoln, alguna especie de lápida o algo por el estilo…

"Amado padre", se burló al ponerse de pie, lanzando la colilla hacía atrás, directo a un trozo de mármol en apariencia reciente cuyas iniciales, afortunadamente, pasaron desapercibidas.

Se dijo a si mismo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Lo mejor sería regresar al hotel antes de que Lyra descubriese que había desaparecido y decidiese buscarlo.

Aún así, algo le incomodaba, todo a su alrededor era demasiado silencioso, no podía notar animales en la cercanía, ni vehículos y ni siquiera el soplo del viento, sencillamente había entrado en una zona muerta, desprovista de cualquier señal de vida salvo por si mismo. Decir que la experiencia era aterradora sería quedarse corto, por primera vez en su vida estaba asustado y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía a qué le temía.

Dio un par de pasos sin darse cuenta de que se acercaba más y más al lago, hasta que sus tennis chapotearon turbando la superficie cristalina con el lodo de la orilla, dio media vuelta deprisa y casi cae de bruces de no ser porque todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Bajo la superficie del lago una criatura salida de una pesadilla lo observaba, carente de nariz, ojos y orejas, con una boca retorcida y vertical que parecía extenderse a la garganta, pálida, con la piel colgando de sus miembros deformes y alargados, el vientre abultado y a punto de estallar. Trató de dar pie atrás, de correr de vuelta al auto y conducir de regreso al hotel, pero sus extremidades no obedecían, en lugar de eso se quedó completamente estático salvo por el violento temblor en sus manos.

Ni siquiera podía hablar.

De un momento al otro, la neblina lo envolvió, la criatura se levantó desde las aguas y comenzó a reír, humo y brea brotaron de la horrible hendidura que era su boca, la risa, ahora aguda y musical le produjo una oleada de revulsión que casi lo tiene de rodillas y vomitando. Finalmente, extendió los brazos y se acercó a Lemy que por fin podía sentir sus pies.

Su suerte no duró mucho, el monstruo se abalanzó en su contra.

Lemy estaba seguro de que ese sería su fin, y por un instante deseó haber olvidado todo el asunto sobre su padre en lugar de perseguir su sombra.

Lo único que quería era una respuesta y en lugar de eso terminaría muerto, igual que Lincoln, igual que su padre… y Lyra… Lyra de seguro trataría de hallarlo, ¿acaso también terminaría muerta?, ¿se detendría con ella o también buscaría a su madre y a Sam?

La angustia de no saber se mezcló con el horror, dejando al joven rockero paralizado.

Cerró los ojos y sintió algo impactar su costado izquierdo, cayó al suelo y trató de cubrirse.

Dos disparos resonaron en la soledad del lago Toluca y alguien se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, en pocos segundos todo había acabado.

"¿Estas bien hijo?, ¿necesitas ayuda?"

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un sujeto vestido con una gabardina, traje y sombrero, una persona que se parecía demasiado a él, con sus pecas y la misma nariz…

"¿Lincoln?", preguntó con la voz entrecortada, levantando el sombrero negro que usaba para revelar el cabello blanco que reconocía de las pocas fotografías que había visto sin que nadie lo supiese, cuando el concepto de tener un padre lo llenaba de curiosidad en lugar de rencor.

Su padre que estaba muerto le sonrió con cansancio antes de que su rostro se volviese sombrío.

"Lemy… no deberías estar aquí"

El joven no supo que responder porque de pronto se sentía muy cansado, su visión de tornó borrosa, se dio cuenta de que dentro de poco se quedaría dormido, con algo de esfuerzo, ladeó la cabeza y pudo ver al monstruo muerto en la orilla con dos tiros que lo atravesaban y a Lincoln quitarse el abrigo.

"Todo estará bien hijo, te sacaré de este lugar y pronto estarás en casa"

"Si claro…", se burló mientras Lincoln lo cargaba lejos del lago, "Tuviste que esperar hasta estar muerto para portarte como mi papá"

Mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, volvieron a pasar por aquella tumba derruida, y junto a ella, en el lugar en que había caído la colilla de cigarro Lemy pudo notar un retrato ennegrecido, y en la piedra, desdibujadas, una L perfectamente tallada, seguida de un nombre ilegible.

Para cuando Lincoln lo llevó de vuelta a su vehículo la neblina se había extendido sobre los dos. El mayor de los Loud contó las balas que le quedaban y se puso a hacer guardia. Hasta ese momento se las había arreglado sin problemas para evadir y vencer a las pesadillas que lo seguían a cada instante, jugando en contra de todo ese pueblo abandonado para ver por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistir antes de quebrarse pero ahora, ahora las reglas del juego habían cambiado. Él podría haber lidiado por su cuenta con todo lo que Silent Hill arrojase en su contra, sin embargo, no expondría a Lemy a lo mismo, no dejaría que el hijo al que le había fallado terminase tan perdido como él lo estaba.

"Lo sacaré de aquí", se prometió a si mismo, desafiando a la creciente oscuridad.

Una vez más su respuesta fue el silencio.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Despertó con el rostro pegado a la almohada de hotel, vio en el reloj sobre el velador, una reliquia de la era análoga, que eran pasadas las once de la mañana, murmurando para si misma buscó ponerse de pie, primero sentándose sobre la cama y luego, con un pequeño impulso, separándose de la escasa calidez que proporcionaban esas cobijas rasposas en las que había dormido.

"Uh… Lemy, ¿por qué no me despertaste?", gimió mientras se tallaba el rostro.

No recibió respuesta alguna, frunciendo el ceño, se dio cuenta de que la cama de su hermano estaba tendida lo que de por si era extraño, y que además, faltaban sus cosas.

"De seguro salió a comprar el desayuno, este chico...", rió Lyra, estirando los brazos hasta escuchar un "pop", en su espalda.

Sabía que su hermano demoraría comprando, de seguro, terminaría coqueteando con alguien o alguna de sus fanáticas lo reconocería. No sería para menos, estaba escalando en las listas musicales ya no solo como el hijo de Luna Loud, sino como él mismo, con su propio sello distintivo, su estilo. Lyra se sentía muy orgullosa de su hermano, no solo por su creciente éxito, sino también porque era una gran persona e incluso si trataba de usar siempre esa faceta de chico rudo ella sabía que en el fondo era alguien muy dulce que siempre se preocupaba por su familia, salvo por Lincoln…

No quería decirlo, pero ambos se parecían mucho en ese aspecto.

Sintió un ligero temblor recorrer su cuerpo, ni corta ni perezosa, buscó una bata que tenía a mano para abrigarse, bostezando, cogió su teléfono del velador y se decidió a llamar a Lemy antes de que se hiciese más tarde. Encontró el contacto y lo presionó, el tono de espera se repitió tres veces.

"Hey Lemy...", alcanzó a decir antes de escuchar una y solo una cosa salir del auricular.

Estática.

Lyra observó el teléfono esperando encontrar algún error, la llamada continuaba, pero ningún sonido surgía salvo un chirrido persistente, luego intentó una video llamada con el mismo resultado. Pensó, al principio, que de seguro Lemy estaba en un lugar con mala señal y que en cualquier momento podría contestar, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sus esperanzas iban menguando.

Media hora después estaba en la ducha. Bajo el repicar constante del agua se vio a si misma en el espejo, el parecido con su madre jamas dejaba de sorprenderla, casi como si la hubiesen calcado a partir de Luna Loud mientras que Lemy era una versión tanto más parecida a Lincoln. Lyra se llevó las manos al rostro, ¿qué acaso no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre?, después de tantos años tratando de convencerse a si misma que lo que sentía por él era erróneo Lincoln seguía visitando sus pensamientos, habitando sus sueños de forma obsesiva al grado en que muchas veces estuvo tentada a buscarlo y pedir explicaciones, pero el temor al rechazo la mantenía a raya, rechazo no solo de parte de Lincoln, sino también de su familia.

Aquel secreto terrible que pendía sobre sus cabezas y que nadie, nunca, debía de conocer.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió rápidamente, cogió las llaves del hotel y abandonó el cuarto, el viento frío de las montañas la recibió apenas cruzó el umbral del edificio, arribando a una calle poco concurrida en la cual estaba estacionado el auto de Lemy, un convertible modificado.

Solo que no estaba allí donde se suponía debía estar.

Lyra tuvo un mal presentimiento, agradeciendo su sensible elección de calzado se dirigió al edificio en el que vivía Lincoln, subió por el elevador y fue hasta la puerta, buscando en su bolso el manojo de llaves con el que podría entrar, una vez cruzó la puerta, se encontró con el lugar tal y como lo había dejado.

"¿Lemy?", preguntó en voz alta mientras recorría el departamento, teniendo la esperanza de que su hermano estuviese allí.

Pero esto era solo una esperanza, no había visto su convertible afuera ni ninguna otra señal de Lemy.

Volvió a probar con su teléfono, buscó el contacto y lo llamó.

Comenzó a pasearse en la sala, yendo de un lado al otro, sin darse cuenta de que la estática ahora provenía no solo de su teléfono, sino también del vetusto televisor y una pequeña radio que había pasado desapercibida. Lyra se acercó a este último aparato.

Por un segundo, creyó el haber escuchado la voz de Lincoln.

"¿Qué demonios sucede?", se preguntó atemorizada, lista para contactar a la policía y decirles que su hermano menor se hallaba desaparecido e incomunicado.

Esto, hasta que los escuchó claramente por la radio discutiendo sobre un parque de diversiones.

"¿Lincoln?, ¿Lemy?"

Con la misma irregularidad que había llegado, la transmisión concluyó en cuanto se pusieron a hablar de cómo volver a casa. Lyra no tenía idea de qué ocurría, porque todo apuntaba a que Lincoln estaba vivo y que Lemy se encontraba con él, solo que eso era imposible pues Lincoln se había ahogado, él ya no existía…

Sus ojos encontraron en la mesa del departamento parte de la investigación de Lincoln, se vio atraída a ella y en cuanto comenzó a leer, ahora con más calma, empezó también a hilar un panorama aterrador. Revisó que el televisor y la radio siguieran encendidos y pensó en conseguir un taxi o rentar un auto, pensó asimismo en llamar a la policía para reportar la desaparición de su hermano e incluso aprovecharse de la fama de su madre para apresurar la investigar.

Mientras leía, las transmisiones volvieron a hacerse presentes, imágenes de un lugar abandonado se manifestaron en la pantalla, con la baja resolución de un televisor a cátodos que chispeaba de cuando en cuando, voces desconocidas surgían desde la radio, voces muchas veces aterradas y confusas que se entremezclaban con cantos de naturaleza desconocida y lo peor era que Lyra poco a poco comenzaba a entenderlas, tal era su preocupación que no fue capaz de escuchar como afuera de la puerta del departamento se congregaban algunas personas. No fue sino hasta que llegó a la parte de las notas que mencionaban al culto que un firme golpe en la puerta la hizo salir de su trance.

Se puso de pie lentamente y observó por el ojo mágico, encontrando a una pareja de pie del otro lado.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

"Hey, es bueno verte despierto"

Lemy no respondió de inmediato, tenía la boca seca, rasposa y con gusto a alquitrán, eso se ganaba por fumar cigarrillos de calidad cuestionable. Encontró a Lincoln de pie fuera del convertible, sosteniendo una escopeta de doble cañón, cosa que lo puso bastante nervioso en un principio hasta que recordó que ya lo había visto disparar, fue entonces que su nerviosismo se transformó en terror al recordar el incidente del lago con esa cosa que creyó, había salido de una pesadilla. Para su buena fortuna pudo controlarse a tiempo antes de hacer una escena.

"¿Qué fue eso?", escupió molesto y asustado a la vez.

Lincoln le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, "Es el pueblo tratando de asustarte, ¿tienes hambre?, tengo unas bebidas energéticas allí atrás por si te apetecen", le ofreció señalando un pack de pequeñas botellas blancas.

Lemy agarró una, la abrió y la bebió de golpe para luego escupirla.

"¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?"

Por primera vez su padre se mostró menos que confiado, Lemy siempre supuso que existía más de Lincoln que la calma que siempre parecía proyectar, eso le enfermaba respecto a su padre, le parecía repulsivo, ¿qué acaso no le importaba nada?, porque para Lemy, cualquier sujeto que soportase lo que a él le habían hecho no era un verdadero hombre, sino un cobarde.

Estaba seguro de que Lincoln no dudaría en quitarse la vida si con eso podía escapar de sus problemas, y helo allí, vivo y coleando...

No debería ser posible, no para Lincoln Loud.

"No tengo la menor idea", murmuró Lincoln, "Sé que me hundí en el lago después de chocar pero aparte de eso no puedo recordar mucho"

Lemy salió del convertible dando un portazo, "Ya veo, como siempre, resultas inútil", farfullo, caminando sin rumbo por los alrededores.

Lincoln lo siguió de cerca, siempre en guardia.

"¡Ya deja de seguirme!", gritó el joven rockero después de un rato, "Voy a salir de aquí, por mi cuenta, no necesito tu ayuda"

Lemy siguió andando por un buen rato, consciente de que Lincoln no se había apartado hasta que llegó al borde de un parque de diversiones abandonado, allí se detuvo para observar en todas direcciones, distinguiendo en la lejanía el llanto de aves desconocidas viajando en las fantasmales corrientes de ese pueblo.

El lago seguía quieto, sus aguas tan muertas como al principio de todo. Se alejó de ellas de inmediato.

"Lo siento hijo", se disculpó Lincoln, "No solo por esto, sino por todo"

"No me digas hijo", le rebatió él, "Yo no soy tu hijo, ¡nosotros no somos familia!"

Lincoln dejó caer sus brazos, derrotado, "Como quieras… Lemy"

"Quería ver el lugar en el que sucedió", suspiró Lemy, dando media vuelta para encontrarse con su padre, "Pensé… pensé que sería más sencillo entender todo si veía donde habías muerto"

" _Pensé que sería más sencillo el verte como a un monstruo o como a alguien insignificante, alguien que nunca fue parte de mi vida, pero… nunca es fácil, ¿verdad?, contigo, con mamá y Sam, con Lyra… nada con ustedes es tan fácil como quisiera que fuera"_ , pensó Lemy, arrastrando los pies hasta quedar frente a frente a su padre.

"Desearía que hubieses sido un papá normal", le confesó, "Pero supongo que eso nunca sucederá"

"Lo lamento Lemy, de no ser por mi culpa no estarías aquí"

Lemy sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer el estar al fin enfrentando a su padre y en lugar de darle la paliza que tenía pensada, el mantener una conversación casi civil con el hombre, "Debo estar alucinando…", rió, "O al menos eso me gustaría creer, ¿de verdad estas vivo?"

Lincoln alzó una ceja, momento justo en que su estomago rugió.

"Tengo hambre", declaró como si nada, "¿Qué dices si buscamos algo de comida?"

Lemy no tenía un mejor plan, lo seguiría por mientras, y lo se desharía de él en cuanto fuese posible, ojala lo más alejado de ese espeluznante lugar.

Fueron de regreso al convertible, pasando por el parque de diversiones, Lemy no le había puesto mucha atención al principio, concentrado más en escapar que admirar el paisaje, pero en cuanto le tomó el peso al lugar se arrepintió de haber tenido la boba idea de hacerlo.

"Aterrador...", murmuró mientras un cruento temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

"A Lucy le encantaría", comentó Lincoln, "Yo lo detesto"

"Ya imagino porque", concordó el rockero, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans para así ocultar lo mucho que temblaban.

Llegaron a un puesto de comida chatarra, la mayoría de las cosas habían desaparecido, pero al fondo, se hallaban algunos pastelillos, de la clase que nunca caduca y a la que Lincoln era particularmente asiduo.

"Ten", le ofreció Lincoln, "Debes tener hambre"

Lemy no perdió tiempo en abrir el envoltorio y degustar la mezcla de bizcocho químicamente diseñado para ser extra delicioso relleno de esa suculenta crema cuyo sabor era irreproducible, tal vez, se debía al hecho de que se había saltado el desayuno, pero para Lemy, fue uno de los postres más apetitosos que hubiese tenido el gusto de devorar.

Lincoln lo observaba atentamente, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

"De verdad mataste a esa cosa", dijo Lemy, dejando su bocadillo de lado.

Lincoln asintió lentamente, "Hice lo que debía hacer", respondió sin elaborar más.

Pero para Lemy, esa respuesta no era suficiente, necesitaba saber más, necesitaba entender que sucedía en Silent Hill.

"¿Hay más de ellos?"

"No sé si vimos al mismo monstruo", murmuró su padre, después de pensar detenidamente en su respuesta, "Pero sí, hay muchos de ellos"

Esto llamó aún más la atención de Lemy, ¿qué quería decir con eso de que no habían visto lo mismo?, ¿qué acaso Lincoln veía algo más?

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

Su padre abrió la boca para contestar, apenas controlando el temor que tal pregunta planteaba.

"No tengo ni la menor idea, a veces creo que me veo a mi mismo"

Era peor de lo que imaginaba, ¿acaso Lincoln se había vuelto loco?, o tal vez… tal vez era Lemy quien estaba enloqueciendo.

"Lyra vino a buscarte, ella… sigue pensando en ti", confesó temeroso, "Ella jamas ha dejado de pensar en ti"

Lincoln afirmó su agarre en la escopeta, era justamente de ella de quien huía, de esos sentimientos por su hija que sabía ningún padre debía tener.

¿Acaso había escapado en realidad?, al menos así le pareció en un principio, cuando estaba demasiado ocupado sobreviviendo como para pensar en los sucesos que lo llevaron a subirse a su camioneta y conducir directamente a Silent Hill, esperando develar un secreto sobre el cual apenas tenía interés con tal de sepultar la creciente angustia que la lejanía de Lyra le provocaba.

Ya iban diez años desde la última vez que se vieron, diez años sin ella, toda una vida en la oscuridad...

Lemy frunció el ceño y fue por su quinto bocadillo, de todos modos, había una caja entera allí para ellos dos, fue entonces que escuchó algo que le revolvió el estomago, una sirena de incendios retumbando desde todas y ninguna dirección a la vez.

"Tenemos que prepararnos"

De un momento a otro Lincoln lo estaba arrastrando lejos del parque de diversiones, con rumbo a un motel que antes no había visto.

"¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó alarmado, notando como el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar.

"Es la sirena", farfulló Lincoln sin dejar de moverse, "Esto se pondrá mucho, mucho peor, ¿sabes usar un arma?"

"Yo… no, ¡claro que no!", exclamó Lemy, "Ni a mamá ni a Sam le gustan"

Lincoln recordó un tiempo en el que él tampoco hubiese sido capaz de tomar un arma y mucho menos utilizarla, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, enterrado junto a sus días en Royal Woods.

"Ten", le dijo a la vez que depositaba en sus manos una navaja retractil, "No la pierdas y no te apartes de mi lado"

"¿Donde la encontraste?", preguntó Lemy al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la misma navaja que siempre portaba con él, esa baratija de bazar que apenas podía cortar una manzana.

¿Acaso Lincoln esperaba que él fuese a defenderse con ese juguete?

"La vi tirada en el suelo y asumí que era tuya", contestó cortante, empujando a Lemy delante suyo, guareciendolo mientras que el mundo a su alrededor terminaba su metamorfosis.

"¿Estas seguro de que solo necesitarás eso?", cuestionó el rockero blandiendo la endeble hoja, "¿No sería mejor que me dieras algo con más potencia?"

Lincoln apenas lo consideró antes de negarse, "Aquí es relativamente seguro", susurró, mientras que afuera, el eco de criaturas incomprensibles resonaba en las estructuras recreadas a partir de pesadillas. La tela entre la realidad y los sueños había sido traspasada nuevamente y en Silent Hill, desde el pasado, las voces de una antigua maldición bañaron tanto las aguas como la tierra, llamando a la vida a aquello que no debía vivir, otorgando forma y movimiento a aquello que jamas debía ser.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede exactamente con este lugar?", preguntó Lemy, aventurándose por el ahora oxidado borde para ver aquello que se extendía más allá de las ventanas rotas del lugar en el que estaban.

"Es un pueblo maldito, esa es la mejor explicación que te puedo dar"

Juntos, alcanzaron a ver lo que parecía ser un trípode sosteniendo un cuerpo inflado el cual, con cada paso, liberaba una funesta sustancia sobre el suelo, Lincoln saltó detrás del mostrador, se quitó el abrigo y cubrió a Lemy con el.

"Un pueblo maldito… estoy atrapado en un pueblo maldito…", repitió el rockero, "¿Cómo demonios vine a dar a este lugar?"

La criatura apenas alcanzó a dar otro par de pasos antes de tropezar y caer, y en cuanto eso sucedió, empezó a arrastrarse con dirección a ellos.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **Antes de que termine el día del padre (iba a ser el de Lupa pero no creo que alcance a hacerlo en la misma noche)**


	17. Lyracoln Crossover b

Quería hacer esto para el día del padre, pero pasaron cosas así ahora es una previa de Halloween.

 **Los capítulos previos se encuentra en las partes 6 y 12 de este mismo compilado por si se pierden (prometo arreglarlo eventualmente), sin fines de lucro y todo eso.**

 **Del silencio 2.**

Apenas logró verlos antes de que se alejaran del ojo mágico de la puerta, dejando a la joven con más preguntas sin respuesta que junto a su creciente preocupación la empujaron a salir del edificio y encargarse por su cuenta de que su hermano apareciera. Fue así que se encontró en la calle, recargada contra uno de los muros del complejo deparamental en el que vivió su padre mientras que un muy preocupado patrullero trataba de tranquilizarla.

"Señorita Loud, ¿cuál es el problema?", preguntó amablemente el oficial, ya bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, y es que Lincoln Loud no era el primero ni el último en desaparecer en los alrededores de Ashville.

Es más, en la estación de policía existía un tomo bastante grueso de casos dudosos de los que no se hablaba demasiado, era un tema de rutina para ellos que lo veían todo el tiempo, pero aún así y con toda la experiencia a ninguno se le hacía más sencillo el tratar con los familiares de los desaparecidos.

"Mi hermano no aparece", le explicó Lyra, "Creo que fue a ese lugar, ya sabe, donde desapareció Lincoln"

El policía asintió gravemente, apenas bastó que le dijese de que ese chico había ido por su cuenta a buscar respuestas para que su actitud hasta entonces relajada cambiase por completo, ahora se mostraba receloso e intranquilo. Lyra comenzó a preocuparse de haber dicho o hecho algo que los ofendiese, o tal vez… tal vez se había puesto así porque lo que decían los papeles que encontró en el departamento de Lincoln era más que los desvaríos de un hombre solitario, quizás, él realmente se había topado con algo peligroso, algo que ahora podía ir tras su hermano.

"Ya veo", murmuró el patrullero rompiendo el silencio, "Déjelo en nuestras manos"

"Pensé en ir a revisar, ya sabe, a ver si encuentro algo", mencionó Lyra, impaciente por ir hasta su propio automóvil y conducir directamente a ese pueblo.

El oficial se quitó la gorra y se limpió el sudor de la frente, luego, suspiró pesadamente y la clavó con la mirada.

"Por su propio bien lo mejor será que se abstenga, Silent Hill es un lugar demasiado peligroso para lo visite por su cuenta", le aconsejó el hombre antes de tomar su radio y hacer un par de llamadas.

"Pero mi hermano se encuentra en ese lugar", protestó Lyra, "¡Sé que están allí!"

"¿Cómo esta tan segura?", la cuestionó el policía, "Lamento decirlo señorita Loud, pero usted no esta capacitada para encargarse de esto"

"Yo… lo llamé", explicó ella, "Y soy perfectamente capaz de buscar a mi propio hermano"

El policía la miró con lastima y se dio media vuelta, "Señorita Loud", suspiró, "Lyra, insisto en que nos deje esto a nosotros. Creame, la mejor manera de ayudar es quedarse aquí y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo"

Con eso, subió a su patrulla y la hizo arrancar, "Pues gracias", murmuro Lyra frustrada, "Supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta recibir noticias de mi hermano"

No haría nada de eso por supuesto, iría a Silent Hill y buscaría a Lemy por su cuenta, lo sacaría de allí y ambos volverían a casa, que es lo que debieron haber hecho desde un principio.

Cada vez se arrepentía más de haberle seguido el rastro a Lincoln…

Lyra ya estaba jugando con las llaves de su carro cuando la patrulla partió, solo para dar una vuelta en u y estacionarse nuevamente junto a ella, "Ahora que lo recuerdo", comentó el policía, "Usted mencionó a unas personas extrañas rondando el departamento del señor Loud, ¿puede decirme más de eso?"

Lyra asintió rápidamente, "Claro, se trataba de una mujer de edad media, rubia, con el cabello corto, vestía un sweater color ceniza y… creo que la acompañaba un caballero mayor", dijo, "Era bastante alto"

El oficial cerró los ojos y comenzó a darle pequeños golpes al tablero de la patrulla.

"Ya veo..."

Lyra se aclaró la garganta, harta de las evasivas que todos en ese pueblo le daban cada vez que mencionaba lo raro que era que le tuviesen tanto temor a un lugar.

"Disculpe, ¿entonces sabe quiénes eran esas personas?, acaso… ¿tienen relación con lo que sucedió con Lincoln?"

El policía sacudió la cabeza, "Debe haber sido el señor Southerland, él vive aquí con su hija Laura y el resto de su familia", le explicó a Lyra, "Son buenas personas, muy decentes"

Al ver la confusión de Lyra se apresuró a elaborar.

"Dudo de que se relacione con la muerte del señor Loud, hasta ahora todo indica que fue un suicidio"

Lyra asintió gravemente.

"Pues gracias, yo volveré adentro entonces"

Esperó a que la patrulla desapareciese para ir por su vehículo. No había tiempo que perder, Lemy la necesitaba y quizás… tal vez… Lincoln estaba allí.

Diez largos años tratando de adormecer lo que tanto pesaba en su alma, diez largos años pretendiendo que sus tonterías de adolescencia eran cosa del pasado, pero en cuanto tuvo otra oportunidad, en cuanto supo que podía avivar la flama que él despertaba en ella comenzó a acercarse de a poco, tentando con cada recital al destino, rogando que un día se apareciese para entonces decirle aquello que la perseguía por las noches, que le susurraba sobre traición y desencanto en cada ocasión en que intentó desvanecer su recuerdo y vivir al fin como una persona normal.

En el fondo, no había dejado de ser aquella niña enloquecida de amor, la misma que sentía envidia y celos por su propia madre, la misma que creía inocentemente que...

Alguien pasó a su lado, una mujer de cabellera rubia vistiendo un sweater color ceniza.

"Es usted", murmuró Lyra.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se llevó una mano al pecho, "Lo siento, mi padre conocía a Lincoln y al ver que alguien más visitaba su departamento quiso venir a averiguar lo que pasaba", le dijo.

Lyra no supo si creerle o no, a decir verdad, no deseaba otra cosa que ir directo a Silent Hill pero… esa mujer podría saber algo importante, y si de verdad conocían a Lincoln entonces podría ayudar.

"¿Fue cerca de Silent Hill?"

"Así es, a orillas del lago", respondió Lyra consternada, "¿Conoce el lugar?, mi hermano puede estar allá"

Laura sacudió la cabeza e imaginó lo difícil que sería para esa joven el perder a dos miembros de su familia de forma tan abrupta, tan solo esperaba que fuese quien fuese el hermano de Lyra pudiese salir bien librado del terrible problema en el que se había metido.

"¿Sabe?, hace mucho tiempo me perdí en Silent Hill", comentó nostálgica, "Hay un café cerca, sería buena idea el desayunar antes de hablar"

Apenas abrió la boca para decir que no había tiempo Laura la silenció, "De todos modos no será capaz de llegar, creame, la policía va a estar vigilando el camino"

Lyra trató de protestar, pero Laura se aseguro de convencerla de esperar con la promesa de contarle más sobre ese lugar. El modo en el que hablaba de Silent Hill era tan distinto de como el resto de las personas se expresaba de ese lugar, casi como si le tuviese cariño al pueblo mientras que el resto le temía. No tardaron mucho en conocerse. Laura había pasado toda su vida en el mismo condado, yendo de ciudad en ciudad hasta establecerse de forma definitiva allí, en Ashville, en el mismo edificio del que su padre era el intendente desde hacía unos cuantos años, siendo él una de las pocas personas con las que Lincoln hablaba a menudo, lo que era un milagro tomando en cuenta lo distintos que eran el uno del otro.

Lyra no dijo nada al enterarse de que Laura era adoptada, así como Laura no hizo hincapié en el hecho de que Lyra no sugiriese cuál era el vinculo entre ella y Lincoln siendo que Lincoln, durante todos los años que vivió allí jamas mencionó el tener una hija.

"Entonces, ¿dice que se perdió en ese lugar buscando a una amiga?", preguntó Lyra, "Debe haber sido bastante aterrador"

Laura sonrió, "Mejor dicho me escapé, recibí un mensaje de alguien que me esperaba allí y al llegar… pues supe que esa persona ya no estaba entre nosotros"

Lyra no supo que decir, ella jamas había perdido a alguien importante, al menos no del mismo modo en que Laura supo que no volvería a ver a esa persona.

O al menos así era hasta hacía unas semanas atrás, antes de que supiera que Lincoln ya no volvería...

"Fue en Silent Hill que conocí a papá, aunque en ese entonces lo llamaba James"

"Lincoln y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida", confesó Lyra sin dar más detalles, "Pero… desde hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos"

Laura suspiró y bebió su café, rememorando que ella también había sido una niña perdida en búsqueda de un hogar, siguiendo el rastro de Mary sin saber que ya se había ido y que la persona que se quedó atrás a duras penas lograría cumplir el mismo rol. El pobre James estuvo tan cerca de fracasar la primera vez que intentó salir del pueblo, pero casi al final, cuando no quedaban más opciones decidió dejar de lado su remordimiento y seguir adelante con su vida, fue en ese instante que Laura se encontró nuevamente con él y que ambos pudieron alejarse de Silent Hill.

Su padre era un mejor hombre gracias a esa experiencia, aunque a decir verdad, el ver lo que ese lugar le había hecho hacía parecer que todo el esfuerzo no valía la pena.

"Estuve leyendo su investigación sobre ese lugar", confesó Lyra, "Sobre ese culto, las desapariciones, las muertes… no entiendo cómo pudo involucrarse en algo tan peligroso, no mi Lincoln…"

Laura la tomó de las manos y la miró directo a los ojos

"Por favor, no se acerque a ese pueblo"

"No creo que tenga otra opción", murmuró Lyra, "Mi hermano también esta allí y no puedo abandonarlo, no puedo abandonar a ninguno de los dos"

Laura sacudió la cabeza con urgencia, era imperativo para ella que Lyra entrase en razón, incluso si para ello debía de revelar ciertas cosas de las que no estaba cómoda hablando.

"Usted no entiende", susurró la mujer acercándose más a Lyra.

"Para mi fue caminar por un pueblo abandonado, pero James… él vio algo allí, algo que ni siquiera puedo ni mucho menos quiero imaginar"

Estaba consciente de que la podrían tomar por loca, o decir que por su edad en ese entonces estaba malinterpretando todo, que sus palabras correspondían a la niña de ese entonces y no a la adulta del presente, la misma que debería de saber que no existía tal cosa como un pueblo embrujado.

"James no era el único, además de él habían otros dos que no lograron salir. Tardé años en entender lo que les había sucedido..."

En este punto, una solitaria lagrima recorrió la mejilla izquierda de Laura mientras que sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

"Eddy y Angela se quedaron allí, tampoco sé lo que vieron pero sé que también fue terrible, sé que fue tan malo como para trastornar por completo a Eddy y hacer que Angela se rindiese al final, sé que fue tan horrible que hasta el día de hoy mi padre tiene problemas para dormir. Fue por eso que le advirtió a Lincoln que no siguiese investigando porque lo que encontraría no sería algo que pudiese manejar"

Antes de que Lyra pudiese hacer más preguntas el teléfono de Laura sonó.

"Papá debe estar preocupado, lo siento Lyra, pero debo irme", se excusó Laura de forma apresurada, antes de agacharse sobre el mantel, buscar una pluma en su bolso y anotar rápidamente su número en una servilleta no sin antes dejar algunos dolares para cubrir el café, "Y si tiene algún problema no dude en llamar"

Con eso se despidió y dejó a Lyra por su cuenta.

Lyra se abrazó a si misma, preguntándose si es que acaso lo que decía Laura era cierto, pues entonces, tendría que aceptar el hecho de que existía un culto en esa ciudad y que de cuando en cuando una que otra persona desaparecía para siempre sin mayor explicación.

Se puso de pie lentamente y fue directo a su vehículo, el carro rentado no era tan elegante como el convertible de Lemy pero cumplía bien con su función, lo hizo arrancar y condujo directo a Silent Hill, sin embargo, no llegó demasiado lejos. Tal como Laura le había dicho la policía estaba esperando allí, desviando cada automóvil de regreso a Ashville pues según ellos se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta que mantendría todos los caminos cerrados hasta nuevo aviso.

Viendo que no tenía por donde más avanzar condujo de regreso a Ashville, o al menos eso hizo creer a la policía, pues en realidad, se desvió a mitad de camino para llegar al lago Toluca. Si no podía entrar en Silent Hill al menos esperaría allí a Lemy y a Lincoln hasta el momento en que aparecieran.

Encendió la radio del vehículo y aguardó paciente, discerniendo entre la constante estática una conversación enmudecida.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

"Dijiste que ese lugar esa seguro"

Se suponía que lo era, al menos así lo tenía entendido hasta el momento en que esa criatura forzó su cuerpo por entre las ventanas obligando a ambos a salir y encontrarse con la oscuridad eterna de ese mundo de pesadillas.

Silent Hill, el verdadero Silent Hill no era tanto un pueblo abandonado como era una manifestación viva y consciente del averno. Todo a su alrededor era una reminiscencia de los temores que siempre lo plagaron y con Lemy a su lado una nueva gama de horrores se abrió paso por el suelo ahora convertido en una capa sanguinolenta y metálica que se extendía más allá de las sombras en el horizonte. La superficie rasposa de oxido y desperdicios protestaba a cada paso al igual que los chirriantes habitantes de la extraña urbe, aquellos grotescos remedos de humanidad que nadie debería de enfrentar.

El llanto agónico de esa criatura los seguía de cerca, Lincoln recargó la escopeta y dio media vuelta, en dos tiros debía detenerla por completo para encontrar un nuevo refugio hasta que la sirena volviese a sonar, pero al darse vuelta esa cosa ya no estaba allí y en su lugar, una figura que parecía ser dos mujeres unidas por la cadera y envueltas en piel comenzó a arrastrarse tras ellos. El peliblanco le apuntó y puso su dedo en el gatillo sabiendo que tenía un tiro limpio, sin embargo, a último minuto no pudo disparar.

Esa cosa abrió la boca, o al menos lo que creía era una boca y con una voz dulce y calmada comenzó a cantar mientras se contoneaba directo hacia él.

Por primera vez desde que despertó en Silent Hill estuvo demasiado aterrado como para actuar.

Lemy al verlo temblar lo tomó del hombro y lo empujó, solo entonces Lincoln logró recobrar la compostura y alejarse junto con su hijo, pasando el puente levadizo y adentrándose en el pueblo.

"Lo sé, no sé qué pasó conmigo", se disculpó una vez hallaron un lugar relativamente seguro, aunque tal cosa bien podía ser una trampa en Silent Hill.

"Casi nos atrapan", escupió Lemy, "¡Llevo apenas un día aquí y casi muero!"

Sabía que merecía eso y más, pero, en esas circunstancias no estaba del mejor animo para soportar a Lemy ni a nadie, al menos no mientras corriesen peligro. Tenía que hallar un lugar para ocultarse hasta que el mundo regresase a la relativa normalidad de la niebla, buscar más municiones, comida, agua, medicinas… con Lemy allí las reglas del juego cambiaban por completo y ese era un cambio para el cual no estaba preparado.

"Tenemos que seguir adelante", gruñó mientras pensaba en qué hacer, adentrándose más en el pueblo. Contó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, y Lemy seguía congelado en el mismo lugar, se volteó para preguntar qué estaba esperando para comenzar a moverse, mas, su hijo se le adelantó.

"Todo esto es culpa tuya", le dijo Lemy, "Primero le arruinas la vida a Lyra y ahora me la fastidias a mi"

Lincoln seguía escuchando los gemidos retorcidos de esas cosas que de seguro se acercaban por todas las direcciones, sus manos buscaron instintivamente la seguridad de la escopeta al divisar nuevamente esa deforme silueta de las mujeres entrelazadas.

"Sigue caminando Lemy"

Apenas alcanzó a durar unos pasos cuando su hijo volvió a detenerse, esta vez Lincoln no se molestó en parar hasta que Lemy trotó a su lado y lo agarró del hombro.

"Al menos dame un arma", farfulló el rockero, "No puedes esperar que me defienda solo con mi navaja"

Lemy esperó algo más de reticencia de parte de su padre, sin embargo, no protestó al recibir de parte de Lincoln un puñado de municiones que procedió a guardar en sus bolsillos y un revolver, el mismo con el que había ejecutado a la cosa del lago.

"Debes usarla así", le indicó Lincoln, enseñándole como sujetar el arma a dos manos y como apuntar, "De otro modo, de seguro te romperás la muñeca o te partirás la cara"

Lemy probó el arma dando un tiro al aire, el ruido, el aroma, incluso el peso de la misma se sentía extraño… no imaginó nunca que Lincoln fuese a utilizar algo así, ni sus tías ni abuelos ni nadie lo hubiese descrito como la clase de persona que supiese como usar una, no encajaba para nada con la imagen del hombre que por años tuvo en su cabeza.

"Sigo sin entender cómo aprendiste a disparar", murmuró Lemy observando el revolver entre sus manos con cierta trepidación, "¿Sabes?, mamá siempre me decía que eras un chico muy dulce, al menos cuando todavía hablaba sobre ti. Creo que se sorprendería de lo fácil que te resulta todo esto"

Lincoln asintió rápidamente, claro que entendía el motivo de que Luna ya no hablase sobre él, aunque de todos modos le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

Y en cuanto a los monstruos a los que había matado… pues solo eran eso, monstruos que trataban de asesinarlo también y que ahora trataban de acabar con su familia.

"Es por mi trabajo, ya sabes, es peligroso investigar ciertas cosas", resumió Lincoln, "Si pasaste por mi departamento de seguro conoces el motivo"

Lemy sacudió los hombros, para nada sorprendido de que Lincoln prefiriese no comentar nada sobre Luna.

"Obvio que fuimos a tu departamento, Lyra quería saber si acaso habías dejado alguna pista", respondió, "Ya sabes, la gente normal suele dejar notas antes de suicidarse"

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrado, "No deberían haber hecho eso, ojala nunca se hubiesen enterado del accidente", murmuró.

Lemy rodó los ojos, siguiendo a su padre de una calle a otra, encontrado al final de cada una el camino cortado por una colosal caída de la cual no podía distinguirse el final tras la espesa bruma de las montañas la cual se volvía cada vez más asfixiante.

Siguieron así un buen rato, cada vez más molesto por el nulo avance que tenían, con el revolver enfundado en su pantalón hasta que su padre lo detuvo y le dijo que mejor tuviese cuidado o terminaría en celibato por el resto de sus días.

Bastó eso para que a Lemy se le acabase la paciencia, tal vez, en otras circunstancias esa pelea que se veía venir hubiese sido muy distinta, quizás, de haberse encontrado de otra forma incluso ni siquiera hubiesen peleado pero como estaban las cosas, solo se necesitaba de una palabra dicha en el momento erróneo para desatar la rabia que desde hacía años se estaba gestando en el corazón del rockero.

El mundo bajo sus pies se sacudió por completo, le dio un puñetazo al rostro a Lincoln, y luego otro y otro más, lo empujó al suelo y le dio un cabezaso, era lo que se merecía por trastornar a Lyra. Su dulce hermana había perdido tantos años persiguiendo a un cobarde que no la merecía, un asqueroso enfermo que destruyó a su familia y que se merecía estar en ese asqueroso lugar con los otros monstruos.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que Lincoln logró deshacerse de su agarre y lo arrojó de espaldas contra el piso. Lemy estaba enfurecido, no pensaba en otra cosa que en hacer pagar a esa pobre excusa de hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, no deseaba nada más que hacerlo desaparecer por completo y….

"Lemy, ya para"

En algún punto había desenfundado el revolver y lo tenía apuntado directo al pecho de su padre.

Le costaba respirar, sus manos temblaban con cada laboriosa exhalación, sus mejillas de seguro estaban embarradas con algo que no eran lagrimas, porque de ningún modo estaba llorando, menos frente a Lincoln.

"¿Y qué se suponía que hiciéramos?", preguntó desesperado, "¡Desapareces por diez años y lo primero que sabemos de ti es que estabas loco y te suicidaste!, ¿¡QUÉ QUERÍAS QUÉ HICIERA?1?"

Algo poderoso y terrible se había aferrado a su pecho, y sobre su rostro, una especie de velo ennegrecido comenzaba a asfixiarlo hasta que sus manos dejaron de temblar y recobró la calma.

"¿No tienes nada que decir?"

Lincoln lo contempló largamente, y con cada segundo que pasaba las dudas de Lemy comenzaban a evaporarse, bien podría disparar y deshacerse de Lincoln, de todos modos nadie lo extrañaría y con el tiempo incluso Lyra lo olvidaría y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

Su padre se agachó y le ofreció una mano, Lemy lo hizo a un lado y se puso de pie por su cuenta.

Ni siquiera en esa situación podía contar con él…

"Hijo..."

Lemy se limpió el rostro y negó con la cabeza mientras guardaba el revolver, aún inquieto por lo cerca que estuvo de dispararle a su propio padre. Respiró profundamente, se relamió los labios y se puso a caminar, escuchando los pasos de Lincoln que lo seguía sin decir mucho, cosa que era perfecta para Lemy pues ya no deseaba hablar con su padre, no quería que lo volviese a decepcionar como en tantas otras ocasiones con sus excusas y mentiras, ya no podía aguantar más.

Él no era como Lyra, no podía perdonar tantas cosas...

Sintió la mano de su padre sobre el hombro, Lincoln le dio un leve apretón y le sonrió tristemente, "Lo siento", murmuró derrotado, "Sé que no confías en mi pero por ahora, necesito que me hagas caso hasta que pueda sacarte de este lugar"

"Debemos seguir adelante"

Con esas palabras empujó a Lemy levemente, dándose cuenta de que habían perdido el rumbo durante el escape, decidieron entonces que lo mejor sería volver sobre sus pasos

Conforme avanzaban, Lincoln caminaba más despacio, observando de un lado al otro como si esperase por algo.

Un molesto ruido le hacía zumbar los oídos, ¿pero de dónde provenía?, eso era lo que lo inquietaba.

"¿Lincoln?"

"No es nada", respondió de forma brusca, "Tenemos que buscar otro lugar"

Lemy, molesto por la terquedad de su padre se cruzó de brazos, ya habían caminado por un buen rato y nada cambiaba, las calles apenas se distinguían entre si bajo la asquerosa cubierta de oxido y putrefacción haciendo de todo el paisaje una repetición absurda de lo que habían visto.

Estaba listo para tirar la toalla cuando distinguió a la distancia un resplandor purpura y rojo.

"Creo haber visto algo", susurró Lemy tratando de distinguir el origen de esas luces en medio de la oscuridad, "Esperame aquí, ya vuelvo"

"Dije que me esperaras", farfulló Lincoln, "Si nos separamos no hay garantía de que volvamos a encontrarnos"

Lemy rodó los ojos y comenzó a trotar en dirección de las luces, "Estaré bien, tan solo no te entrometas", le dijo a Lincoln al alejarse, apenas prestando atención a las pesadas pisadas de su padre que con mucho trabajo le seguía el paso.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la fuente de las luces descubrieron que se trataba de un club nocturno y que de forma extraña no estaba afectado por la misma corrupción que infestaba al resto de Silent Hill.

Lincoln permaneció con la guardia en alto, el ruido se hacía cada vez más potente hasta que en un punto, ambos pudieron escucharlo.

Lemy retrocedió observando en todas direcciones.

"Lincoln..."

Apenas escucharon el sonido del metal rasgando la carne.

"Corre"

Una sombra se abalanzó sobre los dos, Lincoln lo empujó a un lado y en el proceso fue barrido como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo, Lemy sacó el revolver y comenzó a disparar a la oscuridad apenas acertando un par de tiros que hicieron silbar al monstruo que ahora se interponía entre los dos, torpemente, recargó el revolver y retrocedió, observando como la misma criatura que había aparecido en el lago ahora se alejaba a toda velocidad, retorciéndose como una cucaracha de regreso a las sombras.

Lincoln por su parte a duras penas se ponía de pie, apuntando la escopeta a algo que había aparecido detrás de su hijo.

Casi no logró verlo por la oscuridad, pero en cuanto esta se despejó pudo admirarlo por completo. Era imponente, sobrepasaba los dos metros de altura, fornido, mal oliente, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, atados por cuerdas de acero que cortaban su carne.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor.

El monstruo tenía una suerte de lengua negra y viscosa tan gruesa como un brazo la cual movía de un lado al otro, mientras que de su garganta cercenada un llanto agudo se mezclaba con una fuerte distorsión que comenzaba a enloquecerlo. Cada vez que ese apéndice hacía contacto con las cuerdas que atrapaban sus brazos estas se iban separando un poco más, produciendo una tonada aguda y desagradable.

En cuestión de tiempo se liberaría.

Lemy corrió para alejarse, corrió hasta pasar por el lado de Lincoln que se quedó allí, disparando a la criatura.

¿por qué no lo seguía?, ¿por qué permanecía allí?, ¿acaso no entendía el peligro en el que estaba?"

"¡Papá!"

"¡No te detengas!"

Los disparos de su revolver apenas le hacían daño, al igual que la escopeta no hacían otra cosa que detenerlo momentáneamente, pero su avance lento e inexorable se reanudaba casi de inmediato, Lincoln fue en otra dirección gritándole a esa cosa para que lo siguiera mientras que Lemy al fin logró refugiarse en el club nocturno. Afuera, la pelea continuó hasta que en algún momento los disparos cesaron y un estruendo demoníaco hizo eco en las calles desiertas.

Volvió a recargar su arma y temblando, se acercó a la puerta, esperando que Lincoln entrase en cualquier momento, ignorando que detrás de él, una silueta ennegrecida avanzaba lentamente sobre la pasarela principal del club.

 **:::**

 **/:/**

 **:::**

"Aún no puedo creer que haya muerto"

Ya llevaba varias noches de insomnio pensando en su hermano, en Lincoln, y la forma tan abrupta en que murió.

"Luna…"

A su lado, Sam también había despertado después de escucharla moverse de un lado al otro de la cama buscando conciliar el sueño, claro, no podía culpar a Luna por estar preocupada, no con Lyra y Lemy encargándose de todo para luego darles las malas noticias al resto de la familia.

Era una enorme responsabilidad para los chicos...

"Sabía que algo andaba mal con él, todas lo sabíamos"

Ver como el amor de su vida se ahogaba en la culpa la estaba matando, no porque fuese la primera vez, claro, mucho antes, cuando se encontró de nuevo con Luna y logró conocer todo sobre esos pequeños detalles que estaban tan bien escondidos y sobre Lincoln, en especial aquello que existía entre los dos y a pesar de eso, aún sabiendo que no debía de hacerlo se interpuso en medio de los dos también se llevó su buena dosis de desencantos y recriminaciones, pero al final… al final todo valió la pena y logró tener justo lo que deseaba, logró reconquistar a la chica de sus sueños y nada ni nadie podría robarle esa alegría suprema.

En ese entonces creía estarle haciendo un favor pues de ningún modo podía ser sano que Luna y su hermano menor tuviesen esa clase de relación, y aunque de cuando en cuando una insensata voz en su cabeza le decía que a pesar de todo no tenía derecho a entrometerse Sam lograba acallarla con cierta facilidad.

"Debería haber estado con él, yo… yo debería haber hecho más"

Últimamente esa voz se había vuelto más insistente y las excusas comenzaban a acabarse...

"Vamos a enfrentarlo juntas, como siempre", le prometió a Luna, "Sé lo difícil que es esto, créeme que lo sé, pero tenemos que hacerlo, como una familia..."

Luna asintió y se volteó para ver hacia la ventana, sintiendo detrás de ella la tristeza de Sam y la suya propia.

Tal como en la noche en que dejó el hogar que tenía con Lincoln, tal como la noche en que salvó a Lyra de si misma, solo que ahora no había nada que pudiese hacer para remediar la relación entre ella y su hermano, no podía forzar al reloj a retroceder en su marcha porque… porque…

Un suspiro ahogado y melancólico escapó de su garganta.

Sin Lincoln no hubiese tenido a nadie el día en que Sam se fue a buscar su propio camino.

Sin Lincoln no hubiese tenido a Lyra ni a Lemy, y no podía siquiera concebir la vida sin sus amados hijos.

Sin Lincoln pues bueno… había demasiado por lo que estar agradecida y demasiado para que le pesase por el resto de sus días, por todas las palabras hirientes, la traición descarada de encaminarlo por una senda de fantasías solo para sacarlo de su vida una y otra y otra vez mientras que él, con cada nuevo desencanto se apagaba un poco más hasta que, al verse completamente solo decidiese que la vida no podía ofrecerle más que decepciones y la tortuosa continuación de un ciclo sin sentido en el que él volvía a estar solo. Por ello, el que su único hermano eligiese el vivir en el olvido y morir en el silencio de un lago alejado de todo y todos era testamento más que suficiente de lo mucho que le había fallado, pero, como en todas esas ocasiones anteriores no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para ayudar.

Y eso, eso la consumiría hasta el último de sus días.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**


	18. Lienacoln

**Lonely.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **Sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Detestaba el haber caído tan bajo, detestaba el no tener otra opción, odiaba el hecho de que alguien se hubiese aprovechado de ella, nuevamente, para robarle todo lo que tenía, y más que nada, se odiaba a si misma por haber caído como tantas otras veces en la misma trampa. Liena terminó de aplicarse el rímel y fue por el lápiz labial, era un tono cereza elegido especialmente para ella a petición del cliente._

 _Al terminar, se vio a si misma en el espejo sin poder reconocerse, pues la elegante mujer vestida de negro que la observaba no podía ser más diferente a la Liena de todos los días, mas, dio por hecho que tal efecto era necesario y esperable, y que así, de algún modo, lograría proteger aquella parte ingenua de su persona que seguía esperando que todo fuese una mentira. Así sin más, salió del tocador para encontrarse con el cliente el cual le informó que su verdadero objetivo sería acompañar a un caballero cuyo aniversario estaban celebrando. Liena lo siguió de cerca, ignorando los comentarios lascivos sobre su apariencia, sepultando su vulnerabilidad tras una capa de hielo bajo la cual se sentía a salvo._

 _Al arribar al salón principal del club, encontró a un grupo discutiendo alrededor de una mesa, fue entonces que su corazón se aceleró al notar el cabello blanco de uno de ellos, claro, pensó, podría tratarse de un error, después de todo muchos hombres mayores asistían a esa clase de lugares, pero… tenía ese particular mechón rebelde, aquel que era tan notorio que lo distinguía de entre otros._

" _Aquí estamos, vamos, ve a sentarte con él"_

 _Obedeció sin chistar, tal como le habían indicado._

" _Señor Looooouuuuud" canturreó el mismo tipo que la había contratado, "Mire lo que encontré para usted"_

" _Por última vez", escupió Lincoln, ya harto del borracho de turno y sus eternas bromas de mal gusto, "No quiero a otra de tus rameras"_

 _Lincoln se volteó para irse, pero entonces, encontró a quien menos esperaba encontrar en ese lugar._

" _Yo… lo siento", balbuceó Liena, apenas consciente de que el maquillaje que con tanto cuidado había aplicado quedaría completamente arruinado en unos minutos, "Perdón señor Loud", sollozó antes de correr, olvidando sus tacones negros en el piso del club e ignorando la risa grosera del cliente._

 _No solo no le pagarían, sino que de seguro jamas volvería a tener esa oportunidad y para empeorar todo, Lincoln la había visto vestida de ese modo y la había llamado… ramera._

 _Se detuvo afuera para tomar aire, presa de una familiar desdicha la cual, inmisericorde, destrozó los frágiles lazos que ataban su desde antes maltratado corazón. Liena se abrazó a si misma, presa del frío nocturno, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la seguía._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

La habían corrido de otro empleo porque alguien se quejó de que cantaba demasiado fuerte al limpiar y que perturbaba a los huéspedes aunque en realidad, ella no veía problema con su canto, incluso algunas de las personas se alegraban de tenerla como despertador, de todos modos, no dejó que eso la desanimara, seguía teniendo su empleo en esa cafetería y el sueldo era suficiente como para pagar su renta y sus víveres. Lo único malo es que tendría que volver a sacar de su fondo universitario lo que la entristecía un poco, ya de por si su vida no era sencilla y perder ese dinero era un golpe fuerte.

Entró a la cafetería y se puso su uniforme, un delantal blanco con el logotipo del negocio estampado al frente, ató su cabello en una simple coleta y se puso a recibir ordenes, le iba bien allí, solía recibir buenas propinas y era conocida por la clientela por su amabilidad y presteza a atender, quizás por ello su jefe le perdonaba uno que otro error, porque siempre rectificaba y trataba de mejorar.

No era un mal lugar, salvo por un par de problemas… pero no era nada que le quitase el sueño.

Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar y adivinó que por la hora se trataría de su cliente estrella.

Se trataba de un caballero algo mayor que ella, al cual había conocido por mero accidente en una tienda de ropa de la que la corrieron porque decían que distraía demasiado a los clientes con su charla, de todos modos, ese cliente en particular había sido uno de los pocos que no se quejó cuando Liena lo arrastró a un probador y se quedó con él el resto de la tarde eligiendo un atuendo. Al final, Lincoln, el nombre de su cliente favorito, había salido de la tienda vistiendo un elegante conjunto que le sentaba muy bien.

Media hora después se volvieron a encontrar en el estacionamiento, con ella llevando su último cheque y él cargando un par de bolsas, Liena le contó que había sido despedida por desperdiciar toda la tarde en un solo cliente, Lincoln la llevó de vuelta al centro comercial, charló con ella y hasta le compró un smoothie.

Le pareció un gesto sumamente enternecedor, pues se dio cuenta de que el señor Loud, Lincoln, como él insistía en que lo llamara, no era como los otros hombres que trataban de ligar con ella al presentir que se trataba de una muchacha de pocas luces con la que podían hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Por algún motivo siempre se veía cansado, no sabía el por qué pero le intrigaba, había algo en él diferente a cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido.

Lo vio ir a su mesa de siempre con una historieta para acompañarlo, le gustaba saber que no le avergonzaba que lo vieran leer historietas en público porque demostraba que tenía suficiente confianza en si mismo, algo de lo que ella carecía.

Sintió sus mejillas arder al acercarse a su mesa, era algo usual cerca de Lincoln que él, siendo un caballero, no se molestaba en mencionar.

"Hey, ¿todo bien?", le preguntó sin desprender la mirada de la historieta, Liena sacudió la cabeza y preparó su libreta para tomar su orden.

Pidió lo mismo de siempre, un emparedado y café, charló con algunos de los otros comensales que lo reconocían y al irse le dejó una propina.

Liena guardó el dinero en el bolsillo delantero de su delantal, con lo que había acumulado podría pagar la renta del mes sin problemas y quizás hasta le quedaría algo para su fondo, de ser posible, evitaría recurrir a algo que le habían mencionado y de lo que estaba rehuyendo desde hacía un tiempo.

No era tan tonta como muchos creían, tan solo era… distraída, eso era todo. Por eso, trataba de evitar los problemas incluso si los problemas parecían seguirla a todas partes.

Sabía que podía hacer más dinero dedicándose a otras cosas, que muchas chicas de su edad lo hacían y que vivían sin preocupaciones peor ella… ella no quería hacer esas cosas, sencillamente no era lo suyo.

Pero si las cosas no mejoraban…

"Liena, necesito que ayudes en la cocina por un momento"

"Ya voy", contestó canturreando, sin perder de vista su propina y su fiel libreta.

Al final, terminó trabajando hasta tarde, estaban cortos de personal y ella acabó por ofrecerse a rellenar esa vacante, era buen dinero y de todos modos un mejor panorama que el regresar a su departamento a ver televisión, aburriéndose de lo lindo hasta el día siguiente, en que regresaría a su puesto y se encontraría con su cliente estrella.

Y quizás, si tenía suerte, Lincoln volvería a invitarla al centro comercial y podría charlar nuevamente con él.

"Eso sería lindo", se dijo a si misma mientras trapeaba, "Ojala algo tan lindo como eso pudiese pasarme a mi"

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Odiaba esa clase de lugares, le molestaba la música fuerte, el aroma pungente con el que trataban de enmascarar la peste propia de su clientela, la falta de luz y en especial, el que siempre terminase llevando a alguien a casa cuando todo lo que quería hacer era volver a su propio hogar y relajarse en tareas más mundanas. Supuso por entonces que debía de tratarse de algo más que la edad, pues en realidad, jamas llegó a disfrutar esa clase de ambiente, siempre fue un chico tranquilo, demasiado enfocado en sus historietas y videojuegos como para ser seducido por otras entretenciones, e incluso si durante algún tiempo llegó a indulgirse en otras actividades, nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que Lincoln no se sintiese cómodo allí._

 _Le pesaba en el alma, porque estaba seguro de que Leni tampoco hubiese disfrutado de ese lugar, se hubiese sentido tan incomoda como él._

" _Por última vez", escupió molesto al darse cuenta de qué se trataba toda esa charada por llevarlo de fiesta, obviamente los chicos creían que necesitaba divertirse más, y como en otras ocasiones acabaron por ejecutar el peor plan que pudiesen concebir._

 _No era la primera vez que le sucedía, que como broma le llevasen una chica sabiendo que él no les seguiría el juego._

 _Odiaba esa clase de cosas, desde el fondo de su alma las odiaba y por ello tomaría revancha._

" _No quiero a otra de tus rameras"_

 _En cuanto descubrió de quien se trataba, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, porque esa chica no era para nada una ramera, sino que se trataba de una de las personas más dulces que hubiese conocido desde Leni._

 _Apenas la escuchó disculparse antes de salir persiguiéndola, prometiendo que se las cobraría en contra del animal que se atrevió a ponerla en esa posición._

" _Liena", susurró al hallarla a las afueras del club._

" _Mi compañera de habitación me robó todo", confesó la joven, "Y yo… lo siento, ¡no sabía que más podría hacer!, entonces… entonces recordé que ella trabajaba en esto y creí… pensé que si podía soportarlo al menos una noche entonces me las arreglaría para aguantar hasta el siguiente mes"_

 _La pena que emanaba de esa joven mujer devastó a Lincoln, ella era un alma pura, tal y como lo fue Leni._

 _No era justo que tuviese que soportar algo así, no era algo que él fuese a permitir._

" _Ven conmigo Liena, no tienes que hacer esto, solo… acompañame, y te prometo que juntos hallaremos una solución"_

 _Por primera vez en esa noche logró vislumbrar una sonrisa en el rostro de Liena, y sintió algo de alivio al darse cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido._

" _Desearía ser tan madura como usted señor Loud, quiero decir Lincoln. Ojala fuese tan lista y fuerte como usted"_

 _No era cierto, pensó Lincoln, en realidad, él no era ni fuerte ni seguro de si mismo, dudaba todo el tiempo, a cada instante, siempre se estaba preguntando si acaso había algo que hacer para remediar sus muchos errores, si existía alguna formula que él desconociese con la cual, librarse de la constante sombra de sus fracasos._

 _No había modo de decirle lo mucho que la necesitaba y que de ningún modo se hubiese perdonado el no haber hecho nada._

 _Lincoln negó con la cabeza, resuelto a seguir adelante, "¿De qué hablas?, claro que eres fuerte, es solo que… todos necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando, y ahora yo te ayudaré a ti del mismo modo en que tú me has ayudado a mi"_

 _La tomó de la mano y la llevó lejos del club, de las luces y los silbidos atronadores, lejos de todo lo que ese mundo de falsas aspiraciones y engaños._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Quizás era un hombre maldito, de otro modo, no podría explicar la serie de coincidencias que lo llevaron directo a ella, a la muchacha rubia de la cafetería que terminaría viviendo con él.

Lincoln no solía sorprenderse con muchas cosas, pero ese día en el centro comercial estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

Era idéntica a Leni, tan idéntica que tuvo problemas para mantenerse de pie cuando comenzó a preguntarle si podía ayudarlo en algo, Lincoln tuvo que respirar profundamente y pellizcarse un brazo para asegurarse de que no estaba durmiendo y que eso no era un sueño. Al final, dejó que Liena lo arrastrase por toda la tienda hasta quedar satisfecha siendo que él solo necesitaba comprar una corbata, de todos modos no tuvo ni las ganas ni la fuerza para quejarse, sencillamente se sentía feliz... más feliz de lo que hubiese estado en mucho tiempo.

Termino dándose cuenta de que obviamente no eran la misma persona, incluso si se parecían, pero en ese momento ya había dejado de importarle. El escucharla hablar sin parar sobre esto y aquello fue suficiente como para justificar el comprar ropa que posiblemente nunca usaría y que pasaría a engrosar el closet casi vacío de su pequeño loft el cual, como era propio de su profesión, tenía más de estudio que de vivienda.

Creyó que no volvería a verla, porque de ningún modo sería la clase de sujeto que acosaba a una pobre chica solo porque lo hacía sentirse mejor consigo mismo y guardaba cierto parecido con alguien importante.

Que equivocado estuvo entonces, y que equivocado estaba en el presente, era obvio que Liena no había aparecido en su vida por nada.

La encontró de nuevo en el estacionamiento caminando sin rumbo, lo saludó y se veía tan diferente a la energética muchacha que antes lo había atendido que sintió su corazón partirse al darse cuenta de que era por culpa suya, supo entonces que la habían despedido por haber desperdiciado toda la tarde en una persona y que no era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía, se enteró también de que tendría que regresar a hacer turnos dobles en una tienda de zapatos en la que tampoco le iba muy bien. Lincoln, movido por la culpa y quizás algo más la llevó de vuelta al centro comercial, le compró un smoothie y le dijo que todo saldría bien, que ese tipo de cosas pasaban todo el tiempo y que ya encontraría algo mejor.

La inspiró, aunque fuese solo un poco a seguir teniendo fe, a no rendirse y perseverar, lo que sonaba bastante hipócrita de parte de alguien que se había rendido hacía ya muchos años atrás.

Para empeorar lo embarazoso de todo el asunto sentía como un anciano dando consejos, pero al menos la había hecho sonreír antes de despedirse de ella.

Al conducir a casa pensó nuevamente en Leni, casi veinte años sin ella… el tiempo volaba con toda seguridad y los días no se hacían más sencillos sin su presencia, casi veinte años… Lincoln ni siquiera quería imaginar que sería de él en la siguiente década, extrañándola día a día mientras que a su alrededor, en su casa, su trabajo, el camino al centro comercial y a la tienda en la que compraba sus materiales, el restaurante en el que tuvieron su primera cita oficial y tantos otros lugares, aquel rastro de esa persona maravillosa parecía desvanecerse.

Incluso si Lincoln lograba dibujarla en cada uno de esos lugares, era consciente de la fragilidad de la memoria, y él temía el olvidar a Leni, temía el no poder recordar su sonrisa y quedarse solo con los recuerdos amargos.

Habría pasado poco más de un mes desde la última vez que viese a esa muchacha que tanto le recordaba al amor de su vida cuando la encontró trabajando en una cafetería.

Y ahora era un cliente regular…

Debía de ser un hombre maldito, porque no habría otro modo de justificar la existencia de otro ángel rubio tan parecido a ella, de otra persona que fuese realmente bondadosa, que no tuviese siquiera un atisbo de envidia o maldad en su alma.

El mundo, su mundo, que fue un lugar triste y solitario desde que contemplase a Leni por última vez en la sala de parto del hospital de Royal Woods hace ya casi veinte años, volvía a iluminarse al ver a otra persona, porque ella lograba sacar de esa existencia muchas veces apática los mejores recuerdos que atesoraba en su corazón, recuerdos que nadie más había evocado desde que perdiese a la mujer con la que construiría su vida.

Leni, quien fuese el amor de su vida había perecido durante el parto, por ese entonces él tendría unos diecisiete años y ya trabajaba en un empleo de medio tiempo, sus padres, por obvios motivos, no le dirigían la palabra, no que pudiese culparlos, eran buenas personas que se encontraban en una pésima situación, ocultando el embarazo incestuoso de una de sus hijas por parte del único hijo varón de la familia.

El día en que la perdió casi se volvió loco, terminó caminando sin rumbo hasta el anochecer y fue Clyde quien tuvo que llevarlo de vuelta a casa cuando lo halló deambulando cerca del centro comercial, recorriendo todos los lugares que eran importantes para ella.

Le dijeron que el cuello de su hija había quedado enredado en el cordón umbilical, que no había nada por hacer.

Terminó en terapia por varios meses, con su familia debatiéndose entre culparlo por embarazar a Leni o tratar de consolarlo por perderla a ella y a su hija.

Al cumplir los dieciocho años abandonó su hogar. Todavía hablaba con sus padres y sus hermanas, no había desaparecido por completo pero a pesar de eso ya nada era como antes, pues regresar a casa en Royal Woods era recordar todo lo que había sucedido, era quedarse atrapado en esa pesadilla en la cual Leni estaba viva y expectante por la familia que formarían solo para encontrarse al minuto siguiente con un agujero en la tierra rodeado de flores, escuchando de parte de tantas personas lo trágica que era la muerte de una persona tan joven como Leni, una persona tan hermosa como ella.

El mundo solía ser un lugar triste y solitario, Lincoln lo aceptaba de este modo porque seguía de duelo, ¿qué más podía esperar?, era el gran amor de su vida, era a su familia a la que había perdido.

"Y ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo", murmuró, "De todas las personas… ¿por qué tenía que ser ella?"

Guardó la vieja fotografía de su última cita con Leni en una caja metálica, Liena lo observaba desde la puerta.

"Creo que le gustaría", dijo Liena, "Así ni tú ni yo estaremos solos"

Lincoln exhalo y se dejó caer sobre la cama, ¿realmente lo aprobaría?, quizás no, quizás lo estaría observando desde el paraíso y se sentiría decepcionada al darse cuenta de que no daría pie atrás.

Liena se acurrucó junto a él, su cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Lincoln, su aliento cálido rozando el cuello expuesto, poblado de nudos tras años de tensiones contenidas en la soledad de un hogar carente de luz.

"Siempre soñé con tener una familia que me amara, y tú me amas"

No, no eran las palabras correctas porque Lincoln no la amaba como debería amarla, ciertamente era un hombre maldito, la clase de hombre que no merecía escapar del mundo gris al que pertenecía.

"Y yo también te amo, sé que no es bueno ni normal, pero sigo aquí, contigo"

Giró el rostro para verla y tenía los ojos enrojecidos, limpió sus mejillas y besó su nariz, tal vez no sería suficiente para enmendar los muchos errores del pasado, jamas podría revertir la injusticia cometida en contra de los dos al separarlos de manera tan cruel, al someter a alguien con un corazón tan puro como el de Leni a la idea de que había nacido por nada, que nadie en el mundo la había amado y que por el resto de sus días tendría que convivir con ese hecho.

Era injusto al igual que la muerte de Leni, injusto, injusto…

Pero al final, Lincoln era solo un hombre, no podía solucionarlo todo, no podía planearlo todo pero al menos trataría de hacerla feliz, incluso si el precio era sacrificar su propia alma.

Rió con sorna, ¿el precio era su alma?, ¿ese despreciable fragmento humano que le habían arrancado a base de engaños?, en ese caso no tenía nada que perder. De todos modos no necesitaba un alma, había vivido hasta entonces sumergido en el pesar y nada ni nadie le había ofrecido siquiera una probada de luz antes de que ella apareciese. No necesitaba un alma teniéndola a ella a su lado.

"Te amo pequeña, no permitiré que vuelvan a separarnos"

Liena sonrió con la fuerza de la que él carecía, su luz quebraba los confines de aquel exilio que se extendió por casi dos décadas.

Al final cada uno había obtenido lo que quería, imperfectos y dañados como eran ambos habían hallado una familia en el otro.

Lincoln se convenció a si mismo de que Leni lo aprobaría.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Comenzaron a salir en primavera, justo cuando los primeros brotes rompían la parda inmensidad de los parques y las aves retomaban el vuelo, en el nacimiento de un año como ningún otro, el año en que su Lincoln descubrió que la hija que creía perdida se hallaba más cerca de lo que pudiese imaginar, el año en que el engaño aparente de otras personas por salvar a Liena de una vida indigna se transformó en el catalizador de un amor prohibido._

 _Juntos en el desengaño de una familia, se reunieron como de costumbre a charlar sobre la vida en la misma banca en la que Lincoln se propuso a Leni, la misma banca en la que Liena lo besó por primera vez._

 _Los paralelos entre ambas volvieron a desdibujarse, tal como una noche de malos entendidos que por caprichos del destino los llevó a estar juntos._

" _He estado averiguando sobre mi familia biológica...", mencionó ella con cierta inseguridad, buscando entre sus cosas un viejo certificado que creía perdido, junto con una fotografía que a nadie más había enseñado._

" _La conoces, ¿verdad?"_

 _El rostro de Lincoln fue colmado por la melancolía, "Mi hermana, Leni", susurró, acariciando con ternura los bordes amarillentos de su imagen del mismo modo en que solía acariciar aquella bufanda tejida a mano la cual, durante el invierno, envolvía alrededor del cuello de Liena para protegerla del frío._

 _La verdad era cruel e inhumana, su familia rota a la cual por años soñó se hallaba frente a sus ojos, solo que ya no podían ser una familia, al menos no como debiesen de haberlo sido._

" _Me dijeron que falleció al tenerme, a mi me pusieron en adopción y bueno… creo que no soy lo que la gente busca en una hija", rió Liena, "Toda mi vida me pregunté si acaso mi padre me extrañaba y ahora que lo sé..."_

" _Me dijeron que estabas muerta", contestó Lincoln, "Creí haberte enterrado junto con ella"_

 _Liena lo sabía, sabía que Lincoln había estado de luto desde entonces y que seguiría así de no haber entrado ella en su vida._

" _¿Qué pasará ahora?"_

 _Lincoln se puso de pie y pateó el césped, "Dejaremos todo esto atrás, fingiremos que nada ha sucedido", dijo, "Y seremos una familia, eso si todavía quieres una"_

" _No", contestó Liena de inmediato, "Yo quiero que sigamos juntos"_

 _Vio a Lincoln debatirse entre aquello que era correcto y aquello que su corazón ansiaba y supo que de dejarlo así, ganaría lo correcto._

" _No podemos", murmuró derrotado, "Por tu bien y el mio, esto entre nosotros tiene que terminar"_

" _Nadie más lo sabe", recalcó ella.  
_

" _Nosotros lo sabemos Liena", rebatió él._

" _Nadie más lo sabe", volvió a insistir, asegurándose de que sus palabras calasen hondo en el corazón del señor Loud._

" _Es una locura"_

" _Lo sé", concedió Liena, "Pero esta locura es todo lo que tenemos, es eso o dejar que el resto de la familia sepa sobre nosotros. Yo no quiero eso Lincoln, no quiero que me vean con lastima, no podría soportarlo..."_

 _Liena se recargó sobre Lincoln y él la rodeó con sus brazos, "Desearía haber sido tu padre, ¿sabes?, siempre quise una gran familia, pensé… creí que sería bueno, seguir con la tradición familiar, pero esto lo cambia todo"_

" _Lo siento", se disculpó Liena, "Sé que no debería imponerte esto pero… a pesar de todo ya somos algo, ¿no es cierto?"_

" _No tienes porqué disculparte", murmuró Lincoln, apoyando su nariz sobre la coronilla de Liena, "Yo debería disculparme, debería haber hecho algo en lugar de esconderme en mis problemas, debería… no sé lo que debería haber hecho"_

" _¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien como yo?"_

" _¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?", preguntó Liena, como si aquella respuesta fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo, "Puedes ser tan ingenuo Lincoln..." agregó después de un rato, besando la punta de su nariz._

" _Pero así me gustas"_

 _Liena había decidido que su pasado ya no controlaría más su futuro. Finalmente tenía lo que quería, una familia, y por imperfecta que pudiese ser no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo._

 _Recorrería su camino de la mano de ese hombre, y se aseguraría de que Lincoln jamas volviese a perderse a si mismo, no solo porque se lo debía, sino porque lo amaba._

 _No volverían a separarse._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Finalmente lo hice.

Vamos a los reviews antes de que colapse y muera.

Final feliz listo (no había modo de torcer esto, bueno si, pero no quise)

Jugué el primer Silent Hill, a los otros los conozco bien de otras fuentes y me leí los comics así que todo lo baso en el conocimiento de estos últimos, no sé si sea lo mejor pero otorga cierta libertad.

Originalmente, la idea era mandar a Lacy a Silent Hill y después, tener a un Lincoln divorciado que va a rescatarla, pero como ya estaba usando la idea quedó en un único capítulo que tal vez un día suba, o no, cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Ahora si voy a morir por unas horas, buena lectura a todos.


	19. Una chica llamada Jordan Jordancoln

**Una chica llamada Jordan.**

Sin fines de lucro.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _Desde hacia un buen tiempo había llegado a entender que ese era un mal consejo, pues una persona que lo amase de verdad no tendría la necesidad de herirle, ni la necesidad de hacerle sentir menos, ni de jugarte bromas pesadas todo el tiempo y culparlo cuando se cansaba de ser el blanco de sus burlas, ni instigarlo, ni tratar de convencerlo de que de algún modo, le hacían un favor al salir con él, porque nadie más lo notaría y ella era demasiado buena como para fijarse en un perdedor, que debería sentirte agradecido de haber llamado su atención._

 _Nadie, en ningún caso debería de sentirse así y menos llamar "afecto" a esa clase de enfermiza fijación con la que le tocaba convivir._

 _Lincoln sabía que debió de haber aprendido la lección al principio y mucho antes de que todo empeorase, pero a decir verdad, para un chico como él el arrastrarse por alguien no parecía ser una idea tan descabellada._

 _Ni el recibir insultos._

 _Ni el que lo negasen de cuando en cuando frente a otras personas._

 _Ni saber que existían un par de infidelidades las cuales él había dejado pasar como si nada._

 _Nadie merecía vivir así, nadie merecía ser tratado como basura por alguien que supuestamente te amaba._

 _Tal vez por ello, cuando llegó a entender lo precaria de su situación aquella decisión se volvió tan clara, tan sencilla que nada ni nadie pudo detenerlo._

 _Siempre recordaría el impacto firme de ese puño, la sacudida potente que casi lo levanta del suelo, siempre recordaría el hecho de que incluso si era débil y torpe y nada atractivo, existía alguien que pensaba lo mejor de él, que lo veía como a una persona en lugar de un banquillo sobre el cual ponerse de pie y que ya era hora que se pusiera los pantalones y le pusiera un alto a todo lo que lo arrastraba, todo lo que lo empequeñecía y desmoralizaba._

 _Siempre recordaría lo simple que le resultó devolver ese golpe, podrían haberlo molido a patadas allí mismo, podrían haberlo sacado en una camilla y directo al hospital, pero eso ya no le importaba, esa chica… esa chica llamada Jordan tenía razón y él no volvería a ser un tonto y a perderla._

 _El primer día en que Lincoln Loud se decidió a dejar de ser el tapete de alguien más terminó con un ojo pinto, un juego de moretones en casi todo el cuerpo y la convicción de que todo estaría mejor._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Lo había visto venir desde un inicio y mucho antes que el resto de sus amigos, en cuanto comenzó a mostrarse avergonzado de pasar tiempo con ellos y con ella, todo para complacer a esa chica, la chica de sus sueños…

Jordan supuso que no era para menos, con diez hermanas de seguro no le era sencillo el decir que no, y mucho menos estando enamorado, y claro, Jordan no podía negar que parte de su reticencia a involucrarse más provenía también de los celos, del hecho de que pudiese verla a ella como a una chica mientras que Jordan era solo… Jordan, una amiga, prácticamente uno de "los chicos", tal vez por eso lo dejó solo, para que sufriera tal como ella estaba sufriendo.

Su orgullo se hallaba herido, lo suficientemente herido como para renegar de esa creciente atracción hacia el chico de cabello blanco, el mismo con el que solía encontrarse de cuando en cuando en el arcade para competir en uno que otro juego, el mismo que era su amigo y su confidente, pero no realmente un amigo porque a veces eran algo más y a veces eran nada… esa era la peor parte, porque ella creía que eran algo, quizás no lo que esperaba en secreto, pero algo, incluso si ese algo era solo ser amigos.

Se decidió a sepultar esos pensamientos por al menos unas horas, ya luego tendría tiempo para recriminarle.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

Lincoln apenas parpadeó, el moretón en su ojo derecho cobraba un tono cada vez peor, de seguir así, tendría que llevarlo a casa a buscar una compresa o algo, y de paso evadir a sus padres para no darles explicaciones concernientes a su cita.

Se sorprenderían mucho al verla llegar con un chico en lugar de una chica y más si ese chico parecía haber salido de un encuentro de boxeo.

"Si, mucho mejor..."

Jordan le sacudió el cabello ganándose de paso una sonrisa, luego, acomodó su chaqueta sobre Lincoln, el frío viento de otoño la hizo temblar, por lo que tuvo que esconder las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

"Me alegra ser de ayuda", murmuró abatida, "Te dieron una buena tunda"

Lincoln llevó una mano a su rostro, palpó su labio partido, el ojo hinchado y hasta el diente quebrado, bueno, ese lo tenía desde antes, pero aún así pudieron haberlo soltado o peor...

"Sabes, jamas te imaginé del tipo cariñoso", bromeó Lincoln, sabiendo que se veía horrible y esperando evitar esa charla en la que de seguro, le recordarían lo estúpido que había sido por permitirse llegar a ese punto y como no la merecía como amiga, mucho menos después de arruinar su cita.

"Digamos que por hoy estoy haciendo una excepción", contestó ella sacudiendo los hombros, "Además… alguien tiene que cuidarte"

"En ese caso… bien podría aprovecharlo", murmuró Lincoln al incorporarse, luego, tomó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Jordan, "Así esta mejor", susurró antes poner su brazo derecho alrededor de ella, "Mucho mejor..."

"No volverás con ella, ¿verdad?"

Lincoln dudó, porque se había hecho la misma pregunta muchas, muchas veces, pero al pensarlo bien, al considerar absolutamente todo, ¿qué sentido tenía?, siempre estaba dando su brazo a torcer y al fin había llegado al punto en que seguir pasando por lo mismo, semana tras semana, le parecía imposible.

"Nah", respondió confiado, "Tengo más dignidad de la que pareciera"

Jordan sacudió la cabeza, "Ojala pudiese creerte Lincoln Loud...", dijo de forma pausada, hablando más consigo misma que con él, "Ojala pudiese creerte..."

El peliblanco no podía culparla, claro, no era el primer incidente de esa naturaleza, aunque sí era el primero que llegaba a los golpes.

"Me gusta estar contigo", confesó Lincoln, "Eres una gran chica, la mejor de hecho"

"¿Si?", preguntó Jordan fingiendo desinterés, "Entonces deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo, salvo la parte en que te golpean"

"Mereces algo mucho mejor que esto", respondió él, "Le gustas mucho", prosiguió, "Parecía ser una buena chica, de seguro tenía una gran cita planeada para ti"

Jordan le restó importancia a eso último, ni siquiera sabía en qué estaba pensando al aceptar esa cita salvo que quería alejar a Lincoln Loud lo más posible de sus pensamientos, y si bien tenía algo de interés, pues simplemente no era lo mismo.

Toda esa charla con sus padres sobre el como nadie elige a quien amar y todo eso había quedado en nada.

"Ojala fuese tan sencillo..."

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Estaba harto de seguir la misma rutina, semana tras semana, día a día, ni siquiera llevaban tanto tiempo juntos cuando se dio cuenta de lo controladora que podía llegar a ser, y lo hiriente que era dada la ocasión, obviamente él perdonaba todo esto porque en algún punto, llegó a amarla más de lo que se amaba a si mismo y en ese entonces, el justificar las falencias de ambos se volvió un ejercicio sencillo y predecible. Si esa chica que era tan hermosa se rebajaba a estar con alguien con él, entonces él haría cualquier cosa con tal de complacerla, incluso morderse la lengua en cuanto su "amor" iniciase de nuevo con el abuso verbal._

 _Poco a poco, fue erodiendo su persona y Lincoln, el pobre Lincoln soportó todo esto, convencido de que un día la haría cambiar, que un día esa chica llegaría a respetarlo de verdad en lugar de verlo como su tapete._

 _Obviamente eso nunca sucedió, porque Lincoln, a pesar de saber que ese tipo de personas no tenían arreglo le seguía el juego y hasta la justificaba._

 _Llegó un punto en que se dio cuenta de que estaba al fondo del barril, y en ese punto, ya demasiado cansado como para inventar excusas tuvo la motivación suficiente como para darle un giro a su vida._

 _Se decidió a enfrentarla, iba a decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de ella._

 _Solo que al encontrarla no estaba sola, ella venía con alguien más._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

"Tienes suerte de que mis padres no estén"

Lo llevaron de un tirón desde la sala hasta el segundo piso y directo al baño, la casa de Jordan se parecía mucho a la suya, salvo porque estaba limpia, o mejor dicho, inmaculada, si, esa era la palabra adecuada para describir el lugar. Lincoln, por vivir con tantas personas, estaba acostumbrado a que el único lugar sobre el cual aplicaba un cuidado especial fuese su habitación, su santuario, y a pesar de eso debía admitir que el sitio necesitaba de una buena sacudida.

"Quitatela"

"¿Perdón?"

Jordan rodó los ojos y apuntó a su camisa arruinada, "Que te la quites, necesito ver el resto de los moretones"

"No es necesario, en serio, estoy bien", prometió Lincoln cruzando los brazos, Jordan le dedicó una mirada aburrida.

"Quitatela", ordenó nuevamente, sin dar pie a más protestas.

Lincoln resopló por la nariz, levantó los brazos y tiró de la tela hasta quitarsela, dejó la pieza naranja junto al lavabo y dio la vuelta para que Jordan pudiese ver su espalda.

"¿Contenta?"

Se había quedado sin respiración, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, sin embargo, el tenerlo en su casa, a solas y justo después de lo sucedido le daba una nueva dimensión a todo. La joven se relamió los labios y buscó en el botiquín detrás del espejo una botella de alcohol y unas cuantas motas de algodón, durante la corta escaramuza Lincoln había caído de espalda contra la fuente de agua del centro comercial, el golpe, solido y potente, le había robado el aliento por un buen rato, convenciéndola de que todo se había salido de control y de que Lincoln estaba en serios problemas.

El hecho de que siguiese de pie horas más tarde seguía impresionándola, más con ese feo corte en su espalda que hasta hace poco había pasado desapercibido.

"Terminemos con esto de una buena vez, antes de que llegue mis padres", susurró Jordan.

Mientras empapaba una de las motas de algodón en desinfectante, se puso a pensar en lo diferente que hubiese sido su día de haberse negado a aceptar esa cita, desde hacía un tiempo una chica de otra clase le había estado enviando indirectas, Jordan al principio no demostró interés, pero en cuanto comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella pues… empezó a sentir curiosidad y entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y de la nada había aceptado salir en una cita con ella, solo para probar que tal se sentía.

Creía que con eso las cosas volverían a la normalidad, sus padres no se tomaron muy bien la noticia pero de todos modos decían apoyarla, todo con tal de que dejase de lamentarse por ese chico de cabello blanco.

Tal vez por eso esa chica había logrado atraerla al principio, se dijo a si misma, porque se parecía a Lincoln...

"Fuiste muy valiente allá en el centro comercial", comentó, ignorando lo mejor que pudo los leves quejidos de dolor que escapaban de la boca de Lincoln cada vez que el desinfectante tocaba su espalda.

Lincoln no tenía idea de qué tan mal estaba su espalda, pero por el tiempo que se estaba tomando Jordan supuso que no le gustaría saberlo.

En realidad, él sentía que no había sido valiente, tan solo estaba tratando de recuperar su vida y su dignidad cuando todo se salió de control. Era quizás la peor muestra para el albino de lo bajo que había caído al ponerla en peligro cuando ella solo intentaba ayudar y de paso, arruinar su cita.

Eso que le había dicho en el parque, sobre como esa chica era mejor opción que él lo había dicho en serio. Jordan se merecía algo mucho mejor.

"No iba a dejar que te hicieran daño por mi culpa", murmuró serio, "Además, fuiste tú la que lo dejó fuera de combate"

Jordan rió por ese comentario, a último minuto logró darle un rodillazo en los bajos a ese gorila, salvando así a Lincoln y sacando efectivamente de en medio a su psicótica ex novia.

" _Nada mal para una chica de la mitad de su tamaño"_ , pensó.

Al terminar, le pidió a Lincoln que volviese a girar y comenzó a curar el resto de sus moretones, por suerte no necesitó más del alcohol, sin embargo, casi se acaba la pomada tratando el resto, lo que sería un problema, porque sus padres de seguro le harían preguntas.

Pero de eso se encargaría después…

"¿Pasa algo?", preguntó Lincoln al notarla tan callada, lo que era muy inusual.

Jordan frunció el ceño, lo que estaba sucediendo era algo con lo que solo había soñado, se preguntó si acaso sería lo correcto el solo dejarse llevar, solo… dejar que las cosas tomasen su curso natural en lugar de seguir luchando.

Al final, se permitió el rodear el cuello de Lincoln con sus brazos, tal vez al fin lo haría reconsiderar todo, dejaría definitivamente a esa loca y ellos podrían ser algo más que amigos.

"No vuelvas a dejar que te hagan algo así Lincoln", pidió.

Lincoln inclinó la cabeza y besó sus labios suavemente, al separarse, nada había cambiado, aunque Jordan tenía la impresión de que nada volvería a ser igual.

"Te lo prometo, no volverá a pasar"

Podrían haberse quedado allí por más tiempo, y se hubiesen hecho algo más que verse el uno al otro, pero el padre de Jordan francamente no estaba dispuesto a saber que tan lejos iba a llegar su hija con ese chico, así que tosió y golpeó el marco de la puerta haciendo saltar a ambos adolescentes.

"Jordan. ¿qué hace el chico Loud en casa y sin ropa?"

Jordan se plantó firme frente a Lincoln.

"Papá, yo..."

"Fue mi culpa", la interrumpió él, "Tuve un accidente y ella me estaba ayudando"

Jordan se mordió la mejilla al ver como su padre fulminaba a Lincoln con la mirada mientras que a ella apenas le prestaba atención.

"Creí que estarías en tu cita en lugar de perder el tiempo con tu "amigo"", farfulló el hombre, "Y pensar que forzaste a tu madre y a mi a tener esa conversación, como si hubiese sido necesaria en primer lugar", se quejó.

"Lo sé, lo siento, las cosas no salieron como esperaba", se excusó Jordan, esperando de corazón que su padre fuese piadoso con Lincoln y con ella.

Obviamente no estaba complacido con la explicación de su hija, pero decidió que ya era demasiado tarde y estaba demasiado cansado como para sacarle toda la verdad y además, quería deshacerse rápidamente de ese muchacho.

"Vístete", le ordenó a Lincoln, "Quiero que los dos bajen a la sala de inmediato"

Apenas se dio la vuelta, Lincoln volvió a ponerse la camisa, Jordan dejó caer los brazos asumiendo que todo empeoraría dentro de poco.

"Hey, todo saldrá bien", le aseguró Lincoln.

Jordan levantó una ceja, sintiéndose mucho menos confiada que el chico de cabello blanco.

" _Eso si es que mi papá no te mata"_ , pensó Jordan, " _O me prohíbe el volver a verte por el resto de mi vida_ _"_

Apenas bajaron las escaleras se encontraron con las luces de la sala encendidas, "¿Papá?", preguntó Jordan al verlo sentado en su reclinable, mientras su madre estaba de pie justo detrás de él, tan seria como su marido.

Ambos la ignoraron, aquella conversación o mejor dicho, interrogatorio, estaría por completo dirigido a chico Loud.

"¿Así que al fin te pondrás serio con mi hija?", preguntó el padre de Jordan cruzándose de brazos.

"Así es señor", contestó él de inmediato.

El hombre, solo para asegurarse se dio el gusto de torturarlo un poco más usando su silencio, eso hasta que su mujer le dio un leve apretón en el hombro para indicarle que ya había sido demasiado, pues se hacia tarde y en algún momento tendrían que enviar a Lincoln a su casa.

"No quiero que vuelvas a herirla, ¿entendiste?"

"Fuerte y claro"

Con eso se dio por satisfecho, no tenía una mala opinión sobre el chico Loud, se llevaba bien con Jordan y procuraba siempre ser un caballero, pero su falta de decisión era algo que lo sacaba de quicio, en especial porque en cada ocasión en la que parecía que iba a actuar terminaba por acobardarse, y esa no era la clase de hombre que quería para su hija.

Jordan merecía algo mejor que un chico de buenos modales que no hacía ninguna otra cosa que decepcionarla, y si el chico Loud se había puesto los pantalones pues eso era una buena señal para darle su bendición.

"Bien, ahora sal de mi casa, puedes llamarla otro día y espero que esta conversación no se vuelva a repetir", le dijo antes de ponerse de pie para ir a la cocina.

"Si señor, gracias señor", murmuró Lincoln, completamente anonadado por el corto interrogatorio y la facilidad con la que había salido bien librado.

La madre de Jordan seguía allí, viendo como su hija, con las mejillas completamente coloradas tenía tomado de la mano a ese chico, "Supongo que es oficial", susurró antes de seguir a su marido, "Puedes acompañarlo a la salida, pero no tardes mucho, todavía tenemos que hablar"

Jordan no perdió tiempo en llevar a Lincoln a la puerta, ¿era oficial?, eso quería creer, pero con Lincoln nunca se podía saber, la vida de ese muchacho era todo un caos.

"Te veré mañana", dijo él apenas cruzaron el umbral, "Gracias por todo, eres la mejor Jordan"

Con eso comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa, Jordan estaba algo decepcionada, sin embargo, no esperaba mucho más de él, ni siquiera había pasado un día desde que rompiese con su novia...

"Cuidate Linc, llama en cuanto llegues a casa", murmuró ella, dando media vuelta para volver a entrar.

En eso, escuchó el crujir de las escaleras de la entrada, al dar media vuelta, Lincoln estaba allí nuevamente. En un instante capturó sus labios y para cuando se separó, ella supo que algo había cambiado.

"Ahora sí es oficial", rió Lincoln, "Buenas noches Jordan"

"Buenas noches Linc", alcanzó a decir ella, viendo desde el pórtico a ese complicado chico corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ya no le importaba el tener que dar explicaciones en casa, ni que al día siguiente de seguro la interrogarían todas sus amigas, ni tener que lidiar de vez en cuando con la ex de Lincoln porque de seguro volvería a aparecer. En ese instante todo era perfecto y nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Lo vio de pie frente a un tipo que lo superaba por un buen margen y aún así, no temblaba._

" _Hey, ¿no es ese Lincoln Loud?"_

 _Apenas escuchó a su cita antes de excusarse._

" _Lo siento, en realidad lamento todo esto pero yo… necesito ir hasta allá"_

 _Había reunido valor para ese día, sin imaginar en que lo emplearía, se había preparado para comenzar algo nuevo y estaba regresando a lo viejo, sumergiéndose de lleno en la vida de alguien a quien ante había calificado como un proscrito, corriendo a su encuentro con una desesperación poco habitual, pues en cuanto vio ese puño retroceder y a Lincoln prepararse para recibir el golpe en lugar de huir, supo que no había vuelta atrás._

 _Era el chico más torpe que alguna vez hubiese conocido, era incluso peor que Clyde y también, era el chico más dulce, bueno y honesto que alguna vez se hubiese cruzado en su camino._

 _Lo que haría, lo que necesitaba hacer era darle peso a esas palabras._

 _Era un bobo y ella lo amaba, un bobo que estaba recibiendo una paliza, un bobo que terminó por protegerla en cuanto ella quedó en medio._

Jordan abrió los ojos lentamente, recordando el día anterior como si fuese un sueño, mas, el aroma familiar de esa prenda que se quedó con ella la trajo de regreso al presente.

Al parecer, en su apuro por volver a casa se le había olvidado que se la había dado en el parque en cuanto ella comenzó a temblar. Jordan esperaba que no tuviese problemas en casa por su culpa.

"Supongo que debería devolverle su chaqueta", suspiró resignada, abrazándose a la tela tal mientras que los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban su ventana.

Olió la tela por última vez antes de sentarse en la cama, estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje cuando su teléfono vibró.

Jordan sonrió y contestó el mensaje, en apenas un día su vida dio un giro que ya había descastardo.

No podía ser más feliz.


	20. Lucycoln

**El pequeño libro negro.**

Sin animo de lucro.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Esperó en el porche leyendo una novela de vampiros que era la última novedad entre las chicas de su clase, la trama era sosa, los personajes unidimensionales y las escenas eróticas dejaban mucho que desear, pero al menos le daba el incentivo suficiente para mantener su atención menos en el libro y más en la acera. Notando que el sol estaba por ocultarse decidió revisar la hora, si pasaban otros quince minutos se daría por vencida y esperaría adentro, aunque tenía la certeza que ese no sería en caso.

Cinco minutos después lo vio llegar de su cita. Lincoln se había vuelto muy popular últimamente, quizás todas esas cualidades que antes pasaban desapercibidas finalmente le estaban dando una ventaja en el campo amoroso, no que a Lucy le interesase pues conocía esas cualidades desde antes que cualquiera de esas chicas que recién comenzaban a notarlo, por ello, podía tener todas las citas que quisiera, podía hacer cualquier cosa en su tiempo libre siempre y cuando regresase a la puesta de sol, porque entonces y solo entonces volvería a ser completamente suyo.

Cerrando la novela no sin antes colocar su separador de paginas aguardó paciente a que la notara, Lincoln al verla sonrió incomodo y ambos entraron a la casa, resumieron su rutina en total normalidad, los juegos, la cena, algo de televisión y finalmente a la cama, Lynn se dormiría como todas las noches a la misma hora y ella reptaría bajo sus cobijas, encendería una luz nocturna y seguiría adelante con lo suyo.

Su hermano, como de costumbre, estaría temiendo su llegada.

Lo que comenzó como un juego impulsado por la curiosidad y su despertar, en más de un sentido, se había transformado en algo mucho más serio, tan serio que lo mantenía como un secreto del que nadie, ni siquiera su queridísimo Edwing podía enterarse. Tal era la naturaleza siniestra del enigma que la acompañaba a la cama cada noche, y nada más apto, nada más engañoso que su inofensiva presentación la cual, merced de la persona que proyectaba a su familia, pasaba completamente desapercibida. Se trataba pues de un pequeño libro negro que había hallado por mera casualidad en un baúl abandonado en el ático, de bordes amarillentos y rasgados, de tapa dura, sin título ni indice. Para el ojo desnudo, nada más que un libro de dibujos que ella había llenado de garabatos, nada más que un libro de bocetos para acompañar sus poemas.

Pero Lucy sabía que tal cosa era una mera ilusión, había más, mucho más en su pequeño libro de encantamientos.

Palpó sobre su pecho, allí, justo sobre su corazón para sentir en sus latidos cada vez más acelerados la inconfundible y aún así, insuficiente presencia de su hermano.

¿Cómo había empezado?, era una pregunta compleja, ¿en qué punto su afecto se transformó en algo más?, quizás, se trataba de algo que llevaba tiempo dormido, en el letargo de su temprana juventud y que con el paso de los años floreció al amparo de Lincoln, tal vez, su fijación innatural tenía que ver más con el aspecto prohibido de su afecto que con las cualidades de su hermano. A decir verdad ninguna respuesta la satisfacía del todo, suficiente era decir que de un día para otro comenzó a sentirse diferente, que lo veía de un modo que sabía era equivocado, a pesar de eso lo deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa, lo ansiaba con desesperación, a él y solo a él.

Quizás, se dijo a si misma, estaba perdiendo la razón, quizás todo lo contenido en su diario eran los desvaríos de una joven usualmente ignorada que finalmente se había hartado y que en su hermano encontraba todo lo que podía desear, tal vez nada de lo que sucedía por las noches era cierto y Lincoln jamas sería suyo.

Pero debía seguir intentando, pues conforme alimentaba a su pequeño libro de fantasías cada vez menos inocentes se vino a dar cuenta de que estas no eran suficientes, quería más y más de él, quería sus ojos y sus labios y su nariz, quería sentir su pulso al despertar y antes de dormir, quería su aliento y por sobre todo, ansiaba su completa y absoluta devoción.

Si pudiese, Lucy lo devoraría por completo, si fuese posible, haría a Lincoln beber de su propia sangre y se convertirían en uno en la más pecaminosa y sublime de las uniones.

Por suerte para si misma y para los demás, aprendió la forma de ocultar su obsesión, de día y frente a todos jugaba el papel de hermana menor con inusitada normalidad y ni sus celos ni su enloquecido afecto interferían en la rutina diaria, lo que era bueno para no levantar sospechas cuando Lincoln iba a alguna cita o hablaba de alguna otra chica. Así, de noche, era libre de hacer de las suyas, de sumergirse en el pequeño mundo creado por su libro negro y alcanzar a Lincoln de una forma que ninguna otra persona podía lograr.

Presintiendo que su mascota estaría a punto de acostarse sintió una burbuja recorrer sus entrañas, una felicidad que contrastaba de forma violenta con su usualmente indiferente aproximación a la vida.

Lo que hacía no era correcto, incluso si solo ocurría en su cabeza era innegable el hecho de que seducirlo y poseerlo bien podría destruirlos a ambos, lamentablemente para Lucy, ya ni siquiera esto la desanimaba.

En menos de un año Lincoln partiría a la universidad, antes de que eso ocurriese, debía de crear un vínculo entre los dos que fuese inquebrantable.

La foto de su hermano la recibió entre las paginas de su libro, Lincoln era un chico muy, muy especial, tan especial que la idea de perderlo frente a otra le parecía absurda, ¿quién mejor que ella para amarlo?, lo conocía desde siempre, lo amaba incondicionalmente y el hecho de que estuvieran relacionados tampoco le importaba, incluso, de manera privada, disfrutaba de cierto placer perverso con ello.

Cualquier trazo de la vieja Lucy que el pequeño libro negro no hubiese borrado se sintió asqueada al presentir lo que ocurriría, pero el resto de su ser, sus deseos y añoranzas, todo lo que había contaminado su corazón hasta volverlo demente con la lujuria la volvió ciega a las consecuencias.

Lo destruiría con su amor, haría a su hermano la criatura más desdichada en Royal Woods y a pesar de eso no se detendría, y en el proceso, se destruiría a si misma.

Suspiró contenta al darse cuenta de que esto tampoco le importaba.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Lincoln observó el techo en silencio, con los brazos entrelazados a la altura del vientre, completamente entumecidos, la piel de su nuca erizada y una capa de sudor frío cubriendo su frente. Se sentía enfermo, trató de tocar su nariz, solo para comprobar lo que tanto temía.

Apenas pudo levantar un brazo.

Estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

Algo frío y aterrador se posó sobre él, algo que lo recorría con dedos tan helados como la muerte, que posaba sus labios traslucidos sobre los suyos y le robaba el aliento en cada exhalación. Lincoln sentía a la muerte cada noche, con cada tortuoso palpitar que parecía irremediablemente arrastrarlo a su límite, pero luego, esa sensación macabra era reemplazada por algo mucho más ominoso, un ángel de cabellos negros y ojos claros semejantes a flamas congeladas, un ángel que cortaba la oscuridad con alas invisibles y lo dejaba expuesto, desnudo frente a ella.

Un ángel con el rostro de su hermana menor que venia a decirle que lo amaba.

Como en noches anteriores aquella otra Lucy descendió sobre él, su luz quemando las sombras de la muerte que desde los bordes de la cama buscaban devorarlo, rasgando los cobertores y el colchón, paseando alrededor de toda la habitación, trepando las paredes hasta el techo para observar con mórbida fascinación como su pecaminosa imaginación lo destruía desde adentro, luego, con esas mismas manos que había observado tantas veces volar sobre las paginas de uno de sus diarios, Lucy sujetó su rostro desde la mandíbula para verlo a los ojos.

" _Eres mio"_ , le dijo aquel espectro conjurado por deseos que ardorosamente buscaría negar al despertar, " _Te amo Lincoln, te amo más que_ _de lo que he amado a cualquier otra persona"_

Lincoln correspondió a sus palabras, y en aquella fervorosa renuncia a si mismo tomaría a Lucy para si mismo.

Logró tomarla de la cintura y montarse sobre ella, todo esto sin siquiera sentir el aire helado a su alrededor y la negrura abismal en la que desapareció su cama, ambos flotaban en éter…

" _Ahora, entra en mi"_

Separó las piernas de su hermana, halló los pliegues de rosa pálido profundamente intrigantes, su forma, su esencia, su presencia, todo estaba destinado a ser reclamado por él.

Al penetrarla parte de su alma se tornó en piedra, las manos de Lucy quemaban su piel con cada uno de sus gemidos, su voz tierna y aterradora resonando en las sombras, la certeza de que al despertar, se hallaría completamente perdido.

Al terminar con ella y en ella, al verla también desnuda y expuesta con las marcas de sus manos sobre la piel nívea y en su cuello la huella de una mordida, el pecho subiendo y bajando, sus senos y espalda bañados en sudor, los músculos vaginales drenando cada gota de su semilla en el éxtasis final, el último paso antes de caer al precipicio. Solo entonces Lucy se recostaría sobre su pecho sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar que había conseguido justamente lo que deseaba.

" _Lo siento Lincoln. Te amo, te amo mucho"_

Lincoln acarició el vientre de su hermana sabiendo lo que allí ocurría, el quiebre de la última barrera, la consumación de sus deseos.

Ambos terminarían envueltos en llamas, pues Lucy, al menos la Lucy que aparecía en su mundo onírico no era un ángel enviado desde el paraíso, sino… un ángel que construiría su propio edén, un ángel de la oscuridad que lo había elegido a él y que ahora lo reclamaba.

En el treceavo círculo, sobre el lago congelado, se tomarían de las manos y huirían riendo del emperador en su prisión eterna.

Apenas pudo percibir en las sombras como el sueño se fundía con la realidad, otra pagina del libro negro de Lucy se llenaba de tinta, un nuevo hechizo tomaba forma.

" _Y ahora que te tengo, jamas podrás huir"_

Despertó con el corazón acelerado y un nudo en la garganta del que no se podía deshacer, se sintió asqueado consigo mismo, la imagen de Lucy se resistía a abandonar sus pensamientos, lo atormentaba desde las esquinas de su habitación, le hablaba de escenarios imposibles que lo tentaban.

Apenas logró apartarse de la cama, ignorando las marcas de uñas afiladasque cubrían su espalda y el peso sobrenatural que poseía sus miembros. Se las arregló para entrar al baño y tomar una ducha antes de que sus hermanas aparecieran para interrumpirlo, al salir, no vio a Lucy que lo esperaba afuera.

Si diese ese paso, si tan solo se atreviese…

"¿Pesadilla?"

No gritó como en muchas otras ocasiones, sin embargo, el terror que lo embargó fue peor que nunca, a pesar de eso se las arregló para aparentar una sonrisa antes de contestar.

"Podría decirse que si"

Lucy lo examinó tranquilamente hasta sentirse satisfecha, asintiendo para si mismas comenzó a caminar alrededor de Lincoln.

"Oh, ¿sobre qué?", preguntó inocente, mirando a su hermano de soslayo.

"Preferiría no hablar de ello", contestó él cortante, apartándose de Lucy para regresar a su habitación.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza y entro al baño, "Como quieras", le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza, decidido a sepultar esas peligrosas ideas, lamentablemente, en su apuro por salir parte de su polo naranja había quedado trabada en la puerta, el peliblanco suspiró profundamente y golpeó un par de veces.

Vio a su hermana asomarse, usando tan solo una toalla.

"¿Olvidaste algo?"

En el cuello de Lucy, en sus hombros… ¿acaso no lo había imaginado todo?

"Fue un sueño… nada más que un sueño", murmuró, "Yo… lo siento, mi camisa estaba trabada y yo..."

Lucy lo atrapó antes de que pudiese correr de vuelta a su habitación, la toalla se deslizó has el suelo dejándola completamente expuesta, dejando a la vista esas marcas que no deberían de existir.

"Volveré a ti esta noche", le dijo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Lincoln comenzó a caminar de regreso a su habitación ignorando el súbito dolor en su cuello y espalda, las garras afiladas de aquel ángel de los sueños que ahora habitaba en la realidad bajo la piel de su hermana seguían ardiendo al igual que sus labios, el peso y la forma de su cuerpo, su aroma impregnado en cada rincón de la habitación, todo era real, todo estaba allí, en una inhibida demostración de poder y sensualidad que cada segundo lo consumía un poco más.

Estaba aterrado por lo que había sucedido y por lo que quedaba por suceder, y la peor parte es que ni siquiera tenía intención de escapar. Necesitaba descubrir si acaso estaba enloqueciendo, y si no era así, qué hacer para no acabar consumido por la lujuria desencadenada por Lucy.

La oscuridad creciente de las paginas del libro negro fue teñida con tinta fresca, una maldición con el nombre de los dos grabada en sus hojas.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Curiosamente, toda la premisa original del pálido monstruo de medianoche involucraba un final feliz con Lynn, Lucy o Luan (o las tres, era ambicioso), peeeero, me fundí a medio camino, y voy juntando ganas con cada one shot.

Ahora vuelto a la tele, Van Damme esta matando a karatazos a una terrorista con disfraz de pingüino gigante para salvar a su hija y rescatar al presidente (ahora apuñaló a uno con un hueso de pollo, esto es importante para la trama)


	21. Ni idea

Creo haber mencionado antes que el pálido monstruo iba a ser una historia antes de que la fraccionase en muchas. Bueno, este sería el primer capítulo

Eso

 **/;/**

El hogar de su infancia le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en una calle que parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo, manteniendo una fachada similar a la que recordaba de esa noche en la que partió sin saber que no regresaría, salvo por algunos detalles tales como la capa de pintura recién puesta o el jardín, curiosamente desprovisto de juguetes aunque no por eso menos desordenado, era en efecto una copia perfecta de sus recuerdos.

Supuso que para entonces sus hermanas ya estarían enteradas de que asistiría a la reunión familiar que se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas durante la víspera de navidad, bastaron un par de llamadas para comprobar que las tres mayores estarían ausentes por al menos otra semana, Luan por su parte tenía un itinerario bastante apretado con su show de comedia, sin embargo ya había arreglado algo con su representante para visitar Royal Woods en al menos un par de días, eso le dejaba a Lincoln algo de tiempo para adelantarse y formular su excusa para no quedarse por más tiempo, algo cruel se había dicho a si mismo, pero en honor a la verdad, necesario.

Eso le dejaba a Lynn, Lucy, las gemelas, Lisa y Lily, de estas últimas salvo por Lynn solo había charlado por teléfono, nunca con buenos resultados.

De acuerdo a su madre, Lucy se había mudado con su novio apenas terminó la secundaria y en contra de los deseos de sus padres, desde entonces difícilmente llamaba a casa y mucho menos visitaba, su intento por contactarla terminó en en un incomodo silencio que le dio a entender que su hermana no quería saber más de él.

Con Lana y Lola sucedía algo similar aunque no al mismo grado, nunca lo culparon abiertamente pero no por eso dejaban de estar recelosas del hermano que las había abandonado.

Lisa ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Lily lo veía como a un desconocido con el que charlaba con suerte un par de veces a la semana a insistencia de sus padres, y de no ser por Lynn estaba seguro que su hermana menor tampoco se molestaría en hablarle.

De toda la situación, de todo lo que le esperaba al menos se quedaba tranquilo al saber que no estaba solo, Lynn le cubriría las espaldas como había prometido.

El pensar en la deportista siempre le dejaba una sensación de tranquilidad que le era escasa en esos días, su obstinada hermana mayor, sin importar lo que le dijeran siempre lo defendía, siempre lo haría.

O al menos eso quería creer, todo podía cambiar de un momento a otro, al fin y al cabo ella no conocía el verdadero motivo de su desaparición, solo la versión truncada que inventó cuando se reencontraron años después, de no ser por eso, Lynn y el resto de su familia solo tendrían un par de mensajes de texto enviados antes de abordar un autobús con rumbo desconocido, llevando consigo un soborno por su silencio y la cierta amenaza que pendía sobre su cabeza, pues si algún día, de algún modo alguien llegase a conocer la verdad entonces no solo sería él el perjudicado, arrastraría consigo a sus hermanas, a las tres mayores y a las familias que habían formado, todo por un recuerdo de días de falsa inocencia condenada a un final abrupto.

Un rencor tan viejo como el tiempo mismo, eso pesaba sobre los hombros del joven Loud.

Dando la bocanada final al último cigarrillo de su pack de doce arrojó la colilla al suelo y la aplastó con el taco de sus botas, atrás habían quedado los tennis deportivos, los jeans y la camisa polo naranja, en su lugar iba vestido con su mejor traje, o mejor dicho su único traje. Aparte de eso poco había cambiado, al menos eso quería creer, esperaba que su familia pudiese reconocerlo al verlo.

Sobre el resto de su vida alejado de Royal Woods poco tenía que decir, trabajaba como asistente en una compañía papelera de poco renombre, tenía uno que otro fin de semana libre y siempre los negociaba para hacer horas extra y ganar un poco más, vivía en un departamento, solo, sin mayores lujos que una consola y una laptop, vivía modestamente porque así se había acostumbrado a vivir, en sus ratos de ocio dibujaba historietas que posiblemente jamas verían la luz, no era su vida de ensueño, estaba muy lejos de ser eso pero al menos estaba en paz, no tenía que rememorar las dulces mentiras de su juventud ni corría el riesgo de toparse con sus hermanas mayores, no existía la presión inaguantable de fingir frente a sus padres y explicar porqué había escapado sin dar mayores excusas.

No necesitaba nada de eso, pues ya tenía un recordatorio de lo mucho que le había costado el entrar en ese juego miserable de engaños.

Un juego de cicatrices en el vientre y los costados y en especial una en su mejilla izquierda, pálida y hundida en todo su pómulo en forma de cruz que apenas pasaba desapercibida por la delgada capa de bello facial, en un contraste que le había hecho ganar cierta mala fama por su apariencia sus compañeros de trabajo en más de alguna ocasión trataron de averiguar el origen de esa marca, Lincoln nunca respondió, no era algo que le resultase grato recordar.

Enfilando sus pasos de vuelta a casa llegó hasta la puerta y llevó su mano hasta el picaporte, fue entonces que se recordó a si mismo que ese ya no era su hogar, sacudiendo la cabeza, tocó tres veces, retrocedió y esperó.

Mientras esperaba vio por una ve las ventanas a una niña rubia que lo vigilaba desde arriba, la pequeña entrecerró los ojos y después de unos instantes salió corriendo, adentró, se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de la niña que abrió la puerta de par en par.

Su hermana que era apenas una bebé se había convertido en una pequeña niña, aun así la reconocía.

Los ojos inocentes de Lily se perdieron tras el cabello rubio enmarañado, Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo temprano que era y que quizás lo mejor sería regresar más tarde, podría pasar un par de horas más en la estación de autobuses, desayunar allí y volver en cuanto su familia estuviese despierta.

Lily seguía sin hablar, su corazón se aceleraba.

Lincoln estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, sintiéndose expuesto ahora que enfrentaba a otra persona a la que había defraudado.

Lily, sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía tomó de la mano a su hermano mayor y lo llevó a la cocina, era temprano y su familia bajaría pronto a desayunar, le ofreció un tazón de cereal que era lo único que sabía preparar, Lincoln besó su frente y le dijo que él se encargaría, la pequeña lo esperó sentada en la cocina mientras lo observaba quitarse el traje para colgarlo en una silla y arremangar su camisa blanca, en pocos minutos ya había puesto frente a ella un vaso rebosante de zumo de naranja mientras que el aroma de panques recién hechos le abría el apetito, las gemelas que escucharon desde la cocina el ruido de sartenes y cubiertos descendieron a empujones a ocupar sus puestos, silenciosas frente al espectáculo familiar y a la vez lejano de su hermano mayor cocinando, tal como si todo fuese igual que en esos días, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido atrapando a Lincoln en una imagen hogareña de la que era difícil desprenderse. Incluso Lisa, que no acostumbraba salir de su recamara salvo la ocasión lo ameritase se vio tentada al notar a sus hermanas, una corriente de nostalgia la sacudió de pies a cabeza, decidió que ese día podría ser indulgente con su familia y desayunar junto a ellos.

Los señores Loud fueron los últimos en despertar y no queriendo romper la ilusión tomaron sus asientos, dado que eran muchos menos que antes en la mesa familiar no tardó tanto como en el pasado, al voltearse, Lincoln encontró a su familia presa de una extraña emoción que le revolvió el estomago, sin pensarlo mucho depositó una charola llena de huevos revueltos y tocino, café suficiente para todos y zumo de naranja para sus hermanas, panques recién preparados y crema batida, sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y recordó que estaba vacía, se sentó junto a Lily y comenzó a desayunar.

"Es bueno verlos a todos", murmuró dando un sorbo al café humeante y amargo, "Mi jefe me dio toda la semana, ¿creen que pueda quedarme unos días?"

Apenas bastó eso para terminar rodeado por su familia, casi rompe a llorar como un niño pequeño, como el Lincoln Loud de once años que apreciaba cada instante en el que recibía el amor de su familia, solo se contuvo porque ya no quería tener nada en común con ese chico y no deseaba arruinar el momento, aun así, sonrió en secreto y los abrazó de vuelta.

Solo tendría una semana para estar con ellos, se prometió a si mismo no desaprovecharla.

…

…

…

 _Lo llevó desde los límites de la ciudad a una esquina cualquiera, allí, detuvo el motor y empujó sobre su regazo un morral pardo azarosamente cerrado._

" _Esto debería ser suficiente para cubrir tus gastos, hay para un pasaje de autobús, comida y alojamiento, alguien más se tomó la molestia de traer tus cosas"_

 _Supo recién entonces que ya lo tenían todo planeado, que solo estaba allí para dar los toques finales._

 _La gaza que crudamente cubría su rostro comenzaría a gotear en cualquier momento, no debería de hablar, no en su condición, pero la traición sufrida lo obligaba a hacerlo._

" _¿Por qué?"_

 _Le vio apretar el manubrio con más fuerza de la necesaria._

" _Eso ya deberías saberlo, te metiste con mi chica"_

 _Respiraba con dificultad, ¿esa era su respuesta?, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, después de haber sacrificado tanto solo para terminar apuñalado literal y figurativamente por la espalda no podía creer que esa fuese su única respuesta._

" _¿Por qué no me mataste?", demandó apretando los puños, sin importarle que seguía en desventaja._

 _Una fuerte bofetada lo hizo entrar en razón, nada ganaría con quedarse allí._

" _No quiero cargar con algo así en mi consciencia, aunque si regresas te juro que lo haré, juro que te mataré Lincoln"_

 _Como temía, la gaza comenzó a gotear y la herida que de por si ardía ahora que la anestesia perdía su efecto dolía a más no poder._

" _Ahora baja", le ordenó, "Desaparece de nuestras vidas por siempre"_

…

…

…

" _Gracias dios, gracias"_

 _Los tres negativos, finalmente, finalmente podía respirar en paz, lo que tanto temía no era sino una amarga pesadilla que jamas se volvería realidad._

 _¿Por qué lloraba entonces?, debía de estar feliz, ¡muy feliz!, nadie de su familia tendría que enterarse, ninguno podría juzgarla porque nunca conocerían la verdad, ¿cómo tomaría la noticia?, ¿se alegraría tanto como ella?, ¿la felicitaría por haber evadido nuevamente lo suyo?, de seguro estaría feliz, ninguno de los dos estaba listo, nunca estarían listos para eso, destruirían todo, lo arruinarían todo…_

 _Pero por más que quisiera negarlo, él mismo le había dicho que la amaría de todos modos, que la cuidaría y no le importaría nada más, incluso si se trataba de una mentira podía contar con que lo haría de verdad, que soportaría cualquier cosa si es que acaso eso sucedía._

 _¿Por qué seguía llorando en lugar de celebrar?_

 _Su compañera de cuarto la encontró abrazando sus rodillas en el suelo del baño, el test de embarazo olvidado y su teléfono a un lado, le incomodaba preguntar, pero dado que llevaba casi una hora allí adentro..._

" _¿Te pasa algo Lori?"_

" _No es nada, todo marcha bien", mintió, dando un pulgar arriba para confirmar que en efecto, no era un completo desastre._

 _Becky la dejó ser, aunque se prometió a si misma que si Lori seguía así llamaría a su madre de inmediato, o quizás a su hermanito, se llevaba muy bien con él._

 _De vuelta en el baño, Lori recogió el celular, algunas llamadas perdidas que no regresaría y fotos que tendría que borrar, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso, antes, debía concluir algo, marcó un número y esperó, y solo cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que siguiese despierto contestó._

 _Respiró profundamente, convencida de que ese era el paso correcto para encaminar su vida._

" _Bobby, acepto"_

…

…

…

" _Mi hermano… se fue..."_

 _Leyó su corta misiva de principio a fin y por más que intentaba seguía sin comprender, no porque las palabras fueran complejas ni nada de eso, sencillamente se negaba a entender, para ella, nada de lo que había escrito tenía sentido, eran… tonterías, nada más que tonterías que nunca llegaría a aceptar._

 _Pero conforme pasaron los días esas mentiras comenzaron a sonar cada vez más convincentes y por más que su corazón se rebelase en contra de ellas, una pequeña parte de su ser reconocía que tendría que aceptarlas._

 _Se había ido y no lo volvería a ver._

 _Tardó meses en volver a sonreír, por suerte su carrera finalmente había despegado por lo que podía darse el gusto de olvidarlo con su ajetreada vida, tenía tanto que hacer que el pensar en Lincoln era lo que menos ocupaba su mente._

 _Al final se dio cuenta de que era más importante disfrutar a aquellos miembros de su familia que a diferencia de él, no la habían abandonado, por eso, cuando esa otra persona que tanto la apoyó en esos difíciles momentos le dijo que la amaba, no dudo un segundo en sellar ese compromiso y de paso, dejar a ese otro amor en el pasado._

…

…

…

Mientras Lincoln Loud se instalaba en su vieja habitación con la ayuda de Lynn que acababa de llegar, Rita Loud intentaba comunicarse con sus otras hijas para darles la buena noticia.

Lo que la matriarca del clan Loud jamas podría adivinar fueron las reacciones provocadas por su llamada.

Miedo.

Celos.

Tristeza.

Una semana se quedaría con ellos, una semana que Rita Loud temía fuese insuficiente para la gran reunión que tenía en mente.

Pero al menos Lincoln había vuelto a casa, ¿y no era ese un gran motivo de celebración?

Tres hermanas que recordaban el pasado de manera muy distinta, tres hermanas que lo dieron por perdido, tres hermanas para las cuales significaba más de lo que pudiesen admitir.

 **/;/**


	22. Lylecoln?

**:::**

 **Sin fines de lucro**

 **:::**

 _Corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más, y luego arrastró los pies hasta guarecerse bajo el arco de madera, a los pies de un Cristo de yeso que de forma triste contemplaba a su muy negra y sucia alma. Lincoln no había parado desde que bajó del autobús en Royal Woods y se dirigió a casa a ver a Leni._

 _Casa… esa ya no era su casa, él ya no pertenecía a los Loud._

 _Con dedos temblorosos agarró su teléfono y marcó ese número que raramente aparecía en su pantalla._

– _¿Mamá?–_

 _Rápido y sin preguntas, sin dejar dudas ni cabos sueltos así como debía de ser._

– _Yo… yo ya no regresaré a casa. Encontré un nuevo hogar–_

 _Su madre no gritó, ni le reclamó por un buen tiempo hasta que el silencio la forzó a seguir hablando._

– _Lincoln, tienes un minuto para explicarte jovencito. Tu padre y yo estamos muertos de preocupación por ti, ¿¡qué no se suponía que llegarías ayer!?–_

 _Lincoln se aferró al rencor que lo envenenó al principio, cuando su relación con su hermana salió a la luz y sus padres tomaron la decisión de que uno de ellos debía marcharse. Era por culpa de ellos que Leni acabó por olvidarlo, era por culpa de ellos que no podía mostrar su rostro en Royal Woods, si tan solo los hubiesen dejado en paz…_

 _Pero… en realidad no era culpa de sus padres, ellos solo trataban de proteger a Leni, tenían que cuidarla, tenían que mantenerla a salvo._

 _Él único culpable era Lincoln._

– _No quiero que me busquen, no voy a regresar–_

 _Podía sentir la frustración de su madre, su inmensa decepción lo alcanzaba sin importar la distancia entre los dos._

– _Vuelve a casa hijo–, ordenó Rita, –Si vuelves te prometo que jamas volveremos a hablar de esto, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?, podemos comenzar desde cero, podemos… bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir–_

– _No voy a volver–, respondió firme, –Todavía tengo mucho por lo que responder, por lo que le hice a Leni y a la familia–_

 _No tenía caso seguir con esa conversación, –Encontré mi camino mamá y es lejos de ustedes, sé que no lo entiendes, yo apenas lo hago pero esto es algo que debo hacer–_

 _Apagó el teléfono entonces, y luego lo lanzó a la basura._

– _¿Puedes salvarme?–_

 _Un Cristo de yeso, blanco bajo la pálida luz que iluminaba la entrada de la iglesia, en perpetua vigilia por todas las almas que buscaban su salvación. Lincoln cerró los ojos para tratar de borrar la imagen de su hermana sosteniendo ese bebé, mientras que su marido le decía que mejor se largase para no alterar a Leni._

– _Salvame… salvame por favor–_

 _Tenía miedo y estaba cansado, tan cansado de correr…_

– _Todavía la amo–_

 _¿Seguía sintiendo lo mismo?, ¿si quiera tenía derecho a amarla?_

– _Perdoname Dios, Leni–_

 _Por ella estaba dispuesto a soportar el desprecio completo del mundo, y sacrificarlo todo con tal de hacerla feliz por lo que en realidad nada había cambiado. Leni terminó por hallar a alguien que la hacía feliz, de seguro eso quería decirle la última vez que hablaron. De seguro Leni al fin comprendía que lo que él había hecho estaba mal, y que lo mejor era que los mantuviesen separados._

 _Al amparo de la fría luna, Lincoln lloró mientras rogaba por una segunda oportunidad, sin que nadie lo escuchase, sin que nadie fuese a consolarlo._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

–Y así concluimos la misa del domingo, como siempre, quiero agradecerles su asistencia y espero verlos la siguiente semana, ¡ha!, y no olviden que tendremos noche de bingo el jueves que viene por si quieren anotarse–

La pequeña congregación de no más de veinte personas esperó como de costumbre a que Lincoln descendiese los escalones y desfilase por el pasillo central para despedirse de él en la puerta. Con un apretón de manos, un abrazo o una reverencia, todos y cada uno de sus feligreses le deseó un buen día y lo dejaron a solas para que cerrase el templo hasta la siguiente ocasión.

–Nadie se anotó para el bingo…–, murmuró algo decepcionado al notar que la lista que dejó adherida a un lado de la puerta estaba en blanco, –Bueno, supongo que debería considerarme afortunado de que al menos vengan a misa, dentro de todo, sigue siendo una bendición–

No era para nadie un secreto que su pequeña capilla estaría cerca de cerrar de no ser por su presencia como único párroco en todo el pueblo, y por descarte, la única persona que podía realizar ciertos rituales para los católicos residentes. Lincoln, que había sido criado como un protestante no practicante, con énfasis en aquello de ser "no practicante", había hallado cierto confort en un principio dentro de su pequeña congregación que era lo suficientemente educada como para no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, pero aún así, era algo decepcionante el que fuesen tan pocos y el no tener a alguien de confianza entre ellos. Supuso que se trataba de una combinación entre el temor reverencial por la figura de un cura a pesar de su juventud y la clase de crianza que esas personas recibieron, de seguro muy distinta a la suya. De un modo u otro, poco importaba al hijo pródigo de los Loud, que un día huyó de casa para jamas regresar, perseguido por los pecados de alguien demasiado joven para comprender la magnitud de sus actos, alguien que perdió la fe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su enorme fracaso como hijo y hermano, confabulados con su entonces descuidada forma de ver la vida, lo llevaron por una senda oscura de la que solo pudo salir por obra y gracia divina. Estaba por ello convencido de que su labor se encontraba sirviendo a su pequeña congregación y a cualquier otra persona que pudiese requerirla. Aquella era la única forma en la que recibiría absolución por sus pecados. Sin embargo, el servir de forma piadosa, y el encontrar abrigo dentro de las escrituras hacían poco por mantener a raya a la soledad. Seguía siendo un hombre después de todo, con las mismas pulsiones y necesidades de cualquier otro.

Sus manos temblaron ante el prospecto de hacer una llamada y preguntar cómo estaba, pero deshecho esa traicionera idea en cuanto su corazón le recordó el dolor que había provocado.

Volver a verla, si quiera una última vez era posiblemente la mayor ambición que albergaba en su pecho, y estaba más que dispuesto a prescindir de ella con tal de otorgarle la paz y el amor que en su tiempo fue incapaz de dar..

–Pero todavía te tengo a ti–, susurró despacio, acariciando las cuentas de un rosario en una plegaría silenciosa.

–¿Señor Loud?–

Lincoln se giró rápidamente y se encontró con una joven de aspecto sereno que lo observaba con distinguida curiosidad. Aclarándose la garganta, trató de retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta.

–Lincoln, ¿me ha estado evitando?–

¿Qué responder?, obviamente no con la verdad porque eso la animaría, le dejaría saber que su presencia lo estaba afectando y eso era lo que Lincoln justamente trataba de evitar. Debía por ello jugar con cuidado sus cartas y mantenerse un paso adelante, aunque últimamente eso le costaba bastante. – _¿De verdad sería tan malo perder?, ¿aunque sea solo una vez?–_ , le sugirió su traicionera consciencia antes de que pudiese acallar el fuego que con tanto ahínco trataba de suprimir _._ Sí, era un hombre de Dios, pero hombre al fin y al cabo y Laura debía de darse cuenta de ello, Laura… Laura no debería tentarlo con la imposibilidad que presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Ella no tenía siquiera una idea del motivo por el que se unió al sacerdocio, pues de saberlo, estaba seguro de que la haría retroceder asqueada.

–Para nada–, contestó con una sonrisa forzada, –Tan solo me sorprendí porque creí que ya todos se habían ido–

Ella le sonrió incrédula, apenas ocultando en su aparente dulzura esa pizca de malicia que sacaba a flor de piel en presencia de Lincoln.

Y sin embargo jamas dejaba de ser una persona en extremo tierna, tan parecida a…

– _Lo juraste Loud_ –, se recordó a si mismo, – _Juraste que jamas volverías a caer, que resistirías toda tentación en su nombre para no convertirte_ _de nuevo en ese hombre_ –

–Esperaba que me acompañases a mi auto–

Podría haberle dicho que no, aunque con ello solo lograría retrasar las cosas porque Laura seguiría insistiendo hasta salirse con la suya. Honestamente no comprendía el motivo de que esa joven fuese a misa, sencillamente no tenía sentido porque Laura no era una mujer cristiana, todo lo contrario.

Despreciaba profundamente a la iglesia, y se lo había hecho saber desde un inicio.

–Claro, vamos–

Ese peligroso juego del amor… Lincoln lo había jugado antes, antes de que sus labios probasen del cáliz amargo que significaba su salvación, y entrase en comunión con Cristo Redentor..

Si ella supiese lo que había hecho, y conociese a todas las personas a las que traicionó jamas le hubiese pedido que la acompañase hasta su auto, ni hubiese puesto su antebrazo a disposición, ni entrelazado sus dedos mientras hablaba sobre nimiedades que de otro modo Lincoln hubiese encontrado insoportables.

¿No fue así cómo comenzó la primera vez?, ¿y cómo acabó eso?

Su cobarde escape de casa y directo al único lugar en que lo acogerían, a ocultarse del disgusto de su familia y las lagrimas inocentes de la joven de la que se aprovechó.

–Es un hermoso día, ¿no es así Lincoln?–

– _No deberías tocarme_ –, quería decir, – _No tienes idea de lo que he hecho, no tienes idea de todos los pecados que he cometido–_

–Así es Laura–

El viejo modelo los esperaba a apenas unas cuantas calles, aparcado junto a un parquimetro que no funcionaba. Ambos sabían que no había necesidad de caminar tanto porque existía espacio de sobra para que Laura dejase el vehículo afuera de la capilla.

Era una de muchas tretas que él aceptaba gustoso, porque ansiaba la compañía de alguien más, y la extrañaba tanto que no sabía cómo lidiar con la soledad. No era tan terrible que dedicase algunos cuantos minutos de su vida para conversar con alguien que quería estar a su lado, incluso si las intenciones de esa persona no eran puras.

–Mi invitación sigue en pie, así que si tienes apetito yo podría preparar algo para ti…–

El modo en que decía esas palabras, inclinándose de forma paulatina hasta dejar su cabello reposando sobre el hombro izquierdo de Lincoln, inundando la nariz del cura con una esencia floras distinta a la del desinfectante con aroma a limón que se había impregnado a su ropa después de tanto tiempo limpiar la capilla. Era un cruel recordatorio de lo que solía ser la vida antes de que tomase sus votos.

–Lo siento–, contestó Lincoln de forma automática, –Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma–

Laura sacudió los hombros y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, –Al final tendré lo que quiero, Lincoln, así que date por vencido y cena conmigo–, le dijo antes de subir a su carro y encenderlo, –Prometo respetar tu virtud–, añadió sonriendo.

Lincoln soltó una carcajada y dio media vuelta, –Que tengas un buen día Laura–, contestó caminando de regreso al templo, pensando en que pasaría el resto del domingo haciendo reparaciones para que el lugar no se fuese abajo. No alcanzó a caminar unos cuantos metros para que el rugir de un motor lo hiciese saltar.

–¡Te veré el jueves Lincoln!–

Se río, fuerte, con ganas, como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?

–Supongo que esto te divierte–, murmuró mirando al cielo, –Si que es un camino raro el que escogiste para mi–

Volvió a casa meditando sobre su día y todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, pensando en que en menos de una semana volvería a verla…

Para cuando regresó a la casa parroquial estaba tan decidido a no pensar en Laura que se dedicó a organizar los viejos archivos eclesiásticos por orden alfabético, confiando en que la monotonía de sus labores le ayudaría a apagar su cerebro, y en cuanto eso probó ser inútil recayó en ese viejo habito infantil de hablar consigo mismo, tan solo para rellenar el silencio.

–Hola amigos, soy Lincoln Loud y esta… es mi vida–, anunció a una audiencia expectante.

Hacía ya muchos años, Lincoln regresó a casa después de cumplir un par de años en un colegio militar. La institución no era para nada de renombre, tomando en cuenta que podía permitirse el admitir alumnos como Lincoln que para todos los efectos eran casos de caridad. Durante ese tiempo, el joven Loud conocería a una persona que sería fundamental en su futuro y que lamentablemente había fallecido hacía ya un buen tiempo, era por ello que se decidió a continuar su labor, a seguir la voluntad del padre celestial.

La única persona que creyó ciegamente en él se merecía tener un sucesor digno, y él se esforzaba día a día por ser esa persona aunque últimamente, se preguntaba mucho lo que hubiese sido regresar a casa y que Leni lo estuviese esperando. Sin embargo, lo que creyó sería el regreso a su hogar acabó por ser el detonante que lo empujase a abandonar de forma definitiva a su familia, todo esto sin siquiera poner un pie dentro de la casa y mucho menos hablar con Leni.

–Se preguntarán cómo terminé así…–, dijo cabizbajo, –Yo me pregunto lo mismo todos los días. No es sencillo el vivir de esta manera, pero es la única manera en la que sé que mi alma estará a salvo–

Dos años tardó en descubrir lo mucho que sus acciones afectaron a su hermana, dos años en los que creyó que regresaría a ella y que todo sería como antes, ¡si claro!, cómo si acaso unas simples disculpas pudiesen borrar sus crímenes.

La pobre ni siquiera comprendía que lo que su hermano menor le hizo era imperdonable.

¿Cuál era la palabra que usaron sus padres para describirla?, era…

Era mejor no pensar en ello, de todos modos odiaba esa palabra.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Laura Llegó a su casa apenas en diez minutos, revisando con un nada disimulado interés la información desperdigada sobre su mesa de centro. Cualquier persona que entrase la creería una acosadora por tener tantas fotos del hombre, ¿pero cómo culpar a sus potenciales visitas si en realidad, estaba acosando a alguien?, independiente de ello, sabía que ya era hora de limpiar pero antes…

–Hola mamá–

Era domingo y si no llamaba a casa sus padres se preocuparían mucho y querrían viajar a visitar por algunos días. No podía permitir aquello porque pondría en peligro todo su trabajo por comprender a la oveja negra de la familia, la persona de la que todos hablaban pero nadie se atrevía a mencionar su nombre.

–Todo bien, me gusta este lugar. Es muy tranquilo–

Sonrió tranquilamente mientras relataba su semana, dejando fuera ciertos detalles que era mejor pasar por alto, detalles tales como los encuentros "casuales" con un hombre algo mayor cuya compañía ansiaba de forma constante. Obviamente, su madre haría preguntas si es que le hablaba sobre esa persona, y no solo porque se tratase de un hombre mayor, sino por el hecho de que era un hombre y no una mujer.

–¿Qué cuándo podrán visitar?, pues… el departamento es muy pequeño, ¿qué dices si yo los visito el siguiente fin de semana?–

Su familia tenía la expectativa de que seguiría los pasos de su padre que se casó joven con su madre, y que construiría un hogar similar, por lo que el acto de mudarse por su cuenta fue tomado como un acto de rebeldía. Para todos los efectos, le consideraban demasiado joven para tomar esa clase de decisiones, pero eso poco le importaba. Ansiaba conocer la verdad y la mejor forma de conseguirla era directo desde la fuente.

Se sentó sobre la cama y acarició con la yema de los dedos aquella fotografía que su madre le obsequió muy a regañadientes de su padre y del resto de la familia. El chico peliblanco le sonreía desde la impresión con inequívoca alegría, sosteniendo en todo momento la mano de su madre. Se veían… no, no podía imaginar que se veían así porque eran hermanos, incluso si al tío Lincoln ya no lo consideraban uno de los Loud, tenía la certeza de que era en realidad una buena persona y que esos rumores solo eran una exageración que se solucionaría en cuanto hablase con él.

Aunque para eso tendría que dejar de aparentar el ser otra persona… Quizás sí debería de jugar con Lincoln, era obvio que estaba comprometido con su iglesia y era algo cruel el fastidiarlo siempre con la mentira que era Laura.

Mientras escuchaba a su madre cuchichear a mil por hora sobre su nueva linea de diseños, Lyle se quitaba el vestido para reemplazarlo por jeans ajustados y una camiseta negra, se vio a si mismo en el espejo, dio una vuelta sacudiendo su largo cabello para finalizar con la misma clase de sonrisa devastadora que le gustaba utilizar con Lincoln.

–Vaya, ahora sé porqué me confundió con una chica–, murmuró en medio de la conversación, dejando en silencio a su madre.

–¿Qué dijiste hijo?–, preguntó Leni desde el otro lado de la linea, –Lyle… ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi amor–

Negó con la cabeza de inmediato, –No es nada mamá, no te preocupes–, contestó, –Los veré pronto, te amo a ti y a papá–

Cortó antes de que pudiesen hacerse más preguntas, con el corazón acelerado al revelar algo tan íntimo de forma tan descuidada.

Y hablando de descuidos…

–No va a odiarme por pretender ser otra persona–, razonó, –Es demasiado blanco como para guardarme rencor, y tomando en cuenta que somos familia…–

Golpeó con el puño el colchón, odiando la forma en que su corazón latía a la mera mención de su nombre. Se suponía que eran familia y además, pues bueno… a él jamas le llamaron la atención los hombres aunque con Lincoln era diferente, y odiaba eso, odiaba lo mucho que el peliblanco lo sacaba de su zona de confort.

–Es algo pasajero–, trató de convencerse, –Digo, es normal que me agrade, somos familia después de todo, familia… solo familia y nada más…–

 **:::**

 **:::**

Bruh, ¿qué es lo que hago?


	23. Lyracoln Crossover c

**:::  
** :::  
:::

Sin fines de lucro.

 **:::**

 **;;;**

 **:::**

El viejo no volvió, su padre… su padre no regresó.

Lemy ya tenía pensado el ir a buscarlo, lo único que lo detenía era la persona que le había puesto un cuchillo al cuello.

–Hey, ¿qué demonios te pasa?, ¿acaso crees que soy una de esas cosas?–

Una persona normal, cualquier persona normal, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de amenazar a alguien que básicamente lo tenía a su merced, pero Lemy Loud no había logrado nada en su vida siendo complaciente ni cobarde. Eso no significaba que fuese un tonto, todo lo contrario. El muchacho se manejaba con las palabras cuando debía hacerlo. Sabía controlar su temperamento, al menos cuando era necesario. Solo por ello dejó el revolver donde estaba, bien acomodado en sus pantalones.

Se trataba de demostrar fuerza sin caer en la agresividad. No era una víctima indefensa que se dejaría pisotear, pero tampoco era alguien buscando una pelea.

–Mira, no busco problemas, tan solo quiero salir a buscar a alguien–

La hoja del cuchillo pasó por su mejilla para luego desaparecer, dejando a Lemy todavía a la defensiva.

–Lo siento, tenía que asegurarme–

Se giró lentamente, con ambas manos en alto y sonrió.

Vaya… al parecer se había sacado la lotería.

–Que raro, te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco–

El joven infló el pecho, ¿quién lo diría?, incluso en ese asqueroso pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios existía gente con buen gusto musical. No le gustaba alardear, pero el talento que heredó de su madre no lo había desperdiciado y prueba de ello eran las fans que reconocían su nombre.

–Descuida, no es la primera vez que sucede–, respondió con falsa modestia, –Lemy Loud, es un placer conocerte…–

–Lyna–, le contestó la joven del cuchillo, sin ofrecer más detalles.

Lyna, de cabello rubio con un mechón azul que le cubría un ojo, alta y delgada y de nariz respingada. Vistiendo una casaca azul claro con jeans negros que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y que pusieron al corazón de Lemy a latir por algo más que el miedo. Era un estilo algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado, tomando en cuenta que su madre y Sam, salvo por el cabello, parecían haber adoptado el gusto de Mick Swagger por el glam. Afortunadamente ni él ni su hermana siguieron el mismo camino.

Lyna, Lyna, Lyna… ¿por qué le sonaba ese nombre?. Estaba seguro de que la chica no era parte de su club de fans o la hubiese reconocido al instante porque a alguien así no se la olvida.

Lemy esperó a que dijese más, que pidiese un autógrafo o algo por el estilo para hacer su jugada pero nada de eso sucedió. Lyna parecía estar demasiado ocupada mirando al piso, hasta que de un momento a otro sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro del joven rockero.

Sus planes por rockear el mundo de esa rubia duraron poco.

–De veras que te pareces a él–, murmuró ella con remarcado interés, –Aunque tú eres mucho más guapo, y por cierto, ¿dónde está?–

Lo había olvidado por completo, ¡Lincoln seguía allí afuera y debía ir a rescatarlo!, ¡pronto!, ¡en cualquier minuto!

O en cuanto sus pies dejasen de estar pegados al piso por el miedo.

–Oh, entonces lo conoces–, susurró con rencor Lemy, escondiendo lo avergonzado que se sentía por no salir a enfrentar a esa cosa y salvar a su padre. 

–Lo he visto por aquí–, respondió ella con los brazos cruzados, –Parece ser un gran sujeto–, añadió algo sarcástica.

Lemy no quiso preguntar de dónde venía esa actitud respecto a Lincoln, pero le agradaba, le parecía genial que alguien más viese detrás de la máscara que utilizaba su padre.

–¿Quieres beber algo?, va por mi cuenta–, le ofreció la rubia caminando hacía la barra.

Lemy sacudió los hombros y la siguió, –¿Sabes qué?, esté día ha sido una completa locura–, dijo con una tensa sonrisa.

– _Los disparos se detuvieron, lo que significa que volverá en cualquier instante o que murió–_

La duda lo colmaba, si Lincoln había tenido éxito entonces regresaría por su cuenta. ¡Era completamente lógico!. Lo había visto enfrentarse a esas cosas sin pestañear y siempre salía ileso así que pelear contra un par de ellos no debería ser un problema.

A menos que estuviese mal herido, o que se hubiese quedado sin balas.

– _El viejo de verdad parecía asustado, debería… debería… –_

–Dame lo más fuerte que tengas–, gruñó al darse cuenta de que Lyna lo observaba, apenas ladeando la cabeza mientras que Lemy seguía debatiéndose entre correr o quedarse.

– _De seguro está bien, digo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?–_

Lyna le guiñó un ojo y saltó por sobre la barra, recogió unas cuantas botellas, una coctelera y le preparó un trago a Lemy. Ambos bebieron por un buen rato, conversando de nimiedades en las que Lemy se distraía para no pensar en su padre, que debía de seguir allí afuera.

– _Si sigue vivo de seguro escapó y nos dejó atrás–,_ pensó, – _Esa es la clase de persona que es, siempre huyendo–_

Eso último sonaba a una mentira. El mismo hombre que lo salvó frente al lago no era la clase de cobarde que escaparía de una pelea y sin embargo…

– _Ya te abandonó una vez, ¿por qué no lo haría de nuevo?–_

Poco a poco el alcohol fue nublando su juicio, entumeciendo el temor hasta convertirlo en una molestia ínfima al igual que la preocupación por su padre.

El viejo… Lincoln…

Si de verdad estaba muerto jamas se lo perdonaría.

–Hey Lemy, estaba pensando… ¿te gustaría que hiciésemos equipo para escapar de este basurero?, estoy segura de que entre los dos lograremos salir de Silent Hill–

¿Salir?, ¡claro que necesitaba salir!, tenía que escapar de Silent Hill para regresar a su familia y alertar a todo el mundo de que el maldito pueblo estaba encantado.

–¿De verdad crees que entre los dos podamos?–, preguntó vaciando su copa, –Lincoln ha estado tratando de hacer lo mismo pero…–

– _Deja de pensar, deja de pensar, ¡DEJA DE PENSAR!–_

Lyna le sirvió otro trago el cual bebió a fondo, azotando el vaso contra el mostrador en un gesto de rabia impotente.

–Creo que puedo ayudar, y contigo a mi lado me sentiría más segura–

Se sentía muy mareado y cansado, necesitaba una siesta, necesitaba…

–Muy bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?–

Por fuera se mantenía más o menos integro, pero por dentro, estaba hecho un completo desastre. Si tan solo pudiese caminar hasta esa puerta, abrirla y ver a Lincoln entonces todo regresaría a la normalidad, y tanto su padre como Lyna de la pesadilla en la que estaban atrapados.

– _Vas a arrepentirte Lemy–_

–¿No vas a esperar a Lincoln?–

Lo decía con tal condescendencia que dejó sorprendido a Lemy, ¿por qué motivo esa chica se mostraría tan hostil al hablar de Lincoln?, es decir, puede que Lemy no le tuviese siquiera una pizca de cariño, pero al menos tenía un motivo a diferencia de Lyna.

–Claro, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?–, la cuestionó en tono sarcástico, –¿Qué haríamos sin Lincoln?–

Sus manos temblaban, su piel estaba cubierta de sudor y ni siquiera con el alcohol entumeciendo sus sentidos podía mantener a raya el miedo que sentía.

–¿Te sientes bien?, no me digas que de verdad quieres ir a buscarlo–

Lo estaba matando por dentro, ¿qué se supone que debía decir?, era… era su padre, ¡debería ir a buscarlo!

–Yo… yo debería…–

Lyna se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente, de cerca, se parecía mucho a Lyra salvo por lo del cabello y la vestimenta. Su hermana siempre usaba prendas en tonos oscuros. Púrpura y negro, ese era su guardarropas. En cambio Lyna era todo un contraste con colores encendidos, energéticos.

Casi le recordaba a su hermana antes de que se fuese a vivir con Lincoln porque en ese entonces, cuando vivían los cuatro juntos ella se veía mucho más feliz.

–Nadie te culparía por dejarlo atrás, después de todo supongo que hay alguien importante que te espera, y si tuvieses que elegir entre quedarte con Lincoln o ir con esa persona, de seguro elegirías a esa persona–

A pesar de su borrachera Lemy logró ponerse en guardia, agarrando torpemente el revolver antes de que Lyna lo detuviese.

–¿Quieres saber cómo sé todo eso?–, preguntó de forma enigmática y algo seductora, –Pues… encontré a Lincoln en un par de ocasiones, y supe entonces que estaba huyendo de algo–

– _De nosotros–_ , concluyó Lemy, – _Se estaba escondiendo de Lyra, de verdad quiso matarse para no volverla a ver–_

–Ella también quiere que Lincoln regrese–, protestó Lemy, carente de convicción, –Y bueno… ¿de verdad sería justo dejarlo aquí?, a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi papá y me salvó la vida, eso debería contar, ¿no lo crees?–

Lyna sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Lemy como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

La misma clase de gestos que su hermana hacía cuando olvidaba que ambos ya eran mayores de edad y que Lemy podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

–¿Y eso es lo mismo que tú quieres?–

Jugó con él como quiso, y Lemy…

–¿La pondrás en peligro para salvarlo?–

…Ni siquiera se resistió.

–¿Quién eres realmente?–, preguntó asustado poniendo distancia entre los dos, –Leí… leí que este lugar vuelve locas a las personas así que… Lincoln…–

Lo que decía ya ni siquiera tenía sentido, tan solo balbuceaba tambaleándose mientras que el cuarto giraba alrededor de su persona. Tanto el piso como el techo cambiaron súbitamente de lugar hasta que Lemy se encontró a si mismo recostado en un amplio sofá con Lyna a su lado.

–Mi papá me espera–

Se quedó dormido, y al despertar Lyna seguía a su lado.

–Al parecer se acabó, es seguro salir–

Lemy se apartó de ella y se tambaleó hasta la puerta, la abrió de par en par y encontró un mundo gris, cubierto de una especie niebla que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la mirada.

Sin rastros de Lincoln ni de las criaturas, sin nadie salvo Lyna que al salir le extendió una mano. – ¿Vienes conmigo?–, preguntó de forma serena, y Lemy, no teniendo otra opción se decidió a seguirla.

De verdad lo había abandonado, Lincoln… se había quedado nuevamente solo para salvarle el pellejo mientras que él se escondía como un cobarde.

Vaya hijo que resultó ser…

 **:::**

 **:::**

Corrió, y disparó y siguió corriendo, quemando con cada paso el oxigeno en sus pulmones, haciendo arder sus músculos al evadir la grotesca forma que de forma torpe y laboriosa arrastraba los pies, entonando con ese agujero que parecía ser una boca una tonada terrible y a la vez familiar, una suerte de distorsión que se acrecentaba conforme se acercaba y separaba los brazos, cortando piel y carne en el proceso.

Lincoln logró retroceder unos cuantos metros más, poniendo distancia entre esa cosa y su hijo, pensando en cómo se las arreglaría para encontrarse con Lemy sin que lo siguieran.

Un paso en falso lo llevó demasiado cerca de la criatura, que haciendo tronar las cuerdas lo dejó casi sin sentido. El sonido, casi imperceptible y a la vez asfixiante, lo golpeó de lleno, tal como si de un maso se tratase.

Un fuerte chirrido de carne y metal, un quejido suave y el golpe seco de su espalda dando contra un muro y el temor de que aquel frío que recorría su nuca fuese algo más que la humedad de la pared. La lengua oscura, correosa y vil del ser se agitaba de un lado al otro, pasando cerca del rostro de Lincoln, que aún aturdido por el golpe tocó la parte trasera de su cuello.

Vio la palma de su mano con resignación, no era la primera vez que salía herido de una pelea y estaba seguro de que si salía vivo volvería a pasar.

La lengua del monstruo envolvió su mano, lamiendo la sangre, casi como si se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho.

Lo peor fue que Lincoln no se apartó de inmediato, lo peor fue lo reconfortado que se sintió al escuchar el murmullo inhumano que le llegaba directo al corazón para estrujarlo con una vieja emoción que sabía jamas lograría borrar. De ese modo, apoyado contra la pared, cansado y derrotado, contempló al monstruo extendiendo sus brazos para recibirlo. Sin las cuerdas de por medio, una gruesa capa de tejido fue a dar al piso. Lo que en un inicio era un muro de músculo recubierto de piel gris enfermiza dio paso a un torso carmesí que se confundía con la oscuridad propia de la pesadilla, de claro relieve femenino el cual se hallaba completamente expuesto en una simulación de sensualidad.

Todo cobraba sentido en su mente, que al quedar libre de la influencia del sonido era capaz de captar los gemidos de la criatura que de forma insistente tiraba de su mano usando su lengua, en nerviosos temblores que sacudían su forma por completo.

Ahora comprendía a la mentira dentro de la mentira.

Levantó la escopeta por última vez y vació dos cartuchos en el agujero de la garganta, haciendo estallar el frágil relleno carnoso del monstruo el cual retrocedió ofendido, después de eso, tomó su cuchillo y le apuñaló, cortando piel y grasa, abriendo la cubierta carmesí para revelar un tercer cuerpo, mucho más delicado que el bruto original, más acabado que la deforme figura femenina que se hallaba detrás de las cuerdas, de apariencia casi humana salvo por la grotesca lengua que dominaba la totalidad de su rostro.

Una lengua llena de mentiras que en realidad no podía reconfortarlo, pero que trataba, y eso… eso era lo que más le dolía.

No existía forma alguna de reparar lo que ya estaba hecho, no podía salvar lo inexistente.

–Te pareces a ella–, susurró horrorizado, antes de enterrar el cuchillo en el temple de la criatura que dejó escapar un débil gemido para luego colapsar.

El sonido seguía vibrando en medio de sus orejas.

Una canción que creía reconocer de su pasado, resonando de forma insistente en las paredes de su hogar.

Una mentira que creyó haber superado y que Silent Hill ahora usaba en su contra.

–Tengo que terminar con la pesadilla–

Puso el cañón del arma justo debajo de su paladar, ya recargada y lista, y pensó en lo sencillo que sería todo una vez tirase del gatillo. Ya no tendría que correr para escapar del hecho de que le había fallado a sus hijos y a toda su familia, no estaría obligado a fingir frente a un montón de desconocidos cada vez que alguien conectase los puntos y se acercase a dar con el padre de los chicos, porque siempre, siempre había alguien que intentaba obtener una primicia, y que gran primicia sería que los hijos de Luna Loud fuesen producto del incesto…

Nadie jamas podría saber que tenía hijos, ni siquiera podía discutirlo con sus amigos, de los que se alejó para mantener a Lyra y Lemy a salvo.

En realidad, ¿por que seguir peleando?, ya estaba allí, en el infierno, ¿qué más le quedaba por hacer?

Sería tan sencillo como conducir su camioneta y salirse del camino hasta hundirla en las profundas y oscuras aguas de Toluca, o al menos así parecería, hasta que Lyra apareciese a buscar a su hermano, y luego Luna y el resto de la familia.

Lemy… debía volver con su hijo.

–Lemy debe estar asustado, será mejor que lo encuentre–, murmuró cansado, –Después de eso… pues ya pensaré en algo–

– _Pronto, pronto_ –, le susurraba su consciencia, – _En cuanto lo saque de aquí podré irme a dormir, y se irá con Lyra, Luna y Sam y yo… yo ya veré qué hacer…–_

Se puso de pie y limpió el cuchillo, recogió su arma y emprendió el camino de regreso, esperando que su muchacho no se hubiese metido en más problemas.

Vio con trepidación que la criatura seguía moviéndose, su lengua, en toda su aborrecible extensión seguía tratando de aferrarse a la pierna de Lincoln. Esta vez, la apuñaló en el pecho, esperando así atravesar su corazón.

–No sé cómo pude querer a alguien como tú–, murmuró al escuchar sus últimos estertores, –Ni sé cómo pudiste pretender por tanto tiempo–

Al cabo de un buen rato, Lincoln se alejó en búsqueda de su hijo.

Al cabo de un buen rato, el corazón de la criatura volvió a latir, y sus delicados brazos se las arreglaron para juntar ambas partes de la cubierta carmesí, luego, comenzó a arrastrarse en búsqueda de Lincoln.

 **:::**

 **:::**

–¿Por qué no funciona?–

Estaba cerca, muy cerca de encontrar una señal, eso hasta que su radio murió.

–¡Asqueroso pedazo de chatarra!–, gritó la joven golpeando el tablero del auto, –¡Funciona de una maldita vez!–

–¿Estas segura de que no agotaste la batería?–

Lyra soltó un grito mientras saltaba hacia el asiento del copiloto, solo para encontrarse con una sonriente Laura.

–¡Laura!–, exclamó ya más calmada, –Casi me matas del susto–

Laura alzó una ceja complacida, –Papá me pidió que te vigilase, por si intentabas hacer algo tan estúpido como visitar Silent Hill–, le dijo, –Y es aquí donde te encuentro–

–Creo que tengo una pista–, se defendió Lyra buscando nuevamente la frecuencia misteriosa, –Pero la estúpida radio se niega a funcionar–

Laura se cruzó de brazos observando como Lyra trataba en vano de sintonizar con una de las muchas extrañas ondas que provenían de Silent Hill, sin saber que mucho de lo que se escuchaba de ese lugar era mejor ignorarlo, ¿pero cómo culparla siendo que sabía casi nada del infame pueblo maldito?.

Todavía era temprano, pero allá en las montañas la noche solía llegar más pronto de lo que uno pudiese esperar, Laura definitivamente no quería quedar atrapada en ese aterrador cementerio con un coche en pana, porque ese tipo de cosas solían suceder en Silent Hill y sus alrededores todo el tiempo.

–Lyra… ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir para convencerte de que quedarte aquí es una mala idea?–

De verdad quería poner énfasis en lo riesgoso que era detenerse a descansar por esos caminos, y no solo por que un pueblo encantado descansaba cerca, sino también por todas las otras cosas malas que pasaban en los alrededores, desde secuestros hasta violaciones y homicidios, no en grandes números, pero si los suficientes como para que la mayor parte de las personas desistiese de visitar el lago Toluca y sus cercanías. Sin embargo, Lyra no quería escuchar razones, tan solo deseaba volver a escuchar a Lemy y a Lincoln por la radio para así poder ir en su ayuda.

El peligro no le importaba.

–Lyra, lo mejor será que volvamos a Ashville, allí podremos esperar a tu familia–, rogó Laura.

Lyra alejó las manos de la radio y hundió sus uñas en la tapicería del asiento, de seguro tendría que pagar más si seguía así, sin resultados.

Lemy… Lemy estaba perdido allí en algún lugar, y ella no tenía idea de cómo rescatarlo.

–No es lógico–, murmuró, –Un pueblo embrujado en el que la gente desaparece misteriosamente, no es lógico, no puede ser real–

Si tuviese una nota de rescate, o alguna otra pista… su hermano era cuasi famoso, por lo que alguien debió haberlo visto.

Era imposible que se desvaneciese en la nada, y mucho menos por culpa de algo tan irrisorio como una maldición.

–Pero Lincoln lo creía, y ahora desapareció junto con mi hermano–

La horrible realización de que aquella ridícula creencia era compartida por Lincoln, una de las personas a las que más respetaba la sacudió por completo. Lincoln amaba los programas sobre lo sobrenatural, pero sabía que eran ficción, juegos de luces y actuaciones para mantener al público entretenido. Su padre sabía que en la vida real, nada de lo que veía en esos programas existía.

El que pasase años investigando algo de esa naturaleza iba en contra de todo lo que Lyra conocía sobre Lincoln.

El que su hermano fuese a buscarlo era incluso más extraño.

–No entiendo el que Lemy tratase de encontrarlo–, se lamentó, –Lemy odiaba a su padre, creí que se alegraría de saber que había muerto–

–Pero tú lo querías, ¿verdad?–

Lyra no registró de inmediato la pregunta, o mejor dicho, no captó completamente lo que implicaban sus respuestas.

–Más de lo que puedes imaginar–

Laura, con un nudo en la garganta siguió adelante.

–Lo amabas–

Era la viva imagen de alguien con el corazón roto, al igual que James al hablar sobre Mary.

–Nunca deje de amarlo–

El modo en que Lyra hablaba de Lincoln, la forma casi romántica con la que se refería a él… Laura pudo haber esperado algo así de James por Mary, de hecho, en las pocas ocasiones en las que hablaron sobre ella le quedaba más que claro lo dañado que quedó su padre con la enfermedad y posterior muerte de Mary y su incapacidad de llenar el vacío que dejó su partida.

No era normal el escuchar la misma clase de emoción de los labios de esa joven al nombrar a Lincoln.

–También amo a James, es… es mi padre después de todo, digo, a pesar de su personalidad sigue siendo un gran tipo–

No sabía cómo abordar esa pregunta, y ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese conveniente averiguar más estando tan cerca de Silent Hill. –Sé que no debería inmiscuirme y de hecho ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido a cuidarte, pero presiento que hay algo que no me estas diciendo–, le dijo con marcada honestidad.

Lyra respiró profundamente y se recriminó por haber abierto la boca, –No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando–, contestó molesta, sin querer confirmar lo que Laura de seguro sospechaba.

Para su fortuna, la mujer era mucho más compasiva que los periodistas que solían molestarla por detalles sobre su vida familiar o mejor dicho, sobre su madre y hermano.

–Esta bien, no tienes que decirlo. Pero eso solo me da más motivos para convencerte de regresar–

Lyra volvió a golpear el tablero y la radio siguió sin responder.

No pudo evitar romper en llanto, era demasiado para ella, tanto que no creía que su corazón soportase una segunda perdida.

Laura rodeó a Lyra entre sus brazos para consolarla, –Ya ya, ya verás como todo se soluciona–, le dijo, –Tu hermano debe ser un chico muy fuerte y estoy segura de que hará todo lo necesario para regresar contigo, y es por eso que debemos volver, ¿no querrás perderte tú también verdad?–

–Se reiría de mi–, contesto Lyra con una triste sonrisa, –No dejaría de sacarme en cara que tuvo que salvarme mientras lo salvaba–

El crujir de las hojas cercanas alertó a ambas mujeres, que al separarse, vieron a una figura surgir desde la nada, vistiendo un jersey blanco y pantalones de piel rojos. Esa mujer, de mirada intranquila y actitud desconfiada se paseó entre medio de las muchas lápidas del cementerio cercano, trazando con los dedos los nombres recién tallados de aquellos que llegaban a descansar a ese lugar.

–¿De dónde salió ella?–, preguntó Lyra con cuidado.

Laura tenía un nudo en la garganta, sin importar cuantos años hubiesen pasado de por medio, el hecho de que ella siguiese allí traía a la memoria los recuerdos sobre su padre y lo que ese pueblo le había hecho.

–No puede ser–

–¿La conoces?–

Nada sucedía al azar en Silent Hill, nada ocurría a menos que el pueblo mismo interfiriese.

–Tenemos que irnos, ahora–, sentenció Laura.

Pero Lyra tenía otros planes.

–Estoy buscando a alguien–, le dijo a la mujer desconocida mientras se acercaba a ella.

Laura fue detrás de ella, temiendo que en cualquier momento, la neblina del lago surgiese para llevárselas a ambas.

–Lyra, vuelve al auto–, pidió con urgencia, –Lyra, tenemos que irnos ahora–

–Es un chico de unos veinte años, con el cabello largo y una bandana–, insistió la joven artista, ignorando el terror que consumía a Laura al punto en que incluso moverse le parecía imposible, –Se llama Lemy, es mi hermano–, explicó Lyra enseñando una fotografía en su teléfono.

Los ojos de la extraña mujer se clavaron en Laura, luego, dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a Silent Hill, perdiéndose en la espesa niebla que surgió de la nada, a tan solo unos cuantos metros de Lyra.

–¿Adónde vas?–

Lyra apenas dio un par de pasos más antes de ser derribada, Laura se forzó a si misma a arrojarse sobre Lyra, sujetarla con ambos brazos e impedirle que siguiese adelante. La caída dejó a ambas desorientadas, con Laura resintiendo el golpe seco contra el suelo y Lyra perdiendo su teléfono y tragando un poco de tierra en el proceso. La niebla seguía esparciéndose alrededor y sobre el lago, consumiendo todo cuanto podían observar bajo el sol que poco a poco comenzaba a menguar. Dentro de poco vendría la noche y ese lugar se volvería exponencialmente más peligroso. Silent Hill, por su reputación, albergaba una buena cantidad de personajes que era mejor evitar, sin nombrar a las pandillas que de vez en cuando decidían realizar sus negocios aprovechando la quietud y soledad de esa área.

Con cada segundo, una trampa mortal se cernía sobre las dos.

–¡Espera!–, gritó Lyra perdiendo de vista a la extraña mujer, antes de girar, sentarse sobre su trasero y tratar de separarse de Laura.

–Suéltame Laura–, siseó Lyra, –Esa mujer debe haber salido de Silent Hill, ella debe saber dónde están–

Laura negó con la cabeza, y con algo de dificultad, se las arregló para levantarse antes que Lyra sin dejarla ir.

–No puedo dejar que la sigas–, se excusó Laura, –Por favor Lyra, tienes que escucharme–

–Suéltame Laura, ¡que me sueltes!–

–¡NO!–

Lyra la escuchó sollozar. Ambas estaban de rodillas, con Laura abrazándose de su cuello así que Lyra, sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía, comenzó a palmearle la espalda a Laura y a decirle que todo estaría bien. Era la clase de gestos que usaba cuando Lemy se sentía mal y el acto de chico duro se quebraba, la clase de cosas que Lincoln le había enseñado a hacer cuando se sentía frustrada porque mamá estaba de nuevo afuera haciendo quién sabe qué, y bueno, no era necesario ahondar en el motivo por el cual ese pequeño ejercicio de contención se volvió tan importante para ella, cuando meses después su madre le explicase que ya no volverían con el tío Lincoln y que la "amiga" a la que le presentaron, aquella chica tan genial a la que Lyra admiró de inmediato vendría a ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía.

El odió que sintió en ese entonces, la traición que a sus ojos su madre cometía y la certeza de que nada volvería a la normalidad estuvieron a punto de mutar la persona en la que se convertiría, y de no haber sido por Lincoln pues… no quería imaginar lo cruel y vindicativa que podría ser, porque en el fondo, parte de esa crueldad seguía viva, dormida claro esta, pero latente, esperando que la causa justa, el momento adecuado llegase.

Lyra abrazó a Laura con fuerza. No era culpa de ella que Lincoln y Lemy se perdiesen en Silent Hill, ni siquiera era su responsabilidad cuidar de una completa desconocida.

No la trataría mal, no a ella que le ofrecía su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio.

Ambas se pusieron de pie en cuanto la tarde avanzó sobre las montañas y cubrió el borde verdoso bajo sus sombras. Por seguridad, decidieron usar el auto de Laura para regresar a Ashville y en cuanto al carro rentado pues… si seguía allí lo recogerían al día siguiente.

Lyra se puso tras el volante, manejando a velocidad moderada por una solitaria carretera. Laura, a su lado, apenas se movía.

–Esa persona… yo la conozco–

La joven pianista y violinista clavó sus uñas en la piel sintética del volante. Hasta el momento, no había tomado en cuenta que el auto de Laura era una antigüedad.

Esperaba de corazón que el motor no fallase hasta que saliesen del bosque.

–No la he visto en años, ella… ella jamas salió de Silent Hill–

Casi podía ver la neblina detrás de ella, empañando las ventanas posteriores del vehículo, expandiéndose sobre el cristal hasta hacer que la luz desapareciese. Lincoln en su investigación lo mencionó muchas veces. El pueblo se traga a las personas, algo en Silent Hill los llama y luego los hace desaparecer, así nada más, sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar que alguien les acompañase siempre terminaba igual. Eso sin contar a los desafortunados que solo se hallaban en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado.

Laura también se lo había dicho, su padre, el señor Sutherland, James… él también visitó Silent Hill, junto con otras personas.

–Si la sigues quedarás atrapada al igual que Lincoln y tu hermano–, advirtió Laura, –Al igual que Eddie, al igual que Angela–

Laura se cubrió el rostro pero las imágenes seguían frescas en su memoria, los recuerdos de Eddie comiendo pizza y hablando consigo mismo, o Angela musitando en silencio con ese cuchillo carnicero, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, o al menos así le parecía a Laura que afortunadamente no era capaz de ver lo que ellos veían.

Sabía que James, durante su travesía por ese pueblo maldito, llegó a contemplar cosas tan terribles, tan… abominables, que incluso en la actualidad, rodeado de una nueva familia seguía teniendo horrendas pesadillas.

Existían heridas que no se curaban, y para ella, que ya no poseía la inocencia que le permitió salir de ese infierno sin un rasguño, no era una opción el regresar.

–No quiero que termines como ellos Lyra–

– _Y yo tampoco quiero acabar así–,_ pensó, – _Ojala esos dos sigan vivos, o dios me libre, no sé qué haré para mantener a esta chica a salvo–_

 **:::**

 **:::**

–Sam…–

–Lo entiendo Luna, no es justo dejar que los chicos se encarguen de todo cuando debería ser responsabilidad de toda la familia–

No era mucho pedir, no en realidad. Desde el principio, debieron haber sido las dos las que se encargasen de realizar el entierro simbólico de Lincoln, dado que su complicada situación así lo demandaba. En lo que concernía a Sam, el que Lyra tratase de lidiar con todo, incluso con la ayuda de Lemy, era sumamente injusto. No le importaba que se tratase de sus hijos, y esto, que obviamente nunca le diría a Luna, era el motivo principal por el cual no se opuso al viaje.

Lincoln no fue un buen padre, y el ver a sus chicos pasar por tantos problemas por culpa de él le parecía algo inaceptable.

¿Cómo sabía que la estaban pasando mal?, no era solo el que hubiese una muerte de por medio, cualquier persona cuerda se daría cuenta de que la perdida de un padre, incluso uno como Lincoln, no pasaría desapercibida para sus hijos.

Lo que realmente alertó a Sam y a Luna de que las cosas no iban fue fue lo que Lyra no les decía, y el hecho de que Lemy no las hubiese llamado. Eso era suficiente para encender las alarmas en casa y que las dos pagasen un vuelo que incluso con su buena situación resultaba algo excesivo.

–Gracias por acompañarme, de verdad que no sabría qué hacer por mi cuenta–

Sam dejó ir de forma momentánea su reciente resentimiento en contra de Lincoln y se enfocó en Luna.

–Te amo–, susurró besándola tiernamente, e ignorando el flash de varios celulares.

Tal era el precio de la fama, incluso esos momentos privados acababan siendo públicos.

–¿Quieres hablar sobre él?–, preguntó con amabilidad, –Sé que los últimos días han sido complicados y con la familia tan separada y todos tratando de encontrar el tiempo para lidiar con esto, pues… tal vez quieras desahogarte conmigo, digo… si tú quieres claro–

Luna sacudió los hombros, liberando algo de tensión en ello. En realidad, no estaba con ánimos de "abrirse" ni "compartir" ni nada por el estilo.

– ¿De qué hay que hablar?, Lincoln ya está muerto, no hay nada que podamos hacer–

Sam trató de protestar antes de que el anunció de abordaje la interrumpiese. Al cabo de un par de horas, tanto ella como Luna se encontraban en sus asientos esperando a que el anuncio de turbulencia temprana pasara para que pudiesen partir. En el intertanto, se entretuvieron charlando y bebiendo hasta que Luna se puso a bostezar.

–Supongo que dormiremos durante el vuelo–, bromeó Sam, –Se sorprenderán mucho de que no destroces el avión con tu guitarra–

–Quizás haga algunos daños menores, para mantener mi reputación–, se defendió Luna, –Además… no estoy tan cansada–, añadió para luego bostezar.

Viendola así, era más que obvio el que Sam se hubiese enamorado de ella. Luna Loud era la chica perfecta, la que tenía todo lo que siempre soñó en una persona. Era lista, compasiva, divertida y muy sensual, sin mencionar que era inmensamente atractiva. Sin ánimos de verse superficial, debía reconocer que existía algo en ella que la volvía loca, algo que la atraía de forma constante y que estaba segura jamas llegaría a comprender en su totalidad.

–Vaya, ¿de verdad vas a dormir?–, río Sam al cubrir a Luna con una manta, –Creo que al fin maduraste Luna–

Luna la tomó de la mano y cerró los ojos, –Muy graciosa Sam–, alcanzó a decir antes de quedarse dormida.

Se veía muy tranquila, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a moverse debajo de sus parpados y su agarre se volvió más firme y desconsiderado.

– _¿Por qué tuviste que morir y arrastrarnos a todos contigo?_ –

Una nueva pesadilla, tan terrible como la de las noches anteriores. Luna no quería admitirlo, pero la muerte de Lincoln la estaba afectando cada día más. Sam imaginaba que el resto de las hermanas Loud y en especial Lynn y Rita también sufrían, pero no como Luna, nunca tanto como ella.

– _¿Por qué no pudiste desaparecer para siempre?, todo iba de maravilla sin ti–_

Luna, muy en lo profundo de su mente, en el lugar en que los sueños cobraban forma, vio a su hermano, una silueta gris y cansada recorriendo las quietas orillas de un lago. En perpetuo silencio, contemplando una a una las hojas muertas de los arboles, los guijarros empapados por la bruma matutina o quizás, el frío nocturno. Era difícil de comprender, imposible de contextualizar. Todo aquello que existía parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo, todo aquello que ella alguna vez amó se había convertido en una torpe imitación de Lincoln.

Fue en ese paraje de sus sueños que su hermano la recibió con la misma resignación con la que se despidieron por última vez.

Sin cruzar palabras, sin siquiera una explicación.

Tan solo Lincoln junto a las orillas del lago, con Luna besando sus labios para luego…

– _No, no lo hagas, por favor detente–_

Había un murmullo en las aguas, y cientos de miles de formas oscuras surgiendo desde la bruma.

– _Despierta, despierta, por lo que más quieras despierta–_

Lo que sucedió entonces la hizo despertar, porque entonces, sus brazos fueron al pecho de Lincoln y lo empujaron directamente sobre las aguas.

Hebras de negro cabello o quizás raíces sanguinolentas, pequeñas manos y ojos pálidos. Una congregación surgida desde las aguas arrastró a su hermano que sin luchar desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Luna abrió los ojos y vio a Sam completamente paralizada, por algún motivo tenía las mejillas empapadas, ¿acaso había estado llorando?, ¿por qué lloraría?

–Luna, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?–

– _Creo que maté a mi hermano–_ , quiso decir, – _Fui yo Sam, yo lo maté, lo empujé hasta que se suicidó–_

–¿Luna?–

Luna se incorporó en su asiento, agarró la primera botella de agua minera que estuvo a su alcance y la bebió de golpe. Durante el resto del viaje trató de permanecer despierta, evitando decirle a Sam lo que tanto temía, lo que en realidad la devoraba por dentro.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Esos dos, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo?

–Pero… te maté–, murmuró, –Estoy seguro de que lo hice, a los dos, yo les disparé–

La criatura que siempre lo perseguía y esa… cosa a la que mató, los dos estaban peleando de manera encarnizada, gruñendo y azotándose uno contra el otro como si no hubiese mañana.

–Tengo que encontrar a Lemy antes de que vea esto–

Se forzó a si mismo a seguir caminando, Lemy no estaba en el bar, lo que era normal en Silent Hill.

Nada parecía permanecer en el mismo lugar en ese asqueroso pueblo.

Apresuró el paso cuando los gemidos cambiaron de naturaleza.

–Ya cállense–

No podía darse el lujo de volver y llenarlos de agujeros, no tenía las municiones suficientes para eso aunque la tentación era casi irresistible.

Dio un vistazo de soslayo, solo para asegurarse de que no lo estuviesen siguiendo para luego, escupir algo de bilis sobre el pavimento.

Esas asquerosas… esas repugnantes aberraciones estaban fornicando.

–Estoy en el infierno–

 **:::**

 **:::**

Creo haber llegado al punto en el que esto debiese estar aparte del resto de las historias, así que si lo ordeno tal vez haga eso


	24. Jordacoln 2

**Y la lluvia cae.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Hice una secuela para un jordancoln que escribí hace tiempo

 **:::**

 **:::**

Danzaron bajo las tenues luces de un salón de conferencias, sin mayores pretensiones que aquellas que a su edad se podían permitir. Su encuentro, casual, accidental, no había sido otra cosa que una de las muchas vueltas del destino. Otro giro para añadir a la ruleta, otra variante en el inmenso mar de dudas que componía la vida de ambos.

Al llegar la noche, al desaparecer la gente, al finalizar la última canción, se tomaron de la mano y recordaron que una vez se amaron.

Un sueño de otoño que duró poco, al volver la lluvia a caer.

–Lincoln… ¿sigues despierto?–

Ignoró el ardor en su espalda producto de las uñas de la mujer que lo había arrastrado de regreso a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que lo vivido no era un sueño.

Una lastima a decir la verdad, puesto que tendría que enfrentar algo de lo que llevaba huyendo varios años.

–Necesito saber Lincoln–

Se dio media vuelta para enfrentarla, y la vio tal como el primer día, y como el último.

–Nunca te olvidé–, susurró, –Jamas pude hacerlo–

Jordan debió de confundir sus palabras porque le sonrió abiertamente, y él no tuvo el corazón para negarse. Era tan cálida y suave que le costaba trabajo pensar, y aún con todo eso sus otros recuerdos, aquellos que luchaba por mantener a raya lograron salir a flote.

No la había olvidado, ni lo que había hecho.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _Observó desde la distancia como discutían, siempre en silencio, siempre vigilante. A su lado, descansando sobre la acera, un viejo perro dormía plácidamente bajo su refugio de cartón. Era una tarde cualquiera de un día cualquiera para todos los demás, con el trafico propio de una ciudad pequeña y uno que otro transeúnte que al pasar lo miraba para luego seguir con su camino. Solo unos cuantos de ellos tuvieron la fortuna de captar lo que en realidad sucedía con aquel hombre de cabellera blanca oculta por una gorra roja y la pareja a la cual observaba, y que cosa más curiosa, que ocurrencia más desdichada que nada pudiesen hacer salvo lamentarse._

 _Pocos se dignaron a detenerse, demasiado ocupados con los dramas de sus propias vidas, y solo algunos, los menos, le dedicaron una mirada cargada de conmiseración. No era del todo imposible el notar los restos de un corazón roto que se perdía en las grietas del pavimento, ni el dolor que su rostro apenas podía ocultar. Lo que veían allí era a un hombre descubriendo una verdad universal, que por miserable que fuese, era necesario que comprendiese a cabalidad e hiciese suya._

– _Tenías razón–, murmuró mientras sostenía su teléfono y escuchaba la respiración agitada de aquella persona que le ayudó a descubrir la verdad, –Es tal y como dijiste, todo este tiempo ha estado jugando conmigo–_

 _Ignoró la oferta que le hacía esa persona de ir hasta allá y ayudarlo a confrontar a su novia, no por una falta de deseo, sino, porque no le veía el caso. Las cosas estaban más que claras, no tenía sentido seguir peleando contra lo inevitable._ _De haber sido una simple traición lo hubiese perdonado, no era de la clase de hombre que guardase rencor por otros ni que fuese incapaz de comprender que las personas se equivocaban._ _Tampoco_ _se trataba solamente de haberla perdido, porque aquello sucedía a diario a cientos de miles de otros y todos y cada q_ _uien_ _debía de aprender a superarlo. No sería la primera ni la última vez que algo así le sucediese, e incluso siendo que ella era especial, que ellos… bueno, eso ya no importaba._

 _Ahogó la impotencia y la rabia en lo más profundo de su ser, en medio de su pecho, allí, como recordatorio de lo que su ceguera le llevó a perder. No había caso con quedarse allí a contemplar el final de sus días con Jordan, ni de escuchar explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. Era lo suficientemente maduro como para seguir por su cuenta sin un quiebre escandaloso de por medio, incluso si no quería otra cosa que correr hasta ella y decirle que todavía la amaba y que nada más le importaba, que podía olvidarlo, dejarlo todo atrás si regresaba a su lado._

 _Renunciaría a su dignidad, por ella, renunciaría…_

– _No–, se dijo a si mismo en un hilo de voz, –No…–_

 _Ya era demasiado tarde. Le preguntó, ¡le rogó que dijese la verdad y ella lo negó vehementemente!, ¡le juró que nada malo sucedía!._

 _La traición pudo haberla superado como un lapsus de juicio, un error lo comete cualquiera pero… fue la facilidad con la que le mintió lo que quebró a Lincoln, la sencillez con la cual tejió el engaño, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones, escondiendo su bajeza justo bajo sus narices como si acaso él fuese un idiota._

 _De ningún modo podría volver a estar con alguien que jugó de forma tan vil con su persona._

 _Volvió a coger su teléfono,_ _y antes de que alcanzase a marcar fue ella quien le contactó._

– _Voy a desaparecer por un tiempo. Gracias por a_ _poyarme. T_ _e llamaré en cuanto todo se calme–_

 _S_ _abía que le frustraban sus respuestas cortas, sin embargo, estas eran todo lo que Lincoln podía ofrecer. Ya llegaría el día en el que serían capaces de discutirlo todo con más calma pero hasta entonces, tendrían que ser pacientes._

 _Esos dos seguía discutiendo y por lo visto no se detendrían, mas, Lincoln ya comenzaba a notar que la resistencia de Jordan comenzaba a acabarse. ¿Ya era señal de que darían el siguiente paso?, ¿era ese el preludio de lo que habría de acontecer?, pues a decir verdad no tenía idea._

 _La mujer a la que conocía no guardaba ninguna semblanza con aquella que le había sido infiel y a pesar de ello eran la misma persona._

– _Debería irme–, murmuró cabizbajo, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo en medio de la suave llovizna._

 _Ese día se despidió de Jordan sin que ella lo supiera, y no fue sino hasta semanas más tarde que la contactó para decirle que sabía todo sobre su aventura y que ya lo dejase en paz._

 _A_ _partir de entonces abandonó cualquier contacto con ella, y en efecto, desapareció del mapa de forma definitiva. No por eso dejó de pensar en ella pues en realidad, sería imposible el dejar de quererla._

 _Su calidez, su honestidad, su cariño… que miserable sería la vida sin ella._

 **:::**

 **:::**

Era… suave, y cálida. Tal como la recordaba.

–Todo este tiempo, ¿y sigues pensando en mi?–

Con delicadeza, trazó el contorno de sus labios y sus mejillas, su mentón, su cuello y sus brazos. Era cálida y suave y a la vez, real. Tan real que le dolía hasta los huesos el sentir nuevamente su piel, y saber que a pesar de la distancia seguía siendo susceptible. Aquellos viejos sentimientos que creía haber enterrado, los recuerdos amargos y dolorosos que por tantos años pensó haber superado se volvieron en su contra abriendo innumerables heridas, al punto en que sus más de cuatro décadas de deambular por la tierra le parecían infinitas. No se trataba solamente de la memoria cruenta de su separación, sino, del golpe a la realidad que lo moldeó para transformarlo en la clase de persona que creyó jamas llegaría a ser, y es que Lincoln Loud se había vuelto excepcionalmente cruel y desconfiado con el pasar de los años, apenas reservando una cuota de cariño para su familia cercana.

Lo que ella le enseñó lo acompañaría hasta el final de sus días, y era por ello que incluso con el corazón palpitante por tenerla nuevamente en su lecho, su cuerpo entero seguía congelado. Aquello que experimentaba no era más que una dulce ilusión de un chico bobo que no comprendía lo suficiente sobre la vida.

Ya no era ese chico bobo, ahora, podía verla en su plenitud. Mas, sus palabras lo traicionaban.

Era débil, se sentía vulnerable.

–Todo este tiempo–, contestó, –Jamas te olvidaría–

Jordan se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía, su vestido corto yaciendo a un lado, arrojado como un pétalo seco en la oscuridad de la habitación, afuera, la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y adentro, los fantasmas de un amor condenado.

¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar?, esa era la interrogante, ¿qué tan profundo le permitiría ir antes de que rechazase su afecto?.

–¿Todavía me amas?–

Lincoln la acarició nuevamente, esta vez con el dorso de la mano.

No se trataba de una cuestión de amor, porque de amor él no sabía nada, pero sobre el mundo y sus maneras, sobre traición y decepción conocía suficiente. Puede que su corazón siguiese siendo el mismo de aquella primera vez bajo los faroles de un parque allá en Royal Woods, pero lo que quedaba de su ser distaba demasiado de aquel otro Lincoln Loud. Se trataba pues de un asunto de orgullo. Era su convicción lo que lo mantenía a salvo de ese espejismo dulce que había logrado que olvidase los años amargos entre los dos, su resolución intacta de no dejarse caer en sus garras nunca más.

Aquel impulso masoquista que parecía haber envenenado su relación con Jordan salió a flote, y lo llevó nuevamente por la senda que ella le hubiese mostrado tiempo atrás.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Jordan?–

¿Por qué?, si fuese tan sencillo de explicar para Jordan ninguno de los dos estaría en esa situación, con ella montada sobre su regazo en la complicidad que ofrecía la noche. Su familia seguía creyendo que se hallaba en un viaje de negocios y en cierto sentido era cierto, solo que no imaginaban quién más se encontraría por los alrededores.

Un encuentro puramente accidental, ¿y no era esa acaso la temática de su vida?, tanto tiempo persiguiendo al mismo muchacho hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, y cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho y al fin tenía el panorama de la vida que quería cometió una equivocación impensable.

–¿Por qué?–, insistió desde las sombras, con sus ojos claros clavados en ella, discerniendo verdades y mentiras con la ferocidad de un depredador frente a su presa.

Una corriente fría recorrió su espalda haciéndola dudar.

–Dime por qué Jordan–

La interrogante infame, ¿qué por qué lo había hecho si se amaban?, era… era algo que no deseaba responder.

La opinión que Lincoln tenía sobre ella ya era baja, y si le decía lo que en realidad pasó por su cabeza esa noche entonces lo sabría, sabría en realidad sobre su egoísmo y su miedo, porque era miedo lo que sentía, estaba aterrada de lo que vería en el rostro de Lincoln al conocer este la verdad.

Soltando el aliento contenido en la gélida distancia entre los dos, Lincoln procedió a incorporarse. Su cuerpo pesado por la edad sobre la menuda figura de su otrora amante, los dientes blancos en una hilera cruenta, aún quebrados en el medio.

La besó con fuerza hasta escucharla gemir de terror, y solo entonces se separó de ella.

–No has cambiado–, susurró, –Sigues siendo tan encantadora como siempre, tan hermosa… ¿fue por eso que no me di cuenta al principio?, ¿es por eso que sigo aquí?–

Cada acusación envuelta en esas dulces palabras era un nuevo peso que añadir a su ya deteriorado corazón. Jordan estaba consciente de las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, empañando el cobertor arruinado que habían rasgado durante la tarde al hacer el amor.

No lo había planeado, no esperaba volver a yacer con Lincoln y sin embargo, una parte de ella ansiaba su atención. Tanto tiempo luchando, tanto tiempo esperando para luego perderlo todo.

¿Cómo fue que se transformaron en esas criaturas desdichadas cuando antes conocieron la gloria?

–Tenía miedo–

Su voz entrecortada detuvo momentáneamente a Lincoln, mas, no trajo de vuelta la misma amabilidad que creyó ver los días anteriores al toparse de casualidad con él. Oh… pero no era del todo casualidad. Sabía que estaría por los alrededores visitando a una de sus hermanas, sabía… sabía que seguía soltero, y suponía que quizás, que tal vez, se alegraría de verla.

Y entonces ella le pediría perdón y él la comprendería, y de algún modo, todo volvería a estar bien.

¿Qué acaso no tenía derecho a soñar?

Al verlo detenidamente, era obvio que aquel sueño estaba destinado a desvanecerse. Otro fracaso a la larga lista de derrotas que había acumulado durante los años.

Una nueva serie de cicatrices que decorasen su cuerpo… todo gracias a Lincoln Loud.

–¿Ya estas feliz?, tenía miedo, ¡era la decisión más importante de mi vida y me asusté!, ¡entré en pánico!–

No estaba pensando con claridad, tal y como esa noche. En la confusión, se dejó llevar, "eres joven, eres hermosa, eres libre y mañana no lo serás".

Una y otra y otra vez, durante semanas hasta que… ¿De verdad era necesario explicarlo?, no se sentía cómoda al pensar sobre aquel otro sujeto, el padre de su primera hija con el que trató de llevar una vida normal, ¡y que bien resultó eso!, que bien acababan todas sus relaciones…

–¿Eso es todo?–, preguntó Lincoln, –Vaya, ¡es tal y como lo imaginé!. Supongo que eso es todo entonces, ¡ya todo se ha aclarado!–, exclamó con una tersa sonrisa.

El viejo malestar de siempre seguía allí, en su interior. Lincoln sospechaba que jamas dejaría de sentir la traición de Jordan pero que al menos, con los años, llegaría a doler menos. Tal cosa jamas sucedió, y era evidente que esa noche pesaría en el futuro.

– _No importa–_ , pensó luego, – _Yo_ … _lo vi, ¡lo vi!._ _No importa que suene petulante pero no puedo olvidar, no sé cómo perdonar_ _–_

–De verdad lo lamento–, murmuró Jordan, –Yo… yo no sé porqué no me detuve. En realidad no lo amaba Lincoln pero… supongo que tenía miedo y bueno, quería… quería…–

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lincoln se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, avergonzado de si mismo, una vez más, derrotado.

–Ya olvidalo, no importa–

Jordan lo observó mientras buscaba su ropa en el piso, con absoluta calma, como si acaso el día y la noche anterior fuesen meros sueños de una mente presa de la lujuria. Fue con esa misma calma que ella se dirigió a su persona, tomándolo de la mano y quebrando su concentración.

Los músculos a lo largo de todo el brazo de Lincoln se tensaron, a pesar de ello, Jordan no tuvo miedo, o al menos así fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era a ella a quien veía, sino, a sus manos, en específico al pálido espacio que rodeaba su dedo anular, el lugar en el que hace no mucho tiempo descansaba una banda dorada con un nombre y una promesa de por medio.

Más de dos décadas los separaban, y en medio de ellas, toda una vida de decisiones contradictorias.

¿De qué les servía quererse si iban a terminar así?, era una aborrecible perdida de tiempo el mantener ese juego entre los dos, el creer que con los años dejarían ir al rencor que a ambos los caracterizaba.

¿Qué estaba pensando al pasar la noche con él?, ¿en qué pensaba Lincoln al seguirla a esa habitación?, si la detestaba tanto, si la despreciaba de tal manera entonces no tenía sentido que se hubiese acostado con ella, ni que la tratase con tanta ternura hasta el momento en que ambos despertaron.

–¿Imaginaste alguna vez que terminaríamos así?–, preguntó Jordan con un notado aire de tristeza.

–Lincoln…–

Lincoln se preguntó qué diantres hacía allí con Jordan, se preguntó si acaso en realidad podía dejar ir el pasado como quería y comenzar desde cero con ella. La idea era tentadora, el recuperarlo todo y vivir al fin en paz.

Al verla allí, quiso tragarse sus palabras y decirle que no importaba, que la comprendía y de paso disculparse por no haberla escuchado cuando debió, por haber fracasado en ese entonces. Su corazón le pertenecía a Jordan, una parte de su ser era de ella y por ello…

– _No_ –

Sacudió la cabeza para entrar en razón. No estaba cerca de caer, en realidad, ya había caído y ahora se encontraba en el fondo del abismo. Si seguía así, si se permitía sentir más entonces…

–No soy estúpido Jordan, me di cuenta mucho antes de que lo dijeras–

 **:::**

 **:::**

– _¿Sigues aquí?–_

 _Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin notar al principio que el cuarto en el que se hallaba le era completamente desconocido al igual que la persona que se hallaba recostada detrás de ella. De manera paulatina, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se volvieron claros. El club en el que se encontró con las chicas para celebrar, una que otra ronda de tragos y aquella extraña pregunta que la incomodaba desde hacía ya varías semanas._

" _¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?"_

 _Levantó una mano y vio la simple banda dorada en su dedo, tan delgada y a la vez, increíblemente pesada. Le bastó eso para saber que no se trataba de una pesadilla, que en realidad, había hecho exactamente lo que temía, lo que se prometió a si misma no sucedería._

– _No…–, gimió al recordar más y más detalles._

 _La música potente que asaltaba sus oídos, enmudeciendo las dudas, tornando el miedo en falso bravado._

 _El engaño oculto en el alcohol, la imperceptible privación de los sentidos._

 _Las luces del club cegando a todo el mundo y en especial a ella que durante un momento de debilidad se preguntó a si misma si acaso realmente valía la pena, si de verdad, se comprometería a algo tan importante sin haber experimentado un poco más. No era por miedo, ni nada por el estilo, tan solo… era la clase de cosas que suponía cualquier persona en su lugar experimentaría, cualquier persona que se viese enfrentada a una decisión de tal magnitud y bueno, era de esperarse que se sintiese nerviosa e insegura._

 _Aquel chico de la barra que pasó toda la noche con ella y que la hizo sentirse tan especial logró combatir en contra del temor que la aquejaba. La liberó de las dudas que sentía respecto al compromiso al darse cuenta de que en realidad, sí era posible que hubiese tomado las cosas a la ligera y que de ser franca, le hubiese gustado tener más tiempo para decidir._

 _Ni siquiera se encontraba presionada por el tiempo, no era otra cosa que una sortija, solo una sortija y nada más, pero lo que significaba, su peso real…_

 _¿Realmente quería dar ese paso?_

 _Alguien completamente diferente a Lincoln la hizo cuestionar sus decisiones, aquella clase de chico con la que hubiese salido de no haberle dado una última chance a su novio._

 _Jamas creyó que haría algo así y que se sentiría tan… asqueada consigo misma._

 _¿Creyó que sería más sencillo el entregarse a esa copia deslucida de su novio?, pues en su momento así le pareció. En el instante en que olvidó todo lo que le aguardaba al día siguiente le fue sencillo el desechar sus compromisos y hacerse pasar por otra persona, solo que quedaba el detalle de que al final, acabaría por despertar, y que al reconocerse a si misma vería a una persona que le decepcionaría. En la suma y resta de sus decisiones, había salido perdiendo y de por medio había traicionado a la persona a la que le entregó su corazón._

– _Lincoln… ¿qué fue lo que hice?–, murmuró al voltearse para darle la espalda a quien se encontraba del otro lado de la cama, quien procedió a reír para luego acercarse y besar su mejilla._

– _¿De verdad vas a nombrar a tu novio después de la noche que tuvimos?–, bromeó aquel desconocido mientras que acariciaba el vientre de Jordan, –Aunque con todo esto, de seguro ya no van a seguir juntos–_

 _La jaqueca que la golpeó al levantarse no fue nada en comparación con el espectáculo que vio al centrar la mirada en uno de los espejos. El cabello hecho un asco, alborotado por completo, sus labios partidos por la deshidratación, algo amoratados y…_

– _Que tipo tan afortunado–, rió Chandler, –¿Sabes?, casi siento envidia de que se consiguiese una novia tan genial como tú–_

 _No solo eran sus labios. Sus pechos, sus piernas, su estómago, todo en ella era prueba de la asquerosa traición que había cometido._

 _Se abrazó a si misma, sintiéndose despreciable por haberle fallado a Lincoln._

 _¿Cómo fue que dejó que los miedos de otros la influenciaran?, allí estaba en la cama de otro tipo, alguien a quien conocía, alguien que de seguro abriría la boca y le diría todo a Lincoln y entonces, ¿qué sería de ella?, ¿qué clase de explicación podría ofrecer?_

– _¿Qué hice?–_

 _Los dedos de Chandler acariciaron su cuello, haciendo a un lado su cabello. Su aliento cálido se sentía nauseabundo, en especial al tenerlo tan cerca y sin embargo, Jordan era incapaz de moverse. Quizás una reacción tardía al descubrir que la noche anterior no notó lo intoxicados que estaban los dos ni sintió asco al probar sus labios._

 _La noche anterior se dejó llevar creyendo que nada cambiaría, viviendo el momento._

 _¡No se suponía que acabaría así!._

– _No te preocupes, ¿de verdad crees que eres la primera en hacer algo así?–_

 _Chandler en nada ayudaba al tratar de arreglar la situación, con cada palabra, parecía empeorar las cosas._

– _Todavía no están casados, tomalo… como una última probada de libertad, y quién sabe, ¿podría ser el comienzo de algo mejor?–_

 _No se callaba, no dejaba de hablar._

– _Te gustó, ¿no es así?, ¿no te divertiste?, yo me divertí mucho, es más, si quieres, podemos seguir…–_

 _No se daba cuenta de que la estaba hundiendo, que la hacía sentirse como basura._

– _Como sea–, farfulló al fin, al darse cuenta de que Jordan no pensaba responder, –Estoy seguro de que es culpa de Loud, digo, algo debió haber hecho–_

 _Después de eso no quiso escuchar más. Recogió su ropa, se vistió de forma presurosa y salió de la habitación._

– _Tengo que irme–, murmuró al abrir la puerta, –Esto fue un error, nunca se repetirá–_

 _Chandler le sonrió de forma descarada, –Como tu digas Jordan, como tu digas–_

 _Trastrabillo al cruzar el umbral, luchando con sus tacones y su propia debilidad. A duras penas bajó las escaleras y salió de esa casa. No tardó mucho en buscar su teléfono y llamar a alguien para que la recogiese, alguien que esperaba mantuviese la boca cerrada._

 _Veinte minutos más tarde, Jordan se hallaba en el asiento del copiloto de un sedan negro._

– _Pensé que nos veríamos a la salida del club–, le recriminó la mujer a su lado, –¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?–_

 _Hubiese dicho más, debió haber dicho más pero al parecer, Jordan no estaba en condiciones de hablar._

 _Ahora que la observaba detenidamente, Stella tuvo la súbita revelación de que sus palabras, al parecer, habían tenido el efecto deseado._

– _¿Jordan?–_

– _Cometí un terrible error–, contestó Jordan sacudiendo la cabeza, –No sé qué hacer ahora–_

 _A decir verdad, Stella no esperaba que sucediese de esa manera. La idea era que Jordan se divirtiese un poco, que experimentase cosas nuevas y quizás, solo quizás, pensase si lo de Lincoln iba en serio. No era su intención hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, ni que terminaran ni nada por el estilo aunque de suceder, pues… no lo dudaría de probar suerte con Lincoln._

 _Era algo tonto en realidad, es decir, era un pésimo consejo y bueno… Jordan era una mujer responsable. De ningún modo haría algo tan estúpido, razonó Stella._

 _No era más que un consejo malinterpretado, se dijo a si misma, y así, creyó que nada más sucedería. Sin embargo, al ver el poco incentivo que Jordan necesitó para acceder a dormir con un desconocido tal vez sería lo mejor que esos dos se tomasen un tiempo. Es decir, la relación debía estar desgastada para que Jordan siquiera considerase el tener una aventura de una noche y se olvidase de Lincoln._

 _Tal vez ya no lo quería como antes._

– _Tengo que decirle a Lincoln–_

 _No, eso no sería conveniente, pensó Stella._

 _Lincoln se enteraría eventualmente, pero por el momento era mejor mantenerlo todo en secreto._

– _¿De verdad crees que sea la mejor idea?–, cuestionó, –No creo que se lo tome bien–_

 _Jordan, sin embargo, deseaba enfrentar a Lincoln lo más pronto posible. No quería pasar un minuto más con esa presión dentro del pecho, con la culpa que la devoraba. Creía que si hablaba él de seguro comprendería, mal que mal, Lincoln era comprensivo y no tenía inclinación alguna a guardarle rencor a los demás._

 _Lo que le pediría sería difícil, pero estaba confiada de que podrían superarlo._

– _No puedo ocultar algo así, no debería–_

– _Le vas a romper el corazón–, murmuró Stella._

– _¿¡Y qué se supone que haga!?–, protestó Jordan, –Si se lo oculto será para peor, esto, que fue una equivocación…–, añadió asqueada, –Se convertirá en algo mucho peor. Ahora al menos tengo oportunidad de que me perdone, sé… yo sé que me perdonará si confieso de una buena vez–_

 _Stella asintió y siguió conduciendo en círculos, tomando el camino largo a casa de su amiga._

 _Amiga… que cosa más curiosa que fuesen amigas siendo que durante un tiempo pretendieron a la misma persona, aunque claro, solo una de ellas podía ganar y al final fue Jordan la que se impuso. No había otra manera de verlo, de ignorar lo mucho que Lincoln amaba a esa mujer. Con toda esa linda historia de por medio, con tantos fracasos a cuestas, era un milagro que se decidiesen a dar ese paso, y ella viendo todo a poca distancia sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues los apreciaba a ambos, en especial a Lincoln, por sobretodo a Lincoln. Después de juzgarlo por tanto tiempo por no decidirse a actuar era ella la que incurría en el mismo error, y que ironía que fuese ella también quien presenciase el posible desenlace trágico de esa relación a la que apoyó desde su careta hipócrita, deseando más que cualquier otra cosa que acabase para ya no verlos juntos._

 _Ahora lo que quedaba, era saber qué tanto resistiría el corazón de Lincoln sabiendo lo que Jordan había hecho._

– _Calmate… mira, fue un rollo de una noche, ¿verdad?, solo… solo asegurate de que no se repita–_

 _Jordan se notaba pensativa, era obvio que se sentía increíblemente culpable._

 _Por algún motivo, esto incomodó a Stella._

 _No creyó justo que Lincoln la perdonase, porque era obvio que lo haría._

 _Todo el asunto le dejaba un mal gusto en la boca._

– _No lo sé Stella, de verdad debería decirle–, insistió Jordan, –Me ama, me ama mucho y yo también lo amor, y sé en el fondo de mi corazón que podrá perdonarme–_

 _Stella se sintió enferma, puesto que sabía que era verdad. Esos dos se amaban._

– _Está bien, tienes razón–, concedió cambiando de rumbo, conduciendo a casa de Lincoln._

– _Deberías decirle, es más, esperaré aquí afuera mientras le confiesas todo–_

 _Una vez llegaron se quedó estacionada al frente mientras Jordan bajaba, y allí, la vio fracasar._

 _Fue una de muchas caídas._

 _Jordan trató de hacerlo, realmente intentó confesar pero cada vez que se aprontaba el momento acababa por acobardarse. Fue así que se halló semanas más tarde en el mismo club de la vez anterior, bebiendo sus penas y luego, charlando con cierto chico que de milagro no había abierto la boca._

 _Y el miedo que sentía al pensar en enfrentar a Lincoln se evaporó, y su temor al darse cuenta de la criatura patética en la que se estaba convirtiendo era ahogado por charlas sin sentido, de la clase que entumecía sus sentimientos y ahogaba su culpa, tornando todo en una larga secuencia de imágenes inconexas, en las cuales, la imagen de Chandler era reemplazada por la de Lincoln._

 _Se volvió descuidada, inmersa en una aventura de la que no quería formar parte a pesar de haberse convertido en una instigadora. Evadiendo preguntas y compromisos, justificando lo injustificable bajo el pretexto de que no se trataba de nada más que un juego al que pronto le pondría fin, y sabiendo muy bien que se engañaba a si misma. En resumen, ni siquiera comprendía el motivo de su traición, no entendía lo que la motivaba a continuar con aquella aventura salvo por el pasajero encanto que la alejaba de un futuro que cada fin de semana se volvía más borroso. Poco a poco caía en una trampa hasta que Lincoln apareció de la nada, y sin decir palabra alguna su mundo volvió a cambiar, borrando a aquel futuro nebuloso que supo no podría alcanzar, tornando la pasión de sus noches de desencanto en una cruenta realización de su propia derrota._

 _Del día a la noche y de vuelta al día, todo giró a su alrededor hasta que Jordan se dio cuenta de que era Lincoln quien estaba jugando con ella, solo para ver en qué punto se dignaría a admitir su error, esperando y esperando, aguardando siempre para darle otra oportunidad. Mas, Jordan permaneció muda, y su silencio a la larga le costó todo lo que deseaba._

 _Un día se esfumó sin decir mucho, y por más que lo buscó ya no pudo hallarlo._

 _Acabó con un_ _a niña_ _de un hombre al que no amaba, y_ _por un tiempo fingió_ _que tenía una vida perfecta,_ _pretendiendo que Lincoln no existía y que sin él se las arreglaría para ser feliz,_ _después de todo solo se trataba de un cobarde que jamas tuvo las agallas para enfrentarla, un poco hombre que se rehusó a pelear por ella como debió de haber hecho._

 _O al menos eso se decía a si misma para mantener la ilusión de normalidad de la que tanto dependía._

 _No lo necesitaba, no quería volver a verlo y no volvería a verlo._

 _Ya no volvería a ser la joven confundida de antes, aprendería a vivir con sus errores, como cualquier otra persona._

 **:::**

 **:::**

Del día a la noche y de la noche al día. En la cadencia pálida de la habitación, Jordan contemplaba a aquel extraño ser que se asemejaba al joven al que recordaba ponderar sus palabras de forma mesurada.

Imaginó por mucho tiempo su el reencuentro, y estaba segura de que Lincoln había hecho lo mismo, sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad nada salió como esperaba. Otra gran decepción, un nuevo disgusto, el mismo dolor de siempre. Como era de esperarse sus sueños terminarían convertidos en polvo. No sentía que debía justificarse, no creía correcto el ofrecer tantas explicaciones, y a pesar de ello le era imposible el mantener la boca cerrada.

Quizás su yo de ese entonces había despertado, con la misma angustia de esa época amarga de su vida.

Lincoln contempló sus opciones. Por una parte, podía dejar atrás el pasado para concentrarse en el presente. Eso sería lo sano, razonó. Eso sería lo mejor.

Al mismo tiempo, tal cosa significaría aceptar que había errado al desaparecer en lugar de quedarse.

Trató de abrazarla nuevamente, de coaccionar a sus miembros a rendirse y dejar en el olvido al rencor que le aquejaba, pensando, que quizás, el fuego de su pecho sería suficiente para animar al resto de su ser. Mas, sus brazos seguían congelados al igual que su rostro, y salvo por el irregular latido de su corazón, en su ser no quedaban fuerzas suficientes como para luchar. Se dio cuenta de que en todos esos años nada aprendió, nada salvo cómo apartar a las personas cuando estas se acercaban demasiados por temor a que algo similar a lo de Jordan volviese a suceder.

La verdad, era que Jordan seguía poseyendo parte de su corazón y tal cosa era inaceptable.

Se conformaría con saciar su curiosidad, y luego, volvería a casa, al confortable y seguro capullo en el que se hallaban sus sentimientos y emociones, en el entumecimiento gradual y seguro de su cada vez más cínica persona.

–No soy estúpido Jordan, me di cuenta mucho antes de que lo dijeras–

A ella se le congelaron las entrañas al mismo tiempo que la fuerza abandonaba sus extremidades.

Todo ese tiempo… durante todo ese tiempo y él…

–¿Cómo?–, preguntó en un hilo de voz, anonadada por la calma de Lincoln.

–Creí con once mujeres distintas, créeme, en ese punto ya había escuchado cada mentira habida y por haber–

Dejaba muchos detalles afuera, muchos detalles que conformaban la cínica visión que había adquirido acerca del mundo y sus pobladores. En un rincón de su ser, sabía que estaba de cierto modo equivocado pues la propia existencia de sus padres era una muestra palpable de que allí afuera existían personas amorosas y honestas, gente preciosa que valía la pena. Por ello no podía culpar del todo a Jordan. Estaba seguro de que no era una mala persona, y que al final, pues… había sido un error. Mas, nada de eso importaba, nada de eso le impedía evadir la espiral descendente en la que su consciencia se desencadenaba al analizar todas y cada una de las posibilidades. Esa no era forma de vivir, no era algo con lo que Lincoln estuviese dispuesto a lidiar.

¿Qué si era un cobarde?, pues claro que lo era, de ello no quedaba la menor duda y aún con todo en contra prefería ser un cobarde declarado a un tonto.

Cada pieza cayendo en su lugar, cada enigma revelado. Al final nada habían aprendido, nada habían ganado más que un par de días de ilusoria calma y una noche que les daría suficiente material a ambos para mantener vivo un fuego inexistente.

Jordan alimentaba el vacío, aún después de tantos años…

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada?–

–¿Qué había que decir?–

Lincoln relamió los labios al notar lo secos que estaban. Tenía los puños cerrados, firmes a ambos lados.

Destruiría esa ilusión, la acabaría por completo.

–Me engañaste Jordan, más de una vez y lo peor es que ni siquiera tuviste el valor de enfrentarme–

Ella trató de apartarse antes de que él la sujetase del mentón.

–Si al menos me hubieses dicho que ya no te interesaba lo hubiese entendido, después de todo, las personas dejan de amarse todo el tiempo, es parte de la vida–, siseó cerca del rostro de Jordan, buscando cualquier signo de rebeldía por parte de ella. Que lo negase, que le dijese que mentía, que lo que había visto no era cierto.

Ella no dijo nada, no huyó como en el pasado, y por ello, Lincoln pudo concluir.

–Puede que haya sido algo inocente en ese entonces, pero vamos, ¿de verdad me creías tan débil como para no entender algo tan simple?–

–¡Todavía te amaba!–, exclamó Jordan al borde de la desesperación, –¡Es cierto!, quería que volviéramos a estar juntos, que me perdonaras para dejar todo lo que pasó atrás–

Culpa y rencor, todo en uno como una marea que la envolvía de pies a cabeza. Cada vieja acusación se sentía tan fresca como las transgresiones supuestamente superadas. Puede que lo haya amado, y que lo siguiese amando, pero no por ello dejaba de resentirlo.

–Pero tú te fuiste, desapareciste por meses…–

La razón por la cual seguía enfrascada en revivir a esa mariposa seca que era su romance, el motivo de que sus viejos sueños cobrasen vida al verlo.

La certeza de que de algún modo, todo se resolvería, sin importar lo infantil que eso sonase dentro de su cabeza.

–Jamas pude explicarte lo que pasó, no me diste tiempo de decirte lo arrepentida que estaba y lo mucho que te amaba–

Levantó el rostro para buscar en su persona al muchacho dulce y amable del que se enamoró en un principio, y lo vio, allí detrás de la persona desconfiada en la que se había transformado.

–¿De verdad me sigues guardando rencor?–

La duda latente, la tentación allí desnuda. Jordan estaba segura de que todavía quedaba un trozo de Lincoln que la amaba y que la noche anterior no fue un error.

–¿Aún quieres oír mi respuesta?–, preguntó Lincoln inclinándose, –Si eso es lo que necesitas para satisfacer tu curiosidad te lo diré–

Nuevamente el quiebre, incluso sin escucharlo, ya lo sabía.

No quedaba nada…

–Deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo–

Negación, disgusto, traición y pasión.

No lo aceptaría, no le permitiría mentir de nuevo.

–Eso es una mentira Lincoln, no hay forma de que te lo crea después de lo de anoche–

Ahora, su Lincoln, el Lincoln al que recordaba se había desvanecido por completo, dejando atrás al fantoche del que deseaba escapar, la cruel pantomima del viejo amor.

–Y creo que tú dejaste de amarme mucho antes–

Su cariño difuminado en las lineas del rostro, contemplando a Jordan con ojos apagados y una tristeza sobrecogedora, ¿podría alcanzar nuevamente a está persona?, ¿si quiera podía acercarse?

–Verte nuevamente… me esta matando por dentro–, admitió Lincoln, –Si me quedo, si me permito sentir nuevamente yo… yo…–

– _Te arrastraré al infierno Jordan, te arrastraré conmigo al infierno–_

Jordan vio el miedo surgir en su persona, haciéndolo retroceder al mínimo confort que producía su casi nula distancia.

–Todavía te amo–, confesó Jordan, –Todavía te amo Lincoln, ya no vivamos en el pasado, vivamos el presente, tú y yo, juntos–

Todo su bravado desapareció, dejando atrás a un niño aterrado ante la vida. Lincoln tragó saliva y se sintió desfallecer. Apenas logró sujetarse del borde del barranco emocional en el que se hallaba, para arrastrarse de regreso al estado de entumecimiento al que había forzado a su corazón, a comportarse como un músculo inerte y carente de propósito.

Se odiaría a si mismo luego, pero antes, debía salir de allí.

–Buena suerte Jordan, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo–

La besó por última vez y abandonó la habitación, sintiéndose más ligero, incluso bajo el repicar constante de la lluvia sobre el paraguas y la promesa de revancha que sabría habría de llegar.

No la amaba, pero era tan cálida y suave, tan dulce y familiar…

Con un vistazo de soslayo a la ventana la vio contemplando el paisaje familiar en el que se vieron la última vez. Era un buen cierre, decidió Lincoln, una conclusión más que adecuada a esa corta y torrentosa historia de amor.

En cuanto a Jordan, pues pasaría el resto de la noche en ese lugar y al amanecer, volvería con su familia. Sus hijas de seguro querrían regresar a casa para preguntar qué fue de su viaje y si acaso de verdad tenían que quedarse más tiempo en casa de su ex.

–Te extrañaré Lincoln Loud–, murmuró al verlo partir, soplando un beso que se perdería en la nada, soñando con un futuro que jamas llegaría, pero mientras esa lluvia de otoño regresase año tras año, al menos una parte de su romance seguiría con vida.

–Y sé que un día volverás a mi, no hoy, pero un día…–

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **Fin.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::  
**

Nunca quiso algo así, y a pesar de ello, seguía enfrascada en esa suerte de relación que no era ni romántica ni amistosa, pero que a la vez lo era. Ante sus ojos, nada tenía sentido.

Podría seguir con su vida a partir de cualquier día, conocer a un buen hombre o sencillamente volver a salir. Seguía siendo joven y atractiva, además de no tener compromiso alguno. No tenía sentido que se estuviese congelando con un paraguas bajo la lluvia siendo que podía estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en cualquier otro lugar. Pretendientes no le faltaban, amistades tenía muchas, varias de las cuales la considerarían una idiota por desvivirse por alguien como él.

Era estúpido, tan estúpido como el ruborizarse al verlo llegar.

¿De verdad dejaría escapar todas sus oportunidades por alguien que apenas le mostraba consideración?

–¿Qué haces aquí?–, le preguntó en tono seco, a lo que ella contestó sacudiendo los hombros para luego protegerlo de la lluvia con su paraguas.

–Vine a buscarte, ya sabes, llueve y todo eso–, se excusó.

Lincoln parpadeó lentamente, ella rodó los ojos y esperó no decir nada más que pudiese avergonzarla, ya era suficientemente malo el enterarse de lo que sucedía y sería peor si aparecía como una novia celosa.

– _Los celos tampoco funcionan con Lincoln–_ , se recordó a si misma, – _Debí haber traído el otro paraguas conmigo…–_

–Sabes que ya no estoy molesto contigo, ¿verdad?–

Stella casi dejó caer el paraguas, preguntándose cómo demonios Lincoln descubrió su contribución en el estrepitoso final de esa historia de amor. Nunca, jamas le dijo a nadie que ella fue la que le dio la idea a Jordan de "experimentar" un poco antes de casarse, es decir, ambos eran demasiado jóvenes como para tomar una decisión tan importante, y bueno, al final ella tuvo razón. No estaban listos para el compromiso, no estaban listos para soportarse el uno al otro cada mañana y por el resto de sus vidas, en especial con Jordan acostándose con ese perdedor pelirrojo y quedando en cinta a la primera y con Lincoln haciendo su acto de desaparición por meses en lugar de confrontarla.

De haber estado preparados, nada de eso hubiese sucedido, lo que libraba a Stella de toda culpa.

–No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando–, farfulló dando media vuelta y esperando que Lincoln la siguiese por su propio bien.

No, no se sentía culpable, no existía motivo alguno para sentirse culpable. Ella no hizo nada malo, no traicionó a nadie, no ignoró a nadie, no pretendió robar…

–Como quieras–, suspiró Lincoln al rebasarla, –La siguiente vez que me confieses algo estando ebria fingiré no te escucho–

Tuvo la descendía de sonrojarse, y el tino de mantener la boca cerrada en lugar de rebatirle. No era una pelea que podría ganar, jamas lograría vencer a Lincoln en ese campo de batalla por lo que le quedaba capitular y esperar lo mejor. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que era noble en la victoria por lo que no diría nada más para avergonzarla.

Aún así se moría de curiosidad por saber qué más le había dicho…

–Te extrañé–, escupió de mala gana mientras extendía el paraguas sobre los dos, –No vuelvas a irte sin decir nada–

Lincoln le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al rodearla por los hombros, caminando ambos lado a lado. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para ella, incluso si después él le ofrecía alguna excusa para restarle importancia.

Estaba agradecida de que la diferencia de alturas, aunque minúscula, le permitiese refugiarse en el pecho de Lincoln para que este no viese las sombras de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Jamas le diría realmente lo mucho que lo sentía por arruinar las cosas, así que viviría con eso, cuidando de Lincoln incluso si él no quería. Esa sería su penitencia, su castigo por así decirlo.

–No fue por tu culpa Stella–

Negó con la cabeza y se pegó más a su cuerpo, ahogando los sollozos y esperando que el repicar del agua enmascarase sus emociones. No lloraría frente a él, no lo haría.

–Todo estará bien–

Definitivamente no lloraría ni le diría cuanto lo amaba.

–Todo estará bien–

No le diría que se desvivía por su persona, que a pesar de todo, era el objeto de su devoción.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Pues recordé que mi fic Jordacoln tenía un final feliz y me dije a mi mismo, "no en mi guardia"


End file.
